The Legend of Zelda: Glaive of Souls
by lavender phoenix
Summary: AU. Nothing was as it should be. That's what Del thought after her and her friends were suddenly transported to the land of Hyrule. Since day one she's running from bokoblins, arguing with heroes, pursued by an unseen force, and searching for a legendary weapon that doesn't even exist in the games. Everything she thought she knew about The Legend of Zelda will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction _The Legend of Zelda:_ Glaive of Souls. This story has been running through my head for over a year, and I've finally summoned the courage to put finger to keyboard!**

 **So before we venture on this epic journey, just a few blurby A/N:**

 **I've rated this T for language, gore, and future adult situations.**

 **I'm placing this story under AU because "nothing is as it should be", and contains multiple elements from different games, and quite a few OC's. However, the main timeline that the story takes place will be in Twilight Princess.**

 **(So, if stories that deviate from the path; that take leaps and bounds over rocks and streams are not your cup of tea, then this isn't the story for you).**

 **I'm having so much fun writing this, and I hope that everyone has a lot of fun reading it!**

 **Finally, without further ado: _The Legend of Zelda:_ Glaive of Souls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ , only my OC's and new story line.**

* * *

The summer was ending as it always had.

The sun high and bright in the sky; still hot enough to cause beads of sweat to form on my brow and trickle down my back. The air, however, was becoming cool, and if I was lucky I'd catch that small breeze, lazily drifting through the trees, sending shivers of relief over my body.

And if I was quiet, I could almost hear the sunlight drying the morning dew that remained on the leaves, and the soft pine needles whispering across the forest floor. It was a perfect day for a long hike.

Unfortunately, the peace of the forest was shattered by the incessant bickering of my two friends.

Calli was going off about how she wasn't told this "walk" would include rocks and hills or else she wouldn't have worn her flip flops and new jean shorts. Charlie was trying to calm his miffed girlfriend, telling her that no one was really thinking when we said "walk" instead of "hike", but if she wanted he'd carry her on his back the rest of the way. Calli just rolled her eyes. He then gave her a show of flexing his muscles, just for emphasis. She giggled and playfully swatted at his shoulder.

So like Charlie to use his blend of charm and bulging biceps to end an argument.

"Anyways," he said with a smirk, "the next time someone says we're going for a walk, just use some common sense and you won't run into this problem again."

I sighed. So like Charlie to put his foot in his mouth when things were going well.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Calli asked, her voice dropping an octave, giving it an ominous tone.

I saw her eyes narrow and her shoulders tense (she was _not_ happy), and Charlie's eyes widened, realizing his mistake.

"Wha…? No, of course-" but he never got to apologize (again) as Calli brought forth a force that no one wanted to reckoned with. His gaze caught mine, eyes pleading for me to interfere and help calm her down. But I knew better. If I stepped in she'd accuse me of choosing Charlie over her, and her wrath would turn on me too.

I gave him the most sympathetic smile I could muster and ran ahead to catch up with my cousin, who parted from the group a while back.

"What are they fighting about now?" he asked, his tone slightly irritated as I ran up next to him and slowed my pace to match his.

I sighed again and shrugged my shoulders, "Shoes?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes squinting in the patch of sunlight we were passing through. He snorted softly in disbelief, and we walked together side-by-side in silence, the angry voices of my friends echoing behind us.

* * *

When we were younger Calli, Charlie, and I were -as our parents always said- three peas in a pod. We were inseparable. All throughout elementary school and middle school our hands were tied together. However, things began to change for us in high school once we started to turn sixteen. Calli developed a crush on Charlie the summer before grade 10, and- as much as I hate to admit it- so did I.

His family owns a farm, and after lazy summer afternoons with us, he'd go home to help with the chores. Not only did he grow a few feet taller that year, but he gained a few muscles as well. His blond hair turned a few shades darker, and the distinction between the brown and green of his hazel eyes became clearer. He became the typical, gorgeous, good-natured (albeit, mildly arrogant) farmer's boy that all the girls wanted.

As it turned out, he liked Calli too. Honestly, there's very few who don't. She's beautiful with her light blue eyes and even lighter blonde hair (achieved with the help of box dye- but I'm the only one who knows that…), she's smart (…most of the time), but above all, she has the biggest heart of anyone I know. She's always doing what she can to help others.

I decided to never tell Charlie how I felt about him, out of respect for Calli (who also never knew), and for his choice. I knew that if I did I'd make things awkward and uncomfortable for the three of us. Our friendship meant more to me than a silly crush, and in time I got over it. But, I'm almost positive that he knew anyways. How could he not when I blushed every time he touched me, and started stammering when I talked to him. For the first little while, at the beginning of my crush, he thought that I developed a speech impediment and recommended that I start seeing a speech therapist before it got worse.

As much as I hoped that their dating wouldn't change the dynamics of our friendship, it of course did. We still hung out, just the three of us, but the amount of time spent together dwindled as I could only stand the sweet talk and chaste kisses for so long. So, I started to hang out more with my cousin, Parker.

Parker and I grew up together. If I wasn't with Calli and Charlie then I was with him. He was born five months before me, and even though we only have a few things in common we're really close. I don't have any siblings, so Parker is the closest to having an "older" brother.

Our fathers were brothers- twins, in fact. And the two of them had an unbreakable bond. They played the same sports, watched the same shows, and even liked all the same foods (which I never understood, but apparently it's a "twin thing" as my dad would say). Every year, my dad and uncle would take a trip up north to go fishing at a lake that their father brought them to once. My grandfather passed away not too long after that trip, so as a tribute to him my dad and uncle made it an annual vacation, just the two of them.

They always left in July, a week after Parker's birthday. It became routine over the years to get up at the crack of dawn to say goodbye to my dad. The sky would still be black and dotted with stars; tinges of blue light seeping up from the eastern horizon. I would hug him around the middle and he would kiss the top of my head. My mom, always half asleep, would kiss his cheek, and then he would leave.

I was ten when I hugged my dad for the last time.

While he and my uncle were driving to the lake, a truck driver blew a tire and lost control, crashing into their car. They had to be helicoptered to the nearest hospital. When my mom and I got there (Parker and his mom were already waiting), there was only one body in the room hooked up to life support. The other had passed away while en route.

I remember looking at the man in the bed. His face and body were so damaged that I couldn't be sure which one he was. You see, my dad and uncle were pretty much identical, down to the last freckle. But there was one difference that set them apart. While my uncle's hair was straight, my dad's had a slight wave to it. I remember trying to determine if his hair was straight or wavy, but it was no use as it was too matted with blood and gravel.

We all decided that it was perhaps for the best that we didn't know who this man really was as we were told that he probably wouldn't last the night. And in the early morning, just before the dawn, he left this world to join his brother. They both came into this world together, and together they both left it.

Things became pretty difficult for Parker. His mom took her husband's death really hard. She was previously married and divorced the guy after he cheated on her multiple times. My uncle mended her heart. She became depressed and kept busy by drowning herself in her work, rarely making enough time to care for her son.

At first, me and my mom would pick Parker up and bring him to school, give him a good dinner, bring him home, and do it all again the next day. When we turned fourteen, Parker stayed with us during the week, and when we were sixteen he pretty much moved in.

But my aunt wasn't the only one who suffered after the accident. My dad was the love of my mom's life, and to say she wasn't shattered by losing him is an understatement. But she held her shattered heart together and remained strong for me; and when Parker was with us, she became the mother that he needed.

* * *

Somewhere along the path I started kicking a rock, letting it skitter across the dirt before kicking it again. I was thinking about my mom… and her request to buy some milk on the way home. Repeating a mantra of " _buy milk, buy milk"_ in my head so I wouldn't forget, I flicked the rock with the toe of my shoe and it hit a tree trunk standing in the middle of the path. The rock made a dull ping-like sound as it hit the bark, then a muted thud as it landed on the ground. I looked up to see that the path we were on forked into two in front of us.

Parker turned to me, a look of _which way now?_ etched on his face. He and I have hiked in these woods a hundred times and would normally turn around at the last check point, but I decided it might be nice to explore a little further. I looked left and then right, not seeing any big distinction between the trails. I was about to take a step towards the right when something stopped me. It was a faint, curious feeling, like a slight pull on my mind. I took a step to the left and felt a sense of rightness wash over me.

 _Yes. This is the way,_ I thought, smiling. I kept going.

Parker followed my lead, and was soon walking beside me once more. I turned around to see if Calli and Charlie were still behind us. They quieted down a little while ago, but by the heated look on each of their faces, they were still arguing.

Parker and I remained quiet as we walked a little further in our new direction, until I started to get a little antsy with the silence.

"Have you decided on what university you want to go to yet?"

He turned to look at me and the slightly pained expression that he gets when this subject comes up ghosted his face.

"I don't know," he sighed. I mentally kicked myself for asking. Now he was going to be thinking about what school he should choose and be in a mopey mood for the rest of the day.

The four of us graduated from high school, and this summer is sort of our last taste of freedom before the real world sinks its claws into us.

Calli is going to community college to upgrade her marks. While she did well enough to graduate, she needs better grades to get into university. Charlie decided to take a year off to help on the farm, just as his two older brothers had done. He says that he wants to go to school to pursue some sort of trade, but if I know Charlie (and I do), I believe that he will take over and run the family farm. It's where his heart seems to belong.

I've decided to take a year off as well- maybe two. I haven't found what I want to do with my life. I haven't found my passion, my calling. So, until I get an epiphany, I want to travel. I was hoping that Parker would want to travel with me, but he got accepted to two prestigious universities. And this is his dilemma: one is only a few hours away from home, the other in another country. Each one offers Parker something different, and he hasn't decided which one he wants most.

I know in his heart he wants to stay close. Me, my mom, and even his mother (no matter how far gone she is) are all here. But I also know that his head wants him to get away from the reminders of his broken family. And as much as it pains me to think it, even I contribute to those reminders.

My looks take after my dad's, and ultimately, my uncle's as well. I got their amber coloured eyes and black hair- mine having a light wave to it just as my dad's did. Parker, on the other hand, resembles his mom. He got her curly, chestnut brown hair and brown eyes so dark they're almost black. The only features he got from his dad were the indents on the bridge of his nose.

Parker's expression was becoming sulky. And I was getting annoyed. He's eighteen. He should grow up and make a decision already!

"Well, you'll have to decide soon," I said, my voice snapping slightly. "You only have a couple days left to make your choice." He looked at me with apologetic eyes. He knew he was being frustrating. So, I added a nonchalant, "No pressure."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah. No pressure." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I was going to miss him so much, no matter where he chose to go.

We started talking about random things, taking our minds off the fact that we just hit a hill that was pretty steep. Once we crested the top of the slope we saw (thankfully) that the path leveled out once more and we paused to wait for the other two to join us.

I leaned against the nearest tree to catch my breath, plucking at my dark orange yoga top to let in some cool air onto my sweaty torso, when I felt that curious feeling again. But it was stronger this time. The hair on my arms stood on end as a shiver went down my spine. I pushed away from the tree, my back straightening as a strange sensation overtook my right hand. It felt as if there was something lightly pulling at it. A warm breeze kissed my ears, and I could swear I heard a soft voice whisper " _come_ ".

 _Where?_ I thought.

" _Come_ ," the breeze sighed. I closed my eyes, and raised my hand. I felt the pull tighten, and my feet started to move as it started to guide me.

"YOU JACKASS!"

My eyes snapped opened as Calli's voice screeched through the air _._ The warm breeze was gone and the pulling sensation had stopped. The back of my hand started to itch like crazy, and I scratched furiously at it.I felt as if I was coming out of a daze.

 _What the hell just happened to me?_

Then I heard Calli yelling a string of profanities.

 _Now what's going on?_ My inner voice gave off a tiny whimper as I marched over to her.

"You stupid, pig-headed, son of a-"

"Calli!" I yelled, interrupting her onslaught on Charlie. "What's going on?" I decided to ask him considering Calli was too riled up to get a proper answer out of her.

"Hell if I know!" he howled, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"That's just typical of you Charlie. Never paying any attention to what the problem is. Always thinking that you can just charm your way out of a bad situation," Calli scolded.

Guilt flickered briefly in his eyes before they hardened, and a sneer started to spread on his lips ready to fire back. I had to stop this.

Calmly, I said, "Calli, can't you just ease up on the guy? Last I remember you two love each other, right? Just let whatever it is go for once."

Her glare turned full force on me. I actually shrunk back a little.

"Of course you would take his side, Del!" she snapped.

"I'm not taking sides," I said, exasperated.

"Leave her alone, Calli," Charlie said forcefully. "Just because she's smart enough to realize who's really at fault, doesn't mean-"

Calli whirled on him again. I looked over at Parker, who was sitting on a fallen tree just staring at them in disbelief. I had enough.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. Thankfully, they did. "All I wanted was to have a nice, peaceful hike with my best friends before the summer is gone. And you two are screwing it up!" I was glad to see that they felt guilty, and didn't try to defend themselves. "Now, we are going to continue walking for another little bit, stop and eat lunch, then start heading back." I left that with no room for arguments. Both Calli and Charlie nodded, and I turned to face Parker. Only he wasn't sitting on the fallen tree anymore. I started scanning the path, and when I didn't find him there I started scanning the woods.

I couldn't see him. I was getting worried. I knew that he never really got along with Calli and Charlie, but he would never just up and leave without telling me first.

"Parker?" I yelled, "Where did you go?" There was no response. "Parker, this isn't funny! Where are you?"

"Over here!" I heard him shout. The direction of his voice came from the opposite side of where he was sitting and a little ways into the woods. I couldn't see him at first because he was blocked by a cluster of large boulders and tall bushes, but when I stepped past them I saw him standing with his head arched back, staring at something very tall.

"Del, come take a look at this," he said as I approached him.

He was standing in front of a colossal tree. It was at least a hundred feet tall- taller than most of the trees in these woods- but what caught my attention was the fact that it as wide as a school bus. At its base it had a gaping hole, large enough to fit a grown man through. How I could have missed it from the path, I'd never know.

"Doesn't it remind you of…" but his voice trailed off as Charlie came up beside us.

"Remind me of what?" I asked.

"Never mind," he mumbled, his cheeks going red, obviously embarrassed about what he was going to say.

Charlie seemed to notice that he was the reason Parker clammed up, and rolled his eyes as he adjusted my purple backpack on his shoulder. "Dude, just say what you were going to say," he said, sounding annoyed.

Parker's face got redder, but he squared his shoulders, turned towards me, and said, "I was going to say that it reminds me of the Deku Tree."

Charlie snorted and started to laugh. "Is that supposed to be something from your little game?" he asked, rolling his eyes again. Calli covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. I just glared at the two of them.

I looked at the giant tree, and I saw what he meant. There were two dark patches on the bark- possibly from some fungus or decay- situated side-by-side. They looked like eyes. They sat over a knot that looked as if a thick branch grew there once, before cracking off somehow. That resembled a nose. And at the base of the trunk, was the gaping hole- the mouth. There was even a layer of bark that protruded over the arch of the opening that could be considered a mustache.

I smiled. "It really does look like the Deku Tree." Some of the tension eased out of Parker as I agreed with him, which caused a fresh wave of laughter from the other two.

I rolled my eyes, but giggled a little myself, which made Parker chuckle a little as well.

* * *

Growing up together, you would think that Parker and I would have a lot in common. In truth, we had very little. I love to swim, he doesn't. He's great at playing music, I create noise. He prefers to read books, while I like to wait for books to be turned into movies. And that's just the tip of the ice berg. But we do have a few things that keep us together: long hikes in the woods, our love for crappy horror movies, and (as cheesy as this may sound- Calli and Charlie certainly think it does) our love for _The Legend of Zelda_. However, our love for them goes much deeper than a mutual agreement that they are amazing games.

When we were eleven, Parker received an old N64 console from his older half-brother, Brad. Parker's mom had Brad from her previous marriage. She was a young mom, about seventeen. By the time Parker was born Brad was in his teens, and when he turned eighteen (Parker was four), he moved away to college. Brad has always been a cool guy. He comes around for the holidays, and always gives pretty awesome gifts for birthdays, but I've never really seen him as family. He gave the N64 to Parker for his 11th birthday (a year after our dad's died), and gave him a copy of _Ocarina of Time_.

We played the game together whenever we could. We'd have sleepovers and sneak downstairs in the middle of the night to continue the adventure. He was the one who played the game, while I solved all the puzzles. (It always irritated him that I was better at that than he was). But the reason that the game (and all subsequent games) held so much meaning for us was because of the Triforce.

When we were younger we use to say that if we were ever lucky enough to find it in real life we could make a wish to bring our dads back and make our families whole again. Any time he would visit me, or I'd visit him, we'd go on quests to find the Triforce. In the back of our minds we knew we never would, that it was all just pretend; but that never stopped us from hoping.

* * *

As I was staring at the Deku Tree look-a-like, the warm breeze from before rushed past my head, disturbing some wisps of hair from my ponytail. Brushing them out of my eyes and mouth, I saw the tiny plants that grew along the tree's base bend lightly towards the opening of the hole.

 _The breeze is going into the mouth of the tree…_

There was a quiet rushing sound, like the soft intake of breath, as if the tree was breathing. I felt that pull again, but it was different once more. This time it felt like a gentle coaxing, wanting me to enter the tree. Whatever this was (good or bad) it took hold of me, and I walked up to the mouth.

"Del, what are you doing?" I heard Calli ask behind me.

"I just want to see how far it goes," I answered innocently. And then I walked inside. There was a chorus of "Del, stop; You're crazy; It might be dangerous", but I kept going.

"There might be bears in there!" Calli called after me.

"There are no bears in these woods," I called back, laughing.

"Del…Oh, wait up!" I could hear Calli enter the tree. I knew that Charlie would follow to make sure she (and I) would be okay, and Parker would reluctantly follow in after Charlie because he wouldn't want to be left behind.

After a few feet into the tree it became pitch black. I took my mini camping flashlight that I had clipped to a zipper on my running shorts, and turned it on. The narrow passage in front of me seemed to go on forever. The inside of this tree was larger than I thought. I saw spots of light flare from behind me as the others took out their flashlights; Calli most likely using the one on her phone. There were thousands of vines hanging from the ceiling of the passageway, and I could hear Calli squeal as they touched her.

No one said a word as we explored, and after what seemed too-long-to-be-walking-to-nowhere I was going to suggest we turn back. Just as I was about to open my mouth the breeze came back. It seemed to whisper " _keep going; not far now._ " Still too curious to stop, I closed my mouth and kept going.

A few minutes passed and I felt a breeze again, although this one was quite different. It was cool and refreshing. I hurried towards its source and saw soft light coming through another hole at the end of this tunnel ( _an exit?_ ), but much smaller than the one at the entrance. I had to duck to get through. Once I was, I gasped.

I was standing in a circular, hollow room in the tree. There were patches of green and honey light filtering through the leaves from a hole that opened a hundred feet up. It looked as if this hollow room was in the middle of the tree… but that had to be impossible after the trek we just made to get here…

 _Maybe it just felt longer because I was going slower than I thought?_

I heard multiple gasps as the others entered into the hollow.

"This is amazing," Calli said, her voice hushed as she stood next to me.

The leaves overhead started to rustle as the wind blew past outside. What happened next was nothing short of magical. The light filtered by the leaves started to flicker and dance along the walls of the hollow, and then the walls started to sparkle. Thousands upon thousands of tiny lights were winking in incandescent colours, as if they were jewels held up to a flame.

Parker went to look at one of the walls, and ran his hand over it. "It looks like glass, or some sort of smooth crystal," he said, his voice in awe of what he was examining.

"What is this place?" Charlie asked, awe in his voice too.

"I have no idea," I answered, too amazed to really care. But my amazement was short lived, and suddenly I did care. The hollow started to get really warm, almost to the point that it was getting hard to breath. From the look on the other's faces, they felt it too.

"Let's go," Parker said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes, the curly strands sticking to the sweat that was forming at the base of his neck.

No one disagreed. This place was becoming a sauna. Wherever that cool breeze went, it wasn't coming back.

As we turned to head back to the hole in the wall we heard a cracking sound, like stone splitting in two. It ricocheted off the walls and reverberated in my bones. We all took a cautious step towards the passageway until the cracking happened again. Wonder was replaced by fear as the noise grew louder, causing all of us to cover our ears at the harsh sound.

"I'm getting outta here!" Calli screamed, fear getting the better of her.

She took two steps when a gust of scorching air rose up, causing her long hair to fly wildly above her head. The cracking was continuous now and the sound of splintering wood was added to the chaos. The wind swirled and seemed to be pushing us all to the middle of the hollow, where it grew hotter and hotter.

The walls were dancing with light once again. Every crystal looked like an individual flame flickering in the whirlwind.

Standing back-to-back, we pressed ourselves close to each other, linking our arms. Another splintering sound, and the ground started to shift and buckle beneath us; roots and rocks from underneath the tree becoming exposed.

Calli screamed but didn't move. I could feel her laboured breathing through my back. She was trying not to cry.

Just as the wind got so hot to the point of wanting to pass out, it stopped. Dust and dirt stayed suspended in the air then lazily started drifting this way and that as the warm breeze returned. It weaved its way around my legs and arms, over my face, and through the strands of hair that came loose and fell around my face.

Suddenly the warmth faded and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. For a moment, I believed whatever was happening was over.

But the breeze came to me again, and I felt it drift to my ear as it had done before. It caressed the side of my face, and whispered " _come_ ".

Then the earth gave way and we fell into darkness.

* * *

 **Woo, anyone else get tingles? ...No? ...Just me, then? Alright.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. I decided to put a good chunk of background material in this chapter because I like to know as much about a character right off the bat. Maybe it's just me, but it helps me visualize the characters better- they're stronger and more formed in my mind. Hopefully this also works for you.**

 **I would LOVE to know what you think, so please, please, please review!**

 **Until next week.**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'd like to say a profound thank you to those of you who've followed, faved, and reviewed my first chapter! I squealed like a three year old when I saw (no joke!) Thank you!**

 **So here's chapter 2.**

 **Not gonna lie, this one gave me a bit of trouble. However, I feel like I have it in a good place; and as long as you're entertained then that's good enough for me.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _The Legend of Zelda,_ just my OC's.**

* * *

Darkness…

That's all I saw.

I didn't know which way was up and which way was down.

Was I falling for only a few minutes or a few hours?

Was I alone or did the others fall with me?

Was I still alive or was I… dead?

 _WHAT'S HAPPENING…?_

My stomach never left my throat as the sensation of falling kept going.

The sheer force of my decent caused my hair to come loose from the elastic and whip wildly around my face. My heart was beating violently in my chest; and my lungs were seizing up as the bitter air doused my body, grazing at my skin with freezing fingers as it rushed all around me. Tears started to form in my eyes, turning into icy rivulets as they streamed away into the dark void.

I stretched out my hands looking for something- anything- to stop my decent. I screamed Parker, Calli, and Charlie's names, but my voice was stolen and carried away by the wind. I prayed to everything in the universe that the others were safe. I prayed that they managed to avoid falling into this nightmare.

Then, all of a sudden I felt as if I was slowing down.

The wind calmed, causing my hair to fall over my face and down my back, my stomach to dislodge itself from my throat, and the pressure on my lungs to be released. It felt as if my body found equilibrium with gravity once more; however, my feet did not touch the ground…

I was suspended in midair!

I stretched and kicked my legs to see if I'd make contact with anything.

Nothing.

I reached my arms out once more.

Still nothing.

I called to the others again.

No response.

Everything became so still in the darkness. All I could hear was my breathing, harsh and ragged, echoing in my ears. Then I heard something else, as if coming from a great distance. It was a soft, rumbling sort of sound, and seemed to be rising from the depths below.

Suddenly everything happened all at once: The wind returned, jet streaming from above and causing me to fall from my suspended state; a noise exploded through the air and roared past, making my ears ring; and the air changed, the pressure squeezing my entire body to the point that I couldn't breathe.

Then- feeling like what I can only describe as being blown out of a tube- I shot out of the darkness and into the light.

I hit the ground with my feet, but the momentum from being a human cannonball overtook me and I started rolling. Tough grass scratched at my face and tiny rocks poked all over my body. I finally stopped face down, but rolled onto my back, brushing the long, black stands of my hair out of my eyes. My body ached like nothing I've ever felt before. I moved my arms and legs to check for any broken bones. I didn't find any and I let out a sigh of relief.

I heard a soft moan off to my right, and sat up. A wave of dizziness hit me hard but I just pushed past it as I saw Calli and Parker lying next to each other, sprawled in front of a line of trees. I jumped unsteadily to my feet and ran to them.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, sounding breathless as I knelt next to them.

Parker sat up holding his head in his hands. I gave him a once over to see if he was okay. His knees and elbows were a little scratched, but from what I could tell that seemed to be the only damage.

"I think so. What…what happened?" he asked, lifting his head and looking around.

I turned my attention to Calli to make sure she was alright. She made a soft hiss of pain as she rolled onto her knees, her right hand holding her hip as she sat back, scanning the area.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked, her head whipping back and forth.

I stood up and looked around.

We were on top of a short rocky platform of a cliff that was surrounded by very tall trees; and a small opening in the tree line revealed the cliff's drop off not too far from where we landed. I heard a noise coming from the cliff's edge- something was scraping at the side, causing rocks and dirt to loosen and fall. My heart pounded in warning, but then a muffle cry filled the air.

"Oh my god, Charlie!" I yelled as I ran towards the cliff. Stopping just short of the edge, I looked down. There he was dangling off the side; at least a thirty foot drop beneath him with sharp rocks protruding all the way down to the ground. He was hanging on to a dislodged root, feet scrambling to find a foot hold in the crumbling rock. His eyes widened when he saw me, pleading for help.

"Hang on!" I cried, and I laid on my stomach; Parker and Calli coming up beside me within seconds. Parker managed to grab Charlie's wrist and pulled him up so that Calli and I could reach him. I caught his other wrist and Calli grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt. We heaved Charlie back onto the platform where he scooted back into Calli with a mix of fear and relief on his face. She hugged him from behind, whispering words of comfort while he gasped for breath.

"Where…the fuck… are we, Del?" Charlie panted.

Everyone's eyes turned to me.

Slightly taken aback that the question was directed at me, I scanned the area again from where I was sitting, trying to come up with some sort of explanation. But the trees on the cliff were so dense, and the trees along the ground below were so tall, that wherever I looked they blocked any view of what laid beyond them.

There was something different about this place.

I couldn't tell if it was the way the trees looked, or the colouring of the sky, or the grass that grew on the cliff, or even the smell in the air, but something in my gut told me that these woods weren't the same as before.

"I don't know," was all I was able to say.

"I'm going to see if there's any cell service around here," Parker said while standing up. "Maybe I can get a hold of someone who can help us. Charlie, where's the backpack?"

"Backpack…?" Charlie mumbled, his eyes closing as he rested against Calli. Then his eyes snapped opened and bulged with shock. "When I went over the cliff… the bag was too heavy- weighing me down. I- I dropped it." He spoke in a daze as he remembered.

I was sitting the closest to the ledge and I quickly crawled over to it. I peered over and there it was, my purple backpack, lying on a large protruding rock more than half way down the cliff face. It would've been a miracle in itself if any of our phones survived the fall, but judging by the ginormous dark patch at the bottom of the pack I'd say that the water bottles exploded. I groaned.

Parker came and crouched next to me and sighed. He looked thoughtful for a moment then stood and turned around. "Calli, you were using your phone's flashlight. Do you still have it?"

She shook her head. "I dropped it somewhere in the tree when…whatever that was, happened."

Charlie sighed loudly from her lap. "Guys, I'm so sor-"

"Charlie, it's not your fault!" Calli said forcefully.

"She's right," I said standing up and walking over to them. "This isn't anyone's-"

"This is _your_ fault, Del!" Calli hissed, cutting me off. "We told you not to go into that tree! Now we're god-only-knows where, Charlie could've _died_ falling off that cliff, and we have no phones!" Her eyes started to well up with tears, but from the set of her jaw she refused to let them fall.

I shook my head. "No! The voice! It…didn't anyone else-" I abruptly stopped myself. The others exchanged confused glances at my mention of a 'voice'. I just stared at them in shock.

 _They didn't hear it…_

Why was I the only one who did?

I wanted to explain what happened, but from the looks I was getting they were one-wrong-word away from thinking I've gone crazy.

But I wasn't! I couldn't be…

However the more I thought about it the more I started to wonder if I truly _was_ going crazy. Here I am trying to justify hearing voices that no one else can! When we find our way back home, I'm getting checked out.

But crazy or not, the truth of the matter is that Calli was right. This was _my_ fault. And in the end it was me who decided to listen to a "voice" in the breeze, and it was me who led them into the tree.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. I just dropped my head and stared at my hands. How do you apologize for something that you don't really understand?

Parker came up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze before walking towards the trees behind Calli and Charlie. I could tell he was upset by the tension in his shoulders, but his small gesture told me that he had my back- no matter what.

Charlie got to his feet, glared at me once, and went to see what Parker was up to. Normally Parker and Charlie wouldn't engage in much conversation, if any at all- god only knows how many times I've brought Parker to hang out with us, but the three of them would never really get along- but the two of them were talking now. They were looking behind trees, touching the bark, scanning the ground. I was curious what they were doing, but I remained where I was and kept quiet.

Thankfully, Calli asked what they were looking for.

"We're trying to find the place we came out of," Parker said, examining the base of a fairly large boulder.

"We came from somewhere. Some cave, or even a hole in the ground. If we can find it again, we might be able to use it to get back home," Charlie added.

Calli got up to join the search. I was about to as well (no sense in sulking and being useless, especially since I should be the one to fix this problem) when I heard what sounded like twigs snapping somewhere off in the distance. I turned my head and realized that where the sound came from was within the trees that lined a small clearing at the bottom of the cliff. I walked back to the ledge and strained my ears to listen below as the other three shuffled about.

I managed to hear the sound of forest debris being disturbed as multiple, dull thuds thumped from amongst the trees. As the thuds got closer I could hear muffled voices. _Voices!_ There were people in these woods!

I quickly turned around, ready to announce my news, when I hesitated. I didn't have a good track record when it came to hearing "voices" today. But, I couldn't worry about being called crazy right now. I needed a second set of ears to make sure what I was hearing wasn't just in my head.

"Guys?" I tentatively asked, seeing if they'd turn to answer. Nothing. "Guys? I- I think I hear people in the woods… at the bottom of the cliff…"

That got their attention. All three of them rushed to the cliff side, Charlie standing back a little. They were so quiet you could hear a leaf fall and hit the earth. I heard the voices again, this time a little more clearly. I breathed a sigh of relief, because the others heard them too.

As the voices got closer I was able to see two male figures walking inside the treeline of the clearing. As they passed through a patch of sunlight something long and metallic glinted off each of their hips.

 _Odd, the metal things look like…_

I gasped.

Calli started waving her arms in the air, and yelling to get their attention. I threw my hand over her mouth, and pulled her down onto her stomach.

"Get down," I whispered urgently to the others. The boys, clearly freaked out by my behaviour, thankfully did as I asked. We were all on our stomachs, just close enough to the edge to still see over.

"What is wrong with you?" Charlie asked. I shushed him and removed my hand from Calli's mouth to point to the two men who just exited the trees and were now walking along the clearing at the bottom of the cliff.

"Don't you see? They have swords!" I whispered.

"So? They must be hunters," Calli said softly, rolling her eyes at the obvious.

"Hunters don't use swords," Parker mumbled. "We should stay hidden and keep an eye on them. Make sure they're not murdering psychopaths."

Charlie snorted and shook his head. "You two have seen _way_ too many crappy horror movies. Those swords are probably fake."

I rolled my eyes. Fake or not, I didn't want to take any chances of putting us in danger.

"Then what…" Calli started but I shushed her.

The two men walked to the middle of the clearing then stopped, and the four of us silently scooted back along our stomachs so they wouldn't see our heads. Before I lost sight of them, I caught a glimpse of what they looked like. One was tall and large, possibly on the verge of obesity, while the other was short…really, really short. Then one spoke.

"I do not understand why Nobu thinks it is necessary for me to join in on the patrols. What if something goes wrong? What if there is an ambush? I am useless if there is an ambush, and he knows it!"

Judging from the high-pitched squeakiness of the voice, I guessed that that was the short one talking. The other man responded, his voice much deeper than the first.

"I do not know, Hanch. Maybe Nobu sends you on patrols so if the bokoblins attack you can distract them by being a quick and easy snack, allowing the rest of us to get away."

My eyes widened.

 _Did he say bokoblins?_

I turned my head towards Parker and saw the confusion in his eyes as he mouthed that word to me. I just shook my head in disbelief. That couldn't be what we heard. Bokoblins are a _Legend of Zelda_ character. They don't exist.

The little man squeaked in fear and the large man roared with laughter.

"Ah, I am just yanking your beard, Hanch. You are sent on patrols because you have a great set of eyes and ears, and Nobu needs a good scout," he said, and the he yelled, "Right, Rusl?"

 _Rusl? There's a third man? Where-?_

"Right," another voice yelled back.

It came from behind us.

Calli jumped, and Parker let out a gasp of surprise.

"Turn around, slowly," the new voice said.

Each one of us gradually rolled onto our backs, and we came face-to-face with the man named Rusl- and his bow and arrow.

"Who are you kids? What are you doing hiding up here?" he asked sternly.

None of us said a word. I think we were all focused on the arrow taking turns pointing at our chests. I felt the earth start to shake, but then I realized that the shaking was really coming from me.

I switched my focus from the arrow (now hovering over Calli) and looked at the man. He wore a white band wrapped around his blond hair, and his blue eyes were clear and focused. The oddest mustache sat on his upper lip, extending to just under his cheekbones and pointing at an angle back to the corners of his mouth. His clothing was a mismatch of colours, all layered over one another. Just then, I was hit with a sudden realization. This man looked familiar to me, but I couldn't remember from where. But all thoughts of how I recognized this man disappeared when he spoke again.

"Are you spies? You have ten seconds to tell me who you are, or I start firing." He drew his arrow further back for emphasis.

Calli let out a whimpering sound, Charlie looked like he was about to be sick (I'm sure one death scare was enough for him today), and Parker's eyes bulged out so far that I wouldn't be surprised if they popped out of their sockets.

"Wait! Please!" I said, my voice trembling. "We- we're not spies, we're just lost," I explained, my hands rising in fear as he swung his arrow to point directly over my heart.

Rusl looked at me, then at the others, his eyes narrowing. They landed back on me, then softened as he lowered his bow and un-notched his arrow.

"I had a feeling. I do not believe Dojan would recruit kids to be his spies. Not his style." He replaced his arrow in the quiver on his back and settled his bow over his shoulders. "Follow me," he said, and headed for the trees on the left.

I just remained where I was, frozen. I tried desperately to process what just happened, but I wasn't having too much luck. After a few moments the others started to shift and slowly sit up; and although it took me a little longer to move, I eventually managed to raise my body from the ground.

"Should…should we follow him?" We all turned our heads towards Charlie.

"Are you insane? He was threatening to shoot us!" Calli whispered her voice close to hysterics.

"Yeah, well maybe we ruined their hunt, or are trespassing on their property, and that was their way of getting back…at us..." Charlie's voice died out as we all looked incredulously at him.

Parker shook his head. "And that makes what kind of sense? If that was their idea of a joke, then-"

"Alright, alright! So maybe it wasn't a joke. But what are we supposed to do? We're lost, and hurt," (I looked at the scrapes on all our arms and legs; the red patches on our skin that will turn into dark bruises in the morning), "and as scary as this is, we could use their help, even if it's just a point in the right direction."

As hesitant as I was to trust these men, he was right. I nodded my head in consent and Parker did the same. Calli, on the other hand, shook her head vigorously.

"Come on, Calli. Why would you want to stay?" Charlie asked gently.

"I just think that we should stay here, is all," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stayed silent and stared at her. He always did this when he thought Calli (or even I) was holding back on something.

She huffed. "I'm afraid that if we leave here we'll never find this place again. What if going back the way we came is the only way to get home? If we go-" Her voice broke and the tears she'd been holding in finally spilled over. Charlie was at her side within seconds, holding her and stroking her hair. After a moment he stood and pulled her up with him, still holding her in his arms.

"We'll come back. If they can't help us then we'll come back, and we'll find where we came from and go home," he promised her. "We just need to make sure that we're all okay first." Calli just nodded her head in the crook of his shoulder and the two of them walked off in the direction that Rusl went.

Parker got up, then offered me a hand. Once I stood he turned to follow the others into the woods, and I followed behind him. As I reached the trees, I stopped to take one last look at the place where we all landed, seemingly out of thin air.

A small sense of dread started to form in the pit of my stomach as my eyes wandered around. Something told me no matter how hard or how long we searched… this wasn't the way home anymore.

I turned and entered the woods, allowing my own tears to break free as they quietly slid down my cheeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The trek down the hill took less time than I'd expected and I had to furiously wipe away the moisture from my eyes before anyone could notice.

Once we entered the clearing, Rusl brought us to where the other two men were standing.

"So, I guess you decided that they do not belong to Dojan, then?" the larger man said to Rusl, crossing his arms and looking at the four of us in turn. His eyes were half-closed and I couldn't tell if he was squinting from the sun- although it was _behind_ him- or if they were naturally like that. "Could have fooled me with those odd clothes. They look like something a spy would wear."

 _Is he seriously talking about our workout clothes?_

As he was sizing us up, I took the chance to take a good look at him in return. When I caught my first glimpse of him, I automatically thought that he was overweight from his size. Seeing him up close, I now realized that pretty much all of him (excluding his stomach, which was quite round) was muscle. He seemed familiar to me too. He wore what looked like a sleeveless white tunic with a sand coloured wrap around his middle. Each of his upper arms and his upper left thigh had a thick bronze cuff. His head was bald, his eyes were… well, I couldn't tell since he wouldn't stop squinting them, and he had quite the unusual mustache. (Maybe odd mustaches were a thing with these guys?). It looked as if his mustache were white tusks protruding out of his upper lip. I had a sudden urge to feel them and see if they were really made of bone.

I mentally shook off that crazy impulse and quickly turned my eyes to the short man. As I noticed before, he was really, really short. He wore platform sandals (I'm guessing to give him some extra height), but they seemed to be pointless as he stood with his shoulders hunched over, giving his back a slight bend. His brown hair fell past his shoulders, and his mustache was very Charlie Chalpin-esk. (That's three weird mustaches out of three!). His outfit was a white sleeveless top, a long blue skirt, and looked as if he wore an apron around his hips.

"Nah, I think they are just a couple of kids that have gotten themselves lost," Rusl said turning to face us and placing his fists on his hips. "You four should know that it is never a good idea to wander about, especially this far from any village. You never know what enemy is lurking behind the next corner."

 _Enemy? What the hell is he talking about?_

"Wher…where are we?" I heard Calli ask, still wrapped in Charlie's arms. Her voice was thick and watery from her crying.

"The South Field," the large man answered.

"The South Field of what?" Parker asked, raising his eyebrow.

The three men looked at each other briefly, confusion flashing across all their faces.

"Hyrule, of course," the short man stated matter-of-factly.

I took one look at Parker and we both doubled over with laughter.

"Hyrule? You…all insane…doesn't…exist…" Parker was saying between fits of laughter.

"What's Hyrule?" Charlie asked.

"Hyrule is the world that the _Zelda_ games are in," I said breathlessly while wiping the tears from my eyes. Even Charlie gave a low, disbelieving chuckle at that.

"Are you kids alright?" Rusl asked, looking a little perturbed.

"Sure, we're alright," I said smiling. "It's just that we know Hyrule doesn't exist." I had to bite my tongue or else I would've started laughing again.

The large man leaned towards Rusl and whispered, none too quietly, "I think they got the stupid scared out of them." Rusl just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, wherever the hell we are, we could use your help. We're lost and have no way to contact anyone since our pack fell over the cliff," Charlie said. "Do you have a First Aid kit? We got a little banged up after we fell out of the cave, or hole, or… whatever."

"What are you talking about, boy?" the large man grunted. "There are no caves in this area."

Rusl looked at us with curious eyes. "Where you are from?"

"We're from Oak Bay, which is just outside of Langsdale," Parker said. He was rubbing his hand under his lower lip and trying not to laugh, clearly not over the 'Hyrule' thing.

"Oak Bay? Lang-Dale? Where in the Sacred Realm is that?" the large man scoffed.

"What are your names?" the short man asked.

"I'm Del," I said pointing to myself then I pointed at the others. "This is Parker, and Calli, and Charlie. Who are you?"

"I am Rusl," Rusl said, then nodded his head in the short man's direction, "this is Hanch. And this," he shot his thumb towards the large man, "is Bo. He is the mayor of our village in Ordon."

And then it clicked why I thought these men looked so familiar to me: they were the spitting image of the village characters in _Twilight Princess_!

Then a thought hit me. "Are you larpers?"

The three men looked at me confused while Parker chuckled in understanding. "You know, that makes sense," he said.

Did we accidentally stumble upon a group role-playing their game? Their costumes were incredible; pretty accurate from what I could remember of the game (which I had to admit was a little spotty as it's been years since Parker and I last played it). They weren't even breaking character- which actually bothered me a little since we were in need of their help.

"Larper? What the heck is a larper?" 'larper' Bo asked.

"Live Action Role Players," Parker said with a raised eyebrow. "You're playing a game, right?"

"Game?" 'larper' Rusl asked.

 _Okay…these guys seem to be really invested in their role playing._

"Listen, I'm sorry if we've interrupted your game but we could really use your help in finding our way back home," I said, slight irritation toning my voice.

The three larpers looked at each other. "Perhaps… we should take them to the princess?" 'larper' Rusl said.

"Princess Zelda? You mean there are more of you here?" I asked, scanning the woods for other people. Maybe someone else would be more willing to help.

"You know of our princess?" 'larper' Hanch squeaked.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah, I know of her." His eyes widened and I gave him a terse smile.

 _Yes, I know the Zelda Universe too._

'Larper' Bo looked at me, his eyes narrowing- well closing shut in his case- with suspicion.

'Larper' Rusl looked at me as well then ran a hand over his mouth and said, "I think we should bring them to the camp with us."

'Larpers' Bo and Hanch went off, saying it was too dangerous; they didn't know our intentions; that we could be part of a trap. 'Larper' Rusl agreed but he also noticed that we all looked tired, were probably hungry and thirsty, and, as Charlie mentioned, in need of some medical care.

"We are well guarded," he continued, "and have Princess Zelda's magic if anything should go wrong. Also, Nobu would never allow anyone to hurt the princess under his watch."

"Who's Nobu?" I asked, but I looked over at Parker who shrugged his shoulders. I turned back to the three men. "Is he a new character that someone made up? What about Link?"

"Link is…at the camp, with the rest of the refugees," 'larper' Rusl said in shock. His expression seemed genuine and I was hit with an odd feeling that something wasn't right. He gave his head a little shake then said, "Okay, follow us. We will bring you to talk to Princess Zelda. You can get food and rest, as well." He turned and started to walk out of the clearing, heading towards a thin layer of trees that lined what looked like a flat field just beyond them in the distance. The other two followed suit.

The four of us watched the three larpers walk into the woods and once they were a safe distance away Parker let out a low whistle. "Well, that was slightly messed up."

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"Is it smart to go with them?" Calli asked, her light eyes round with confusion as she stepped away from Charlie's embrace.

"They did offer us food and first aid. And maybe they have a phone we can use to call for help?" Charlie said.

Parker scratched his head. "I don't know you guys. Did anyone else notice that their weapons were actually _real_? I'm pretty sure that larping weapons are supposed to be fake for safety."

Parker's observation sent a small shiver down my spine, but I said, "I think we should follow them."

"How do we know that these guys won't hurt us?" Parker asked.

I sighed. "We don't, but they're the only help that we have. And Charlie's right, they may have a phone. We just need to keep a close eye on them, and watch each other's backs, okay?"

The others nodded just as 'Larper' Bo's voice boom at us to hurry up before we became bokoblin food. I started for the trees that lead to the field, Calli and Charlie following behind me. Parker hung back for a moment, then told us to wait a second. He went over to the cliff side, climbed a few feet up and reached over a rock that was jutting off the wall. He pulled down my purple backpack, and slung it over his shoulders.

"It might be pointless, but I don't want to leave this behind," he said.

Together the four of us left the clearing, venturing through the trees towards the field.

* * *

 **And now the adventure truly begins...**

 **Leave a review if you feel so inclined!**

 **Until next week.**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry about the late post. I have only one word for it... school.**

 **Anywho, I've just a few A/N's that I think are pretty important before starting this chapter:**

 **Since TP was released for both Game Cube and Wii, the geography of my story will follow the original Game Cube layout- i.e. Gerudo Desert to the west, Kakariko Village to the east, etc.**

 **However, when I play the game its for the Wii, so the inner structure of places will be the Wii version as that's how I've envisioned everything. (Sorry if its confusing. Its just how my mind works for this story).**

 **Also, I decided to use the name Ganon rather than Ganondorf because when you go through your childhood calling him Ganon-dork, the name kinda loses its edge... ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership of LoZ- just my OC's and plot.**

* * *

The field was massive.

Everywhere I looked were flatlands and rolling hills, rocky cliff faces and the seemingly never-ending treeline that ran for miles, disappearing into the horizon. Far off in the distance to the right, a hazy mountain stood sentinel; a ring of thick smoke just visible at its peak.

There was something… off about this landscape. My stomach clenched.

 _How far from home are we?_

'Larper' Hanch said something to 'larper' Rusl and then disappeared into the trees.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I heard Charlie ask 'larper' Bo.

"We are taking you to our camp," 'larper' Bo grumbled in a tone that said _you aren't getting any more information out of me_. The dark shadows that casted over his features as he faced away from the noonday sun only made the distrust he felt towards us more prominent.

"Okay…" Charlie said, also picking up on the tone of 'larper' Bo's voice, "but you guys have a phone there, right? We need to call somebody who can come and bring us home."

'Larper' Bo started to look at Charlie in a very confused way, as if something he said didn't make any sense.

I came to stand next to Charlie- whose perplexed eyes were wide as he stared at 'larper' Bo- and asked, "How far away is your camp?"

"A little less than a quarter of a day's walk," 'larper' Rusl answered from his spot at the forest's edge.

"What? Your- your camp is almost six hours away?" Parker spluttered.

I gave a snort and a disbelieving chuckle, "Yeah, right. You're joking, aren't you?"

 _Maybe ten minutes represented six hours for their game?_

'Larper' Rusl looked at us, puzzled. "I do not know wh-" but he was interrupted as 'larper' Hanch came bursting around a bend at the edge of the trees, followed by a shaggy horse pulling a large wooden cart. He stopped in front of 'larper' Rusl, hands on his knees and panting, while 'larper' Bo rushed over to the horse to calm it down.

Something had spooked both the horse and little man.

"Boko…blin tracks…close…need to go…now," 'larper' Hanch wheezed.

"You heard the man. Go, go!" 'larper' Bo boomed. He took the horse's reins in one hand and picked up 'larper' Hanch with his other. 'Larper' Hanch gave a small squeal of surprise as he was tucked under 'larper' Bo's arm while the large man started to run towards the open field.

All of us started talking at once. Calli wanting to know what the hell was going on; Charlie shaking his head in bewilderment and mumbling something about "crazy people"; Parker trying to get an answer from Rusl about the six hour walk to their camp; and me laughing as I watched 'larper' Bo running, causing 'larper' Hanch's little legs to swing wildly back and forth, while the wooden cart bumped and swerved behind the horse.

I saw a quick flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see 'larper' Rusl run over to Calli- who was standing closest to the trees- and grabbed her upper arm, leading her away. But then he froze, head cocked to the side as if listening to something in the woods.

"Hey! Listen!" he yelled, over the din of our voices. Everyone shut up, and I had to throw my hands over my mouth to stifle another laugh.

 _Did he seriously just say that?!_

He slowly turned to face the trees, and that's when I heard it: an odd cry, like the mix between a growl and a squawk. There was a rustling sound as the leaves on the forest floor were being disturbed. Something glinted as a figure moved among the shadows of the trees.

'Larper' Rusl took a few steps back, causing Calli to stumble slightly by his quick movements. He turned sharply, whirling Calli with him, yelling "RUN!" Then the two of them whizzed past me, Charlie following behind, trying to save his girlfriend from literally being dragged across the ground.

I looked over at Parker, who was walking towards me. "What is going-" he started, but stopped speaking as the figure in the shadows emerged from the woods.

The first thing that I noticed was that it was tall. At least a head taller than Parker, and he is five foot ten. The second thing that I noticed was that its entire body was a dark and sickly shade of purple. And third was the giant sword in its hand (that looked like an elongated cleaver), glinting in the sunlight.

This costume was awesome!

Whoever this was really outdid themselves. The details were amazing: the coarse, thick-braided white hair; the long pointed ears and lengthy jaw; they even had potato sack pants covered with tar-like stains, and grubby shoes.

I looked at Parker, who gave an impressed nod, then I smiled at the 'larper' bokoblin. "I just have to say, your costume is absolutely amazing!"

"I totally agree," Parker said stepping closer to the larper. "It looks so life-like. How-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? GET AWAY FROM IT!"

We both jumped as 'larper' Bo's voice roared in the distance behind us.

The 'larper' bokoblin seemed to spring to life, letting out a high pitched screech as it swung its blade at Parker. Startled, Parker leaped out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. He let out a cry of pain where the blade hit his arm, watching in horrified disbelief as blood started to flow from a long cut.

"What the fuck is your problem? You cut his arm!" I screamed, my own fear and confusion taking over.

 _What kind of a game are these people playing?_

The larper turned towards me and with a burst of speed charged straight at me. I was caught off guard and tripped over my own feet as I tried to run away from this thing. I landed with a jarring thud on my tail bone, and I let out a cry as pain shot up my spine.

The larper was standing over me, cleaver raised high above its head. It let out another screech and what I saw made my blood turn to ice.

Inside the giant mouth there was no human face hiding behind a mask. No human eyes letting me know that this was a joke- all part of the game. There was nothing but rippling flesh dripping with saliva, rows of sharp pointed teeth and a lashing, bloated purple tongue.

All of a sudden there was a low pitched sound, a whoosh of air passing my head, and then a dull, wet thunk. I was suddenly staring at an arrow embedded deep into the creature's chest.

The creature froze, its cleaver still raised in the air until the weapon fell backwards and out of its grip, thudding loudly as it hit the ground. Its eyes were bulging out of their sockets and then they rolled back into its head as it toppled forward. I scrambled back but the side of its head ended up landing on my foot, its long grotesque ear touching the bare skin of my calf.

My stomach started churning. I didn't dare twitch a muscle in fear that this thing wasn't truly dead; that it would spring back to life and chop me to bits.

Then it started to move.

I held my breath as it began to shift; but it never made a move to get up. Instead, its body started collapsing _into_ itself, sinking further and further until, with a sound like a soft gust of air, the body exploded into a cloud of black dust that dissolved into nothing on the wind.

I let out the breath that I was holding and screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun was starting to set as we neared a bridge that rested over a narrow, but deep gorge. This had to be Kakariko Gorge (it certainly looked like the one in the game) that Rusl mentioned a while ago- the first marker to the entrance of their camp at Kakariko Village.

Parker, Calli, and Charlie were in the back of the wooden cart, all of them sleeping- or at least pretending to be- after all the chaos that happened a few hours ago…

* * *

After that _creature_ (I still couldn't get my mind to wrap around bokoblin) turned to dust right in front of me, 'larper' Rusl ran over, bow in hand and dragged me to my feet. I remember hearing his voice, but it seemed so far away; too far to make sense of what he was saying.

 _That thing almost killed me…_

 _That thing was killed right in front of me…_

 _That thing turned to dust…_

A cry of pain filled the air, and somewhere in the back of my befuddled mind I realized that it sounded like Parker. That thought snapped me out of my daze. Blinking a few times, I whipped my head around looking for him.

I found him standing far behind me and my heart constricted when I saw how pale and sweaty his face looked. I ran over to him on shaky legs and saw his left arm covered in blood. The cut was long but not deep- it started just under the sleeve of his t-shirt and ran to just above his elbow. 'Larper' Bo grumbled about having some bandages, but we needed to get back to the camp so that Renado could take a proper look at it.

 _Renado? Right, another_ Twilight Princess _character…_

My fear turned to anger and frustration and I snapped.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed. "This isn't a game anymore. Parker needs to see a doctor, and whatever the hell that was could've killed us! You guys have to stop this stupid nonsense and please just help us."

My face felt cold as a small breeze blew pass and I realized that I was crying.

The three men stared at me with shocked expressions. 'Larper' Bo was the first to compose himself and strode up to me, his whole body taking up my view as I shrunk back. His face hardened and his eyes closed as he jabbed a finger into my chest.

"I do not know who you think you are, missy, but we are not playing around. If you would have ran when we told you to, this," he took his finger off my chest and pointed to towards Parker's injured arm, "would not have happened." His voice took on a dark edge as he continued. "Now, I have no idea where you are really from or how you got here, but this is Hyrule. People die if they are not careful."

I stood frozen as he walked away from me and back towards the horse. He grabbed 'larper' Hanch by the collar of his tunic with one hand and tossed him onto the saddle. He then went to the cart and grabbed a thick blanket that was rolled-up in the corner, and laid it across the floor. Then he motioned for Parker to sit in the back, and then to Charlie, who was holding onto a shaking Calli. As the three of them settled onto the blanket ('larper' Bo pulling out some bandages to wrap Parker's arm), 'larper' Rusl walked over to me.

 _Hyrule? This can't be… This can't be real…_

"I'm dreaming, aren't I? This has to be a dream. A really weird…life-like…dream," I said as 'larper'- uh… as Rusl stood next to me.

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I refused to look at him. I couldn't! He was a character in a video game, for fuck's sake!

And yet…

…here he was.

His hand was solid and warm on my shoulder, while the tip of the bow he wore around his was poking at my ribs. I still even felt the pressure from where Bo's finger jabbed into my chest.

I closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths, then stepped away from Rusl and walked over to the back of the cart.

The others wouldn't look at me (whether they were just in shock or were angry at me, I couldn't tell) and didn't move to make room so I could join them. But I didn't really care.

Rusl nodded at Hanch, and with a flick of the reins the horse and cart started to move.

My legs were numb and I felt as if I could collapse at any second, but I wouldn't complain and sit. I needed to keep myself moving, because I was afraid that if I stopped I'd never want to move again.

We walked away from the forest, heading in the direction of the mountain. _Death Mountain_ a voice said in the back of my mind. I shivered.

Somehow- whether it was my fault or not; whether I could truly believe it or not- I had led us all to the land of Hyrule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On our journey, Rusl mentioned that they were taking us to their refugee camp situated at Kakariko Village. I asked him why we weren't going to Ordon but Bo grumbled that it was not safe anymore, and they left it at that. And beside a few mumblings passed between the three men, the trek was relatively quiet.

For once I was okay with the silence; it gave me time to try and wrap my head around what was happening.

I still wouldn't allow myself to fully believe that we were in Hyrule (I was tossing around the notion that I got such bad heat stroke from our hike that I was suffering from hallucinations). But I couldn't get rid of the _feeling_ of that creature on my leg, and the image of it just disappearing in a cloud of dust right in front of my eyes. There were even remnants of black, glittery specks stuck to my yoga top and running shorts. It wouldn't go away no matter how hard I brushed at my clothes. It was stubborn proof that something unnatural- well, unnatural in _my_ world- just happened.

I don't really know how long we walked for, but by the time we reached the gorge the sun was low in the sky. Rusl and Bo were sweating, and their horse was panting, its huge nostrils blowing air out in sharp gusts. They must have picked up the pace at some point to get us back to their camp faster. I guess I didn't notice; my body was still too numb to register much feeling.

I heard Bo let out a deep, relieving breath and then I saw him smile. His whole appearance changed as he started to relax. He looked kinder, like he was the type of man who enjoyed a good laugh. He went over the bridge first, followed by the horse and cart, then by Rusl, and then me. Once I reached the other side I noticed that the dirt road we had been following just disappeared. The ground was covered in nothing but thick grass that seemed to hide the fact that an inhabited village was close by.

A low mountain range stood before us, and I expected that we would follow along the base of it until we reached the opening to the village. But the men kept walking straight. The horse started to trot towards the wall, obviously excited to be back to safety, and moved ahead of the rest of us. But the horse didn't turn; it kept bee-lining straight for the mountain side.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized that the horse wasn't stopping- and Hanch wasn't doing anything to stop it! I turned to look at both Bo and Rusl, who just watched nonchalantly, letting all this happen.

"Oh my god, stop!" I yelled, chasing after the cart. "You're going to crash!"

Charlie sat up at hearing me yell, looked over his shoulder and started to scramble to the front to grab the reins from Hanch. The horse got closer and closer to the wall and then... disappeared right through it!

I skidded to a stop, not believing what I just saw. "Wh…what…?" was all I could get out as I stared at Bo and Rusl.

Bo let out a howl of laughter and started pointing and saying that I looked like a keese caught in a net. I glared at him and turned to Rusl. He just gave me a patient smile- which made me glare even more- and said, "That is one of Princess Zelda's protection spells. It is meant to confuse the enemy. This mountain range is long but there is only one entrance to the village from this side. The barrier makes the opening look like part of the mountain, and gives us the opportunity of the upper hand if an enemy ever comes too close to discovering it."

I stared at the mountain wall trying to let that information sink in. If I didn't just see my friends vanish through it I would have laughed in Rusl's face.

"You said this is _one_ of Zelda's spells. There are others?"

"She has placed many spells to protect her people here, decoy barriers being one of them."

"Decoy barriers?" I asked curious, still staring at the spot where the cart went through the mountain.

"The enemy knows that our camp is hidden behind a barrier that mirrors the mountain," Bo answered. "Princess Zelda has created decoy barriers all along the range so that if anything is stupid enough to walk through one, they are spat out through another barrier far away from the village. Defence mechanism, you see. Makes it harder for Ganon and his goons to find us."

"Ganon?"

 _He's here already?_

"Ganon is an evil-"

"No, I know who Ganon is," I said, cutting Rusl off midsentence.

He looked taken aback, and then his eyes narrowed. "How do you know so much about us if you are not from this place?"

I was about to tell them that this world and everyone in it were from nothing more than a video game when I stopped. I looked at Rusl and Bo- _really_ looked at them- and realized that these two men standing in front of me were made of flesh and blood, not codes and pixels.

My breath caught in my chest and my head became a little dizzy at the revelation of this thought; and something in my gut said that now wasn't the right time to try and explain the truth. So I gave them a half-truth.

"Let's just say that where I'm from there are stories of this place and its people," I said as I started to make my way towards the false wall. "You could say they're almost like legends."

I came face-to-face with the barrier, and stopped. I know I saw Hanch take the cart through, but did you need speed to get pass? Was this like a _Harry Potter_ run-at-the-brick-wall sort of deal?

I took a few steps back, bent my knees slightly to give myself a good running start and… watched as Bo and Rusl walked right past me, dissolving into the mountain.

 _Well…that was embarrassing._

I straightened myself up and walked ahead, placing my hands in front of me just in case I met any resistance. I slid right through the barrier as if walking through a curtain of fog.

 _That was so cool!_

I turned around to see what the barrier looked like from this side. It was as if the wall never existed! I could still see the fields, and the hills, and a thin, dark line of forest far away in the distance. I understood what Rusl meant by having the upper hand- the barrier acted like a one way mirror! They could see out, but no one could see in.

As I turned to follow the others I saw their long, thin shadows disappearing around a bend in the tall, narrow passage that I remembered led into the village. I took my time as I walked after them, watching as the rocky walls started to widen until they opened into a massive crater within the mountain range.

My heart started to pound wildly.

It looked exactly as I remembered from the _Twilight Princess_ game. The Eldin Spring was off to my left; its water twinkling in the growing shadows of dusk. And just beyond the spring was the shaman's tall, circular hut, carved from mountain stone and situated just before the entrance to the village.

I walked past the hut to get a better look at the houses in the village. All of them were built into the cliff sides of the crater. The sight of this place took my breath away as the last of the sun touched the buildings on the right, causing their tin-like roofs to flare with golden light. My eyes started to water as I watched the light blaze brightly, then start to dim as the day faded away to twilight.

Blinking away the moisture, I suddenly noticed an old man hobbling down the road, stopping to light the oil lamps that were hanging on posts in front of every building. He froze when he saw me standing at the entrance, next to the hut. He looked me up and down, taking in my appearance with wide eyes. I gave him a shy smile and a small wave. He blinked and then shuffled quickly to the lamp post closest to him, lit it, and then scurried away into the shadows, leaving the remaining lamps unlit.

I frowned and shook my head.

 _Paranoid old geezer..._

"Del?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Rusl's head poking out from the stone hut's front door. "Everyone is inside. Come in before it gets too cold."

As soon as he mentioned the cold, I started to shiver.

I took another look at the houses on the cliff; at the illuminated oil lamps casting a warm, welcoming glow on everything they touched; and I couldn't help but smile as I turned and made my way inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As I entered into the mountainside hut, I notice that it looked a little different from what I could remember of the game. The room of the main floor seemed the same: large and round, with a grand tapestry of Hylian symbols on the back wall, hanging over a set of double doors. However, the rest of the hut didn't match with my memory.

A large fire pit was ablaze in the center of the floor, surrounded by four cushioned benches. And while there were still the two staircases lining each side of the house, the stairs on the left lead to a door carved into the rock. The door was opened and it looked as if there was a hallway leading further into the mountain. The stairs to the right went a bit higher than the left and connected to a balcony that wrapped around the circumference of the hut. Bookshelves and tiny windows lined the walls, and on the far left side was a large, rocky alcove. A desk- stacked high with books- and a chair was pushed snugly into it.

I smiled at the new sight, surprised that I didn't see Parker already up there, tearing through the pages.

 _Parker! His wound! Where…?_

I switched my focus from the scenery to the people within the hut. Rusl and Bo were standing close the back doors, talking to a man in armor. I couldn't see what he looked like as he kept his helmet on with the visor down, which casted shadows along the lower half of his face.

 _He looks like a Hylian soldier._

I couldn't see Hanch anywhere- but then again, he was so tiny that I wouldn't be surprise if he was sitting right in front of me and I just didn't notice.

Charlie and Calli were sitting on a bench to the right; his arm wrapped around her waist, each of them holding a cup that had steam rising from it. Opposite them was Parker with two new faces that I was able to recognize right away.

The first was a middle aged man with dark olive skin and long black hair, held in sections by thick copper bands. His nose was broad, and his lips were wide and full. He wore shaman robes with a thick leather overlay that had the same Hylian pattern on the front as the tapestry on the wall.

Renado.

He sat on the bench while tending to Parker's arm, applying ointments and bandages.

The second person was standing, observing the shaman's handiwork with admiration in her eyes.

Telma- she'd be recognizable anywhere with her copper skin, dark-red braided hair, long elf-like ears, and breasts busting out of her dark grey top, revealing a yellow lacy bra.

Parker seemed to be really focused on what Renado was saying to him, so I walked over to check on Calli and Charlie first.

"Hey," I said tentatively. "How are you two doing?"

"Okay," Calli said meekly, not lifting her eyes from her steaming cup.

"Yeah, okay," Charlie said looking at me. I looked back at him. He didn't look angry or scared. Just tired and concerned. "You okay?" he asked.

I gave him a soft smile, and nodded. Then I turned and walked over to Parker.

"... and your wound will be healed in a day or two, but you will be left with quite the scar," I heard Renado say to Parker. His voice was smooth and thick like honey. It was the type of voice that had the ability to soothe your soul.

"Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Parker said shyly, laughing a little under his breath.

"HA!" Telma's voice boomed across the hut and made everyone jump. "That is a great line there! Mind if I take it?" she asked Parker, giving him a wink.

"Sur- sure," Parker stammered.

Renado and Telma's attention turned to me as I approached them. They both smiled and Renado stood from his spot next to Parker and extended his hand. "You must be Del. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said as I placed my hand in his. "I am Renado, shaman of Kakariko Village." ( _K_ _new that)._ "And this is Telma, owner of the bar located in Castle Town," ( _knew that too)_. She then took my outstretched hand and gave it a quick, firm shake.

"Nice to me you, sweets." Her smile was warm and gentle, unlike her hard, bone-crushing hand shake.

"Let me grab the both of you some hot tea," Renado said, gathering his supplies and walked around the bench, heading towards an opening just under the stairs on the left that I didn't notice before.

"Let me help you, Ren," Telma said following after him. Renado stopped for a moment, sighed slightly and continued walking towards the opening with Telma trailing him.

I sat down next to Parker, the fire nice and warm on my face and legs, and took his right hand. "How's your arm?" I asked.

"It's not sore anymore. I think the ointment has a numbing agent in it," he said.

"I'm glad that you're okay," I said, squeezing his hand tight in mine.

"I'm glad _you're_ okay. I thought… At one point… I thought I was going to lose you." His voice was soft and cracked a little as he spoke.

I gave him the cockiest smile I could and bumped his good shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. It'll take a lot more than a stupid, video game creature to take me out," I said with a laugh to try and hide the fact that my heart was pounding hard against my chest at the memory of that cleaver glinting high above my head.

Parker smiled at me. "So, Hyrule huh?" he said, looking around the hut.

"I don't know if I can believe it," I said staring at the giant flames of the fire.

"Theories?" Parker inquired.

I smiled. "I'm jumping back and forth between severe heat stroke that's causing hallucinations, or I'm having a lucid dream while dying in a ditch. You?"

"My water was poisoned with hallucinogens, or I'm having some sort of psychotic break with reality."

"Damn. I like your psychotic break theory better. Mind if I take it?" I asked and winked at him, mimicking Telma moments before. We both laughed at that, and I noticed that we caught the attention of the soldier standing with Rusl and Bo.

I stopped laughing and sighed. "Hyrule… So, you believe we're actually here?"

Parker sighed too. "My head tells me no, but the pain that I felt today, and the scar that I'll have tomorrow tells me that somehow… God, it's crazy, but somehow we must have found a portal that brought us here."

"Portal?"

"I… I think it may have been when we fell through that tree," he said turning to look at me.

 _The tree!_

Everything that happened prior to Parker being attacked by the… bokoblin ( _might as well call it what it is, now_ ) was such a blur that I'd actually forgotten about the tree... and the voice.

"I'm sorry, Parker," I said lowering my gaze to my hands.

"Sorry for what?"

"For all of this." I waved my hands in circles to emphasize everything.

"Listen, I know the other two are probably blaming you for this," (I winced a little at that), "but this is in no way really your fault. We're in a different world for fuck's sake! You couldn't have done this." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

I had to tell him. He had to know.

"Parker, earlier today when I said that I heard a voice, I- I wasn't lying. There was something in the woods back home that wanted me…" I shook my head, "no, _needed_ me to go into that tree. And I listened, and now we're all here. I'm so sorry." I didn't realize that I was shaking until Parker had me in a half-hug, his injured arm still hanging loose at his side.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

He let out a deep sigh. "Being mad isn't going to get us home," he said softly, resting his cheek on the top of my head. "I am concerned about your mental health though…"

I laughed at that. His tone was light and joking, but it couldn't disguise the layer of worry- one that reflected my own at the thought of my mental state.

He hugged me a little tighter, and said, "Del, we _need_ to find a way home."

I nodded my head, and just as I was about to ask Parker about how we should start Renado came up from behind us, holding a tray with a pot and two cups. Telma was only a step behind him and I smiled lightly at the sight.

Renado set the tray down on the edge of the bench and poured a cup of hot tea for Parker and myself. Then he took the tray over to Calli and Charlie to see if they wanted more.

The tea was odd tasting at first, like a strong mix of jasmine and mint. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. After a few more sips of the hot liquid, the taste evened out nicely and I could feel the tension in my muscles start to relax as I let my eyes close.

I allowed the warm tug of sleep to take over my body- vaguely aware that I still had hot tea in my loosening grip- when my eyes snapped opened at the sound of a loud squeak coming from the front door. Hanch stuck his head inside, scanned the room, and finding who he was looking for, made a bee-line towards the soldier.

"Report," the soldier commanded as Hanch walked up to him.

"There have been no sightings of the enemy following us on our way back from the South Field. And a few bulblins were seen close to Upper Eldin, but were quickly eradicated." The soldier nodded his head, as if this news was acceptable. Hanch continued his report. "We have nothing new to report about Ganon, or his plans for Hyrule."

The soldier frowned at this, but then cleared his throat. "And what of the princess?"

"She is still on her patrol with Ashei. The first group back said that she plans on staying out there until morning."

The soldier sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose under his visor. "Very well, I'll go join her. Hanch, go and find Link. Tell him I want to see him." Hanch nodded, and scurried out the front door.

I froze, then all my senses went into overdrive.

 _Link? I'm… I'm actually going to meet Link!_

My eyes were glued to the front door, my back straight as a board, my hands gripping the cup so tightly that the heat was burning my palms. I didn't care. I was about to meet one of my most favourite characters, in the flesh! Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Parker's attention was turned towards the front door as well.

The door started to open and I swore my heart skipped a beat or two, before going off in a frenzy. Thank God for rib cages because my heart would be at my feet right now, it was beating so hard.

And then, there he was.

A young man around Parker's height walked into the hut and strode towards the soldier. He looked to be my age, or possibly a year older. His hair was a dark golden blond in the firelight, his elf-like ears protruding out from the messy mop, and his eyes were even bluer than the games made them appear to be. His clothes covered a lean body, but even hidden under the layers it was easy to see that he had definite muscles. To say he was attractive would be an insult. He was gorgeous!

But I noticed that he was wearing his clothing from Ordon village. No green tunic, no Hylian Shield, and no Master Sword.

 _Odd… They must be in the early stages of the game- I mean battle, or war, or… something._

He walked right past us and straight up to the soldier.

"Link, it seems that the princess is adamant to take on a full patrol tonight, and it's my duty to join her. As you are the Chosen Hero, I leave you the job of keeping an eye on these interlopers ( _Interlopers?_ ), as well as leaving the safety of Kakariko Village in your care."

The soldier marched over to the back doors and placed a hand on one of the handles, but turned and faced Link once more as if he was waiting for something.

Link let out a puff of air ( _Oh my god!_ ), scratched the bridge of his nose ( _Oh. My. God!_ ), crossed his arms over his chest ( _This is happening!_ ) and said-

"Whatever," and shrugged his shoulders.

The soldier stood there for a moment, his shadowed mouth a grim line, and then swiftly turned and exited through the door and closed it behind him.

Link turned on his heel and headed for the staircase on the left, took the stairs two at a time and walked through the open door leading into the mountain. I assumed that there were bedrooms through that hall as a second later I heard a door close.

It was a good thing that he never looked at me once, because I was a hundred percent sure that my jaw was on the floor in utter shock.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **The idea for Link's introduction was one of the first scenes that floated around in my head at the beginning of this project. It made me laugh, and I hope it made you laugh too.**

 **So, leave me a review if you'd like. I'd love to know what you think so far.**

 **Until next week. (... _I hope_ )**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry about the really long update. I somehow got it into my head that a month is actually a week and a half... ugh. But school is over for the summer, so I no longer have to be the diligent student.**

 **I'd like to say a big, big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, and to those who have followed and faved! It really means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own LoZ- just my OC's and plot.**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I sat there with my mouth hanging open as I stared at the door at the top of the stairs.

That's it? That's all I got? To hear a simple, cold " _whatever_ " before he goes running up to his room?

I heard Telma click her tongue once and saw her shake her head.

"Will he be coming back down?" I asked.

"Link? Probably not. He is most likely already asleep as we speak. The boy sure does love his sleep," Telma answered placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, almost everyone here in the village knows how to defend themselves. Him watching over us is not really necessary."

"Is he always like that? Rude, I mean," I asked. I was actually kind of scared of her answer. I think my head would explode if she said that he's actually a jerk.

"Nah, he is a kind lad." (I felt relief wash over me). "Nobu likes to treat him as if he were a soldier," Telma continued. "Orders him around a bit too much; gets on his nerves."

"But he's the Chosen Hero. Can't he just tell this Nobu guy to back off?"

Renado chuckled softly. "Nobu is not someone who would just "back off". If he believes in something, there is no stopping him until it is achieved."

 _Believes? What does he mean by that?_

Before I could ask him what he meant, Parker asked, "So, who is this Nobu guy?"

"Nobu is Princess Zelda's personal guard. And at twenty seven he is the youngest guard to ever have the privilege to protect a royal. He takes his job very seriously," Renado said.

"So he's a true Hylian knight. That's pretty cool," I said looking at Parker.

"Nobu is not a Hylian," Telma said. "He is human."

"Oh?"

"For the last hundred years, the royal's personal guards were Hylian as they are born with more of an advantage over humans," Renado started to explain. "You see, Hylians are born with many traits that differentiate them from humans- aging being one. The older a human becomes the more they start to lose their youth-like stamina. Hylians, on the other hand, do not."

"You better believe it, hon," Telma said to Renado, giving him a sultry wink. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing as I was sure I saw Renado shudder slightly.

"Humans," Renado continued as if Telma didn't say a word, "at around the age of sixty can start to become frail, sickly, and slow. However, a Hylian at sixty could very well be in the prime of their life; quick, focused, agile. This is why they are considered the best choice- they can protect their charges longer; better."

"So, why is Nobu Zelda's guard then?" Parker asked.

"He is an extremely skilled warrior. Very few compare to him on the battle field as he is truly deft with a sword. Blessed by the goddesses some say," Telma said, her voice going soft as she raised her eyes to the giant smoke hole in the ceiling. She stared at the stars as they blinked in and out of focus through the white smoke of the fire that rose into the night sky.

She lowered her eyes back to us and smiled. "Well, I think that is enough chit-chat for now. What do you say I take the four of you to your rooms? Get you cleaned and settled for the night?" She took the cups from my and Parker's hands and gave them back to Renado.

I smiled with surprise at her mention of having rooms, and nodded. All I wanted at this moment was a hot shower and a warm bed. We told Calli and Charlie where we were headed, and all four of us followed Telma out the back doors.

It was pretty chilly outside, and the four of us started to shiver in our shorts, tank tops, and t-shirts. Telma noticed and mentioned something about grabbing a proper set of outfits for us in the morning.

She led us down the half-lamp-lit dirt road of the village, towards a dirty brick building on the right that was three stories high. We walked up a small side ramp that joined with the porch and entered through the doors.

The inside was not as shabby as I'd expected.

We stepped into the main room and immediately my eyes were drawn upwards. There was nothing but open space from floor to ceiling, three stories up. A large, candle-lit chandelier hung low from the ceiling, casting a golden light bright enough to illuminate the atrium.

On the main floor, a bunch of miss-matched couches and chairs were gathered around a small fireplace on the far left-hand wall. On the opposite side and a little further into the room, a lobby desk and cubby was pushed up against the wall underneath a long, narrow staircase. There were what looked like liquor bottles and glasses lining the cubby holes, and chairs placed in front of the desk.

Passed the makeshift bar, a giant cave was carved from the stone of the back wall. I could see that there were multiple long tables with benches inside. There were a few people sitting in there, talking and drinking. That was probably the inn's dining hall.

The staircase over the bar went up two flights. The stairs connected to a landing on the second floor, which was really nothing more than a balcony in front of six doors along the stone wall of the building. The rest of the stairs led up to a single opening within the rock that I assumed led to a third floor.

"Welcome to the Elde Inn. I'll show you to your rooms," Telma said as she headed for the stairs.

There weren't a lot of people here: only two women sat around the fireplace (I noticed them staring at us as we headed up the stairs) and the few people that I saw in the dining hall.

"This place doesn't seem to be very busy," I said as we got to the second floor landing. I expected Telma to lead us towards one of the doors on the balcony, but she kept climbing.

"Most folk are down at the hot springs at this time of night." (I heard Calli gasp with delight at the mention of hot springs). "There is nothing better than hot water and cool air to take your worries away. And we have been worrying for far too long," she said with a sigh.

"How long has everyone been here?" Parker asked from behind me.

"About seven months."

 _Seven months?_

I turned my head to look at Parker. "That's a long time," I said to him, my expression just as puzzled as his.

As we got to the top of the stairs we entered the single door that lead us down a short corridor cut within the mountain, which then curved to the left and opened up into long and narrow hallway. The hall was lit by thick, waxy candles placed in dark metal sconces that sat in-between the four doors that lined each side of the walls. Beside each door were hooks that held a medium-sized oil lamp; and as Telma walked to the third door on the right, she lifted the lamp next to it, lit it by twisting a small knob on the base, and lead us inside.

"This room is for you ladies," she said, handing Calli the light and stepping out of the way for us to see inside.

The room was tiny. There were two single beds with just enough space between them to put a single bedside table. A small, two-drawer dresser sat just to the left of the door, and the only window in the stone room was a tiny skylight above the right bed.

"And for the men," she said as she eyed Charlie up and down before walking to another door with a smirk on her face. Charlie shuddered a little.

Telma lit another lamp, handed it to Parker and opened the second door on the left-side of the hall. We peered inside. It was exactly the same as mine and Calli's, except that the skylight was slightly bigger and in the middle of the room.

"I hope everyone is not too tired to take a quick dip in the hot springs. After a day like yours I would say that you are in need of a nice relaxing bath," Telma said as she stepped back into the hall. We all nodded our heads vigorously in agreement. "Good," Telma smiled at us. "You will each find a bathrobe and a towel in the dressers in your rooms. If you need the bathroom it is on the second floor, right under the staircase. I will go and grab everything you will need to wash. Be back in ten minutes." She winked and then turned and disappeared down the hall and around the corner.

We stood in silence in the hall for a moment until Charlie said, "I think I'm going to see if I can get a drink downstairs. Hopefully they won't ask for I.D. here," he smiled and walked away quickly.

"You know, I think I could use a drink too," Parker said. He turned off the lamp he was still holding and hung it back beside the door, then exited the hall after Charlie.

To be honest, I could have gone for a shot or two of something strong, but Calli turned and went into our shared room. Out of the three of them, she seemed to be the most upset at me. I had to fix things before it got any worse.

When I entered the room the lamp was on the bedside table, and she was sitting on the right-side bed ( _guess that one's hers_ ) examining one of her flip flops with a frown. I noticed that she didn't seem to be wearing the other one.

"What happened to your other shoe?" I asked as I sat down on the opposite bed.

"Lost it back at the forest earlier today," she said still staring at her one flip flop.

"So, you've gone this whole time with just one shoe?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p' at the end. I hate it when she does that.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I did." Her tone was dark. "It fell off my foot as I was being half-dragged away from that forest, and then that creature came and started attacking, and everyone was screaming. Only I wasn't screaming because it almost took off your head. No, _I_ was screaming because I wanted my shoe back!" she finished, glaring daggers at me.

I just stared at her, and then I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. And the harder I laughed, the softer Calli's eyes got until she was laughing along with me. We finally calmed down, gasping for breath as tears streamed down our faces. Then she was beside me, her arms tight around my shoulders as she hugged me.

"I was so scared, Del! Parker's arm was bleeding so much. And then that thing turned on you… We could've lost you!" Her words were muffled and she cried into my shoulder. All I could do was stroke her hair and reassure her that I was okay, that we all were going to be okay. A few minutes passed and she finally calmed down enough to release me from her tight grip.

"Where are we, Del?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hyrule, if you can believe it." She gave me a puzzled look, and I smiled. "It's the world the of _Legend of Zelda_ game series. Somehow, we found a way here. Parker says most likely a portal-"

Calli cut me off by raising her hand. "I don't think my brain has the capacity to take in all of that at the moment. Just tell me that we're safe here, that we'll be alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we'll be fine." I surprised myself by how much I actually believed what I was saying. "So…are we okay?"

"We're okay," she said taking my hand.

She started talking about needing to find someone who could get her a new pair of shoes when Telma walked in wearing a soft blue robe and holding a large basket filled with cloths and small bottles of coloured liquids. She also had a pair of slip-on sandals for Calli as she happened to notice her footwear situation. They were too big, but Telma promised that Calli would get a more suitable pair tomorrow. We grabbed our robes and towels from the dresser, turned off the oil lamp, and headed down to the main floor to find the boys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apparently they didn't I.D. here in Hyrule because it looked like both Charlie and Parker were already on their multiple glass of alcohol. I was about to ask if there was a bartender when I heard shuffling underneath the bar and saw a small tuft of dark hair bobbing here and there.

 _Well, at least there's someone to cut them off._

"You two coming to the hot springs?" Calli asked the boys.

"No, I th- think I'm going to have another glass, then go to bed," Parker said, his words starting to slur.

"And what type of a person would I be if I left my drinking buddy behind?" Charlie said, slapping Parker hard on the back.

"You guys smell, really, really bad, I hope you know," Calli said, wrinkling her nose.

"We don't smell bad! We smell like men!" Charlie yelled proudly as he lifted his arms and then flexed his biceps. Calli rolled her eyes, and I shook my head in disgust.

Given the state of drunkenness that they were in, it was probably safest for them to stay away from deep pools of water. I turned to Parker and asked if he would be okay.

"Yeah," he said. "Renado told me that I shouldn't get my bandage wet anyways. He said it should come off in a couple o' days, but I'll wash tomorrow. I'll be fine. If I can survive a bo-bo-klin attack, I can survive anything."

"To survival!" Charlie roared as he and Parker raised their glasses and toasted. Who knew that near death experiences was the key to having these two finally bond with each other?

Telma, Calli, and I left the boys to their drinking, exited the inn and headed around to the back of the building. The hot springs were just above the inn, and the path that lead to the springs was illuminated with a few small oil lamps that casted a soft glow on the ground. The walk wasn't too steep up the mountain, but it did make you work up a small sweat.

Once we got to the top we started heading towards a bunch of outcrops that were nestled around a small mountain peak. There was soft light coming from them- more oil lamps I guessed. I could see steam rising from the middle of the rocks and had to resist the urge to run over to them. I wondered if they had some sort of shower system up here, or if everyone just took turns using the pools to wash. As we got closer to the outcrops I could hear a bunch of voices. I grew a little concerned because it sounded as if quite a few people where already up here and I didn't want to wait forever for my turn.

Then we rounded the rocks and the hot springs came into view. My heart sank and my cheeks turned red.

It was a public washing area. And it was communal…

The hot spring (not springs!) was quite large. There was a rock wall that ran down the middle of the spring (whether it was naturally there or man-made, I wasn't sure), and seemed to be the only divide between a male and female side. The wall was high enough to provide some modesty, but if you really wanted to take a peak all you had to do was stretch your neck.

I tried to focus on the spring and how the steam was warm against my hands; how the water was dark green like an emerald; how the air didn't smell of sulphur but of something that reminded me of cinnamon. I tried to soak up the beauty before me… but that was really hard to do when a naked body would float by every now and again.

"Telma? Are there anymore hot springs around? Like someplace more private?" I whispered.

"There are, but this one is the closest- and safest," she said with a smile.

I turned to Calli and asked what she was going to do. She thought for a moment, and then gave me a smile that was all mischief.

"When in Rome," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She dropped her robe and towel onto a boulder close to the edge of the water, stripped off her shirt and bra, and shrugged out of her shorts and underwear. Then she jumped into the spring.

Calli has always been pretty bold, and with the way she looks, she's always been pretty confident with herself. And it's not as if I have problems with how I look. I'm just not as comfortable with the idea of having to wash in front of a bunch of strangers.

"Hey, Calli? Are you cool if I head back? I'm actually really tired. I'll take a bath tomorrow."

"Sure, but I'm staying here. I'm in heaven!" she said, closing her eyes and letting the hot water soak into her bones.

"Are you sure, sweets?" Telma asked me as I started to turn around.

"Yeah, I'm good with washing tomorrow."

"Suit yourself." And with that she ripped off her robe and jumped into the spring, but not before I got an eye-full of her ginormous breasts.

 _I think I'm going to be mentally scarred for a while with that image burned into my head._

Blinking my eyes to try and erase the image, I turned to head back to the path when I noticed the bath basket by my feet. "Mind if I take a few of these for tomorrow?" I asked Telma.

"Sure. The clear bottle is for washing your hair, and the purple bottle is for your body," she said.

"Can you hand me a few?" Calli asked me. I grabbed one of each for her and left them on the edge of the spring, avoiding eye contact with anything that moved. I took some bottles for myself and a wash cloth.

As soon as I left the outcrop of rocks I instantly regretted it. It was cold out here! I almost turned around to head back to the warmth of the steam, but if I wasn't going to bathe then there was no point in being here. I stopped to put my robe over my shoulders, and as I did I caught a glimpse of the stars. There were thousands upon thousands, all twinkling and shining brightly as I stared at them. They were beautiful, but a somber thought crossed my mind: I didn't know these stars. There was no Big Dipper, no Orion, no North Star; and it hit me of just how big of a mess that the four of us were in.

Overwhelmed, my eyes started to fill with tears, but then those tears of worry turned to tears of joy as I saw big wisps of steam rising from the small mountain peak about thirty or so feet above the communal spring.

Looking around in the little light provided by the oil lamps, I searched for some sort of path to the top. I finally found one. It wasn't much of a path as it was covered with rocks and tough grass, but from what I could see it looked slightly worn as if someone had walked this way few times.

I pushed my arms through the bathrobe sleeves, and put the bottles and wash cloth in the pockets as I started up the trail. It was steeper than I thought and the light ended sooner than I would have liked, but I took it slow, and used my hands to help guide me. Eventually, after God-only-knows-how-long, I hit level ground.

As I stood up I gasped at the sight before me.

Up here in the dark, the water glowed with a soft green light. The steam rising to the sky was a blend of iridescent green and pearly silver, while that smell reminiscent of cinnamon filled the air. Although I wasn't able to see further than a few feet all around me, the water gave off enough light that I wouldn't hurt myself getting in and out of the spring- which was a good thing as there was a giant boulder right in the middle that took up most of the pool.

I gave a triumphant yell, stripped naked, and jumped into the warm water, the water level coming to just under my shoulders. Calli was right, this _was_ heaven!

The luminous water was clear, and when the ripples settled it was as if I was looking through a window made of light green glass. I smiled as I leaned my back against the wall, anchored my elbows to the rim of the pool, and tilted my head back looking at the stars again.

The day's events started bombarding my mind, along with all the emotions that came with them: confusion, fear, disbelief, amazement. How did such an ordinary day get so off track? When I woke up this morning all I had to worry about was making sure Calli, Charlie, and Parker got along on our hike, and to pick up milk for mom.

My heart squeezed tight at the thought of her.

 _Mom_ …

She would've realized that something must've happened to us by now. My eyes started to water again as I thought of how scared she must be, not knowing where we are, if we're okay. Parker and I are all she has left, and both of us are here. If only there was some way to send a message to her, to let her know that we're fine.

… But a gut feeling told me that there wasn't a mail system between different worlds.

My tears where threatening to spill over, and I almost gave in to the sob-fest that I was sure was coming when I heard a sound like bubbles popping. Curious, I looked at the water and saw that a few bubbles were escaping from the bottom of the boulder. I wondered if this spring had a small fissure that connected to the volcano of Death Mountain. I grabbed the bottled soaps, intending to wash quickly in case the temperature of this particular spring felt the need to rise. I at least wanted to be clean before being forced out by boiling water.

Just then, more bubbles started to escape and the boulder started to shake violently causing the water to slosh up my face and into my eyes. As I was coughing and rubbing the water away, the boulder started to move and rise from the pool. Frozen with fear, all I could do was watch as the rock before me stood up on two legs, two muscular arms materializing from its sides, crossing over a bulbous chest while a grim face stared right at me.

 _A Goron!?_

"Enjoying my spring, little human?" The Goron's voice was rough and raspy, as if he had gravel in the back of his throat.

I just stared at him until my flight or fight responses kicked in.

I flew.

Water spilled over the edge as I jumped out of the springs and ran with every intention of going back to the inn, but stopped behind a very low boulder as I realized that I left my clothes. There was no way in hell that I was going to go all the way back to the inn naked!

Tentatively, I stuck my head over the rock to see the Goron looking at me. He was mostly in shadow as the dull glow from the water didn't illuminate his tall frame well, but from what I could tell, he didn't seem too pleased.

"Umm, ex-excuse me? Could…could you turn around for a second? So I can grab my clothes. I'll leave your spring right after, promise!" My voice shook a little as I spoke.

I couldn't really tell what expression was on his face. Shock? Confusion? But I was able to see his wide mouth split open as he bent over holding his stomach and burst out laughing; his shaking body causing more water to splash over the sides of the spring. His laugh was rich and gravelly, and I was shocked by how non-threatening the sound made him seem.

His laughing continued as he emerged from the pool. He composed himself, faced me, and smiled. "You are pretty funny, little human. Most people check the springs to see if there are Gorons bathing _before_ they get in." His voice didn't have any trace of anger, only humour.

"I'm not f-from around here. I…I'm actually not e-even from this world," I said with a slight stutter as the chilly night air was biting into my exposed skin.

"Hmm," he said, giving me a curious look. After a short pause he said, "You may finish bathing if you wish."

"R-really?" I wasn't expecting that. "Th-thank you! I'll only be a f-few minutes, p-promise." I was waiting for him to turn around, but he just kept looking at me. I started to get a little uncomfortable. "Uh, d-do you mind leaving so I can f-finish? I can c-call you when I'm done s-so you can use your spring again if y-you'd like?"

The Goron started to laugh again- uncontrollably I might add- but thankfully turned around and started to walk away. I didn't understand what I kept saying to make this guy laugh at me, but as I stepped away from my rock cover the Goron took a seat on the ground, his back facing the spring.

"H-hey, now w-wait a minute! C-can't I get a little bit of p-privacy?" I yelled, stepping behind the rock again.

He chuckled and said over his shoulder, "Do not fret, little human. Your soft body has no appeal to me." When I didn't make a move, he said, "I am keeping guard. Even this far up, danger can still lurk close by." He remained where he was, turned his head forward and started to stare at the sky.

I shuddered at the thought of danger lurking in the shadows- and there were a lot of shadows up here. So I took a deep breath, quickly ran and jumped back into the springs. My skin burned from being out in the cold for too long, but I just ignored it as I grabbed the clear bottle for my hair and uncorked it. The liquid smelled like sweet, summer oranges.

As I lathered my hair, I turned my eyes to the Goron. I could only see his silhouette in the darkness, but he remained seated on the ground, his back still facing me.

The silence was starting to get the better of me, so I dunked my hair under the water to rinse, then grabbed the purple bottle and wash cloth, and asked, "So, what's your name?"

He shifted a little, and I lowered myself just in case he turned around. But he stayed where he was and after a moment of silence he answered, "Rux."

"Rux?" I said as I scrubbed at the dirt on my arms. I tried to think if I knew his character, but nothing came to mind. "I don't think I've heard of you." I heard him give an indignant snort as he shifted again, and I realized he was not impressed with my comment. "I'm sorry, that was really rude of me," I amended, shame in my voice. "My name's Del."

"Del? I believe I have not heard of _you_ either." His tone wasn't spiteful, it was teasing and light. I laughed.

"Well, as I said, I'm not from this world." I said softly as I started to clean my foot.

He didn't say anything after that, and I finished up with my washing. I told Rux that I was done but I just needed to change, and to not turn around yet. He laughed once more but didn't move. My robe was soaked from when hastily I jumped out of the spring and the towel was too short to act as a wrap, so I had to settle with wearing my dirty yoga top and shorts with the bokoblin dust still in the fibers. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders, gathered my things and approached Rux.

"I'm all done. Thank you again for letting me use your hot spring. I'll remember to keep an eye out for bathing Gorons next time."

He stood and turned towards me. "Feel free to use my spring anytime," he said and then turned to head down the mountain from the opposite direction of me.

"Oh, umm…thank you!" I said surprised and happy that he would allow me to continue bathing up here. As I started to scan the area for the trail to get me back down, I remembered something.

"Wait," I called after Rux's retreating form. He stopped but only turned his head slightly over his shoulder. "Thank you, for watching over me." I didn't know if he could see my smile, but I hoped that he could at least hear my gratitude in my voice. He bowed his head slightly to me, and then disappeared down the mountain.

I found the trek down the peak to be a little more nerve racking, but I took it slow again. Once I reached the bottom I was thankful to see that the the oil lamps were still lit and I made my way back to the inn. I didn't know what time it was, but it must be pretty late as there was no one around. I walked up the stairs to my room, and hoping that I wasn't mistaken that ours was the third on the right, I opened the door to see Calli turning down the covers of the bed on the left. She was wearing a long, black nightgown that had a short V-neck and sleeves that cut off at her elbows.

"There you are!" she practically yelled as I closed the door. "I was starting to get worried that something happened to you."

"Nah, I managed to find another hot spring and used it." I decided I wasn't going to mention about meeting Rux tonight. I was too tired and didn't want to have to explain what a Goron is to her.

"Oh, that's good," she said, going back to fussing with her bed. "Telma said to tell you that tomorrow morning she is going to take us to get new clothes!"

"That's good, because I'm tired of having this creature dust in mine," I said, moving my hips and making the dust glitter in the lamp light from the bedside table. She made a face at that.

"That's for you," she said pointing to a square piece of material on the right bed. I lifted it up and it unfolded into a sleeveless, dark brown nightgown with a scoop neck. I mentally rolled my eyes because of course she would pick the nicer of the two. I laid it back down and started to get undressed.

I pulled the gown over my head. It hung large and loose at my sides, and stopped just above my feet. However, the neckline swooped a bit deeper than I would've expected from a modest-looking nightgown, revealing a good amount of cleavage.

 _Well, at least the top shows that I'm a woman underneath this tent._

"So, the left bed is yours, I take it," I said.

She looked at me sheepishly. "The skylight is right where my head is. I can't sleep if the sun is in my eyes."

"I know. I don't mind the sunlight," I said, smiling at her as I pulled down the covers and hopped into bed.

"I know," she said and smiled back.

We said our good nights and she switched off the lamp. I was out even before my head hit the pillow, falling into a calm and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Yay for new chapters!**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone who's been reading this. I know that things are progressing a little slow story-wise at the moment because of the initial world and character intros. But in the next chapter there will be a little more of Link, and more action coming a few chapters later.**

 **So review, review, review, follow and fave!**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm posting this chapter quite quick because I'm going on vacation (hooray!). I believe this chapter to be a pretty important one and I personally didn't want to post it late :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Loz- only my OC's and plot.**

* * *

I woke up to the warm sunlight shining on my face.

I yawned widely and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, but decided I wanted a few more minutes of rest before my mom came to get me for breakfast. (Breakfast was my dad's favourite meal, so mom and I made it a rule to always eat in the morning).

I rolled over to allow the sunlight to warm my back when I realized that I wasn't in my own bed. The mattress was stiff, and the blanket was rough. When I cracked opened one eye I was looking at beige stone and not the plum colour of the walls in my room. I turned over and sat up.

 _So much for all this being a dream..._

With that thought my whole body became drained of energy and all I wanted to do was sleep the day away.

But my bladder wasn't having any of that, so I got up to go to the bathroom. I didn't feel like putting on my running shoes so I grabbed Calli's oversized sandals and shuffled out of the room, heading for the second floor.

Telma said that the bathroom was the last door on the right, under the staircase. It was easy to find, but none of the doors had any numbers or signs, so I crossed my fingers that I wasn't walking into someone's room. I slowly pushed open the door, sighed with relief, and walked into the unoccupied bathroom.

This bathroom resembled (what I could only describe as) a fancy wooden outhouse. There were no windows in here, however efficient light was provided from a few hand-held oil lamps that hung on the wood panelled walls. There was a water basin next to the door with a constant flow of water and a tiny mirror above it. The toilet was a hole that was carved in the stone of a short rocky ledge at the end of the room. I could hear the soft rush of water coming from that direction and when I looked in the hole I saw a wide stream of water, moving continuously to flush away waste.

Once I was done, I washed my hands and took a quick look in the mirror. I grimaced as I looked at myself: my hair in tangles, my eyes small and dull with fatigue, and my cheeks a little red from the sun beaming down on them. I washed my face with the cold water, and then left the bathroom with full intentions of crawling back into bed.

When I opened my room door Calli was awake, but still lying in bed. "This isn't a dream, it is?" she asked me, her voice raspy from sleep.

"No. It isn't," I answered as I sat down on my bed. She sighed deeply and rolled her face into her pillow. For a moment I thought she was going to start crying, but then she mumbled, "Well, I have to pee," and sprung up, her blanket fluttering from the movement. I handed her back her sandals and she left the room at a run. I thought I heard her voice in the hall but it was at a distance so I couldn't be too sure.

Just as I was about to cover myself with my blanket and go back to sleep, a knock came at the door and Telma stuck her head inside, beaming. "Good morning, sweets. Time to get up and start the day!"

She was _way_ too cheery.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to sleep a little more."

 _Like forever_.

"Sorry, sweets," she said shaking her head as she entered the room. "Not today. I'm tasked with making sure you four are looked after. So that means getting you all a new set of clothing, giving you a tour of the village, taking you to get your meals-"

I gave a short laugh and she stopped talking. "It sounds like you're more of a prison guard than a guide," I said sarcastically, but she looked away from me and her cheeks started to colour.

"Oh my god!" I cried in disbelief. "So what, everyone thinks that we're a threat or something?" I didn't like the idea of being watched. I know we're in a different world, but this was making me feel uneasy; like I had to keep one eye over my shoulder with these people.

"Nah, Nobu is just being… cautious. Do not worry too much about it. Hopefully things will be clarified at the meeting tonight," Telma said with a smile.

"Meeting?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Princess Zelda called for it. We have a few things that need to be discussed, the four of you being one of them."

 _Zelda! Wow… If anyone knows how to get us home, it'd be her!_

I nodded my head and Telma smiled again. "Good. I am going to wake up the boys, and we will leave here in five minutes." She gave a wink and walked out into the hall. I could hear her knocking on the boy's door as Calli came in.

I told her what Telma told me about our day. She squealed with delight at the idea of new, clean clothes and a look of relief washed over her face when I mentioned that a meeting was taking place to help find a way to send us back home.

We changed then entered the hall, joining the guys. They both looked a little rough. Calli took Charlie's hand and lead him down the hall while I walked up to Parker. I had to immediately move away as the smell of old alcohol was strong on him. He rolled his eyes as I wrinkled my nose and walked on ahead.

As we were walking down the stairs I tried running my fingers through my hair. The knots weren't as bad as I expected, and I was able to pull my hair over my shoulder and into a loose braid- very thankful that I always keep an extra elastic around my wrist (as my previous one disappeared somewhere back in the void).

Telma was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, holding what looked like four fruit in her hands. She gave one to each of us, and without even asking what it was, we all took a bite. It was the oddest fruit I have ever had. It resembled an apple with a waxy red skin, but the flesh inside was orange and the texture was like a kiwi. It was sweet and juicy, and we were all silent as we ate.

"You four must be famished! I will see if I can get you all a meal after you get your clothes," she said, then we left the inn and started walking down the dirt path into the village. She was leading us towards a small building that sat at the end of the village road, just before it forked in two, each new road curving in opposite directions that disappeared into the mountain.

As we passed by a small vendor's kiosk, sitting empty on the side of the road, I started to hear giggling. Then out of nowhere four kids ran up to us, laughing and pointing.

"These must be the interlopers!" a small boy with brown hair said, swinging a wooden sword that he had in his hand.

"Don't call them that," a shy, blond haired boy said as he stared at the ground, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Look at their clothes!" a girl giggled, pointing at us.

"They look so weird," said another brown haired boy, staring at all of us intently. And we were staring just as intently back. This kid looked no more than three years old, but sounded as if he were ten. And then it clicked as to who these kids were: _they're the kids from Ordon village!_

"Hey guys, look! Her pants are so short you can almost see her butt!" the older, brown haired boy ( _Malo? or Talo?_ ) exclaimed as he stood behind Calli and pointed at her cut off jean shorts.

"I beg your pardon!" Calli cried, shock on her face as she clamped her hands to her behind. Her face turned red as she glared daggers at the kids as they tried to scramble around her to get a look.

"Get away from her, you little brats!" Charlie barked as he walked up to them. He was pissed. No one, kid or adult, made his girlfriend feel uncomfortable.

Malo-Talo jumped away from Charlie and brandished his wooden sword. "I'm not afraid of you, interloper! Come at me if you dare."

The girl ( _Beth?_ ) and the baby-kid (whichever –Lo he was) started chanting "fight, fight", while the blond boy (whose name escaped me at the moment) looked as if he wanted to run away.

Charlie smirked as he cracked his knuckles- a subtle scare tactic he liked to use before putting someone in a headlock (his hell-spawn of a younger cousin being the perpetual target) with the intention of knocking a little sense into them.

Malo-Talo's eyes widened for a second, then he composed himself and took a fighting stance.

"Enough," Telma said in an annoyed huff. "Put your sword away before you hurt yourself, Talo ( _Talo!_ ). Now, you kids run along and annoy someone else. We have business to attend to." She placed her hands on her hips and eyed each kid.

"Ah, you're no fun," Talo sulked as he and the others started walking away.

"Kids," Telma sighed as she continued to lead us down the road. I noticed that Calli tried to subtlety hide her backside as she walked, and I stifled a laugh. I didn't need to give her a reason to get mad at me again.

The last building on the road was tiny, and as we entered I noticed that this place was a small, single roomed house that was turned into some sort of makeshift storage space. There were various farming tools, carts, sacs of grains, and ropes lining the walls or piled on the floor and furniture. There were even weapons- swords, axes, bows and arrows- and battle armour strewn all over the place. Telma pointed to two wooden crates that she said had clothing and that she was going to check the shed in the back for spare footwear.

Calli opened one crate and Parker the other. We started going through the clothes: shirts, and pants in various colours and sizes; materials varying from soft silks to supple leathers. Charlie tried on a light blue shirt with long sleeves that seemed to fit him pretty well, and Calli was looking at an off white, sleeveless sheet dress with silver embroidery on the hem, mumbling something about needing a belt to complete it. I was looking at some pieces of black silk when Telma came back with an armful of shoes- from sandals to boots- took one look at us and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Parker asked, lowering a pair of dark brown slacks that he was sizing.

"Well for one, that," she said pointing at Charlie's shirt, "is a women's top, and that is a man's tunic," she said to Calli. Charlie quickly ripped off the shirt and threw it in the crate, and Calli sighed, whining that it was very fashionable.

Telma dropped the shoes into a pile on the floor and then started sorting some of the clothing in the crates.

Parker was the first to find an outfit. He chose the dark brown slacks that he was looking at and paired it with a simple long sleeved shirt, the colour reminding me of wet sand. He tucked his pants into a pair of black leather boots that folded over at the top, and found a leather tie that he used to pull his curly hair back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

Calli found a dark blue, sleeveless top for Charlie that had an overly large turtle neck, which she said made him look "badass". He found a pair of dark brown slacks like Parker's, and tucked them into a pair of light tan boots that had a buckle around the top. He also found a long sleeved, dark gray shirt that he would use for the evenings, and wrapped it around his waist.

Calli's outfit was beautiful. She grabbed a light blue skirt that went to just above her feet, and a pair of dark brown, strappy sandals. The top she chose was two different colours: the sleeves (which connected at the shoulders, opened to reveal her arms, and then loosely connected again at the elbows) as well as the bodice were a light teal, while the cowl around her neck was a dark navy blue. She found herself a belt that was woven from thick thread in a pattern of purple and blue triangles, and tied it around her hips.

For myself, I originally picked a soft, dark purple dress that fell to just above my knees, but I decided I wasn't in the mood to wear it. I rummaged through the clothes once more and chose a pair of form fitting tan pants, made out of a material that was surprisingly stretchy. I found a gorgeous dark red tunic that had cap sleeves, a collared V-neck, and some sort of Hylian design embroidered along the bottom in a light red thread. Unfortunately, there was a large rip on the hem of the left side, but I liked the way that the shirt felt so I grabbed the two ripped ends and tied a knot so the tunic sat at an angle from my left hip down to my upper right thigh. I picked a pair of black leather boots that came just under my knees, which had thick, leather laces all down the back and fit snugly to my calves once I tied them.

I walked over to a full length mirror that rested against a few sacks of grain. It was spotted and dingy from age and blotted out some of my reflection, but I smiled at what I saw. My outfit was more on the simplistic side in terms of design, but they hugged my frame nicely and I had to swallow the squeals of excitement that were bubbling to the surface as I looked at myself in these Hylian clothes.

Telma looked us up and down, nodding her head in approval. "Nice. You all look very nice. As if you are truly from Hyrule."

She had us give her all our dirty clothes and told us that they will be cleaned and returned by tonight.

We left the storage house and headed back to the inn. Telma said that she would try and get us a proper meal (if the cook was willing to make us food before serving breakfast to the rest of the village) and then give us a full tour of the village.

As we neared the inn, my eyes were drawn to movement coming from the direction of Renado's hut, and my heart gave an elated jump.

Link was heading passed the hut and into the village. He walked with his hands laced behind his head, chewing on a piece of straw. He looked happy so I saw this as a good opportunity to properly meet him. Charlie was walking in front of me, and as the others entered the inn I pulled him quickly aside and told him that I would join them in a minute. He nodded and went inside. I took a couple of deep breaths and then walked, as calmly as I could, over to Link.

He was eyeing me as I approached. I could feel my cheeks start to burn and I started to ring my hands in nervousness.

As I neared him I forcefully put my hands at my sides and stopped, ready to say hello and introduce myself when he just continued to walk right passed me. Taken aback, it took me a few seconds to compose myself, and then I ran up and walked beside him.

"Uh, Link?" I said timidly and he tilted his head slightly in my direction. "Hi," I smiled at him. "We didn't get a chance to properly meet last night. My name's Del. It's really great to finally meet you." I extended my hand to shake, but all he did was stared at it for a moment before looking back in the direction he was going.

 _Alright, left hanging by Link. No biggie…_

I took my hand back but continued to walk next to him. "So… I hear there's going to be a meeting with Princess Zelda tonight. Will you be there?" I asked because one: I was curious, and two: I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, have to," he said, still looking ahead.

I laughed lightly with embarrassment. "Guess you would, being the Chosen Hero and all." This wasn't going very well.

He unlaced his fingers and put his hands down at his sides, balling them into fists. His eyes narrowed slightly and his jaw clench.

 _Okay…is it my imagination or does he look angry?_

"I'm hoping," I continued, deciding to ignore the tense look on his face, "that Princess Zelda will have some answers that can help me and my friends. You see, we aren't from here, we're-"

"Interlopers," he interrupted, his tone exuding distrust.

"Please don't call us that," I said, my voice soft.

Interloper has such a bad connotation in _Twilight Princess._ We're not a threat, and I didn't like the idea of Link- or anyone for that matter- to think of us that way. We didn't choose to come here.

He looked at me this time- really looked at me- as if he was trying to figure something out. I felt my cheeks start to burn again at his intense stare, and lowered my eyes before I _couldn't_ look away. His eyes were such an extraordinary dark blue that it was hard not to gawk at them.

"So, what other things do you think will be talked about tonight?" I asked, scrambling for something to say to break the awkwardness of the silence that passed between us.

He stopped looking at me and shrugged his shoulders. "The war, I guess," he said with little interest.

 _I'm starting to think that the Nintendo people were spot on when they decided to make Link mute. This guy has hardly said two words to me!_

 _... But speaking of the war._

"Have you been on any great quest yet? Foiled any of Ganon's plans?" I asked, the excitement returning to my voice, eager to hear what he's done so far. He just gave me a look that said I was crazy and my excitement died.

I was confused. Why didn't he have the Master Sword, or Hylian shield? Why wasn't he wearing his green tunic?

"How come you don't have the Master Sword?" I decided to ask.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me, disbelief on his face. "How do you know about the Master Sword? You said you're not even from here!"

I gave him a sheepish smile and started to fiddle with my braid. "Umm, this place is sort of like a legend where I'm from," I said, the feeling in my gut telling me once again that this wasn't an appropriate time for the truth. He didn't seem convinced so I added, "I know about the Triforce, and the Golden Goddesses. How Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and you Courage, and that every time Ganon tries to take over Hyrule, you're always there to stop him."

I didn't realize that I was smiling until he gave me an odd look that made my face fall. He abruptly started walking, but I wasn't letting him get away just yet and caught up to him. "Why don't you have the Master Sword?" I asked again.

"Can't find it," he said annoyed, taking the piece of straw from his mouth and flicking it away.

"Can't find it? But there are always clues that guide you. Have you actually looked for it?" I asked, confused.

He hesitated for a moment then said angrily, "Listen! I don't know why you think any of this is your business, but-"

"Oh my god…" I said slowly as realization dawned on me. I abruptly stopped walking as if I hit a wall. "You haven't even started, have you? You've been here for seven months, but you haven't started." I was in disbelief.

"Started what?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he stopped too.

"Your hero's quest."

He laughed at that. I would've said that he had a nice laugh, but it was laced with a bitterness that spoiled the sound. "No, I don't have the sword. You know why? It's because the people of Hyrule can take care of themselves. They don't need a hero to fight their battles for them."

"Don't need you? Are you insane? Who would tell you that?" I asked incredulously. What he was saying didn't make any sense.

Something flashed behind his eyes (shame? guilt?), but it was gone in a blink, and I was left with staring at a look of utter indifference. He didn't care… How could he not care about his world? His destiny?

To say my fantasy was shattered was an understatement. Everything that I thought he was, everything I believed him to be, was crushed into a million little pieces.

It must have showed on my face because he just stared at me, then said in a smug tone, "What's the matter? You look disappointed."

"I am," I said, my voice sounding very far away, and then I turned away from him and headed back to the inn.

 _Don't turn around. Don't go back. Just keep walking…_

I should've kept walking.

But in those few steps I became angry. Here I was in a place that shouldn't exist, standing _face-to-face_ with one of my fictional heroes, and everything was wrong. I snapped.

I marched right back to Link, who looked taken aback- and I'm satisfied to say a little apprehensive- and let my emotions out.

"You're right, I am disappointed. Disappointed in you! You have been my hero since I was eleven years old! I always saw you as brave, and honorable, and willing to do _anything_ to protect Hyrule and its people. But you're no hero. You're just a lazy boy who was given the title, but has no idea what it truly means!"

I stood there, my chest heaving as I watched his face pale and his eyes widen as if I had slapped him hard across the face. His mouth opened and close a few time, but I spun on my heel and ran to the inn. I heard him calling after me to come back, but I wouldn't go back this time. Without turning around I ran up the ramp of the inn and banged through the doors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The doors were lighter than I anticipated and they ended up slamming against the walls as I pushed through them. I heard screams of surprise off to my left and I realized that I startled two ladies sitting on the couches by the fireplace. I mumbled an apology their way; their eyes glaring at me as I walked past them. I was too flustered to really care.

I was going to see if Calli and the boys were upstairs but I heard Calli's laugh coming from the dining hall. I stomped my way over and entered the room.

I looked around and found that it was nothing spectacular; just bare stone walls with a bunch of candled sconces to provide light. I saw Calli and Telma sitting at a long table in the back corner to the left, talking and drinking something hot as steam was rising from their cups.

Telma spotted me and waved me over before getting up and saying something to Calli. She left the table and headed to an opening that was crudely carved into the right-side wall, pulled back a long piece of cloth and walked through. Next to the makeshift door, right against the back corner of the wall was what looked like a service window. I was able to see a few pots and pans hanging from the ceiling inside and took a wild guess that that was the kitchen.

I stomped over to Calli and sat beside her in a slump. She didn't seem to notice my mood as her head was in the direction of the kitchen. "Telma just went to talk to the chef. He won't make us food until it's time to feed the rest of the village, so she- are you okay?" she asked, finally turning around to face me.

"He's a jerk," I said depressed as I laid my cheek on the table and looked at her.

"Who is?" Calli ask intrigued.

"Link."

"Hmm, the cute, dark blond guy with pointy ears?" she asked. She put her hands by her head and made "pointed ears" with her index fingers for emphasis.

"Yes," I said with a bit of a pout as I rolled my head so my forehead rested on the table.

"Really? He seemed so nice when I talked to him," Calli said.

I snapped up and turned to face her. "When did you talk to him?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders in shock.

"Last night. After Telma and I were coming back from the hot spring. We ran into him as he was heading to take a bath, and Telma introduce us," she answered, startled by my reaction. "What's the big deal?" she asked, releasing her shoulders from my grip.

"The _big deal_ is that he's one of my all-time favourite heroes, and he turns out to be a fake and a jerk. I could hardly get two words out of him, and when he did decide to speak to me he was completely rude." I huffed and lowered my head to look at my hands. "He broke my heart," I said pouting like a little girl.

"Broke your heart, huh?" she said. I didn't appreciate the tone in her voice; it meant she was scheming something that would most likely end up with me being humiliated. "Well, he was really sweet to me," she said, her voice changing to innocence as she shrugged.

"Yeah, well of course he was sweet to you! All guys are sweet to you! All you have to do is smile at one and they end up being a puddle at your feet," I said dourly, slumping back down and placing my chin on the table.

"Careful there, Del. That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Charlie walked around the table eyeing me with a stern look as he sat across from Calli, Parker taking a seat across from me. Both of their hair was wet and their skin pink. They must have taken a quick bath while I was talking with Link.

I just rolled my eyes at him. He knew I was telling the truth. There were many times he had to tell off some love sick guy for hitting on his girlfriend.

"Good, you boys are back," Telma said as she approached our table. She had a tray of mugs that she set down and handed one to each of us. I took a sip. It was the same tea that Renado gave us last night. "The chef would not make you four a meal ahead of the rest of the village- the rotten scoundrel- but I persuaded him to serve everyone early. Breakfast should be ready in no time." She gave us all a wide smile.

My stomach started to cramp and I realized just how hungry I really was.

Telma took a seat next to Charlie, her shoulder touching his. The look on Charlie's face would've made me laugh as he tried to scoot away as discreetly as possible, but I was too bummed out.

"After breakfast we will take a tour of the village. Rusl will be joining us as he offered to help show you around," Telma said.

 _Great, another babysitter._

Just then, a bell rang from somewhere outside and a few minutes later I saw people start to trickle through the front doors. Telma motioned for us to follow her as she got up and walked to the service window. We formed a line behind her along the back wall, and as she was being served her meal (by a bald, middle-aged man) I noticed that the line was growing fast. I was the last of my group to pick up my tray of food (a bowl of thick, orange-coloured soup, crusty bread, and something that looked like pink rice), and as I turned to head back to my table I got a glimpse of Link in the line.

He was glaring at me.

And I glared right back.

I decided to take the long way to my table and give him a wide berth- I was actually afraid that he would trip me if I walked past him from the look I was getting. When I got to my table Charlie had taken my spot next to Calli, which was as far away from Telma as he could get. I was okay with the seat change as I sat in-between Parker and Telma. Now my back was facing the line-up and I didn't have to have a pair of glaring, dark blue eyes ruining my meal.

Whatever our breakfast was, I'm guessing it's pretty good from the way the others were digging in. I picked up my spoon to try the soup. It was thick and creamy and smelled delicious. I took a taste, and was pleasantly surprised by how good it was. "What is this?" I asked Telma between mouthfuls of the hot liquid.

"Ordon pumpkin soup. It is mixed with Ordon goat cheese which makes it creamy," she said. "But do not tell the chef I said that. He likes to believe it is a secret," she whispered across the table, giving Charlie a wink and a smile. He just lowered his head and continued shoveling soup into his mouth. I smiled, starting to feel a little better the more I ate.

"And what's this stuff?" Parker asked, pointing to the pink rice. I noticed that none of us were eating it.

"Wild grains from the rivers of the Lanayru province. They are quite good."

I put a spoonful of pink rice into my mouth. I was expecting it to be tasteless like rice from home but it wasn't. It had a sort of floral taste that was light and oddly refreshing for a warm side-dish. I picked up my mug and took a sip of hot tea and felt my spirits start to lift.

Then they came crashing down as I looked around at the other tables.

Sitting on the opposite side and down one table from mine was Link. He was facing towards me, still glaring, while he chewed on a chuck of bread. Two girls sat across from him: one with short, light brown hair and the other with long red hair. I could only see their backs and I wasn't in the mood to try and figure out who they were. I wanted very much to flip him off but somehow I figured that the meaning of the gesture would be lost on him- or any Hyrulean for that matter. So I just turned my body as much as I could to face away from him.

As soon as we were done Telma gathered all our plates and mugs, and with a stacking skill that was truly amazing, took all our dishes up to the service window. I was just about to talk to Parker when a shadow fell over the table. Thinking it was Telma coming to tell us it's time for the tour, I turned to smile at her, but ended up smiling at Link instead. My mouth fell and my eyes widened.

 _What does he want?_

"Link!" Calli said turning to face him and flashing him a bright smile, "It's nice to see you again. We were just talking about you earlier," she said slyly. I whipped my head in her direction and I glared at her.

 _If only looks could kill…_

"Hello again, Calli," he said and smiled softly at her. I was fairly certain that my jaw hit the table.

"Link, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Charlie, my boyfriend, and that's Parker," Calli said pointing at the boys while Link gave them each a welcoming nod. "And I believe you and Del have already met. I heard that the two of you got off to a bad start today. It's a shame. I know Del's heart is all broken because of it," she gave me an impish smile.

 _Oh, I am going to kill her!_

Link faced me and I closed my mouth with a snap. He already disliked me- I didn't need him to think that I looked like a moron as well.

"I need to talk to you," he said to me, his voice stiff.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

 _Well, so much for not coming across as a moron._

"I said I need to talk-" but he was cut off by Telma calling to us over the din of hungry people.

"Oh…well, uh, can't. Have to get a tour of the village. Must go. So sorry," I rambled as I quickly got up from the table. I walked around Link and headed to Telma, who was standing at the entrance of the dining hall with Rusl.

I saw the others say their goodbyes (Parker stopping next to Link to shake his hand, excitement written all over his face when Link accepted) then came to stand beside me. Telma lead everyone to the front doors, and just before I exited the inn I looked over my shoulder back at the dining hall. Link hadn't moved from our table, and judging by the hard look in his eyes he wasn't done with wanting to talk to me.

 _Well, jokes on you buddy, because I have nothing more to say to you._

I gave him a defiant look and then walked over the threshold and left the building.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once I was at the bottom of the ramp I ran up next to Calli, who was walking slightly behind Charlie and Parker.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" I whispered harshly. Parker looked back, curious about what was going on, but from the glare I gave him he knew better than to butt in right now.

"Do what?" she asked with an innocently puzzled look on her face. I glared daggers at her. "Oh, come on Del. It was a joke!" she giggled, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, it wasn't funny," I said pointedly.

"It was supposed to break the tension," she said in a way that was meant to explain how her "joke" worked.

I groaned loudly and rubbed my forehead. "Remind me to teach you the difference between a joke and an _ice breaker_ ".

She gave me an annoyed look. "Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," she apologized- which was nice since her saying sorry for her mistakes is a bit of a rarity. " _Even though_ , I was only trying to help."

This time I rolled my eyes. Whenever she did apologize she always had to save face. I just shook my head, trying to fight the smile growing on my lips. She bumped my hip with hers, releasing that smile, linked our arms together and grinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We started our tour at Eldin Spring.

We all stood around the crystal clear water, watching the tiny waterfalls as Rusl told us that this spring is one of four sacred pools. He said that a long time ago, the four springs were each inhabited by a Great Spirit of Light. One day, for reasons unknown, they all left their springs, never to return. But the waters in which they lived are said to be gifted with magic and healing properties- or so Renado claims.

As Rusl started to continue on with the tour- mentioning that the stables and horses could be found across from the spring and just through the bend of the mountain pass- I allowed mine and Calli's arms to unhook.

Something wasn't right with Rusl's story.

The others were already making their way to Renado's hut, but Parker remained with me, staring at the spring in confusion.

"I take it you heard what Rusl said too, huh?" I said.

He nodded. "All the Light Spirits have left their springs? Aren't we were in the _Twilight Princess_ Timeline?"

"That's what I thought. But now that I think about it… where's the Twilight?" I wondered, looking around. I decided to ask.

"Telma?" I shouted as I turned towards her, unintentionally interrupting whatever story she was telling Calli and Charlie.

"Yes, sweets?" she answered, as Parker and I approached the group.

"Sorry, but have you ever heard of the Twilight Realm?"

"No… I do not believe I have. Rusl, have you?" Rusl just shook his head. "Why?" she asked intrigued.

"Oh, uh never mind. It's nothing," I said nonchalantly, waving my hand as if brushing the question aside. Telma gave a small nod and went back to her story.

"Maybe The Shadow Invasion hasn't happened yet?" Parker offered, whispering so the others wouldn't hear.

"Maybe… But yesterday before I entered the village, Rusl and Bo mentioned that the barriers Zelda placed all over the mountain was to keep Ganon and his army at bay. They said nothing about Zant."

"There are barriers?" he exclaimed in both shock and awe.

As we passed the stone hut and headed back into the village I told him what I learned about Zelda's protection spells. Parker looked impressed.

"If Zelda is here in the village with the refugees, then that could only mean that Ganon has usurped the throne," I concluded.

Parker nodded slowly and remained quite as he let all that sink in.

I turned my attention to the tour where Telma was talking about what buildings could be found in the village. She pointed to the first building on the right, which was the general store. She mentioned that since all the Kakariko villagers left there was no need to keep it as one, so they turned the place into a makeshift infirmary.

I wanted to know what happened to the villagers, but Calli beat me to asking the question. Rusl told us- from what Renado told him- was that when Ganon's army started to invade the smaller villages and towns of Hyrule, the denizens of Kakariko packed up and headed for the safety of Castle Town. When Ganon finally invaded the royal city and usurped the throne (I looked at Parker as Rusl confirmed my conclusion) the villagers remained in the city as it was more dangerous to trek Hyrule Field than stay behind.

None of us had to ask the next question as Telma took over the story. She said that Zelda, along with Nobu, were able to escape the castle through the waterway that connect to her bar. She managed to hide Zelda for the first couple of days, and during that time started to find those willing to fight by Zelda's side. But they needed to get out of the city to safety. Renado suggested his village in the mountains as a refuge. The denizens of Kakariko refused to take a chance in leaving, but those from Ordon would. With Zelda's powers and many people skilled with a blade, they made it to the mountains safely. They then became known as The Resistance, and for the past seven months have been planning on how to defeat Ganon. She smiled with pride and then went on with the tour.

The building next to the 'infirmary' was the inn. We were told that's where most of the refugees stayed as they wanted to keep the homes of the villagers vacant, out of respect for their property and in case any of them decided to come back. (Rusl mentioned that he and his family were the only exception as he is the resident blacksmith and his wife is with child. They were staying at the village's blacksmith's house).

All the village homes were situated on the left-hand side of the cliff face. I paid little attention to them this morning as we went to get our new clothes, but as I looked at them now I was quite surprised. The whole length of the rock wall was covered in houses. There were two, small, single-level homes; one that was two stories with a balcony and an outside staircase; a long house that looked as if it was divided in two down the middle; and a two story, long house that must be divided into four. All the homes were humble looking and seemed cozy as the morning sun shined into all the windows, banishing the shadows away. I'd say that, with those who ran the inn and general store, over ten families lived in this village.

Back on the right, next to the inn, was the little kiosk where we first encountered the Ordon children. Telma said that vendors use to set up shop there when tourism was booming- before everyone became afraid to take a step out of their houses. A little passed the kiosk was the blacksmith's house, and next to that was the storage house where we got our new outfits.

The village road ended up ahead and forked into two, running parallel of the crater wall that lined the back of the village. Each new path continued in opposite directions as they went further into the mountain.

Rusl directed our attention to the right. A little ways down the new path and nestled up against the cliff face, hidden from the main road, was another large building. He said that that's the bomb shop, but it's off limits as the owner stayed in Castle Town and there's most likely unstable material still inside.

From the bomb shop, the path led upwards into the mountain. We were told that if the enemy ever found the right barrier, we were to head up this path where there were a series of Goron caves (to which Calli asked what Gorons were) and that they were equipped with supplies and weapons and would act as a second refuge if needed. Rusl then laughed, saying that it was a good thing that Bo was respected among the Gorons and got their permission to use the caves, or else everyone would've been tossed out. He said that Gorons don't tolerate humans very well, as they think that we are weak.

I wanted to argue, saying that I met a Goron who was kind to me, but then I remembered how Rux called me a "weak, little human" and stood guard as I bathed. I kept my mouth shut.

Rusl and Telma then led us back to the main road and over to the path on the left. As we walked down it Rusl mentioned that this pathway cut all the way through the mountain, and if we followed it we would eventually end up in Upper Eldin.

He took us a few feet more then stopped, hands behind his back, smiling. To our right, and seemingly out of thin air, an opening materialized in the mountain. Surprised, I ran back a few feet and watch how the opening disappeared right before my eyes. It was a natural optical illusion: the wall on the right jutted out a few feet more than the one on the left and both sides blended seamlessly to create the look of a solid wall. The others were intrigued as well, running back and forth, making the opening appear and disappear.

Telma laughed and told us to follow her. She took us through the opening, and once we emerged on the other side we were standing on a roped-off cliff overlooking a wide, open meadow, marked with a small, but dense forest grove just to the left of the back wall.

The rocky walls that enclosed the landscape looked as if they detached themselves from the mountain itself, becoming a pair of giant arms to encircle the meadow in a protective embrace.

We were standing high enough and the surrounding walls low enough to see far off into the distance. Rusl pointed out that the flat area pass the mountain range was the Upper Field, and the spiky, greener lands beyond that to be Upper Eldin.

I took a good look around me and saw that a natural mountain path, running along the cliff face to my left, went all the way down to the meadow below; the rope from the cliff continuing alongside it. I stared at the length of the path and thought that coming back up that incline would be really unpleasant.

A small blob of movement caught my eye and when I looked down I realized that it was an animal. There were quite a few dispersed over the meadow, munching on the grass. At first it was hard to tell what they were from way up here, but as I looked harder it appeared that they had giant horns on their heads. Then it hit me: _they're Ordon goats!_

Amongst the dark bodies of the goats, there were even smaller white dots marking the lush, green grass below. I saw that the shaggy cart horse from yesterday was there and seemed to be running after them, causing the white specks to soar in the sky and relocate. I laughed out loud and called to Parker saying that I bet those dots are cuccos; and we all watched as the horse chased them, making them fly everywhere. But after the birds landed they would ban together and start flocking towards the horse, bobbing and flapping as they all tried to peck at its feet.

 _Wow, those chickens really are evil!_

My focus shifted from the animals to the tiny forest grove. It looked strange- as if it didn't belong there; as if it was a traveler just stopping for the night and would be gone the next day. I was suddenly gripped with a bizarre anxiety at the thought of the forest not being there. I wanted to go explore it; I wanted to discover its secrets.

And then I felt it again.

That same, strange pull from before; that unseen force which landed us all here. But it changed again, no longer a tug on my hand or my mind, but on my heart.

 _Why is this happening again?_

I was filled with curiosity as I gazed at the dark shadows of the grove, but my curiosity warred with terror and the consequences that would surely follow if I surrendered to the pull once more.

However, I couldn't stop starring at the tiny forest and didn't realize that my feet were moving on their own accord until Telma called for my attention and I saw that I was heading towards the cliff side path.

"Del? Sweets, we are heading back to the inn now."

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head. Then I smiled at her and nodded. For a moment her brows were etched with concern as she looked at me, but in a flash it was gone, replaced by a smile and a nod of her own. She then turned and headed for the opening, the others in tow behind her.

I wanted to stay, but I didn't know if I would like what I'd find if I did.

I turned and followed the others.

As I walked away from the meadow and back up the path towards the village, the pull on my heart started to fade, only to be replaced with a hollow feeling that I was leaving something behind, unfinished.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun with this one- writing the dialogue between Del and Link and creating food. I think making up food was the funnest part!**

 **And now the ball of plot chaos is balancing precariously on the edge, teetering further and further...**

 **So please, please review, follow, and fave if you're liking what you're reading!**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading long chapters, because starting with this one I cannot, for some reason, write a moderately sized chapter :S But it's definitely one of those 'sorry, not sorry' kinda deals ;)**

 **A big, BIG thank you to all who have recently faved, followed, and reviewed; and to those of you who continue to read this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of LoZ; just my OC's and plot.**

* * *

Once we got back to the inn the chairs around the fireplace were vacant and Telma motioned for us to take a seat. She told us that lunch wouldn't be for another hour or so, and the meeting will take place closer to dusk, so we might as well stay around the inn and relax. She had to oversee some matters concerning the camp and said that she would rejoin us the moment she was done.

We thanked Telma and Rusl for the tour and said goodbye as they left the inn. But Telma poked her head back through the door to reminded us that she wouldn't be gone too long and would meet us all here in time for lunch.

 _Right, the whole prison guard thing…_

However, I wasn't in the mood to just sit around. I told the others that I felt like walking for a bit more and quickly got up to leave.

The inn had a little more activity than before, and I took a wary look around while walking to the front doors. Once I was satisfied that I wasn't being watched by a pair of waiting, dark blue eyes, I left the inn.

As I made my way down the ramp Parker came out the doors.

"Want some company?" he asked.

I didn't. The forest grove was all I could think about right now and I wanted to go back, even if it was just to look at it from the safety of the lofty cliff. And I don't know why, but I had this strong, selfish desire to explore it on my own. However, I didn't want to brush Parker off.

"Sure. I was just going to wander around," I told him.

"You okay? You seem a little distracted."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking that maybe we can go find the stables that Rusl mentioned earlier?" I said quickly, trying to cover the fact that I really _was_ distracted.

"I thought you didn't like horses?" he inquired, raising a questioning eyebrow as we started to walk away from the inn.

"It's not that I don't like horses, it's just that they intimidate me a little," I said sheepishly.

Charlie's family used to own a horse; one of those huge working ones that helped plow the fields before tractors. This horse belonged to Charlie's grandfather, and after he passed away the family kept the horse on the farm to help with little tasks. I remember when Calli and Charlie used to ride him and I would watch from the fence, too afraid that the four legged giant wouldn't like me and throw me off.

But we needed something to pass the time, so Parker and I went to look for the stables.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once we neared Eldin Springs we found the opening in the bend that Rusl was talking about on our left. There was no distinct path, just a narrow pass in the mountain wall. We walked only a short distance until the passageway opened up into a large and spacious cul-de-sac-like area.

Taking up most of the rounded space was a wooden fence that surrounded tough looking grass and scattered hay. Towards the back of the fence was a large wooden stable that sat next to a natural pool of water.

There were more horses than I thought living in the pen. As I scanned the area, a cream coloured horse was playing with a dark beige one. Both had manes, tails, legs, and noses that were inky black. They were long and lean and very fast.

Another two horses were over by the pool of water, taking a long drink and soaking up the warmth coming from the early afternoon sun. As we approached the fence, a dark brown horse with a dark tail raised its head from drinking to take a look at us. At first it seemed as if this horse's mane was sheared off, but when I looked harder I saw that the hair was made up in a way that resembled tiny individual nubs. Its colouring was solid brown, except for a striking network of white hair that ran from under its left eye, down to its upper left shoulder. It reminded me of a clap of lightning.

The horse next to it, however, was the most dazzling creature I have ever seen. Its coat, as well as its mane and tail, were all the same off-white colour that had a metallic luster to it. What was spectacular about this horse was when it moved in the sunlight its colour became flashes of gold.

While I was staring mesmerized at the golden horse, a shuffling sound followed by a soft wheezing started to come from the direction of the stables. I turned to see a squat, middle aged man tugging at a bale of hay. He was bald except for a small wreath of dark brown hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His nose was large and bulbous, and in true Hyrulean fashion, sported a great mustache that ran from under his nose, across his cheeks, and over his pointed ears. The red shirt and dark overalls that he wore were covered in dirt and straw. He spotted us, dropped the hay and walked over with a huge smile.

"Well, now! You must be the foreigners I have been hearing so much about. I was wondering when I might run into you. Welcome to Hyrule! And welcome to the Kakariko Stables! I am-"

"Talon!" I blurted and the man looked taken aback. I turned to Parker with a puzzled expression that matched his. "But, how…?"

 _If we're supposed to be in the_ Twilight Princess _Timeline then why is there a character from_ Ocarina of Time?

Talon startled us by laughing gleefully. "Aha! My reputation has preceded me! Foreigners from another land have heard of my greatness. Tell me, am I famous where you are from?" he asked, leaning in towards us, an inquisitive brow raised and a cocky smile on his lips.

"Uh…" Parker started, but seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Umm… Rusl told us that you ran the stables," I said, giving him a half-truth.

"Ah… right, yes…" he said as we watched him visibly deflate. Then he shook his head quickly and puffed right back up with a smile. "No matter, no matter. Yes, I am Talon, owner of the prestigious Lon Lon Ranch, and renowned breeder and trainer of the finest horses in all of Hyrule," he exclaimed proudly. "I am at your service," he said, giving us a sweeping bow.

I giggled. He was quite theatrical.

He beamed at me, seemingly pleased at making me laugh.

"You breed horses?" Parker asked as he placed his arms over the top beam of the fence.

"Sure do! I am known for having the most magnificent and intelligent horses around! Golden Gods, they even come at your beck and call! Ai!" he yelled turning towards the pool of water, "Come here, boy!"

A horse that I didn't notice before shifted slightly in the shade at the back of the pool. He looked to be dark grey in colour, but I couldn't be too sure from here. He stared at Talon, snorted, and then lowered his head to graze on some tough-looking grass.

"Heh, the rascal… making me look bad," he laughed embarrassed as he scratched the top of his bald head. "Ai is from the Upper Lanayru Province, and is a little more stubborn than most of his breed. But he is the most intelligent horse that I have ever owned; not to mention produces the most wonderful offspring! You see those two mares playing?" he pointed to the cream and dark beige horses. "They are his mates. Two purebred Gerudo mares; known around the world for their sheer strength."

I looked at the lean build of the horses and gave Talon a skeptical look. He just laughed.

"Do not let their looks fool you! They are the most powerful horses you will ever come across. They have to be, living in the wild, desolate wasteland of the Gerudo Desert." He smiled as he looked at the two running around. "When Suna (he pointed to the cream one) and Aveil (the dark beige one) mate with Ai, their offspring are born with both intelligence and strength. Citizens flock from all over to bid on my foals." He took a deep breath, and then sighed. "But they have no desire to breed right now. Horses are intuitive; they know when something is wrong. And no foals means no money."

I felt sorry for him. Forced from his home, his livelihood put on hold until his world was safe again.

However, the bizarre thing is this shouldn't be his world. This wasn't the right timeline for him.

 _But… he did say that he got Ai from the Lanayru Province, which isn't seen in_ Ocarina of Time.

If things weren't going to follow the timelines anymore then I needed to put together a new mental map of this place, so I asked him where Lon Lon Ranch was. Somehow I felt that by him stating the existence of the ranch would be confirmation from him that he was supposed to exist in this time.

"My ranch can be found in-between Lower Lanayru and the Gerudo Desert. Suna and Aveil are pretty good with almost any weather conditions, but Ai prefers the climate of his territory, which is closer to the north. My ranch gets the cold winds from the glaciers of Snowpeak Mountain, especially at night. Keeps Ai… frisky," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I chose to ignore that last remark as I processed what he said.

 _I guess he is part of this timeline... This is too weird._

I was going to ask him more questions about the ranch and his family history to try and understand how him being here is even possible when Parker nudged me in the shoulder and pointed a finger towards the stable.

My heart skipped a beat. Emerging from the opening was a large copper coloured horse whose mane, tail, and bottom legs were pure white.

Epona.

She walked over to the pool to take a drink. Talon was talking again about something, but he stopped when he realized that Parker and I were too caught up in seeing Epona and shuffled off to do his work. Parker picked up some hay lying close to the fence and tried calling her over. She turned to look at us when he called her name, but stayed put.

"Come on, girl. I have some nice hay for you," he said, waving the hay up and down. Epona shook her mane and flicked her tail but didn't budge. "Why don't you try calling her?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "You know I have bad luck with animals. Remember when I had a hamster? He bit me every time I picked him up," I said, looking at my fingers and the tiny white scars left from the small demon.

"That's because you always held him too tight!" Parker said, laughing.

"I didn't want him to fall!" I cried in my defense.

"Just try," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Fine," I grumbled as I took the hay from his hand and called Epona's name. She looked my way, dipped her head and then started trotting. "I did it!? She's coming over here!" I said in a mix a shock and excitement. "Come here, girl. Come here."

She walked right up to the fence and I backed away a little, startled. She was a lot bigger than I thought. Parker chuckled at me again, then moved his hand tentatively over her and stroked her nose.

"Do not be scared. She is a sweet thing," Talon said sitting on a bale of hay with a canteen in his hand.

I stepped back to the fence but off to her side so she could see me. I hesitantly lifted my hand towards her, and was about to chicken out and drop it once more when she placed her nose in my palm. I beamed at Parker and I moved my hand to scratch her forehead. I laughed as she leaned in closer to me. "Well, at least you seem to like me- unlike your master," I half-whispered to her.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. What happened between you and Link this morning?" Parker asked as he stroked Epona's neck.

I was about to tell him but stopped as I saw Talon trying to discreetly eavesdrop. He was focusing on sorting through some hay, but I could see his body start to slowly lean in our direction.

"Later," I said, and saw Talon frown and sit straight again. I didn't know if he was the gossiping type but I didn't want to risk that story circulating among the refugees and adding more fuel to the fire that was Link's dislike towards me. I went back to petting Epona when I noticed another horse exit the stables.

This horse was a giant and greatly resembled the horse that Charlie's family used to own. Its body was pure muscle, and its hooves looked like the size of a small dinner plate. Its colouring was different than all the other horses: it was white but looked as if someone had dusted tons of light brown powder all over it, creating thousands of tiny spots. It was equipped with a saddle and bridle; and a young girl with soft black hair and blunt bangs sat atop.

"Ah, Luda. Come meet our new guests!" Talon said spinning on his spot of hay. "This is Luda, daughter of Renado. She helps me with the stable and horses."

"Hello," Luda said, smiling at us as she and her horse approached the fence.

"And these are two of the foreigners from a different land, umm… Golden Gods! I never even asked your names!" he exclaimed while he laughed at himself.

"I'm Parker, and this is my cousin Del," Parker answered.

"Calli and Charlie are the other two, but they're back at the inn," I added.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot a about you, but that shouldn't come as a surprise since gossip spreads like wildfire around here," Luda said, eyeing Talon as she spoke. He lowered his eyes and started whistling as he went back to sorting hay.

 _So I was right in thinking he was a gossip._

"It seems like Epona has taken quite a liking to you," Luda mentioned as she smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled back. Since I started petting Epona she hasn't let me stop, even for a moment. "Yeah, I think she has," I said softly. As I continued to scratch her neck I could see out of the corner of my eye that the giant horse Luda was on started to look a little agitated. Suddenly, the horse came quickly at the fence, startling Epona away and making me jump back.

"Roan, you big bully! That wasn't very nice," Luda chastised the giant as he stuck his head over the fence, stretching his face in my direction. "Sorry if he startled you. He can be a bully to the other horses sometimes. But he's really just a big baby and wanted a turn at being petted."

I looked warily at the horse, whose head towered over mine.

"It's alright, he's very gentle," Luda said, patting the side of his neck. I walked back and had to reach up to touch his nose. Then the horse lowered his head and rested it over my shoulder in an odd sort of embrace as I stroked the underside of his neck. The horse gave a soft snort as Parker started to scratch behind one his ears.

"Looks like you're pretty popular among the horses of Hyrule," Parker said.

"I wish I had a camera because the others will never believe this," I laughed.

"Hang on," Parker said, and reached into one of his pants pockets, taking out his cell phone. He pointed it at me and said, "Say cheese!"

I smiled, and after I heard the camera click I asked, "Your phone works?"

"Well, there's no signal- obviously- and the screen is cracked, but it still has power and the camera works. It was the only one that didn't completely break when our stuff went over the cliff."

I sighed. _Great, now I have to replace my phone._

Luda leaned over and asked Parker what he had done. He showed her the picture of me with her horse. "Amazing! This device makes instant portraits," she said in awe.

Talon looked up curiously from his hay sorting and walked over to see the "instant portraits". As Parker was trying to explain how a camera worked to him I turned to talk to Luda.

"So, you like helping Talon with the horses?" I asked her.

"Yes, very much. I love being around them, and helping at the stables means I get to be here every single day," she said brightly. Then she leaned closer to me and lowered her voice, "Besides, Talon really needs the help. His daughter Malon came to the village with him, but doesn't help out as much as he likes." ( _So, Malon is here too!_ ). "Don't get me wrong, Malon loves the horses and comes to visit them often. It's just that she isn't very good at the labour part," she smiled and rolled her eyes.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I happen to know someone like that too," I said, thinking of Calli. "Is this your horse?" I asked, still stroking his neck. I was fairly certain that he fell asleep on my shoulder.

"No, he belongs to my dad. I suppose I should properly introduce you, since he's basically in a catatonic state on your shoulder. This is Roan, our Mountain stallion."

"Hello, Roan," I said and he snorted in recognition of his name. "Who do the other horses belong to?" I asked curiously since Talon only claimed three of them to be his.

"Well, Talon must have already mentioned his pride and joys Ai, Suna, and Aveil." The statement was rhetorical, but I nodded anyways. "The brown mare with the white veins of hair is Blitz. She belongs to Nobu. And the golden mare next to Blitz is Eos. She belongs to Princess Zelda."

 _I should have known_ , I mused.

"And Epona belongs to Link," she said, not knowing that I of course knew that already.

Parker and I were having a great time talking to Luda and Talon about the horses. We must have lost track of time because after a while Telma came sprinting around the bend and down the short passageway. She stopped in front of Parker and I and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath, letting out large puffs of air that sounded remarkably like Roan's snorts.

"There you two are!" she said between intakes of air. "Almost though you left the village," she added with a wide smile that faltered a little as she seemed to have a stitch in her side.

"Why would we leave the- ahhh, I see!" Parker said with a chuckle.

"See what?" I asked curious.

"She thought we went to join the enemy," he said to me. "Didn't you?" he smirked at Telma, cocking his head to the side.

"Mercy, no! What makes you say that?" she asked, chuckling lightly. She smiled innocently, but the guilt in her eyes gave her away.

"Oh, I don't know. I can take a guess and say that the reason you are so out of breath is because you ran around the whole village when you thought we were gone; plus the fact that you came barreling towards us with a look of relief on your face when we were found." Parker answered with a shrug.

From the way Telma was looking at us she was not very impressed. But I knew Parker had her from the darkening of her cheeks, and the both of us just laughed.

"Oh, quiet you two! It is not as if I like having to think of you as an enemy. Nobu just wants to be cautious," she said in her defence.

"It's alright," I said, and she relaxed.

"Now, it is time to head back to the inn and get ready for lunch. Talon, Luda, lunch will be served in about fifteen minutes."

Parker and I said our goodbyes as we followed Telma away from the stables. I heard Roan whinny as I left and I turned to take a look over my shoulder. Luda laughed and waved again, and I saw that Epona came up to the fence once more, watching us walk away.

I was pretty sure that my small fear of horses was gone now, because after lunch I wanted to come back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As we entered the inn we headed straight for the dining hall where Calli and Charlie were already sitting at the same table from breakfast.

"Found Del and Parker, I see," Charlie said to Telma with a smirk. She stopped at the head of the table, placed her hands on her hips, and pursed her lips.

"You two should have seen her!" Calli exclaimed as Parker and I sat across from them. "It was like watching a chicken with its head cut off. Running around in a panic, thinking you two went to the _dark side_ ," she said, adding an ominous tone at the end for dramatic effect.

Parker and I just laughed. "Yeah, we managed to catch the tail end of her freak out," Parker said gleefully.

Telma huffed and glared at each one of us in turn, causing the three red dots under each eye to turn into half-moons.

"We're sorry, Telma. We know you're just looking out for us," Charlie said, flashing her a charming, heart stopping smile.

"Mercy," she said rolling her eyes, giving us a wide grin. "How can I stay mad at such adorable faces?" She trailed a finger down the side of Charlie's jaw, winked at us, then said she would grab us all some tea.

"You only have yourself to blame for that," Calli said matter-of-factly as Charlie shudder deeply.

"Why does she keep coming after me?" he whined.

"Because you have such a pretty face," I teased in a mothering voice as I reached across the table to pinch his cheek. He playfully swatted my hand away, and I laughed along with Calli.

Telma came back with the tea, which was a different kind than this morning. This one was extremely bitter, but she brought a pot of a lavender coloured liquid, which had the same consistency of honey, to sweeten it. We sat drinking tea and talking about what we did: Telma writing letters to their secret suppliers; Calli and Charlie relaxing at the inn; and me and Parker at the stables. (Luckily I had photographic proof that I was petting the horses, because the others refused to believe me). The bell that signaled the start of lunch rang, and Telma had us line up at the service window once more.

"That bell is pretty loud. Aren't you afraid that it could alert an enemy to your whereabouts?" Parker asked Telma.

"Not to worry, hon. The barriers around this place contain any sounds coming from the village. We could set off bombs and no one outside them would hear." She grabbed her tray from the window and walked back to our table.

I was next and grabbed mine. There was a large bowl of what looked like assorted steamed veggies, two slices of warm bread, and a chunk of soft cheese most likely from the Ordon goats. I thanked the chef and followed Telma back to our table, sat down and started eating. Like breakfast, the food was delicious: the veggies were savory, the bread was sweet, and the cheese was creamy.

Once the others joined us I spotted Luda in the lunch line. I quickly excused myself and walked over to her.

"Hello, again," she said brightly.

"Hello. Hey, I was wondering if I could join you at the stables after lunch?" I asked. "I'm going to the meeting tonight but have to wait around till dusk, and helping out with the horses would be a nice way to pass the time."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course! I would love the help, and the company. Don't get me wrong, Talon is great but it would be nice to talk with someone else for a change," she giggled. "I have a lot to get done today, so I will be taking my lunch to the stables. Head over whenever you're finished."

"Okay, great." I smiled and then went back to my table.

The others asked what was going on, so I told them. "I'm going to help Luda at the stables after lunch, to pass the time before the meeting." But then I remembered the short leash we were all on and I looked over at Telma and said, "That is, if I'm not on lock down after your little "enemy" scare."

Telma gave me a look for that one then said, "You are allowed to venture around the village without me, as long as you four tell me where you are going."

 _And the leash lengthens a little bit._

I smiled and asked if anyone wanted to join me. They all said no. Calli wanted to soak her feet in the hot springs as her new sandals weren't properly broken in yet; Charlie wanted to take a nap; and Parker said he was interested in looking at the library that was in Renado's hut.

I ate my meal pretty quickly because one: I wanted to get back to the horses, and two: Link hadn't shown up yet and I wanted to avoid another confrontation.

People were still trickling in as I excused myself from the table. I took my empty tray to the service window, where the chef gave me the evil eye- he probably wasn't ready to take dirty dishes yet- and left the hall, waving at Rusl, Bo, Hanch, and Renado on the way.

As I walked past the staircase I heard someone calling for my attention. The voice was coming from the stairs, and as I turned in that direction I saw two girls around my age quickly walk down them and over to me.

The first girl was slightly taller than me and wore a simple white blouse with a yellow scarf, a light purple skirt that fell to just above her ankles, and her long, bright red hair was draped over one shoulder.

"You're Malon!" I said excitedly. "And you're Ilia, aren't you?" I said turning to the other girl. She was a bit shorter than I was and wore a sleeveless, long white top with a pair of dark brown, capri-style pants. Her short, light brown hair was pulled to the side in a low ponytail, and her green eyes were open wide in shock as she timidly nodded in response to my question. "I'm Del," I said and smiled at them. Ilia smiled softly back, but Malon just frowned.

"How do you know who we are? We've never met before," Malon asked, her light blue eyes glaring at me suspiciously.

 _Whoops, I have to stop doing that…_

"Uh… you're father told me about you. I met him at the stables before lunch." Another half-truth.

"I see," she said, and crossed her arms, still glaring at me. "Well, I have a few things that I want to talk to you about. You see, I want you-"

"Malon, don't. Please," Ilia interrupted. Her voice was soft but her eyes were pleading.

 _Okay… what's going on?_

Malon brushed her off and continued. "I want you to leave Link alone. I don't know what nasty things you said to him today, but it's been putting him in a particularly foul mood, and completely ruined our plans for the day," she said acidly. "If I ever catch you talking to him again, the outcome will not be pleasant," she added darkly.

All I could do was blink at her a few times.

 _Is this for real?_

I looked at Malon, her eyes daring me to defy her, and then I looked at Ilia whose cheeks were coloured with embarrassment. I felt bad for Ilia, having to witness this awkward situation that she probably hoped wouldn't happen. I took a breath to compose myself, squared my shoulders and faced Malon.

"Okay, listen here. I now have a few things I would like to talk to _you_ about! First of all, you have no right to tell me who I can or cannot talk to. Second, you're in luck because, as of right now, I have no desire to talk to Link. And third, if you _ever_ threaten me again, it'll be _your_ outcome that won't be pleasant," I said, staring darkly into her eyes. I was satisfied to see that she recoiled at my last remark.

Then I changed tactics and smiled at her. I turned to Ilia. "It was nice to meet you, Ilia," I said sincerely, and she smiled timidly. Then I turned back to Malon, who was glowering at me. "Have a nice day," I said as sweetly as possible, then walked away from them and exited the inn.

 _Well, that was unpleasant_ , I thought as the doors swung closed behind me.

I saw movement to my right as someone was coming up the ramp, and ended up locking eyes with Link. He looked stunned for a moment, as if he wasn't expecting to see someone- or maybe me- outside. He composed himself, a look of determination on his face, and walked swiftly up the ramp towards me.

And I walked swiftly down the other side.

"Hey, wait! Stop! I want to talk to you!" he shouted, jogging to catch up to me.

"Yeah, well, I don't really want to talk to you!" I said loudly from over my shoulder as he got closer. But then I changed my mind and swung back around, which caused him to slide a little on the dirt as he made an abrupt stop so as to not crash into me. "No wait, I do want to talk to you. I want you to tell your girlfriend to back off and not be a bitch to people she doesn't know," I said, glaring.

"Girlfriend?" Link asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Malon…? You know, she's very territorial of you. You should tell her to ease up on the reins a little bit," I said, giving him a mocking smile.

He sighed loudly and looked uncomfortable. "She's not my girlfriend," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does she know that?"

His look of guilt was perfect, and I smiled smugly.

Having enough of this conversation I turned and started to walk away. He called for me to come back, but I just waved a hand before taking off at a run; only slowing to a walk once I got to the entrance of the mountain pass that led to the stables.

As I made my way through the narrow passage I started to feel a tiny pang of guilt myself. Maybe I was being a little too harsh on the guy and should cut him some slack. I mean sure, saving the entire world of Hyrule is a daunting task, and maybe he just isn't… ready?

But as the stables came into view, I saw Luda sitting on a bale of hay, her face full of mirth and innocence as she teased Roan with a piece of bread. Her laughter was high and sweet, revealing just how young she really was.

My heart fell.

She was probably no older that fourteen- still at an age where she should be wide-eyed and carefree. Not a refugee in a war.

Link hasn't done anything to help them, even though everything he needs to prevail in this battle is waiting for him! No, until he smartens up I'll keep being harsh. And for his sake, he better hope that we find a way home tonight because I just might be tempted to smack a little sense into him.

Luda spotted me and came to greet me at the fence. She brought me over to the gate and opened it. I hesitated and she just smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a slight fear of horses."

I smiled shyly. "I thought I overcame it today, but I'm finding that I think I felt okay around them because I had the fence between us. Inside the pen there's nothing to stop them from trampling me," I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you the cues so you'll know when to jump out of the way."

I must have given her a look of pure terror because she said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I was joking. All the horses are wonderful. Please, come in."

I gave her a small glare, but entered the pen. Luda closed and locked the gate behind me and then led me to the bale of hay that she was sitting on. She had me sorting the straw as Talon had done earlier, showing me which pieces were good and which were bad.

She was wandering around completing her chores: mucking out the stalls, raking the old hay in the pen, cleaning the riding gear. We were chit-chatting every now and again about the horses and the village, and I found that sorting hay was weirdly therapeutic- when two large horses weren't vying for my attention.

Epona and Roan would stand in front of me and mess with my hay piles if I didn't offer any neck scratches. Even Zelda's horse Eos came to see what was going on. She allowed me to pet her nose and stroke her neck before heading back over to stand with Blitz.

After a while Calli (feet soaked and happy) and Charlie (refreshed from his nap) showed up, wanting to get away from the inn for a bit. After their pleasantries, Charlie offered to help Luda and took a brush to clean Roan. Calli didn't offer to help but she sat next to me and distracted Epona as much as possible while I sorted.

Talon came by, but after seeing all of us working he decided that he wasn't needed and said that he was going to take the night off.

The four of us were having a great time talking and laughing about nothing as the sun sunk low over the mountain, turning the sky pink and orange.

Then we saw Parker.

The meeting was about to start.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As we entered Renado's hut a blast of warm air hit my face, which was pleasant as the village got cold quick once the sun started to disappear. The fire pit in the center of the room was lit and a square table was placed in front of the bench facing the front door.

Rusl and Bo were standing and looking at something on the table, Bo squinting at whatever was on the wooden surface. They both looked up when we approached, Rusl greeting us in turn and Bo giving us all a curt nod.

"The others are coming shortly. It can take a little while to gather everyone," Rusl said as he noticed me looking around the empty room. I nodded then looked down at the table. Rusl and Bo were looking at a large, detailed map of Hyrule, but it looked as if a kid had drawn on it as thick dark lines and circles covered the surface.

"What are these for?" I asked, pointing at them.

"They represent what has been conquered by the enemy. The lines are the roads that cannot be traveled, and the circles are the villages that have been invaded. These markings grow more and more every week," Rusl said with a weary sigh.

Renado suddenly came through his kitchen door holding a tray stacked with mugs. His wide mouth was set in a gloomy line, and I immediately knew why: Telma was on his heels carrying two pots of hot tea. He walked over to the table and set the tray down on the edge. Bo snatched the map away before Telma put down the pots.

"Is there not someplace else you can place the tea? This is the only map we have and we need this table," Bo said gruffly.

"This is the only table that I own, and as such I choose to use it to place the tea. Feel free to bring your own table to the next meeting," Renado retorted smoothly.

Bo started to grumble something under his breath as he took the map and tried to spread it over the narrow bench to the right of the fire pit.

I laughed a little under my breath.

"I hear that you have been helping Luda at the stables," Renado said to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have. Luda is such a sweet girl. I really enjoy her company."

His sullen mouth broke into a proud smile. "I am sure she enjoys your company as well."

I smiled back.

Grabbing a stack of mugs and a tea pot, I brought them to Parker, Calli, and Charlie (who already took a spot on the bench on the opposite side of Bo) and poured us all a cup. I placed the pot back on the table in front of Renado and went to sit down with the others as the front door swung open.

Hanch entered the room, followed by a dark haired girl with pigtails, who was minimally clad in shiny armour, and a young man who had pointed ears and glasses, carrying about five large books in his arms. Behind the book guy was Link (but I avoided eye contact with him) and then Nobu, still dressed in his full armor. I was waiting for Zelda to walk in last but Nobu just looked around the room then shut the door.

"Good," he said as he removed his helmet," everyone is here."

It hit me that up until now, I didn't know what Nobu truly looked like. Whenever I pictured him he always had a helmet for a face, so I quickly studied his features in the light of the fire.

He had short, dark, straight hair that flicked up a little in the front, and his eyes were dark and aware as he took in everything within the room. His face was slightly circular and the bridge of his nose had a flattened look to it as if it was broken a few times and never healed properly. He wasn't the most handsome man I have ever seen, and compared to Link, Nobu would be considered plain. But his features had a rugged charm to them and made him look every bit a knight.

I watched as he turned to Telma. "Telma, if you wouldn't mind?"

She nodded then climbed the stairs that led to the bedrooms. I could hear a soft knocking and then low voices. A moment later Telma emerged from the doorway, followed by Princess Zelda.

She was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Her hair was a light, golden brown that was braided down her back and shined in the flickering light of the fire. Her nose was straight and petite and her lips were soft and full. It was too dark to truly know what colour her eyes were, but they sparkled with knowledge and power. She was all grace and beauty, even if she didn't dress as such. She wasn't wearing any of her royal garments or jewelry. Instead, she wore a simple, cream, full-length dress with a long sleeved, light blue cover-up that tied in the front.

Once she descended the stairs all the Hyruleans gave her a short bow, and she inclined her head in acknowledgement. Then she walked to where we were sitting and smiled at us.

"Welcome travelers. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. I have heard a lot about your unusual predicament and I would like you all to know that I will do everything in my power to get you home safely."

I smiled, relieved to hear her say that. When a moment passed and no one said a word to thank her, I turned to see that the others were too preoccupied to say anything. Parker and Charlie were just staring at her, mouths slightly agape, and Calli was busy glaring daggers at Charlie. I sighed internally at this wonderful impression we were making. "Thank you. That means the world to us," I said graciously.

"I hope your accommodations are good, and that everyone has been treating you well?"

"Oh… ah, yes. Telma has been a great guide," I said. "Oh, and Rusl too!" I added. I didn't know if mentioning him was necessary, but she was their princess so I wanted to give credit where credit was due. I looked at Rusl to see if I embarrassed him but he just smiled. A lump suddenly formed in the back of my throat as the warmth in his face reminded me so much of my dad's. I quickly looked away.

"I am glad to hear it," Zelda said. "I would not want any guests to be treated as if they were _prisoners_ ," she said, shooting Nobu a teasing look. (I was happy to see that he at least had the decency to look mildly guilty at using Telma as his watchdog). "Now, if everyone would like to grab some tea, our meeting will begin."

The hut suddenly erupted with movement, which startled me, and it took me a moment to realize it was because as soon as Zelda entered the room it was as if everything stopped and stood still.

While people were getting their drinks the dark hair girl and bespectacled young man broke away from the table and walked over to us. As their features became more visible in the dim light I smiled, knowing exactly who they were.

"Hey, there!" the dark haired girl said. "I'm Ashei, and this is Shad." He gave us a small wave. "Welcome to our humble little camp," she finished with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Del. This is my cousin Parker, and my friends Calli and Charlie," I said as the others greeted them in turn.

"It's wonderful to finally meet the rest of you!" Shad said enthusiastically. "Of course, I already met Parker this afternoon in the library. It's nice that someone enjoys books just as much as I do," he beamed. Then he laughed, the sound a mix between amazement and disbelief. "I just can't believe it! Travelers from another world, here in Hyrule! I have been researching natural and unnatural phenomena that could have caused you to come here, and-"

"Give it a rest, Shad," Ashei interrupted in an annoyed tone. "No one wants to hear your scholarly-babble, yeah?"

"Actually," Charlie said, "if it helps us figure out how we got here then-"

"Trust me, you don't," Ashei interrupted again, rolling her eyes.

I looked over at Charlie, his eyes saying _what a bitch_ as he looked back at me. I nodded in agreement. I wasn't impressed with her either.

One by one, everyone started to gather around the fire either sitting on the benches or leaning against the walls (as Link was doing). Shad went to the opposite bench and sat next to Bo, and thankfully Ashei followed him. Zelda took the bench at the head of the room, while Nobu stood behind her, leaning against the table. She took a sip of her tea and then turned to look at us.

"How about we start by telling me your names," she said.

I inwardly groaned at having to introduce ourselves for the hundredth time today and hoped that one of the others would do it, but the boys were back to their open-mouthed staring and Calli back to dagger-eyes, so it was up to me to speak once more. I put on a smile as I named us off and she nodded at each of us in greeting.

"Now, please tell me what happened that brought you all to Hyrule," she said with controlled curiosity.

Parker, Calli, and Charlie seemed to snap back at that and we all started to talk at once.

"We went for a hike in the woods-" I started.

"Then we found that giant Beku tree-" Charlie added.

"It's called a _Deku_ tree," Parker corrected.

"Whatever," Charlie said rolling his eyes.

"And Del went inside the tree, and we followed her, and found a giant room filled with lights, and the room got so hot, like fire, and then…" Calli said, but her voice faded away. She looked as if she was reliving the memory from the way fear flashed in her eyes.

"And then we fell through a hole that opened in the ground," I finished for her. "And we found ourselves here. In Hyrule."

"That is an interesting tale," Zelda said, a pensive look on her face.

"But you do believe us, right?" Charlie asked.

"I do." She gave Charlie a reassuring smile, and his cheeks burned red.

"Has this happened before?" Calli asked, scooting her body away from Charlie. She wasn't impressed with his reactions to Zelda.

Zelda set her gaze on Shad, who smiled in delight. "Yes… yes! As a matter of fact it has," he said as he stood. He reminded me of a teacher getting ready to present a lecture. "You see, our history books have documented past heroes entering portals through various means, a tree being one example. The old trees have ancient magic, and from extensive research I-"

"Alright, that's enough," Ashei said, pulling hard on the tail of his jacket and making him stumble back onto the bench, causing his glasses to slide down his nose.

"Thanks for the history lesson, Shad," Nobu said in a sarcastic tone, "but what I want to know is _why_ you four entered that tree?"

"Curiosity for curiosity's sake?" Charlie said with a disbelieving chuckle at having been asked such a stupid question.

"Del, I think you should tell them," Parker whispered- none too quietly I might add- and everyone's eyes focused on me.

"Tell them what?" I asked, having an idea of what he was talking about but hoping it was something different.

"That you heard, you know..."

I mentally sighed. He did mean the voice. I had this sudden urge to punch him in the gut, and I think he understood from the look I was giving him as he slowly moved his body away from me.

"Del, what are you not telling us?" Zelda questioned softly.

I took a look around the room. Everyone was waiting for me to answer, eager to hear more. My eyes landed on Link without really realizing it. His body language said he was indifferent to what I had to say, but his eyes betrayed him and were full of curiosity. His gaze held mine and it took me a moment to register who I was staring at. I could feel my cheeks start to burn as I looked away and back to Zelda. I took a deep breath.

"What Parker is talking about is that the reason we- I," I corrected. "The reason _I_ went into the tree is because I heard a… a voice in the wind. When it talked it was almost as if I didn't have any control. I had to follow it." I shook my head and corrected myself again. "No, I _needed_ to follow it," I said with shame in my voice. My hand started to tingle lightly as I remembered the sensation of being guided by that invisible force. I sighed deeply at the memory. "And because I did, I landed us all here."

I took a quick scan of everyone again. This time there were multiple emotions that were displayed. Some looked skeptical (Nobu the most), some curious. Shad looked excited and bounced in his seat as if he wanted to run to his books and research what I said. However, Zelda's expression was slightly perplexed and it disturbed me. I was about to ask why but Calli spoke first.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us that the reason we're here is because you were hearing "voices"?" Calli asked me in disbelief, her voice barely above a whisper. Charlie sat silently and stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"I tried to tell you! But you all looked at me as if I was crazy. And then I thought that maybe I _was_ crazy and…" Calli's eyes were becoming watery as she glared at me. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," I said, my eyes pleading to the both of them to forgive me- again.

Charlie let out a deep breath and nodded, accepting my apology. He gave me a look that said _what's done is done; time to move on_.

I smiled softly at him. No matter how many times we fought, Charlie and I were never able to stay mad at each other. We didn't know why; it was just the nature of our friendship.

However, Calli was hurt. I could tell by the way she held her middle that she was trying to hold herself together. I only hoped that she wouldn't pull away from me. I needed her to stay by my side. There was no way I could survive all this without her.

Calli inclined her head and looked past me at Zelda. "You can help us get home, can't you?"

"I do possess the power to open portals," (I could feel a wave of relief wash over all of us), "however… I am afraid that from what I understand of your story, a higher power might be at play." Her voice sounded troubled.

"You mean…" Telma said, trailing off as she tilted her head to look at the night sky through the smoke hole.

"But that is impossible. The goddesses have not intervened in the affairs of Hyrule since ancient times. All the stories say that those having traveled through portals have always done so by destiny and never by divine intervention," Renado recounted. Shad started nodding his head vigorously in confirmation and stood up, looking as if he had a lot more to say on this topic. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, he was cut off.

"What makes you believe that it was the goddesses that brought them here? Are we forgetting that there's another that has god-like powers? One who just happens to be hell bent on destroying Hyrule?" Nobu said.

"Nobu, you cannot honestly believe that Ganon would transport four innocent humans from another world for his own nefarious plans?" Zelda countered.

"We can't rule it out, Your Majesty. Who's to say that he didn't bring them here as a distraction?"

I thought that Nobu actually made a good point. If we were brought here as a distraction then that was a pretty clever move on Ganon's part. Zelda and her Resistance would be focused on us, giving Ganon the opportunity to further conquer an undefended Hyrule.

"Okay, distraction or not, can you help us get home?" Parker asked, a hint of annoyance seeping into his tone.

"I am afraid I cannot." (My heart froze and I heard Calli whimper softly). "Not on my own. You see, it is known that Hyrule is connected to many different parallel worlds through a holy domain called the Sacred Realm. However, I sense from the four of you that you do not belong to any of our worlds, but come from somewhere else; someplace far. While I have the power to open portals to our connecting lands, I do not possess enough to open one to another world all together." She turned and looked directly at me. "Del, the fact that you heard a bodiless voice that compelled you to follow it, has me to believe that a greater power brought you all here. Whether it is good or bad, divine or earthly, destiny or mistake, I do not know. Because of this, I am afraid that the only thing powerful enough to take you home would be the Triforce."

Parker let out a groan of disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"What's wrong?" Calli asked confused.

My mouth went dry. "What Zelda is saying is that for us to get home we need to have all three pieces of a magical relic called the Triforce. Zelda has one piece, Link has another, but the third is with Ganon," I said, my voice echoing my own disbelief at this turn of events. Any hope that I had about Zelda being able to send us home was extinguished.

"Well, let's get it from him! Maybe he'll co-operate if we…" she trailed off as she saw me shaking my head.

"No, he won't. Ganon's the bad guy here. He's literally Evil Incarnate. Getting the piece of Triforce from him… is next to impossible." The misery growing on Calli's face was overwhelming and I had to blink back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

 _We are so screwed. And it's all my fault._

"How do you know so much about the Triforce?" Nobu demanded, utterly shocked by what I said.

Just as I was about to tell him my 'legend' cover-up story Calli got up and raced out of the hut. Charlie stood to go follow her but I placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "Let me go," I said as I stood next to him. He hesitated for a moment. "Please," I whispered, "I have to fix this." The guilt that I felt was weighing heavily on me. It must have been written on my face because the next moment Charlie's eyes softened. He nodded and sat back down.

I ran after her and left the warmth of the hut, but not before noticing that Link's eyes followed me the whole way until I closed the door behind me.

Calli didn't get very far beyond Renado's and I caught up to her easy. "Calli, wait. Please stop," I said as I grabbed her shoulder.

She spun around to face me, tears streaming down her face. "What… what are we going to do, Del? We're stuck here! We're stuck here and I don't even really know what here _is_! This is _your_ fault you know! Why, in all the years that I've known you, the day you decide to go batshit crazy is the day that we all end up in another world? Fuck, Del! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay! How was I supposed to know that walking into a tree would be a portal to another world? If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat; you know I would! I'm sorry that this happened. I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to follow voices that shouldn't exist. I'm just so sorry, Calli." I said desperate for her to believe me, to forgive me.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks then crossed her arms, shaking her head. "What are my parents going to think when they hear- Oh god, my parents… What are they thinking happened to me? They must be going crazy searching for me." She started to hyperventilate. "Del, I'm all they have, and I'm stuck here and they don't know that. They don't know if I'm alive or…"

"I know. I know. Please calm down, Calli. Everything will be okay. We'll find a way home," I said softly, trying to help calm her breathing before she passed out.

"Will we? Can you be sure of that? Because the people who live here certainly don't think so."

"We will get home! I know we will, I know-" And then it hit me: I did know! Both Parker and I knew things about this world that the people here probably didn't…

"Listen to me, Calli. We are going to get home because Parker and I've been playing these games for years. We know the theories, and secrets, and histories. Now, I'm not saying that we will find a way back by tomorrow, and we may be stuck here for a while, but I can _promise_ you that nothing will stop me from getting what we need to go home," I said with determination. I felt a tiny flame ignite within my soul as I started to hope once more.

Calli let out a tiny sob and then flung her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her for a moment while she quieted down, and then she pulled back with a smile on her lips.

"Ready to go back in?" I asked, relieved that she wasn't mad anymore. She nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

"Now I kinda wish that I played those stupid games with you and Parker," she laughed.

I laughed too, and I put my arm around her as we walked back to the stone hut. Pushing open the door, we walked in, and everyone went silent as they turned to look at us as we approached the table.

Charlie was up and over by Calli's side in a heartbeat. He went to embrace her but she gently placed a hand on his chest and smiled beautifully at him, letting him know that she was okay, that she was being strong. She walked away from my arm, squared her shoulders and stood next to me.

I made no movement to go back and sit on the bench so Charlie went to stand just behind his girlfriend. Parker was staring at me questioningly, but I gave him a soft smile and beckoned him over with a slight flick of my head. He got up from his seat and walked quickly to me.

"Is everything okay? What's going on?" he asked with concern.

I just smiled again and asked him to stand next to me. He looked confused, but didn't say anything as he stood on my other side.

At this moment I needed to feel confident and brave, and having my friends beside me gave me strength. And I needed that strength because I was about to ask a dangerous question.

I turned to face Zelda.

"Princess Zelda, you're sure that the only way for us to get home is with all three pieces of the Triforce?"

Her eyes were soft and a little sad as she looked at me. She didn't say anything, but just nodded her head in confirmation.

"Okay." I took a step closer to the fire so that everyone here could see me, summoned all the resolve that I owned and asked, "Then how do we get the Triforce of Power from Ganon?"

Everyone stared at me and remained silent.

I stood my ground and kept my chin high, waiting for some sort of reaction. Then I heard a snicker. Assuming that it came from Link I looked over at him, still leaning against the wall, but saw that his facial expression was straight and serious. His eyes were not on me (for once) but looking down at the bench in front of him. I followed his gaze and noticed that Bo's shoulders were shaking and the corners of his non-existent eyes were wrinkled.

"Something funny, Bo?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, yeah," he said defensively, crossing his arms as well. "If we knew how to get the Triforce of Power from Ganon in the first place, we would not still be here, now would we?"

"I still say we storm the castle and take him out!" Ashei said enthusiastically. "We have the best swordsmen in all of Hyrule here, yeah? We can defeat him and take the Triforce, no problem," she said looking back and forth between Link and Nobu.

Link snorted softly. "As flattered as I am that you think of me as a great swordsman Ashei, you seem to conveniently forget that there's no way you, me, and Nobu can take out a few thousand of Ganon's lackeys," Link said to her.

"So much for men of valor," I heard her mutter. "Then what if we lured him away? Use the princess as bait and get him-"

She was interrupted by a loud bang. I looked to my left and saw that Nobu had slammed his fist onto the table; his face was full of anger.

"Don't you even think for one moment that we would use our princess as bait, Ashei!" he practically yelled. "Her safety must never be jeopardized, not even-"

"Calm yourself, yeah? It was just a suggestion!" Ashei defended, glaring at the knight.

Nobu's eyes seemed to have gone a shade darker and I saw his jaw clench. Zelda softly called for his attention and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were beseeching him to calm down, and after a moment he bowed his head while mumbling an apology and took his spot behind her once more, leaning against the table.

The room became thick with silence and it put me on edge, so I said, "If we want to get the Triforce of Power, killing Ganon won't work. He and the Triforce are connected, right? If he were to die then the Triforce would leave this world with him, and would only return when he is reincarnated. We need to think of another way to take it."

What I said had the opposite effect of what I wanted. Instead of loud chatter, the silence became deafening and everyone was staring at me again. Looks of shock, curiosity, and suspicion were splashed across each of their faces.

 _Dammit, Del! Think before you speak!_

"Is that true?" Rusl asked Zelda.

Her clear eyes were round as she looked at me. "Yes. When the pieces of a separated Triforce find its destined guardian, it becomes one with their soul. If the guardian dies then that piece would follow the soul into the afterlife. How do you know this, Del?"

 _I guess this is as good a time as any to tell the truth._

"Well, you see-"

"Oh, Goddesses of the Heavens… You must be an oracle!" Telma said with bated breath.

I started to laugh at the joke she made, but when I looked at her I choked on air and my heart stuttered. She had her hands pressed to her chest and a look of pure awe on her face. Her eyes started to water and a few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks.

 _Wait… what? She can't truly believe that I'm an oracle!?_

"I'm not-"

"Of course… Of course! She heard a bodiless voice and it led her to Hyrule. She must be an oracle!" Hanch squeaked excitedly.

"Amazing. A direct connection to our very goddesses, here, in our time, after millennia of silence," Renado said, his honey-smooth voice full of wonderment.

This was getting ridiculous. "Okay. Come on, this isn't fun-"

"But why would our goddesses choose to speak through someone who is not even from our world?" Bo questioned gruffly.

All eyes turned towards their princess, hoping that she would have the answer. I was hoping that she would tell them that they were all nuts and to get back figuring out how to get the Triforce.

"To be perfectly honest, I am quite as baffled as the rest of you," she said softly. Then she turned her body to face me and smiled brightly. "However, our goddesses do work in the most unpredictable of ways. It would seem to me that your presence here, whatever the reason may be, might not be so random after all."

 _She… she can't be serious?_

The entire hut erupted with noise. The cacophony of everyone talking at once was grating inside my head. Even Parker, Calli, and Charlie added to the din of voices, all of them laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Right now, I would've given anything to get the silence back.

I made the mistake of looking over at Link again. He was standing away from the wall this time, but his gaze was back on me. He wasn't shouting or singing like the others were, but just staring with those intense, dark blue eyes of his. He was looking at me like he did this morning, as if he was trying to figure something out. I felt my cheeks start to burn again and I looked away- which wasn't the best idea because my gaze landed on Telma who was crying freely while beaming and singing in my direction.

I had enough. This time it was my fist that slammed onto the table. Thankfully it worked and everyone went silent once more.

"Please, will everyone just stop and listen to me? I'm not an oracle! The reason I know so much about Hyrule and the Triforce is because in my world, all of this (I made a wide, sweeping gesture with my hands) is nothing more than a very popular game!" My heart was beating wildly as I waited for their reactions.

I was expecting shouts of anger, not peals of laughter.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, yeah?" Ashei laughed.

"Our sacred world used for a game, just ludicrous!" Bo guffawed.

"But it's true!" I said, indignant at their laughing at me. "The game allows you to follow the Goddesses' Chosen Hero as he quests for relics that help defeat Ganon, and save the princess and Hyrule."

I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't curious about how Link reacted to my explanation of the gameplay. And as everyone erupted into laughter once again- louder than before, I might add- my curiosity got the better of me and I took quick look at him. His head and eyes were downcast, and I could see a slight reddening of his cheeks.

Could Lazy Link actually feel a little ashamed by what I said?

Renado cleared his throat, and the laughter died down. "Del, have you considered that the goddesses have given you visions of Hyrule in your dreams? And as a way to understand these dreams of a world that you did not know existed, you created a game out of them?" His voice was warm and sincere and held no trace of laughter.

But I shook my head, hard. "Nope, that's impossible because there are millions of people from my world who also know of Hyrule by playing the game." A few people chuckled at this. I rolled my eyes. "Besides, Parker knows a lot more about Hyrule than I do. He loves learning about the histories and legends," I said matter-of-factly.

"Del, what are you doing?" Parker whispered harshly as everyone's eyes switched to him.

"Trying to take some of the focus off me!" I whispered harshly back. He gave me a steely glare for that one. Now it was my turn to shift away from him.

"Well, of course he knows our history," Shad spoke up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He's been here reading the old tomes since lunch. Fast reader, too. I even went to my study to grab him some of my books to read before the meeting started."

 _Dammit!_

"Yeah, well, Calli and Charlie also knows that this is a game," I retorted. It was pathetic, I know, but I was scrambling at this point.

"Of course they would, sweets," Telma said softly. "They are your best friends, and you would have told them your dreams of Hyrule, even if you do not remember doing so."

 _Oh my god! They have an answer for everything!_

I groaned and lowered my head into my hands in defeat. There was no winning against these people! The thought of everyone thinking that I'm someone with a goddess-given gift; someone important- someone I'm not! - made me sick to my stomach.

However, once Telma called me an oracle I wasn't blind to the small shift in the Hyrulean's attitude towards me. It was easy to see that everyone in this room, whether I befriended them or not, never truly let go of their suspicions of why we were here. But now, it was almost as if they had a slight reverence for me.

I didn't like where my mind was going with this, but I made a promise to Calli- to all three of them- that I would do _anything_ in my power to get us home. And here I was, given power from a title; a power that I knew exactly how to use.

Besides, I would be quite the hypocrite if I fought against it.

I took a deep breath, lowered my hands from my face, and let out a soft sigh.

"Renado?" I said meekly as I raised my eyes to him, "Maybe… maybe you're right. About my dreams being visions. I mean, I suppose I've always known that they weren't just dreams, but after years of not truly understanding what I was seeing, the truth is quite astounding."

Renado gave me a kind and warm smile, nodding his head in understanding.

Parker, Calli, and Charlie all spoke at once in a chorus of "Del, what are you saying?"; "I knew it! She really is batshit crazy"; and "I don't know who she is anymore."

I spun around to face them and mouthed "trust me" and gave them a wink. They all looked puzzled but thankfully kept quiet as I turned back to the others.

"If- if it's alright, could we possibly get back to figuring out how to get the Triforce of Power from Ganon? So my friends and I can go home?" I asked with an innocent shyness that I hoped disguised my intention of trying to use a power trip to get this meeting back in our favour. I expected some sort of fight on this subject, especially from Nobu, who looked irritated that I brought this topic up once more, but there was nothing but silence again.

Then Telma's voice broke through the quiet. "What if we took it by force? Subdue Ganon somehow and take it away?"

"That, unfortunately, would not work," Zelda's serene voice answered. I looked towards her and noticed that her gaze was on me. Her face was passive, but her eyes were bright and curious.

 _How long has she been starting at me?_

She continued. "Once a piece of the Triforce is connected to the soul of its guardian, it can only be given to another by willing it away. If it is taken by force then the guardian would die and the Triforce would disappear."

 _I don't think I ever knew that_ , I thought in amazement. But I had bigger things to think about than hearing Triforce lore straight from the source. We couldn't kill Ganon or take the Triforce by force as it would disappear with his soul to the afterlife. It needs to be separated from him somehow. But how do you separate something from a soul?

"We need to figure out if there is a way to separate Ganon's soul from the Triforce of Power," I said aloud and looked to Zelda for confirmation. She smiled warmly at me, and I felt that tiny flame of hope turn into an inferno.

"Shad?" she said, and turned to face him. He quickly jumped out of his seat (hitting Ashei with his elbow in the process) and stood ready to do his princess' biding. "I believe that this is a good place to start researching."

"Yes… yes! Of course! Our history books must have something that will help us. Now, I'll have to go far back… Can potions separate a soul… relics, or magic spells, or…" he started mumbling as he headed towards the stairs on the right-hand side that led to the tiny balcony library.

With this new revelation of a way to take the Triforce of Power and defeat Ganon, all the Hyrulean's spirits seemed to be lifted. Everyone was chattering happily. Renado didn't even seem to mind Telma placing her hand on his knee as the two talked.

"Alright, alright," Nobu said loudly over the noise and everyone stopped talking to pay attention. "I know everyone is excited about this new development in our battle against Ganon. However, since separating his soul from the Triforce is just a theory right now, we need to focus back on reality, and that's the war."

I felt my body slump. The long day was finally catching up to me and all I wanted to do was go to bed. Did we really need to stay here and listen to war strategies?

"Nobu?" I asked before he started. "Is it necessary for the four of us to be here for this part of the meeting?"

Nobu, apparently caught off guard with my question, blinked a few times then said, "Uh, well no, but-"

That was all I needed to hear and quickly interrupted him as I turned to Zelda. "Princess Zelda? If it's alright with you, may we be excused? It's been a really long day for us."

She gave us her permission by smiling and inclining her head.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a small bow.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw that the others gave her small bows as well. Then we all turned, Charlie taking the lead, and walked towards the front door.

As we left the hut, the only sound that could be heard was the fervent muttering of a busy scholar, high up within the rows of ancient books.

* * *

 **Now, let's watch the ball of plot chaos roll...**

 **Please review, follow, and fave if you like what you're reading!**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

 **First off, I have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've had it written for months and I've read it many, many times. But then I put my editing hat on and thought _well crap..._**

 **However, I've cleaned it up to the best of my novice ability and I'm pretty happy with what I got.**

 **Just a reminder that this story is rated T as mature themes will frequent all upcoming chapters.**

 **And lastly (but never leastly), thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone reading this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ. Only my OC's and plot.**

* * *

I left the hut smiling; the blaze within my chest still strong and bright at the outcome of the meeting. There was a way to get the Triforce of Power from Ganon; a way to get back home! What that was exactly... I had no idea. I sifted through my memories of the games, trying to remember if there was ever an item like the one we needed, but I came up short and a small flutter of uncertainty swept across my heart.

However, if Zelda believes that there could be something in this world that can separate an evil soul from a divine relic then I should have no reason to worry. From now on I'd just have to treat this like playing the games: find the clues, solve the puzzles, and... defeat a demon king.

 _Well, there's no need to worry about that just yet..._

The air was cold as we headed back to the inn, and I had to rub my arms to keep the goosebumps from surfacing. While the days were nice and warm, the nights cooled down significantly. I decided it would be a good idea to grab a coat from the storage house in the morning.

The four of us walked in silence, our footsteps the only sound disturbing the quiet of the night. I stared up at the sky, watching the foreign stars shine brightly as small wisps of clouds glided past. They looked like thin veils of sheer cotton, trying to hide the stars from sight; but the stars wouldn't let their light be cloaked and seemed to burn brighter than ever through the shrouds.

As we neared the inn, Charlie turned his head over his shoulder to look back at me. "So... you're an oracle now?" he asked with a hint of a sarcastic smirk on his lips.

I stopped walking, and the others stopped too. We stood under the light of the oil lamp that was in front of the infirmary, the warm glow revealing my sheepish grin as I fiddled with my braid.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Calli asked as a beautiful mix of bewilderment and amusement played across her features.

I shrugged. "Divine intervention?" I said for lack of a better explanation. I wasn't sure if I could ever really explain what happened tonight as everything happened so fast. One minute I'm just me, and the next, an oracle.

But if these people wanted an oracle then from now on I'll be Del, Foreign Oracle of the Goddesses.

My stomach did a weird flip-flop at my self-proclaimed title, but I didn't know if it was a feeling of apprehension or certainty over my choice.

"Well, whatever the hell that was, it was awesome! You had them hanging on your every word," Charlie said, impressed.

"You're going to tell them the truth though, right? That you're not really an oracle," Parker said with a light chuckle. He most likely found this situation to be rather ridiculous- which he wouldn't be wrong, but I felt my defense over my choice start to rise, nonetheless.

"Well you see, about that, I-"

"Del, you can't be serious?" Parker said in a disbelieving tone.

"Why not?" I countered, crossing my arms.

"What do you think will happen when they find out you can't really talk to their gods?"

"They won't," I said with confidence, and then I uncrossed my arms and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Come on, Parker. You can't tell me that you didn't notice something changed in them when they called me an oracle. And it's like Charlie said, they _listened_ to me."

Parker raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay look, I swear that if it gets too out of hand I'll stop. I'll say that I've lost the gift somehow- or something. But until then, I plan to use this "oracle card" as much as I can if it will help us get home," I said with conviction.

And in that moment, any apprehension I felt was drowned out by a flood of certainty. I knew I would be taking a big risk pretending to be something I'm not. But people are right when they say "desperate times call for desperate measures", and this was a risk I had to take.

Parker remained quiet as he stared at me. His dark eyes were hard to read as they reflected the soft glow of the lamp light, causing them to change and closely resemble the colour of my eyes- our dad's eyes. But I just stared back, silently asking him to trust me.

He took a deep breath and let out a puff of air. "Fine. Just don't start reading out of crystal balls or conversing with dead animal bones, okay?"

I smiled brightly at him as Calli started to giggle.

"So, Oracle Del, what are the gods telling you right now?" Charlie asked with a playful smile.

I stepped away from Parker and stared up at the sky, raising my hands to the heavens. Once I lowered them I looked back at the others. "They tell me to find food, because I'm starving."

With that said, I ran past them to the inn, up the ramp, and through the doors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The inn was busier tonight.

Malo and Talo were running around the main floor with the other kids in tow, brandishing wooden swords and shields as they played. Three women sat around the fireplace drinking tea and talking in hushed voices, while two men sitting at the bar were joking and laughing loudly.

"Have you come back from the meeting?" a soft voice asked as we neared the chairs.

I looked to my left to see that the voice belonged to one of the women by the fireplace. She was sitting in the chair that faced the fire and had to turn her upper body to look at us. She was very pretty, with short blonde hair and warm brown eyes; but I was having trouble recognizing her.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"Are the others not with you?" she asked as she shifted her eyes to the doors.

"No, we were excused early. I'm not sure how long the others will be," I answered.

"Hmm. Well, let us hope that they are not there for half the night again," she said with slight disapproval toning her soft voice. Then she looked back at us and smiled sweetly. "There is dinner for you on one of the tables in the dining hall. The chef likes to leave some food out for those attending the meetings. He prefers not to cook more than the scheduled meals," she said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled. "Thank you."

I was hungry so I pretty much ran to the dining hall, the others close on my heels. The table closest to the serving window was where the chef left our dinner. It wasn't much. There were a few pots of lukewarm tea (which would most likely be cold by the time the meeting ended), a large bowl of those weird apple-kiwi fruits and small, rock-hard bread rolls, enough for one per person.

"That's all?" Parker said, baffled.

"I'm never going to another meeting again," Charlie huffed as he picked up a fruit.

We all grabbed one of each item and then headed up the stairs to our rooms. As the long day took its toll on the four of us, we mumbled our goodnights with food still in our mouths and separated for the night.

Once I lit the lamp in our tiny room I put my empty tea cup on the bedside table and was about to change into my nightgown when I noticed that there were a few items on my bed. My own clothes were cleaned and folded neatly next to my crumpled sleepwear, and sitting on my pillow was a wooden stick, about the size of a pencil, that had a tuft of white bristles protruding from the end of one side. Next to it was a clay pot, which was a little bigger than a quarter, with something white inside.

"What are these?" Calli asked, picking up her own stick and examining it in the dim light.

I shrugged as I ran my finger over the hard bristles and picked up the pot to look at the white stuff. It had a spicy sort of smell and felt like a thick glob of congealed paint.

"Maybe it's some sort of toothbrush and toothpaste?" I offered as a guess.

"You think?" Calli said hopefully and dipped the bristles into the pot. "Well, whether it is or isn't, I'm going to use it anyways. I don't think I've ever wanted to brush my teeth so bad in my life!" And just like that, she was running out the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called after her and followed her through the hall, down the small flight of stairs that connected to the balcony, and into the bathroom. We stood side-by-side, our faces almost squished together as we tried to share the tiny mirror to see what we were doing as we attempted to brush our teeth.

The toothbrush felt awkward in my hand as a picking motion had to be used, and the toothpaste left a bit of a sting on my tongue. But Calli and I could not stop laughing at how much we were struggling with this simple task. Calli poked her gums so many times that they started to bleed, and I brushed so hard that the stick slipped and went up my nose, the toothpaste making my nostril burn more than my tongue.

After about five minutes of dental torture we both deemed our teeth cleaned; then we washed our faces, took turns to use the toilet, then headed back to our room where we changed into our nightgowns and turned off the light.

As I settled into bed (Calli was pretty much out cold already) I heard the noise from downstairs rise. The meeting must have just ended as more and more voices could be heard echoing off the stone. Bo's boisterous laugh streamlined up the stairs and through the rock walls, making me smile in spite of myself.

 _What a day,_ I thought as I yawned widely, the corner of my eyes starting to water as I was unable to keep them open any longer. With a soft sigh I snuggled deeper into the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I couldn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes when my stupid alarm started blaring, dragging me back to consciousness. Then the noise stopped, only to wail again, even louder this time, and I jolted awake as I realized that this was not the sound that my alarm clock made- this was something else. I looked around the tiny stone room and remembered where I was: Hyrule.

"What was that?" Calli asked as she sat up in her bed.

"I have no ide-" but I was cut off by the noise going off again. It sounded like the signal bell the chef used when meals were ready, but this one was louder, more urgent- as if it was screaming a warning into the night.

But the soft gray light seeping through the skylight told me that it wasn't night anymore, and that dawn wasn't too far away.

The bell went off another time and the sound of slamming doors and the pounding of feet were added to the clamor. Calli jumped up and ran to the door with me on her heels. She flung it open and we both stuck our heads out into the hall. I caught a glimpse of Malon sprinting down the hallway in a white nightgown, the tail end of her red braid whipping behind her as she rounded the corner; the sound of her heavy foot falls receding as she went down the stairs.

 _Guess Malon has a room on this floor. Great..._

Every time the bell rang it seemed as if it got louder and louder. This time it had Calli and me covering our ears.

The door to Parker and Charlie's room swung open and the guys stepped into the hall, hands clamped to the sides of their heads, confusion and apprehension apparent in their eyes. It was the first time that I've seen them in their borrowed sleepwear and I would've laughed at their matching outfits (long, full-sleeved, cotton-like night shirts and loose-fitting, capri style pants) but the bell swiftly rang again and I swear a couple of my teeth loosened from the fierce vibrations.

"What's happening?" Parker yelled over the noise.

"We have no idea," I yelled back.

The ringing stopped.

"I'm going to find out," Charlie said and ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. The rest of us quickly followed.

The bell didn't ring again as we made our way down the stairs and onto the main floor of the inn. It was unsettling how eerie it was here as the cold light filtered through the front windows, mixing oddly with the dark glow of the embers in the fireplace. It looked as if the place had just been abandoned. I shivered.

"Where is everyone?" Calli asked, her voice hushed and trimmed with fear.

As if in response to her question, muffled voices could be heard coming from outside. And they sounded panicked.

Charlie got to the front doors first, pulled them opened and the four of us rushed outside onto the porch. All the lamps along the road were extinguished, but the silver light of predawn illuminated the area enough that I was able to see what was going on.

People were running about, their shouts and yells coming from all over the village and echoing off the mountain walls. I saw Shad and Telma grabbing weapons from a wooden cart that was in front of the infirmary then dashing towards the passageway to the entrance.

Suddenly, a roar like thunder rose through the air and all the horses from the stables emerged into the village. One after the other they stampeded down the dirt road, followed by Talon (who was riding Ai) as he guided them further into the mountain.

 _What the hell is happening?_

Charlie took the lead once more and quickly walked up to a man who was rummaging through the weapons in the back of the cart. Even though I haven't met this man yet, I recognized him as a villager from Ordon. He was wearing his Ordon clothing (a white tunic over a long, dark green skirt, with a thick red wrap around his middle) and had small, beady black eyes and a squashed, upturned nose that made him resemble a pig. He looked us up and down as we approached him.

"What weapon you using?" he asked gruffly. He even sounded like a pig.

"What's happening?" Charlie asked.

"Bokoblins," the man grunted as he eyed Charlie, turned to the cart, pulled out a sword and thrust the hilt into Charlie's hand.

"What about them?" Parker questioned, his face going pale as he started to rub his left arm.

The beady-eyed man looked at us as if we were all idiots. He pulled two more weapons from the cart, examined both and then settled on giving Parker a sword as well.

"Why are you giving us weapons?" Parker asked, eyeing the blade in the soft, pre-morning light.

"Need weapons to fight," the man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fight? What's going on?" I asked, my own confusion and apprehension growing.

Suddenly a loud, piercing sound, like someone whistling, ricocheted off the rocky walls.

"It is time," the man said darkly, a wicked grin spreading across his lips; then he yelled, "Fado!"

A tall man of herculean proportions came bounding towards us, holding a small ax.

"Put them in the back," the man said.

Fado nodded and then turned to Parker who was standing the closest. With one hand, he picked my cousin up from the back of his shirt and dropped him into the cart, causing the few remaining weapons to rattle from the impact.

On pure instinct Charlie and I both took a few steps away from this giant man, but Calli remained frozen where she was, starring. Fado approached her.

"Lady," he said, his voice deep and rumbly. He bent forward and handed her the ax, which she hesitantly took. He then picked her up from her waist- as if she was nothing more than a feather- and placed her gently in the back next to Parker. Then he turned to me and Charlie, and we backed away even more.

"Leave them. There is no more time!" the beady-eyed man snapped as he jumped into the back and sat in front of Parker and Calli- whose eyes were both round with fear. Fado then jogged around to the front of the cart, grabbed the two wooden handles, and with impressive speed, ran towards the mountain's entrance.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Charlie yelled as he started to race after the cart.

I took off after him, only to come crashing to my hands and knees. Dazed, it took me a couple seconds to realize that the reason I was on the ground was because I was tripped... by my _nightgown_. I stood up (dusting the dirt off my hands in the process) and spread my feet to see how far the material would stretch. It didn't go far. The base of the gown was a lot narrower than it looked and the stitching had no give at all. Cursing under my breath at the ridiculousness of the situation, I grabbed the material and hiked it up to my thighs so I could get my motion back, and ran after the others. Charlie- being the fast runner that he was- was already far ahead of me and rounding the bend of the mountain pass, still chasing after the cart that was no longer in sight.

As I approached the Eldin Spring I made a silent wish to the vanished Light Spirit that whatever was happening out there we would all be okay. I then put on a burst of speed and ran as fast as I could to the entrance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once I reached the opening I slowed to a walk, my chest heaving and my legs burning from running too fast.

Fado was standing to one side of the entrance, the cart right behind him, but no one was in it. He was staring out at the open field and as I got closer I noticed that where he stood was just inside Zelda's barrier. He turned his head over his shoulder as he heard me approach. He looked at me, then his eyes started to widen and his cheeks turned dark crimson in the gray light.

At first I was confused by his reaction, but then I noticed that he was staring at my bare thighs, as I still held the material of my nightgown in my hands. I glowered at him and let the material fall back to my feet.

He blinked his gawking eyes and whipped his head forward.

From where I stood I looked out at the field and saw that beyond the Kakariko Gorge there was a line of people spread widely apart. Before I could make out who they were, something caught my attention as I noticed movement just off to the side of the entrance.

Walking towards the gorge was the beady-eyed man, who stopped and stood to the right of the bridge; and then I saw Charlie come from the opposite side and stopped to stand on the left. His head was turned and seemed to be focused on whatever was passed beady-eyes.

I started walking to opening and was just about to leave the safety of the barrier when Fado called for my attention. I turned to look at him and his eyes immediately lowered to the ground.

"What?" I said, not sure whether I was amused or irritated by his behaviour.

"Can't go without a weapon," he said and walked to the back of the cart. He pulled out a long sword and offered it to me, his eyes staring hard at the ground and nowhere else.

I grabbed the hilt, but as soon as Fado let go the blade dropped to the ground like a cannonball, the sudden momentum pitching me forward hard enough to have the end of the hilt ram me in the gut.

"Don't you have anything lighter?" I wheezed.

"That's the last one," he said as he walked around me and took his post once more.

I tried to lift the sword with both hands but I was finding that I could only hold it up for a few seconds before my wrists wanted to snap in half.

 _What is this blade made of?_

I looked over at Fado to see if he was carrying a smaller weapon- one that he'd hopefully be willing to switch- when I noticed that he didn't have one. "And what about you? Where's your weapon?"

"Don't need one," he said, and I detected a tiny hint of smugness in his tone.

"Of course you don't," I mumbled under my breath as I looked him over. His appearance reminded me of a Hollywood version of Hercules, wearing just a simple, belted, white tunic with strappy sandals on his feet. And his muscles were so bulging that I can't say I'd be surprised if he were able to punch a hole in the mountain side or smash a skull between his palms. He actually looked that strong.

I decided to give up trying to hold this sword properly and settled with dragging the blade behind me as I left the mountain pass, watching out the corner of my eye as Fado disappeared behind the barrier.

The high-pitched sound the blade made as it gouged the hard earth was shudder inducing; but I saw that Telma was walking briskly towards me and I walked faster to reach her, causing the noise to get louder.

"Telma, what the hell is going on?" I asked loudly over the scraping of the blade.

"Shh! Stop making so much noise!" she said in a harsh whisper as she approached me.

I stopped where I was and waited for her answer, but all she did was take the sword from me (which she lifted with _one hand!_ ) and grabbed my upper arm. She started to pull me towards the gorge where we walked past Charlie and down to the far end where she set me a good ten feet away from Shad. She lowered the sword to the ground and then turned to face me.

"Now, just stay here and do not make a sound," she said gently as she cupped my face. She kissed my forehead then whispered, "The goddesses will keep you safe."

A shiver went up my spine as she walked away and situated herself between Shad and Charlie, picking up a weapon that looked like a double-bladed ax with a long handle.

My nervousness started to rise as I took in my surroundings.

I looked to my left and saw nothing but the vast shadowed landscape that was Hyrule. The mountain range and field ran parallel to each other, only to be separated by the dark gaping mouth of the gorge that went on for miles.

I turned my head to the right and looked at Shad. His skin was gray in the silver light and his face was tense as he stared straight ahead. He seemed anxious; his hands fidgeting with the two weapons that he held. They looked like sickles with their short handles and curved blades. I could see a dark colour staining the metal that had a bit of an orange tinge. Whether it was rust or dried blood on those blades I really didn't want to know.

I looked past Shad and Telma to see Charlie staring at me. Even with the distance between us I was able to read the look in his eyes, asking me if I was okay. I nodded that I was. I saw his shoulders relax a little and then he turned his head to stare off to his right once more.

The beady-eyed man was still in his spot on the other side of Charlie, by the far end of the bridge. Something small was glinting in his hand, but I couldn't get a good look at it as he was whirling it around so fast.

As I inclined my head to see passed beady-eyes, my eyes fell upon Calli standing a fair distance away from him, clutching the ax that Fado gave her to her chest. Both her hair and face were a shock of white in the predawn light, giving her an almost ghostly appearance. My stomach clenched at the sight. Then she shifted slightly and I saw Parker standing at the end of the line, the sword he was given held tight in his hands.

I didn't like the distance between me and my friends. It was too large, and it made me nervous.

"Shad?" I said just loud enough for him to hear me, "Please tell me what's going on."

He turned towards me and let out a shaky sigh. "A horde of bokoblins have come too close to finding the village."

"But I thought this place was well protected?" I asked, shocked.

"It is. But the horde is too big to not be a concern. It's safer to eradicate them now than risk them finding us. Besides, there's the probability that some could be scouts for Dojan."

I remembered Rusl mentioning that name back on the cliff the day we arrived. "Who _is_ Dojan?"

"He's Ganon's right-hand man. A Hylian Knight who betrayed his Royal Oath for a small amount of dark magic," Shad said with disgust.

As curious as I was about this Dojan character, now wasn't the time to be asking about him.

"Why are we here? What are we supposed to do?"

"Fight," he said, swallowing loudly.

" _What?_ " I yelled. Telma stepped forward from the line and put her finger to her lips. I nodded my head in apology then turned to face Shad, whispering harshly, "Fight? I don't know how to fight! None of us do!"

"Not to worry, bokoblins are not the smartest creatures in all of Hyrule; nor are they the best fighters," he said (although it sounded more as if he was trying to reassure himself than assure me).

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Uh, no I guess not," he said sheepishly then cleared his throat. "Technically, we are the Second Line of defense, and only need to fight if the bokoblins can make it pass the First," He gave me a timid smile, hoping to have eased my mind.

"Who's the First?" I asked.

"They are," he answered with a small amount of awe in his voice as he pointed to the line of people standing on the other side of the gorge and far into the field.

Far ahead and to my left was Renado, who was no longer wearing his shaman's robe, but a black, long-sleeved shirt, tucked into black pants. He was holding a long wooden staff that stood just above his head. Something glinted dully in the grass at the base of the stick, but I couldn't see what it was from here. _A spearhead, maybe?_

Next to him was Rusl, then Nobu, Link, and last Ashei. It was hard to see them properly from where I was; however there was no doubt in my mind that they all carried swords.

As I looked at everyone around me I noticed that only Nobu and Ashei had any armour on (as they were the only ones who shined when they moved) while everyone else were either still in their clothes- like beady-eyes and Telma- or in their sleepwear.

Those in the First Line were all spaced out quite far from each other- spreading out to protect more ground, I guessed. None of them moved a muscle as they stood watching the vast field beyond, and I thought that they resembled stone warriors, carved to be forever at the ready.

"Is this it? Just two lines to defend the whole village?"

"No. There's also the Final Defense and The Eye. Fado and Bo are the Final Defense- the muscle- and are hidden behind the barrier to protect the entrance if an enemy is lucky enough to find it and walk through. The Eye is Princess Zelda. She is the best archer we have, and as such remains high and hidden to try and keep the enemies at bay." Shad turned to look at the ridge of the mountain range. His head nodded at two spots and I guessed that Zelda had to be standing on top of one of the sides of the opening, invisible behind her barrier.

Shad turned back to face the field and fell silent, his face becoming tense once more as he started to fidget with his weapons again. Following his lead, I turned as well.

The heavy sword was still lying at my feet and I bent to grab the hilt, lifting it so that it would stand straight at my side. As I propped it up, the tip of the blade sank into the ground, deep enough that it could stand on its own. I rested my right hand on the handle and looked up at the sky.

At some point during the night the clouds overtook the stars and their light was smothered by thick sheets of gray. The soft gossamer wisps were replaced by dense shapes that were harsh, jagged, and sharp like steel- as if the clouds were also preparing for battle. A sense of dread started to form in the pit of my stomach.

And then I froze.

The sound was soft at first, like the hushed whisper of the wind through dry grass. Then the hush was overcome by a harsh shuffling that grew closer, filling the air and sending chills over my skin.

At that moment, the-darkness-before-the-dawn settled over the landscape and the silver light of predawn dimmed. As I stared out at the field what I saw made my heart pound with fear.

A rolling, black mass was steadily coming towards the gorge, its shape shrinking and growing as it got nearer. It stopped advancing, staying a good distance away from the First Line, but close enough that I could see hundreds of tiny pinpricks of cold light, flashing in and out of existence throughout the blackness.

The world became still.

There was no wind in the distant trees, no early-birds chirping in the sky, no grasshoppers buzzing through the grass. Nothing moved.

Then a single cry- like a mix between a growl and a squawk- roared into the emerging dawn.

And a thousand roars echoed back.

My breath hitched in my chest at the sound; as if the echo itself flew towards me and squeezed my lungs. I gasped lightly as the pressure receded, and I gripped the hilt of the sword beside me more firmly.

The mass started to shift once more, rolling and expanding as a loud twittering noise replaced the roars. Then the blackness burst and scattered like hundreds of insects onto the field. The way they moved was horrifying, skittering across the grass with their knees and elbows bent, weapons held high as they darted with a sickening speed towards the gorge.

All at once the First Line sprang into action, yelling their own battle cries into the air. And as a soft, pale light started to slowly creep its way up from the mountain, chaos erupted.

I couldn't move as I watched with fascinated horror at the fight that was going on before me.

Even though the First Line had to be outnumbered at least forty-to-one, the glittery dust clouds that followed after a bokoblin's death was growing more and more by the second. Screeches and roars were overtaken by sonorous _floomps_ of disintegrating flesh.

Renado was still the closest in my field of sight, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The wooden staff he was holding turned out to be a scythe (the glinting metal hidden at his feet was the overly long blade). He wielded his weapon with precision, whirling the scythe around his head and bringing it down to slice one bokoblin in half from the shoulders, and whipping it around to scalp another. My awe only grew as I watched how he was able to make the blunt end of the staff just as deadly as the blade, as jaws were cracked nearly clean off and skulls were split wide open. In this moment he was no longer a shaman of healing but the embodiment of Death itself.

As I stood mesmerized, I didn't notice the dark creature that broke away from the mass until it was too late. A loud growling squawk shattered my trance, and I turned to see a bokoblin leap over a narrow portion of the gorge and land some fifteen feet away from me. It looked at me and opened its mouth with a scream. In the blink of an eye, it flew towards me.

I tried to turn and run towards Shad, but my feet were once again hindered by the narrow base of my nightgown and I stumbled and fell onto my side, my hair flying over my face.

The bokoblin was right above me when a flash of light came out of nowhere and pierced its heart. This time the creature didn't fall towards me but disintegrated where it stood.

Just then, another two flashes of light streaked across the sky. I watched as they found their marks within the chests of two more bokoblins who were able to slip passed the First Line and were heading for my side of the gorge.

 _Those were light arrows! Zelda is using light arrows!_

I quickly picked myself up from the ground, my hip smarting a little as I moved. I looked up at the ridge closest to me and smiled with gratitude. Knowing that Zelda was standing behind me with her light arrows made me breathe a sigh of relief.

But I couldn't stay here, not when Parker and Calli were so unprotected. I had to bring them over here where Zelda's magic could keep them safe.

Just as I was about to take off at a run, my feet got caught once more in the restrictive material and I had to hop a few times to keep upright.

 _Curse this fucking nightgown!_

Having enough of this gown, I almost stripped out of it in my frustrated state; but then I saw the sword still standing in the ground, the sharp metal catching the brightening light of dawn, and I got an idea. I tilted the sword at an angle; and taking the material that sat over my left leg, I placed it on the blade and pulled downward. The gown split smoothly, but I applied a bit too much force because once I stood up the slit that I made ran to just below my hip.

But I had more dire things to worry about than the possibility of people seeing my purple and pink underwear…

I turned to make my way to the others when I noticed Shad staring at me, a puzzled look on his face as he observed my ruin nightgown. I just shrugged my shoulders, and with my new found freedom, raced past him.

Telma yelled at me to stop and to get back to my post, but I just ignored her and kept going. As I approached Charlie he was staring at the field, seemingly just as mesmerized by the battle as I was, and I left him where he stood. To say I wasn't worried about him would be a lie, but with both Telma and beady-eyes beside him, something in my gut told me that he would be safe.

I picked up my speed and passed beady-eyes- who was shuffling back and forth, spinning a small dagger and punching the air as he watched what was happening in front of him.

But I quickly stopped in my tracks as I saw _who_ was in front of him.

...Link.

Whatever I was about to do vanished from my mind as I walked closer to the gorge and watched him with wide eyes.

There was no denying that Renado was skilled and deadly with his scythe, but watching Link use his sword was beyond anything I've ever seen before.

Five bokoblins were heading in his direction and he ran to meet them halfway. Taking a running jump, he leapt into the air and brought down his sword, slicing the first bokoblin clean in half. Remaining low from his landing, he swung his blade in a crisp arc to gut another. He stood and stabbed the third in its chest then swiftly side kicked the fourth, which allowed him to gain some time until the third bokoblin turned to dust, releasing his sword where he separated the other's head from its body.

The fifth bokoblin, holding a giant cleaver, swung its blade at Link. Link managed to block the hit with his sword but the force of the blow sent him flying. He landed with a thud on his back, but used the momentum to roll over his shoulder. He sprung back up and charged at the creature- and with a speed that was borderline inhuman, spun around the bokoblin and sliced his sword upwards along its back, its spine severed as the creature suddenly lost mobility and crumpled to the ground before bursting into dust.

He had a moment of relief and turned towards the mountain, scanning the area with focused eyes. A small breeze blew past and the remaining dust that was attached to him streamed off his body like soft, dark ribbons of victory.

His chest was heaving through his nightshirt, and I could see small beads of sweat glinting along the side of his face and neck. He lifted his forearm to wipe away the moisture from his forehead and froze mid-action as he caught me staring at him.

I couldn't look away and I smiled brightly.

This is who he's supposed to be. This is what he's meant to do. And my heart pounded wildly at seeing my hero in action.

He lowered his arm from his forehead and turned to fully face me. His eyes were uncertain as he looked at me, but I didn't mask the amazement on my face and I saw the ghost of a smile grace his lips.

But my smile fell and my heart turned to ice as I heard Calli scream. Whipping my head in her direction, I saw that another bokoblin had managed to jump the gorge and was advancing on her. Then, quick as lightning, its hand struck out and grabbed Calli by the throat, the ax she was holding dropped and forgotten as it lifted her off her feet.

"Calli!" I screamed as I ran towards her. I watched in horror as the bokoblin started to crush her neck, her face turning red as she clawed at the hand holding her.

I was almost to her when I heard a shout pierce the air and saw a flash of silver. Calli suddenly fell in a heap on the ground with a severed bokoblin arm still attached to her neck. Parker was standing in between her and the creature, the tip of the sword he was holding resting on the hard earth as he breathed heavily.

Stunned, the bokoblin dropped the giant blade it was holding and looked at its missing appendage. Blood, black and thick like tar, started to ooze out of the wound and glopped to the ground. It snapped out of its stupor and roared. Parker backed away, his sword pointed at the bokoblin as it started to advance on him.

I heard Calli coughing, and I quickly knelt beside her, noticing that the severed arm had already turned to dust. I lifted her up to a sitting position and held her in my arms as she gained the ability to breathe again.

I heard the pounding of feet behind me, but before I could turn to see who- or what- it was, Charlie came into view. He grabbed for Calli, his eyes huge with fear and worry, and I let her sink into his arms as I returned my gaze back to Parker.

The panic in his eyes was overwhelming; and I knew what I saw was reflected in my own as I watched the bokoblin keep step with Parker, a growl emanating deep in its throat as it slowly stalked him. It pitched forward, causing Parker to jump back hastily and away from its remaining arm. The creature then went back to slowly stalking, a dark gleam flashing in its eyes as it pitched again, only to return to its slow advance.

 _It's- it's playing with him... This thing is playing with him before killing him..._

Horrified, I yelled for help. I pleaded to whoever would listen. But no one came running. I yelled for Telma and Shad, but if they heard me they didn't show it as their eyes were focused straight ahead at the battle before them.

I heard a squawk and turned back to see that the bokoblin's movements were becoming faster, more erratic. My heart in my throat, I called out for help again, my cries growing hectic as the bokoblin nearly missed Parker's chest with its sharp nails.

I looked to see if anyone was coming and saw Link standing close to the edge of the gorge right across from us.

"Please, help him!" I cried to Link from across the dark divide. The sky was getting brighter as the thick clouds started to disperse, and in the growing light I could see from his expression that he was having some sort of internal debate. He looked at me, then Parker, then over at a fighting Nobu.

Whether he was going to save Parker or not, I would never find out as a bokoblin, seemingly out of nowhere, charged at Link and took him down. With a swift punch to the creatures face, Link managed to crawl out from under it, pierced it in the back with his sword then took off running further into the field towards the remaining monsters- and away from us.

Any sliver of hope I had about being rescued was annihilated. Not knowing what else to do I stood up, ready to make a distraction or something, when Parker let out a yell and rushed towards the bokoblin. The dark monster roared and raced for him, swiping his only hand at Parker's head. But Parker managed to duck under it and rammed his sword forward, slicing into the bokoblin's gut up to the hilt.

The creature cried in pain then slumped forward, crumbling into dust that rained down all over Parker.

Parker dropped his sword and then fell to his hands and knees, the black glitter flying off his body with every shaky gulp of air he took. His eyes caught mine and I ran to him, kneeling in front of him and flinging my arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"Are you okay?" I breathed as he held me tightly back. He nodded into my shoulder, and after a moment of holding him close (the fast thumping of his heart reassuring me that he was alive) I lightly pushed him back to look at his face.

He was slick with sweat, his matted hair stuck to the sides of his jaw and neck, and his skin was pale, almost transparent, as the dark veins at his temples were visible. The colour of his eyes were so black that I couldn't tell where the pupils ended and the irises began. Fear, shock, and disbelief were evident on his face, but he managed to raise the corners of his mouth into a small smile.

I choked back a sob as he tried to put on a brave face for me, barely managing to give him a small smile of my own. I took his hand and stood, pulling him up with me, and steadily led him back to where Calli and Charlie were sitting.

The two of them were watching us as we approached. Parker stopped beside Calli then knelt in front of her. She moved her head from Charlie's shoulder and I was able to see the angry red handprint that marked her neck. The sight made me sick to my stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly. She peeled herself away from Charlie and then pulled Parker into a hug.

"You saved my life," she said, her voice rough and raspy. She let Parker go and smiled at him as she leaned back into Charlie's arms.

"Thank you," Charlie said as he put his hand on Parker's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

Parker just nodded his head and was about to stand back up when Calli reached out to grab his hand. She gave him a look that asked him not to leave. Stunned, Parker looked at their joined hands, and after a moment of hesitation sat back and crossed his legs in front of him.

I felt a warmth spread through my chest as I watched the three of them take comfort in each other's presence. For as long as I could remember, all I ever wanted was for them to be friends. And as terrifying and fucked up as the circumstance that brought them together was, I knew that what was now forming between them would never be broken.

I heard a shout in the distance and turned to see that Nobu and Rusl were standing back-to-back, battling a horde of bokoblins. The creatures were turning into dust faster than the air was able to disperse the glittering clouds, leaving a shadowy haze that saturated the brightening field in darkness. But even though the enemies were quickly dwindling, I could tell that the First Line were starting to get tired- their attacks were getting slower and the pauses between fights were longer.

However, there was one person who didn't let up the fight: Ashei. She was sprinting around the field, chasing bokoblins and jumping into the fray. Her sword, thin and sharp, never missed its target as she gracefully stepped and twirled, creating a dizzying dance as she confused the enemy before taking them out.

However, a small group of bokoblins caught my attention as they escaped from the horde that was being obliterated by Nobu and Rusl. As they ran towards the bridge I saw that Link was standing near the gorge in front of us once more. The bokoblins took notice and headed straight for him with their weapons held high above their heads. Their screams alerted Link of their coming, and he ran out to battle them. But I saw with horror as one managed to bypass him and kept running straight for the gorge.

It reached the edge and leapt over the wide gap as if it was jumping over a small puddle and landed not ten feet from us. Calli and Parker screamed, while Charlie let out a string of oaths as the three of them scrambled to their feet and started to back away.

The bokoblin lowered its long sword, the blade looking as dull as a butter knife, and started to walk towards us. The weapon scrapped along the ground as the bokoblin dragged it behind him, the sound causing the hairs on my arms and neck to rise.

I started to panic as I realized that we were all weaponless, having left them behind in various places, and I stared in terror as the monster got closer and closer. Dread pounded painfully in my chest as I knew, deep in my heart, that no one was going to save us.

I didn't know what to do.

It wasn't until I heard Calli whimper in fear that something inside me snapped.

I wasn't sure if it was selfless courage or adrenaline-fueled stupidity that made me do what I did, but all I knew was that thing was not going to hurt my friends.

I took the bokoblin by surprise as I surged forward and shoved it as hard as I could. It stumbled, its arms flailing to catch its balance and dropped its sword in the process. A burning anger blazed in its eyes as it roared, its fury focused solely on me as it started to advance. I hastily moved backwards, keeping one eye on the fallen weapon.

...Yet, the bokoblin never made a move to pick it up.

Shad was right. They really were stupid creatures.

But that didn't make them any less terrifying.

I had to get it as far away from the others as possible. "Come and get me, you ugly bastard!" I yelled then turned and ran as hard as I could towards the empty expanse of landscape along the mountain range. The bokoblin was quick on my heels, the hairs on my neck standing up once more as I felt its presence closing in on me.

Something glinted in the grass up ahead and I realized it was Parker's sword. I put on a burst of speed and then dove to my right, landing hard on my side and sliding up next to the blade (thankfully with some distance between me and the sharp edge).

The bokoblin slid to a stop, but fumbled over its own feet and almost lost its balance. Using its distraction as an opportunity, I grabbed the sword's hilt and quickly stood. The creature steadied itself then turned back to face me and roared its fury at the sky. Then it took off at a run once more, bee-lining straight for me.

Gripping the handle tightly in both my hands, I waited until it was right in front of me then started swinging.

"Leave. Us. Alone!" I screamed, each word punctuated by a slash of the sword. I had no idea what I was doing but I kept slashing and hacking, managing to slice off the point of an ear, taking off a chunk of its long mouth, and chopping off the last two fingers of its right hand. With each swing I made with the sword the creature stepped back, yowling into the air as I maimed it.

It was in this moment that I realized I still held a tiny amount of uncertainty as to whether this was all real- as if I was actually watching the gameplay rather than living it.

But when I felt the soft resistance of flesh, the ripping sinew from muscle, the crack of hard bone, any remaining doubt I harboured was completely eradicated.

Without realizing it, I had backed the bokoblin to the edge of the gorge. The creature noticed where it was standing and tried to get around me but I kept slashing the sword back and forth, slicing and removing chucks of sickly, purple skin wherever the blade made contact. It stopped trying to escape and stood still, its eyes seething at me.

I had weakened it.

All I had to do now... was finish it off.

I gripped the swords hilt tight and quickly raised the blade level with the bokoblin's chest where its heart would be. With a shout that I barely recognized as my own, I thrust the blade forward. But in that moment the bokoblin shifted its body and the blade sliced into its shoulder instead.

Shocked, I let go of the handle and took a few steps back, my chest heaving as I gasped with fear. The bokoblin stared at me as it growled in its throat, dark blood dripping from its wounds, and reached for the hilt with the remaining three fingers of his butchered right hand. A thick, wet, sucking sound was made as it started to remove the sword slowly from its shoulder. It made me want to throw up.

With the blade almost liberated from its flesh, I had one chance to end this before it used that sword on me and then my friends.

The bokoblin took its eyes off me for a moment to see its progress, and I mustered all the strength I had left and kicked him with my freed leg hard in the gut. The creature teetered on the edge of the chasm.

For a moment my heart stopped as for a second I thought that it would balance itself. But a small patch of loose dirt crumbled under its foot and it fell backwards, its screams fading as it disappeared into the abyss below.

My eyes widened as I realized what I did.

I stared at the void, trying to process what happened when I heard my name being called. Breathing heavily through my nose, I tried to calm my pounding heart as I turned to face Parker, Calli, and Charlie. They remained frozen where they stood, staring at me with eyes like saucers.

As I started to make my way back to them I saw the ax that Calli dropped a few feet away and went to go pick it up. It was lighter than the sword- a more manageable weapon. As I held it in my hand I felt brave.

I stayed where I was and called to the others. "Stay back until all this is over." No one moved. "Go," I said forcefully. Charlie looked like he wanted to take Calli and run, but he hesitated and stared at me with worry. "I'll be fine. Look after them." I said directly to him. He finally nodded and led both Parker and Calli towards the rocky wall of the mountain range.

The adrenaline was still strong in my veins, humming straight into every fiber of my being. I wasn't going to go looking for a fight, but I was damn well ready if another one found me.

I headed back towards the gorge and saw that Link was watching me this time. How long he was watching and what he saw I didn't know, but he looked impressed.

If I had chosen to be a part of this battle I would have taken his reaction as a compliment.

But I didn't choose.

I was forced to pick up a weapon and fight for my life, for my friend's lives, by the people who I thought would actually protect us.

As I looked back into his eyes all the fear that I held within mine was gone and replaced by hurt and disappointment. His expression became confused, but I just focused past him.

The bokoblin army was greatly reduced, and only about ten or so remained. Nobu, Rusl, and Ashei were circling around them, while Renado stood back to take out the escapees.

One by one, the bokoblins were destroyed.

And as the morning sun crested over the mountain range, there was nothing left of the dark creatures but soft, lazy swirls of glittering black dust floating over the field.

* * *

 **Well, I hope I did an okay job with this one. Like I said before, this chapter gave me some trouble :S**

 **But it was my first battle chapter, so I can only get better from here!**

 **I hope...**

 **Please review, follow, and fave if you like what you're reading!**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

 **I don't really have an intro a/n ( _do people even read these anyway?_ ) except for, as always, a huge thank you to all of you for reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ. Only my OC's and crazy plot.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

The high I experienced from my adrenaline rush crashed hard and I was exhausted.

But I couldn't sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes, the events of this morning kept replaying in my mind like an endless film loop: the bell, the fight, the aftermath, the bell, the fight, the aftermath…

I yawned and my eyes closed tight as a deep tiredness swept through my body. I thought that maybe this time, after what felt like hours of trying, I'd finally be able to drift off to sleep.

But I heard the bell wailing in my ears as I stood in the hallway, watching as a bokoblin lifted Calli off her feet by her throat; then Parker falling to his hands and knees while a large, black cloud rained glitter all over him, each speck of cold light winking in and out of existence as they fell screaming into the dark abyss of the gorge.

My eyes snapped open and the twisted memories and feelings of fear started to recede, only to be replaced once again by feelings of anger from what happened after…

* * *

Once the sun finally crested over the mountain top and the dark haze of the bokoblin dust vanished from the field, the First Line turned and headed back to the bridge.

I quickly moved away from the gorge and scanned the area for the others. I saw the three of them huddled to the side of a large boulder that was in front of the mountain wall. I raced over to them.

"Are you all okay?" I asked breathlessly as I dropped to my knees before them. They all nodded.

"Are _you_ okay?" Charlie asked me, his eyes round as he searched my face.

I nodded back.

Charlie then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a one-armed hug (as he was still holding onto Calli with his other). My throat was pressed uncomfortably against his shoulder, but I didn't care and I sank further into his embrace. I felt Parker's arm wrap around my middle as he shifted over to me and leaned into my side, while Calli took hold of my left arm and hugged it close to her.

I wanted to stay forever in this awkward embrace, cloaked in the warmth of my friends. But we all broke apart as we heard footsteps approach us.

Telma and Shad stopped in front of us, both of them smiling.

"That was spectacular!" Shad exclaimed.

"It truly was. Well done, all of you," Telma beamed.

 _They're congratulating us...?_

I glared at them. "Why didn't you come?" I questioned, my voice low and cold.

Their smiles fell as they looked at each other, both remaining silent.

I stood up and took a few steps to stand directly in front of them. "Why didn't you come? I called to you- both of you- but you didn't come. Why?"

"We are not supposed to leave our post, sweets," Telma answered matter-of-factly, but I heard a tiny trill of unease at her words.

I just stared at her unblinking, the corners of my vision becoming hazy.

"You're not supposed to leave your post…" I echoed back dryly. I blinked and my eyes cleared to see her head nodding rapidly.

I lost it.

" _YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE YOUR POST?!_ "

Telma gasped as she jumped with shock from my outburst.

"How could you?" I accused as I advanced on her, pointing at her to single her out. My arm felt heavier than usual, almost lead-like, but I just attributed it to the fatigue that was hitting me and ignored it. The closer I got to her, the wider her guilty eyes became.

"I trusted you," I said, my voice cracking slightly as I realized how true my statement was. We may have only been here for a few days, but in that time I actually believed that she wouldn't let anything happen to us.

"Del?" I heard Renado say as he came up beside Telma. I looked at him and noticed that he was moving slowly, hands raised in front of his chest as he positioned himself between her and me.

I looked at him, confused.

 _What is he doing?_

"Del, everything is alright. Please calm down," he said. His honey-smooth voice was like a balm, and a part of me wanted to listen and let his words soothe away the hurt; but I couldn't right now. Right now, I was too furious.

My hands began to twitch at my sides and my knees began to shake as my body started succumbing to the side effects of my adrenaline loss.

"Del? There is no need for that. Please, just calm down and drop the ax," Renado said softly.

 _Ax? What the hell is he talking about?_

But I followed his gaze as he stared at my right hand.

Still gripped in my palm was the ax that I picked up not too long ago. Shocked, I raised the weapon and examined it; confusion giving way to realization as this was the reason that my arm felt weighed down.

I looked past the blade at Telma and saw that what I originally perceived as guilt was really just a misinterpretation. In reality, it was fear.

A part of me surged with a strange sort of satisfaction at her alarm; but the other part- the bigger part- felt shame and sadness that she thought I would actually hurt her.

I lowered the ax back to my side, but I didn't drop it.

"Good, Del. That is good. Now, release the ax," Renado coaxed.

"I- I can't. My hand won't let go," I said, my voice sounding small. I must have been holding onto the ax so tightly that my fingers had seized around the handle and I couldn't move them.

Suddenly, my hand was grasped and my skin started to tingle.

Surprised, I turned my head and saw that Link was standing next to me, raising my hand level with his chest.

My heart pounded and my stomach fluttered as I looked widely at him. He stared at me for a moment, his blue eyes bright in the sunlight. Then he lowered them to look at my hand and started to gently ease my stiff fingers off of the weapon. Once the ax was free he tossed it to Rusl, who was now standing across from him.

Link still held my hand in his, and as he slowly started to lower it back to my side his eyes met mine again. They weren't hard and guarded anymore, but soft and exposed as he looked at me.

There was a flash of something in those dark blue orbs that transfixed me; a flash of something that I knew very intimately. And my heart broke for him.

However, before I could rightly determine if what I saw was true, the flash was gone; masked so quickly that I couldn't be sure if what I saw was nothing more than my imagination.

"Thank you," I whispered, stunned yet grateful for his help.

He smiled softly and silently nodded.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, which startled me as I never even noticed the slight blur to my vision.

Link's hand moved towards my cheek as if he was going to wipe it away, but he stopped, my eyes growing just as wide as his once he realized what he was doing. He then swiftly dropped his hand just as I quickly brushed the tear away with the back of mine.

"Del? Sweets?" Telma hesitantly called. "Will you allow me to-"

"No," I interrupted her sharply. Whatever realm of calmness Link was able to put me in vanished as I heard her voice again. "Just leave us alone. Please."

I turned around and faced my friends, who were now standing. The three of them were beaten and tired; Parker and Calli swaying lightly where they stood. I had to get them back to the inn before one of them collapsed.

"Let's go," I told them softly.

Charlie bent forward and picked Calli up bridal style. The movement caught her off guard and I saw her drop Parker's hand, only to search for it again as soon as she was adjusted in her boyfriend's arms.

I lead the way, walking at an angle to where I hoped the hidden entrance was. Thankfully, Fado chose that moment to step through the barrier and I bee-lined my way to it.

Once inside the shadowed safety of the mountain pass I saw that Zelda was walking swiftly our way, her bow swinging in her hand and her quiver- still full with arrows- strapped across her back. She stopped in front of us, concern written all over her beautiful face.

I continued to walk passed her.

"Del, wait! Please stop," she called, her serene voice echoing off the rocky walls.

I stopped, the others stopping too.

"Keep going. I'll catch up," I said to Charlie, who nodded and kept walking down the passageway. I turned back to face her.

"Del, if I can just-" she started, but I didn't let her continue.

"I thought we were safe here," I said, crestfallen. My voice no longer held any trace of anger as my exhaustion was making it too hard to fuel the emotion anymore.

"You _are_ safe here," she responded, putting every ounce of her conviction into those words.

I wanted to believe her. Everything in my heart screamed at me to believe her as I recalled how her light arrow saved me earlier. But those arrows didn't follow me and they didn't help me again. All I could think about was how no one came when I cried out for help; how my hectic pleas to be saved fell on deaf ears.

At that moment, I realized just how alone the four of us really were. At that moment, I knew we had no one to protect us but ourselves.

"No. We're not," I said numbly and turned to catch up to my friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parker, Calli, and Charlie were just passing the spring as I caught up to them.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked as I came up beside him.

 _No, everything's not okay,_ I thought.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said instead.

He nodded, then without letting go of Calli, jutted out his elbow. I smiled softly as he offered me his arm, and after slipping mine around the crook of his the four of us made our way to the inn in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As we entered the village I saw that there was a table set up just in front of the infirmary, where the pretty blonde lady we met last night was busy placing items on top of it. Her back was facing us but she turned around when she heard us approach. My eyes were automatically drawn to her stomach, which was large and round and I realized that she was pregnant. Then it dawned on me that this lady was Rusl's wife- however, I still couldn't remember her name.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, placing a hand to her chest as she took in our appearances. Her eyes widened as they came to focus on Calli. "Bring her here," she said to Charlie.

Rusl's wife pulled out a chair, placed it to the side of the table and gestured for Charlie to set Calli down. He seemed reluctant to let her go, but then placed her gently on the chair, remaining close.

"Where are you hurt, darling?" Rusl's wife asked Calli.

"My neck," Calli croaked. She lifted her head to reveal the angry handprint, which was no longer red but black and purple. My heart squeezed painfully at the sight.

"Drink this, quick," Rusl's wife said, picking up a tiny glass bottle of red liquid out of a small chest, uncorked it and handed it to Calli. "Same for all of you. Take a bottle and drink it," she said over her shoulder to the rest of us.

I walked closer to the table to pick up a bottle and looked at the rest of the items. There were piles of clean cloths, jars of pungent creams, tools that looked like they were used for surgical purposes, a basin of water, and a few more small chests that were full with the tiny glass vials.

Parker and Charlie each drank one. They both made faces and shuddered as they swallowed the liquid. Apparently it didn't taste good.

I wasn't looking forward to tasting this stuff for myself, but I uncorked my bottle and tipped it upside down into my mouth. The liquid was cold and had a bit of a gelatinous feel to it. I swallowed and instantly regretted it. It was nasty. This stuff was beyond bitter and left behind a gritty feeling, like fine sand, in my mouth. But as soon as it hit my stomach heat filled my body, which started from my core, extending to the very tips of my fingers and toes, and then receded.

I felt better- much better. My hip wasn't throbbing with pain from where I fell on it, and my right hand wasn't cramped and sore anymore.

"This stuff is incredible," Parker said, examining his empty bottle. I was happy to see that the colour was returning to his face.

"Red Chu jelly," Rusl's wife said as she was gently cleaning Calli's neck with a wet cloth. "It helps heal minor injuries."

Parker and I looked at each other with wide eyes. "This is crazy," I whispered to him, awe and disbelief in my voice. He just nodded in agreement.

"Alright, my dear, I am finished," Rusl's wife said softly to Calli. I noticed that her bruised neck was no longer purple and black but a light pink; the edges of the handprint already starting to fade.

"Thank you," Calli said, her voice sounding normal again.

"Yes, thank you," I said and she turned to look at me.

"You are welcome," she smiled humbly. "I-" she began but cut herself off, looking past me as something caught her attention. All of a sudden her brown eyes filled with tears and relief washed over her pretty face.

I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to see that the Hyruleans were making their way over to the infirmary, Rusl waving at his wife as he led the way.

"We should go," I said to the others.

With the help of the Chu jelly Calli was stable on her feet again, and the four of us walked to the inn and up the ramp.

I pushed the door and held it open for the others. Just before I walked in after them I saw a group of people coming down the road from within the village. Malon, along with Ilia and Luda, were making their way to the medical table with all the Ordon children in tow.

Luda saw me and a wide smile grew on her face as she waved. I waved back before entering the inn.

The main floor was darker than before as the embers in the fireplace were no longer glowing; and I couldn't help shivering as I imagined vile creatures hiding in the shadows- the tiny, silver pinpricks of their eyes flashing in the pitchy corners of the walls.

I quickly headed to the stairs (the others right behind me) and climbed up the two flights of steps, entered the small corridor which curved into the long hallway, and walked through the third door on the right of my and Calli's room.

Charlie sat next to Calli on her bed, and Parker sat next to me on mine. How long we stayed here in silence, I didn't know. I don't think any of us had any idea of what to say.

Then Calli spoke, her small voice breaking the quiet. "So, I guess I've been officially welcomed to Hyrule."

We all gave her puzzled looks.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Well... up until today, all of you've had near death experiences. And now that I've had mine... I guess I'm officially welcomed here," she explained with a shrug.

We all just stared at her. Then Parker started to chuckle.

Calli smiled and broke into a fit of giggles that made Parker laugh more and had me and Charlie laughing along with them.

Our laughter was uncontrollable.

We laughed to express our relief.

We laughed to hide our fear.

But most of all, we laughed to tell ourselves that everything was okay- when in truth, it wasn't.

Once we calmed down and all of us wiped away the tears that were streaming down our faces, Calli yawned, setting off a chain reaction from the rest of us.

"I'm so tired," she said, her voice low, almost like a whisper.

"We should get some sleep," Charlie said as he watched his girlfriend stifle another yawn.

Charlie shifted on the bed and Calli grabbed his arm. "You're not leaving, right?" she asked him.

"I'm not leaving," he said with a soft smile and kissed her temple. Calli laid down, Charlie lying down behind her and wrapped a protective arm around her middle, pulling her closer to his chest.

Then Parker started to move and slid to the edge of my bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked him curiously.

"Back to my room, I guess," he said with a light shrug.

"You're staying here."

"You don't mind?" he asked sheepishly.

I shook my head.

"Thanks. I... I don't really want to be alone," he said quietly.

 _Me neither._

"Lie down," I said and he did, turning to face the rock wall.

I let my growing exhaustion overtake my body and I fell onto the pillow next to Parker, my back up against his.

When we were little, just after our dads died, this was how Parker and I use to sleep when we were together: pressed back-to-back, so we always knew we had someone with us.

Right now, I needed that comfort.

I needed the reassurance that we were here together- that I wasn't alone in this.

I felt his breathing slow down and even out through my back, and as he slipped away into sleep my eyes started to close.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

But I couldn't sleep.

As hard as I tried, sleep kept evading me.

I watched as the sun through the skylight slowly moved across the room, my eyes closing every now and again, until they would snap open from vivid memories of this morning.

I think I was close to sleeping once, until I heard a soft knock on our door and Telma saying something about breakfast being ready. I opened my eyes to see her poking her head through the door, and saw the smile she had on her face fall as she stared at the four of us all in one room.

"Oh, my dears," she whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes as she witnessed the depth of our fear: how a bunch of teenagers opted to sleep in pairs, crammed onto tiny beds that hardly fit one, than sleep alone.

Her watery eyes looked to mine, searching for something (forgiveness? understanding?). I wasn't sure, but I just glared at her. She lowered her eyes to the ground and left the room, sniffling as she closed the door softly behind her.

I immediately felt bad for making her cry; and I still felt guilty for making her think that I was capable of hurting her. But I wasn't ready to apologize for my actions just yet. And I wasn't ready to forgive her for the lack of hers.

I remained in bed, still believing that I would have to fall asleep at some point- only to be proven wrong as I was jolted awake more times than I could count from flashes of dark creatures and dull blades.

It must have been almost noon (from the way the sunbeam through the ceiling was blazing in my face) when I finally gave up.

Admittedly, I was sick of the constant fear I was feeling every time I closed my eyes; but at some point during my struggle with sleep an idea crossed my mind, and it was plaguing me just as much as the memories were.

Slowly, I lifted myself up off the bed. I held my breath, hoping that I wouldn't wake Parker up. We were pressed so closely together and even the faintest twitch could be felt. When he didn't stir, I placed my feet on the floor and stood up, looking around.

Calli and I had a bad habit of tossing our clothes all over the place when we weren't using them, so I inwardly sighed as I couldn't see all of my clothing in one convenient place.

I didn't have the mental willpower to conduct a search, so I grabbed what was closest to me: Calli's light blue skirt, my yoga top, and the black boots I was given. Thankfully, I didn't have to search for my sports bra as it was on the floor, next to the tiny bedside table.

Gathering the clothes in my arms, I quietly snuck out of the room and made my way to the bathroom.

As I walked onto the second floor balcony I looked down below to see that the main floor was still empty. I got goosebumps at the quietness and quickly made my way into the bathroom and shut the door.

I looked at myself in the tiny mirror and groaned. My face was shiny from sweat and oil, and I had dark circles under my eyes. My black tresses were in a tangled mess, and without a brush it was a lost cause.

 _What a looker…_

I used the toilet, then washed my hands and face- the cold water feeling wonderful and refreshing on my skin.

I really wanted to go to the hot spring to clean myself properly, but I wouldn't do that until my idea was set in motion. So I stripped out of my nightgown, grabbed a wad of toilet paper, and wetting it lightly washed as best I could under my arms, down my chest, and across my back. It wasn't the best cleaning job, but at least I didn't smell as bad.

Once my skin dried off a bit I put on the clothes that I grabbed. I laughed a little as I looked down at myself, thinking that Calli would faint if she saw me.

Her light blue skirt (which was snug around my hips so I had to pull it up to my waist) clashed horribly with my dark orange yoga top. Even my black sports bra (which was visible as my top was one of those ones that had overly long spaghetti straps and hung really low) couldn't mute the unfortunate mishmash of colour.

Looking back at myself in the mirror I gathered my tangled hair, and using the elastic I kept around my wrist, tied it into a messy bun at the top of my head.

I gave myself a once over and grimaced.

However, now wasn't the time to worry about my appearance, so I just accepted the horridness of my tousled look, then picked up my ruined nightgown and tossed it in the waste basket beside the sink. I needed a new one so there was no point in hanging on to it.

I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs. Once I was on the main floor I headed over to the front doors, but I paused as I heard muffled voices coming from the dining hall.

I quietly made my way over to the large opening in the back wall but froze when I heard that one of the voices belonged to Telma. The other voice was male, but it was so low that I was having a hard time figuring out who it was. However, from what I could hear of the pitch, Nobu came to mind.

I hoped it was him because he was the one I needed to talk to about my idea.

I walked into the room and saw Telma sitting on the left side of the hall, at the table closest to the entrance. However, it wasn't Nobu who was with her, but Rusl. He sat across from her, his back facing me, and cut himself off mid-sentence as he noticed Telma's surprised expression.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning. Or I should say, good afternoon," he said brightly.

"Afternoon," I said only for the sake of being polite. I wasn't mad at Rusl per se, but I was disappointed that he wasn't Nobu. "I'm looking for Nobu. Could you tell me where he is?" I asked him, completely ignoring eye contact with Telma.

"Nobu? He might still be patrolling along the mountain range," he answered, scratching his chin.

I could tell from his eyes that Rusl was curious about why I was looking for Nobu- but thankfully he didn't ask.

"Thanks," I said then spun on my heel to leave.

"Del, wait!" Telma called out and I surprised myself by stopping.

I turned back to face her, crossing my arms over my chest. She stood up from the bench and walked over to me. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying all day.

I remained silent as I stared at her. She started ringing her hands nervously then took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I am so sorry. I never thought... I truly believed that there would be no danger. The bokoblin horde turned out to be larger than any of us expected. We... we have a battle strategy meant to keep everyone safe. It should have worked, but- no, that is no excuse. I should have sent the four of you back the moment I knew... I never should have let..." Her voice cracked and she stopped talking as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face.

My heart started to ache as I realized just how much blame she was putting on herself- and it was all because of me. I singled her out, accused her, and doubted her when she'd been nothing but good to us since we got here. What happened this morning wasn't entirely her fault, but I made her think that it was.

It was my turn to ask for her forgiveness. "Telma, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did to you. It was unfair. I- I was just so scared."

I wanted to say more but she caught me off guard as she pulled me into a hug.

"Think nothing of it, sweets. All is forgiven," she whispered into my hair as she squeezed me close. I wrapped my arms around her thick waist and hugged her back for a moment before stepping away.

She was smiling at me, the three red dots under each eye becoming half-moons. I smiled back and was just about to turn around to leave the dining room when I remember something.

"Oh, Telma? About this morning with... with the ax... I- I just wanted to let you know that I would never hurt you," I explained.

Her smile became soft as she placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. It was a small gesture, but it told me that she believed me.

I waved a goodbye to Rusl then left the dining hall and exited the inn.

As I walked down the ramp I took a look around. There was no one in sight. If I didn't know any better I'd say that this village was abandoned- that's how quiet it was.

 _All we need are the tumbleweeds to roll by and we'd have ourselves a full blown ghost town!_

The dark clouds from this morning were no longer in the sky, and the sun's rays were shining everywhere. But it was cooler today as a soft wind blew through the mountain and ruffled the skirt I was wearing.

To be honest, I wasn't sure where to begin looking for Nobu, and I wished that the tour yesterday included some of the mountain trails that were nearby so I at least had a place to start.

Letting out a puff of air, I decided that I would walk to the fork at the end of the village then play "Eeny Meeny Miny Mo" to decide which way to go from there.

The wind started to pick up a little as I neared the end of the road, and I had to shield my face when a particularly large gust blew dirt and dust into the air. However, I wasn't quite fast enough and some dust went up my nose, making me sneeze a few times.

"Goddesses bless you," I heard a voice say somewhere off to my right.

"Thank you," I said as I rubbed the tickle from my nose. I looked up to see Nobu- still clad in his knights armour (minus his helmet) - briskly walk past me as he headed back into the village. I stood where I was, stunned.

 _Ha! Talk about luck!_

"Nobu! Wait up!" I called as I ran after him.

He stopped and waited for me, and only began to walk again after he gestured for me to take the lead and set the pace, to which he matched his to mine.

I was caught off guard by his display of gentlemanly behaviour and I smiled lightly, impressed.

"I wanted to ask you something," I said as I looked into his eyes- which were not as dark as I originally thought, but a nice, light brown. Somehow the change of colour softened the guarded edge that I saw as he stared back at me.

"My battle formation is a flawless system that would have worked if you would've remained at your post," he said defensively, assuming that that's what I wanted to talk to him about. My smile disappeared.

 _FLAWLESS?! What is he, an idiot?_

I wanted to argue about his "flawless system", but that wasn't the reason I wanted to talk to him, and I didn't want to waste any time.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," I said straightforwardly.

"Excuse me?" he said with a cough that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Teach me how to fight," I said, enunciating each word for him.

The small upturn on his lips fell and his eyes turned cold.

"Please?" I added quickly.

He looked at me for what seemed like an eternity, then he said "No" and stared straight ahead. However, he remained in step with me as if he was escorting me to my destination and I glared at him, wanting him to stop being so polite.

"Why not?" I countered. When he didn't answer I stepped in front of him, making him stop.

He didn't move as we stood at the edge of the village road, but his eyes kept darting back and forth and I realized that he wanted to escape me. I just glared at him and cross my arms.

His eyes finally stopped shifting and looked at me. Then he sighed loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have time for this," he said wearily.

"Then make time," I said forcefully. "Listen, what happened this morning wasn't right. You allowed four untrained, vulnerable teenagers to stand on a battle field and no one came to help us when we needed it."

"The fact that you and your friends are still alive tells me that you weren't in need of saving," he said matter-of-factly.

"That's not the point!" I cried indignantly.

"And what is the point?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as if I was annoying him.

 _Man, this guy's a real jackass!_

"The point _is_ if I don't learn to fight, if I don't learn to protect my friends, then who will?" I said as I voiced the fears that have been plaguing me since this morning.

He sighed loudly again. "You know, you and your friends are safe here. And if something like this ever happens again, you all will be protected. I give you my word as a Royal Knight of Hyrule."

I shook my head. "No, that's not good enough."

I must have deeply insulted him because his face contorted with both shock and anger.

But I continued. "Can you honestly tell me that if something like this happens again, and you had to choose between saving one of my friends or yours, that you'd choose mine? That any of you would choose mine?" I asked, searching his eyes for the truth.

His eyes darted a few times then his arms unfolded back to his sides as he looked away from me. And I knew I had him. I knew that he wouldn't think twice about saving us "interlopers" if he had to make that choice.

"So please, will you teach me?" I pleaded.

He looked at me again, but I couldn't read his eyes. It was as if he placed his visored helmet back on, blocking any and all emotions from being seen.

"I don't have time," he repeated. He started to walk passed me, but stopped to stand just behind my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said and I thought I heard the tiniest trace of pity in his voice.

I heard his footsteps walking away and I turned to watch his retreating form head for Renado's hut then disappear through the back doors.

"God dammit!" I yelled to the sky. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to kick and scream and break and—

"You shouldn't swear at the gods," a voice said from somewhere behind me.

I yelped and turned, scanning the area for the owner of the voice.

Off to my left, sitting up against the wall of the first village house and covered in the shade was Link.

"It's not very oracle-like," he smirked.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked, startled.

"A while," he said with a shrug.

I just glared at him.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he raised a hand to reveal he was holding a thin book, which he then shook lightly for emphasis.

My glare widened into surprise. I wouldn't have pegged him as a reader and was actually pretty impressed that he was. I wanted to ask what the book was about, but I mentally shook my head at that out-of-the-blue thought.

"How much of that did you hear?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Enough," was all he said and then he fell silent, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at me.

In truth, my conversation with Nobu was nothing to be embarrassed about, but the way that Link was looking at me made me feel self-conscious.

My hackles rose.

"Oh, take a picture. It'll last longer," I snapped. Then I walked away as quickly as I could, giving myself a huge mental slap for that one.

 _Out of the plethora of witty statements at my disposal, I go and choose the most cliché? Awesome, Del..._

However, I didn't make it very far with my escape as at that moment the back doors of Renado's hut banged open and an excited Shad came flying towards me.

"Del! Del, you have to come... I think I did it! I think I found something..." but his voice petered out as he ran out of breath.

"Shad slow down! Breathe," I prompted him before he passed out at my feet. After he took a few large gulps of air and the redness of his face lessened I asked, "Now, what did you find?"

"A weapon... A weapon that might have the ability to separate Ganon from the Triforce of Power."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I bursted through the back doors and into Renado's hut with Shad tight on my heels.

Looking around with wild and excited eyes I saw that Renado, Nobu, and Zelda were all standing around the table from last night's meeting, which was now placed in the middle of the room, over the empty fire pit. The sun was shining through the ceiling's wide smoke hole and illuminating a bunch of books and papers that were haphazardly strewn across the wooden surface.

Shad darted past me and walked swiftly to the table, his light auburn hair falling into his eyes as he was rapidly pulling books and organizing papers with a giant grin on his face.

I heard the doors close behind me and I turned my head to see that Link had entered the hut after us.

I looked back to the table then made my way over to it, my body becoming jittery with a nervous excitement.

"Where are your friends?" Renado asked, looking around as I stood beside him.

I blinked at him. "My friends…? My friends! Oh my god. They need to be here! They need to know!" I stammered in shock. I was so elated at the news that I completely forgot to get them.

"Calm down," he said with a light chuckle as he placed a warm hand on my shoulder. I realized that was becoming a theme with him today: trying to calm me down. I gave him an embarrassed smile as I took a calming breath.

"I'll go get them," I heard Link say. He was still standing close to the doors when I turned around to look at him.

"Oh, umm... thank you," I said, grateful that my voice didn't give away just how taken aback I was. His behaviour towards me today was a little unnerving; however, I gave him a small smile to show my appreciation.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged, tossing the book he was reading onto the bench in front of him. "You're so frantic as it is, you'd probably walk right pass the inn and start heading into the mountain before realizing where you were." His tone was nonchalant but his eyes gave away his amusement- which was no doubt at my frenzied state.

My face fell as my appreciation dissolved, and this time I did flip him off.

However, my prediction from yesterday was right as he stared at my gesture with confusion. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand back to my side, miffed that my action had no meaning here.

Link just shook his head then exited the hut.

I decided I wasn't going to be irritated by him at the moment and turned back to face the table.

Zelda was looking at me. Her smile was soft and warm but her eyes were troubled.

"I hope you slept well?" she asked, her serene voice floating over the table to me.

I paused, then said a non-committal "Sure." She looked as if she was hoping for me to say more, but I wasn't in the mood to offer her any reassurance about how I was doing after this morning- so I just turned and walked away.

I sat down on a bench to wait for Parker, Calli, and Charlie. However, I was too jittery and my legs wouldn't stop shaking. I got back up and started to pace.

"Del? How would you like to join me while I make some tea?" Renado asked.

I stopped walking to look at him. He was smiling patiently and I nodded my head. The distraction would be welcomed while I waited for my friends, and I followed him through the door under the left hand staircase and into the kitchen.

The room's layout was small and rectangular, with a modest design. In the back right corner, a bricked fireplace was built into the hut at an angle and connected to a long counter that ran the length of the back wall. A faucet with a hand pump was sitting over of a medium-sized sink that was carved into the middle of the stone counter top. Up against the left side wall was a tall, two-doored cupboard, opened to reveal cups, plates, bowls, and kitchen utensils. A bunch of pans and various dried herbs and flowers were attached to metal racks that were hanging from the ceiling over the sink. The kitchen had a pleasant, savory smell to it.

"Could you pass me a pot, please?" Renado asked, pointing to the cupboard.

I nodded.

As I walked over to it I noticed that nestled along the front wall was a low cot with a small pillow and blanket, and placed neatly on the ground beside it was another pillow sitting on top of a few folded sheets.

 _This must be where Renado and Luda sleep,_ I thought as I took a pot from the shelf.

I handed Renado the teapot and he placed it on the counter. He reached above him to tear a few different herbs from their stalks and tossed them into it. He then held the pot under the faucet as he pumped water to fill it up.

"I am sure you have been asked this many times already, but I want to know if you and your friends are alright?" he asked gently as he walked to the fireplace and hung the pot on a hanger then placed it over the flames.

"We'll be fine," I answered. My tone was soft, but that didn't conceal the edge that trimmed my words.

He nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else when I heard the doors of the hut squeak open. I bolted out of the tiny kitchen and back into the main room.

Calli and Charlie walked into the hut, followed by Parker and Link, then Telma and Rusl.

My friends looked well rested, and I was happy to see that they were smiling as they made their way over to me.

"That's my skirt," Calli said, pointing. "I looked everywhere for that."

"Sorry, I just grabbed what was closest to me," I said sheepishly. She was wearing her borrowed top but had to put on her jean shorts as I'm sure that my pants wouldn't fit her small figure very well.

Her eyes gave me a once over. "You look like a wreck," she said bluntly, just as Link walked behind her. He started to snicker as he headed for the table.

"Thanks," I deadpanned.

"Now that everyone's here that's supposed to be here, let's get this started before Shad faints from overexcitement," Nobu said, his tone barely containing his disinterest towards this meeting.

 _Jackass…_

As Shad gave him a death glare I could've sworn I saw Zelda roll her eyes- but it must have been a trick of the light as her face was nothing but grace.

Renado returned from the kitchen, holding the teapot and a stack of cups. Realizing that there was no space on the table, he placed everything down on the nearest bench.

But the tea would be forgotten once we all gathered around the table, having to squish shoulder-to-shoulder as there wasn't enough room for the ten of us to stand comfortably.

"Shad," Zelda said with an incline of her head, prompting the scholar to begin.

"Yes, right! Since our meeting last night, I've been researching non-stop- even the fatigue I felt after the battle hasn't stopped me, not one bit!- and I've managed to come across a couple passages and even a few drawings of what I think might help us," he started in a rushed breath, his excitement peaking again. "Now, all of the writings I've found so far are in Old Hylian and, uh... regrettably, translating the ancient language is not my forte..." he petered out, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. "However! I was able to translate enough to have me believe that what I found might be what we're looking for," he finished, the redness of his cheeks vanishing as his chest puffed out and a triumphant smile blazed on his lips.

"Just get on with it," Nobu growled in annoyance.

Shad visibly deflated, his moment of pride ruined as his cheeks flared red once again. He cleared his throat and continued.

"From what I've been able to translate, many millennia ago- possibly dating as far back to the time of the goddess Hylia herself- there was a weapon that could save a soul from being consumed by demons, and-"

"Demons?" Calli squeaked, interrupting him.

"Yes," Zelda responded before Shad had a chance to answer. His eyes became slightly crestfallen as she continued. "There was a time, long before the rise of the Demon King Demise, where demons were able to slip through cracks in the Underworld to possess a human soul."

"Seriously?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes!" Shad said quickly before anyone else could answer. "According to our history, demons were malignant shadow beings who fed off of chaos and destruction, but they had no corporeal bodies of their own, and as such could do little harm unless they were in possession of a human host."

"Were? As in past tense?"

Shad nodded at Charlie. "The shadow demons are no longer seen in our world as the goddess Hylia was able to completely seal them away in the Underworld during the Ancient Battle."

"Interesting, dear. But what about this weapon you mentioned?" Telma inquired hastily. Shad had a look about him that said he was getting ready to go into a history lesson about that particular battle and his focus needed to be reigned back in.

"Weapon... right, the weapon!" he said. I smiled in spite of myself at his ability to get so off track with his thoughts. He riffled through some loose papers on the table, yelling a triumphant "Ah ha!" as he pulled one out.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is what I believe to be called the Glaive of Souls," he said with reverence, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he held up the paper to reveal a tiny drawing next to a bunch of Hylian characters. Everyone leaned in closer to get a better look.

It resembled a spear and I was slightly disappointed that it didn't look more... epic. The long blade and even longer staff were coloured black, and the piece in the middle that connected the other two was colourless, save a tiny black symbol on it that I couldn't quite make out.

I looked at Parker and raised a questioning brow, my eyes asking him if any of this was familiar to him. He just shrugged his shoulders lightly and shook his head.

"Now, who exactly made it and how exactly it works, I don't know. But what I do know is that from the few documentations that I have found about this weapon, it always refers to a time when demon possession of a living soul was a frequent occurrence," he continued.

"Do you know where to find this weapon?" Renado asked, shifting slightly as Telma was squished against his side. From the look on her face, I'd say she certainly didn't mind the closeness.

"That happens to be the regrettable part of my discovery. I found a passage that mentions- for reasons unknown- that the glaive was broken into pieces and hidden away. But I was able to decipher how many pieces there are, and-"

I burst out laughing- cutting shad off in the process- as an epiphany came careening into my mind. "Wait, wait! Let me guess. The glaive was broken into three pieces, right?" I asked, looking at Shad.

His eyes widened as he nodded slowly.

"And each piece is protected within a sacred temple that is hidden somewhere around Hyrule?" I was having a hard time holding back a new wave of giggles as I watched Shad's eyes protrude from their sockets. Parker even started to chuckle as he realized the connections I was making to the structure of the video games.

"How did you... how... what?" Shad stuttered as he looked back and forth between me and his papers.

"Del? Have the goddesses given you a vision of this weapon?" Telma asked in an excited whisper.

"Huh? Oh... right, yes. A vision," I said, chastising myself for forgetting about my "oracle" plan. Calli snickered softly beside me but then hissed in pain at I stepped on her foot.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Nobu asked, his eyes hardening as he stared at me.

"Umm, well you see... it came to me in... in a dream," I covered quickly. "And after all the craziness from this morning I only just remembered about it," I finished lamely.

Nobu paused then nodded his head once accepting my explanation. However, the hard look in his eyes didn't disappear.

"Were you told were to find them?" Shad asked, his shock now replaced with blazing curiosity.

"Uh... no. All I remember seeing- in my dream- was three different objects sealed behind three different doors," I lied.

"Hmm," he mumbled as he raised a hand to rub his jaw. "Alright, I have more research to do." He started gathering all the papers and stacking books into his arms.

"Hang on. That's it?" Charlie asked dumbfounded as he watched Shad, arms overflowing with tomes, walk away from the table.

"For now. Only for now," Shad said in an almost sing-song voice as he bounded up the right-hand staircase to the library.

"Well, what do we do in the meantime?" Rusl asked, looking at Nobu.

"We focus on the war," he said with zealous.

For as much of a jerk I thought Nobu was, I did admire his dedication to fighting their war. I just wished he would transfer some of that passion into helping us get home.

"Even so," Zelda said, "we still do not have the means to win this war. I have no army and we lack suitable weapons. And the one weapon we truly need, we do not have." Her tone was steady, and even though it held no trace of accusation I knew what she meant.

"The Master Sword," I said, thinking out loud.

The silence became deafening and I looked up to see the Hyrulean's eyes shifting between Link and myself. I sighed in annoyance and turned to look at Link.

"Link," I started, hoping that I didn't sound as exasperated as I felt, "it's crucial that you get the sword so you-"

"If I'm going to get the Master Sword then I'm going to need more than just a location," he said, interrupting me.

"Oh... well... okay then," I said stunned. To be honest, I was expecting to have a full blown argument with him after the way he expressed his feelings about this the other day, so I was definitely thrown off by his change in attitude.

I watched as the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was trying not to laugh and I realized that it was because he was looking at me. I was confused until I felt that my mouth was hanging slightly open from shock. My cheeks started to burn as I closed my mouth with a snap.

"You... You're really going to go?" Nobu asked in astonishment.

Link let out a weary sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've tried once before, Nobu. But I never found anything." His voice was low and sounded slightly uncomfortable.

 _Huh, he actually did go looking for it..._

"Perhaps Del should accompany you this time?" Telma suggested and my head immediately whipped in her direction. "After all, she is guided by the goddesses," she said, smiling brightly at me.

"Oh, ah... no, that's not a-" I began but was cut off again.

"You know, you might be right, Telma. Maybe... maybe I do need another set of eyes to help me find what I missed the last time," Link said.

My head whipped back to look at him.

 _He's not serious?_

But as I watched him, his eyes remained on the table top as he thought. He actually looked like he genuinely believed this was a good idea; and something was growing in me that desperately wanted to be a part of this adventure.

"But I can't fight. I'll just be nothing but a problem," I said, hoping to convince him (and myself) that my tagging along was a bad idea.

His eyes flicked up to mine. "You won't". Then with a casual wave of his hand he said lightly, "And don't worry, I'll protect you."

 _Ha! Like you protected me this morning?_

I snorted lightly, unconvinced. However, as I looked at him, his dark blue eyes changed and he gazed back with a gentle certainty. He was asking me to believe him; to trust him.

My skin started to tingle lightly as his surety dissolved away any hesitancy I still had about the idea, and I felt my cheeks become warm again. I took a deep, calming breath then said, "Sure, okay, I'll go with you to find the Master Sword."

Everyone started to talk all at once. Link gave me a small smile- but it was a real smile and my stomach started to flutter.

Parker was next to me within seconds, pulling me by my elbow away from the table.

"Del, what are you doing? You know this is a bad idea, right?" he whispered harshly.

"Of course I do," I whispered back as Calli and Charlie joined us. "But Link's finally going to get the Master Sword. He can't complete the temples, defeat Ganon and get the Triforce without it."

"I know, I know. But I'm just worried. I mean, things are different when you're battling the bad guys from the safety of your couch, but this... this is real. Something tells me that you don't come back to life if you die here," he said seriously.

A chill went up my spine but I just smiled. "It's just the Master Sword quest. How dangerous can that be?" I said with a light shrug.

"You're going to be safe, right?" Calli inquired, her light blue eyes round with concern.

To be honest, I didn't really know if I'd be completely safe. How could anyone ever really know that? But as I looked over at Link (who was talking to Rusl), something told me that I could trust his word- even if it was just for the moment.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I don't know. I feel like I need to go talk to him. Make sure he knows that there are people here that will hurt him if anything happens to you," Charlie said, cracking his knuckles as he stared at Link.

I quickly grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. "Whoa. Okay, I don't think so. You're _not_ going to threaten Link."

"Why not? He needs to know that you're more important than him and-"

"More important?" I laughed. "He's their goddesses' Chosen Hero! Next to Zelda, there's no one more important than him. Besides, I'd be afraid of the gods smiting you if you tried."

"Ha! Yeah right," Charlie snorted. But I just stared him down until he finally relented, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I won't say anything. But if you get hurt I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah... You can _try_ attacking him if that happens," I smirked and gave his shoulder a quick pat. He just scowled.

"Link? Del?" Zelda called and I walked back over to the table. "This is a wonderful change of events. I will make sure that everything is prepared for your departure, for tomorrow you both will set off in search of the Ruins of Rauru to find the Master Sword." Her voice sounded bright, as if filled with a renewed sense of hope.

"Ruins of Rauru?" Parker asked, echoing my thoughts. "Oh! You're talking about the Temple of Time, aren't you?"

Zelda looked curiously at Parker. "Yes, I believe the ruins were once referred to by that name. How did you know?" she asked.

"Uh... his-history books," Parker stammered quickly, his cheeks becoming bright red.

I just rolled my eyes in amusement at his reaction to her.

Zelda stared at him then nodded once, accepting his answer.

Suddenly, a bell rang and my heart froze in fear.

"Lunch time!" Telma called out and I relaxed as everyone started to head for the back doors. At this point, I doubted that I would ever be able to hear that bell and not think of danger.

"Thank god! I'm starving," Calli said with a giggle as she grabbed Charlie's hand, then grabbed Parker's and pulled the two of them behind her as she sped away.

"Del?" I heard Zelda call before I exited the hut. I turned around and came face-to-face with her. "Thank you," she said as she pulled me into a gentle hug. Startled by her actions I remained frozen where I was.

"For what?" I asked curiously, still in her embrace.

She pulled away and looked warmly into my eyes, and I was finally able to see the colour of hers. They were a stormy gray, each with a bloom of light blue strands stemming outwards from the pupils, which sparkled when they caught the light.

She just smiled then turned and headed for the left-hand staircase. Confused, I watched as she ascended the stairs and disappeared down the corridor, then heard the soft click of a door shutting close.

I remained where I was, trying to understand what just happened. When I came up with nothing I just shrugged then left the hut.

As I walked towards the village my name was called. I stopped and turned around to see that Nobu was pushing himself from the wall of the hut and came over to me.

 _Was he waiting for me?_

"How? How did you do it?" he asked as he approached me, bewilderment on his face.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that," I said, eyeing him as I crossed my arms.

"How did you get Link to go after the Master Sword?" he clarified.

I gave him a baffled look. "I didn't-"

"For seven months," he said, interrupting me, "I've been trying to get Link to acknowledge his destiny. To become the hero he was born to be. And you're here for three days and you manage to persuade him to do so. How?" His voice was low, awe floating around his words as his eyes searched my face for an answer.

I just gave him a bewildered shrug and shook my head, not understanding what he thought I did. "Maybe Link finally came to his senses and realized that he was being an idiot? I don't know, but I can tell you that I didn't do anything to "persuade" him," I said, using air quotes to emphasize my point.

Nobu surprised me by chuckling lightly. He lowered his eyes to the ground and softly shook his head. "But you did. You did. And now we'll have a chance at winning this war."

He raised his eyes to me once again and the way his mouth was moving it seemed like he wanted to say more.

It had been a long time since I last ate and my stomach pinched with intense hunger; but I remained where I was, hoping that whatever else Nobu had to say he'd say it quickly before I felt the need to resort to cannibalism.

"I want to thank you. Somehow. I..." he paused, thinking. Suddenly, his demeanor changed- his posture straightening and his eyes sharpening as he composed himself into the Hylian knight that he was. "I'll teach you how to fight," he said finally.

My arms became loose and fell back to my sides as I stared at him in shock. "You- you will? You'll teach me? You'll actually teach me?" I asked as I felt a smile grow on my lips.

"I will," he said and I heard a promise uttered in those two words.

 _Oh my god! This is fantastic! I'll be able to keep my friends safe. I'll be able to keep myself safe. I-_

"Wait, when will you train me? I'm going to help Link find the Master Sword tomorrow and if something really bad happens, I-"

But Nobu cut me off by raising his hand. "Meet me in the meadow in one hour and we'll begin your training."

"Are you telling me that you can train me in one day?" I asked skeptically- but I secretly hoped that he was some sort of teaching guru and actually could.

I saw his lips tighten and it looked like it took everything in him not to roll his eyes at me. "I can teach you the basics so you won't be completely unprotected. However, you'll still need to rely mostly on Link to keep you safe."

"Okay, yes I can do that," I said, nodding vigorously. My head started to get dizzy from all the excitement of today and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

Nobu was looking at me, mild concern etched across his brows; and I saw his posture shift as if he was preparing to catch me if I decided to faint.

I laughed.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, standing straight and holding out my hand to him.

Nobu took my hand and we shook. I could feel the hard calluses he had acquired from his years of training along his palm and fingers before he removed his hand from mine.

"Now, I suggest you eat something before we start. You're going to need your strength," he said with a hint of a smirk.

If I wasn't so relieved and excited about learning to fight I probably would have been a little worried about that smirk. But instead I nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," he said then turned and headed back into Renado's hut.

For a moment I stood where I was, then I flung both my arms into the air and punched a few times in celebration. Grinning like an idiot, I stopped and took another deep, calming breath before running all the way back to the inn.

* * *

 **Alright, we are progressing!**

 **Not sure if anyone would find it interesting, but the scene between Link and Del by the village house was actually the very first idea I had when imagining this story. I couldn't wait to write it down and share it.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Please follow, review, and fave if you like what you're reading!**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

 **I can't express how happy and thankful I am for all the amazing reviews I have received so far! I still have some first story insecurities and it's very much a relief to know that I'm writing something that's entertaining and worth reading :D**

 **Now, as for minor insecurities... I do have a few for this one because this is another pivotal chapter. I'm hoping it's not too much as what happens is fundamental for the rest of this story. So I'm hoping I delivered it properly :)**

 **Anyways, annoying a/n intro over.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of LoZ; only my OC's and plot.**

* * *

I walked into the inn and my ears were instantly ringing with voices coming from the dining hall. It was a welcomed change from the eerie silence of this morning.

I couldn't stop fantasizing about my training. Will Nobu teach me how to use a sword? A bow and arrow? Hand-to-hand combat? I was so excited that I completely forgot just how hungry I was. But the moment the smell of food hit my nose my stomach growled and saliva filled my mouth, and I knew I had to eat something quick.

Fortunately, there were only three people in front of the service window. Unfortunately, Malon was the last in line. I thought about taking a seat and waiting until she left, but my stomach growled so loud that a few villagers turned their heads to look at me.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, I quickly made my way to the line and stood behind the tall redhead.

She seemed to be ignoring me (which I was perfectly fine with) and grabbed her tray once she reached the service window. I expected her to walk away but she turned to face me and scowled before spinning on her heel- the movement causing her fiery hair to flutter down her back- and made her way to a table with Ilia and Link.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the tray that was set out for me, thanking the chef before leaving. I quickly scanned the area and found Parker, Calli, and Charlie sitting at the same table that we used yesterday.

I sat next to Parker and started to dig in. The Ordon pumpkin soup was served again (which I was happy about) along with a slice of crusty bread and some fruits. There was one of the apple-kiwi fruit and small yellow berries that had a citrus taste to them. A large jug of water sat on the table and I drank two full glasses before polishing off my meal.

"So what's the plan for today?" Charlie asked as he popped a few berries into his mouth.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's a good idea for all of us to go to the springs and take a bath," Calli said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Charlie agreed.

"I'm going to help Shad with researching this weapon," Parker said. "The faster we find where the pieces are, the faster we can go home."

"You should probably take a bath first because you sm— uh, no one smells the best right now," Calli corrected herself with a grin.

Parker chuckled then nodded.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I said.

I decided I didn't want to tell them that I was training to fight- at least, not yet. I knew that if I did they'd all come and watch, and I wanted to be able to focus on what Nobu was telling me and not be distracted by their laughter whenever I made a fool out of myself.

"You sure?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep at all after this morning and I'm beyond tired," I half-lied since I really _was_ beyond tired.

"Don't you want to take a bath first?" Calli asked.

"Nah. I'm afraid that the warm water will make me fall asleep and drown, I'm that exhausted," I said, laughing lightly. "I'll take one after I wake up."

Calli rolled her eyes at me but didn't argue. "Okay, well I'm done," she said standing and picking up her tray. "Guys, we'll meet in about five minutes and then walk to the springs together."

Both Parker and Charlie nodded then grabbed their trays and brought them back to the service window.

"I'll walk to the room with you and grab my things," Calli said.

"Sure," I said and followed behind her as we dropped off our own dishes.

As the four of us were making our way out, I saw Rusl's wife stand from her table and take the hand of the little blond boy (whose name _still_ escaped me) and exited the dining hall before us.

We all climbed the stairs together and then separated once we got to our rooms. I sat down on my bed as Calli went to the dresser, picked up the bottled soaps that she kept from our first night here, pulled a fresh towel from the dresser drawer then turned to me.

"Can I have my skirt back?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I answered, forgetting that I was wearing it. I undid the single button at the top, slipped out of it and tossed it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled as I sat back down. "Did you want me to come and wake you when we're finished?"

"Uh, no. I should be fine with waking on my own," I said, smiling back at her and taking off my boots to mimic getting ready to sleep.

"Okay," she nodded and walked out the door and closed it behind her. I could hear her greet the guys in the hall and listened as their footsteps receded and disappeared around the corner.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I talked to Nobu- twenty, maybe thirty minutes tops- but I didn't want to risk being late for my first lesson. I quickly found my tan pants and dark red tunic and pulled them on, along with my boots. Then I exited the room.

I stood on the landing of the third floor and took a look below me. The main floor looked empty, and as I descended the stairs all the noise seemed to still be coming from the dining hall. My excitement came back once I left the inn, and as I walked down the ramp and into the village I knew that I was ready for anything that Nobu could throw at me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was beautiful down in the meadow.

The grass was lush and soft, and the leaves of the tiny forest grove whispered in the cool wind that swirled all around. The Ordon goats (which were twice the size of a normal goat) chomped on the green grass while the cuccos pecked at the dirt for bugs.

It was so peaceful here.

Once I reached the bottom of the cliff side path I walked along the base of the rocky wall, heading towards the middle (where I thought it was best to wait) and noticed that I wasn't alone. However, it wasn't Nobu down here with me.

It was Rusl's wife and their son. She smiled when she saw me and waved me over.

"Hello again," she said pleasantly as I approached.

"Hello," I said with a smile.

"I hope you and your friends are doing well after this morning?" she asked as her warm eyes looked me over.

I paused for a moment (slightly taken aback by the true concern on her face) then said sincerely, "We are. Thank you."

"I am glad to hear that," she said with a sigh of relief. Then her head tilted with curiosity. "What brings you down here?"

"Oh, umm... Nobu said that he would teach me how to fight," I answered, unable to keep the large grin off my face.

"Nobu?" she said, surprised. "You must have done something pretty special to have him agree to train you." She sounded impressed.

"He's seems to think that I was able to persuade Link to go after the Master Sword," I explained, rolling my eyes at how ridiculous it still sounded.

"So... my husband was telling the truth. Link is finally claiming his destiny," she said, her voice soft and warm as she looked out at the meadow.

"I guess," I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Her eyes came back to me and laughed lightly. "I do not believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Uli."

 _Right, Uli!_

"Del," I said as I put out my hand, which she shook.

"What a pretty name."

"Thanks. It's actually short for Delia," I told her.

"Delia..." she said as if testing how my name felt on her lips, running her hand softly over the swell of her tummy. "How lovely."

I smiled. "So, how come you're down here?"

"My son, Colin ( _Colin!_ ). He also thinks that this is a good place to train," she said as she looked at her son.

I followed her gaze and saw the little boy brandishing a small wooden sword back and forth, a look of pure concentration on his face.

"Colin is a timid boy," Uli continued, "and the other kids like to tease him because of it. But he asks me to bring him here every day where he trains harder than anyone I know." She turned to look at me again and I saw the pride she felt for her son radiating from her face.

"He'll be quite the swordsman," I said.

"Just like his father," she smiled. "And speaking of swordsmen," she said, looking past me, "here comes Hyrule's finest. Good afternoon, Nobu!"

I swung around to see Nobu walking up behind me, holding two large wooden swords. My heart thudded with nervous excitement.

"Uli," he said politely with a small bow of his head. "Del, may I have a word?" he asked and turned and walked away before I could answer.

"It was nice talking to you!" I said to Uli before I jogged to catch up to Nobu.

"What's up?" I asked once I came up next to him. He didn't stop walking.

"I'm afraid I can't train you today. I'm sorry," he said not sounding very sorry at all.

"What? Why?" I asked as my excitement was quickly replaced by crushing disappointment.

He just stared straight ahead, not saying a word.

"Nobu!?" I cried as I grabbed his arm.

He finally stopped walking and faced me. "Ashei came back with a report that might have something to do with the bokoblin attack this morning. It may have no connection but I have to verify it for myself."

I let out a small huff because I knew he was in the right to go after this lead. However, just because I understood didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

"You can't spare an hour, or even half an hour to teach me something?" I asked, hoping that he could.

He shook his head. "I only have a small window of opportunity to follow this."

I sighed and nodded. "I understand."

"There... there might be someone else who could help you," he considered, placing a finger on his chin.

"Who?" I asked, curious.

He inclined his head towards the meadow and I looked behind me to see Colin practicing slashing his sword. He brought it down a little too hard on the last swing and stumbled before he steadied himself again.

"Colin?" I whispered in disbelief as I turned back, then I saw the teasing smile on Nobu's lips.

I laughed.

 _So, Nobu has a sense of humour..._

"I have to go. But Del, _I will_ train you," he said and I heard the promise he made to me earlier once again in those two words. He turned to leave only to quickly turn back.

"Here," he said, handing me the two wooden swords. "Just in case, you know..." he shrugged and pointed in Colin's direction once more.

I glared at him but I couldn't hold back my smile. He bowed his head like he did for Uli then turned and walked to the mountain path and back up the hill.

I sighed again as I dropped one of the swords and held the other. I stared at the piece of wood in my hand, and knowing that I had no idea where to begin with this, dropped it too. I sat down in a slump on the grass, knees pulled up under my chin as I sighed for the millionth time today.

I looked over at Colin, who was still practicing his sword slashes, and I noticed that he was getting better. He seemed more stable on his feet with each swing.

 _Maybe... maybe he really could teach me something?_

Before I decided whether I really wanted the help or not, I felt something and my attention shifted to the forest grove on the other side of the meadow. The trees were rustling as the cool wind was no longer swirling lightly but whipping back and forth through the branches, causing some of the green leaves to break off and fall too soon.

As I watched the leaves fall I felt a jolting tug on my heart. I gasped lightly from the sensation and I froze knowing exactly what this was...

That force was back, pulling harder than ever, and I knew that there was no escape- I had to follow it again.

Rising from my seat on the grass, I made my way across the wide meadow, only to stop at the largest opening of the grove. I stared inside and saw nothing but a wall of darkness that cut through the forest a little ways in. The light filtering through the canopy only went so far before being swallowed by the blackness.

My heart was tugged once more and I hissed in discomfort as it was stronger than the last. Whatever wanted me to go in there was getting impatient. My blood pounded loudly in my ears as I took a shaky breath before walking into the trees.

I slowly made my way inside. I stopped before the wall of darkness- which looked unsettlingly thick and tangible- hesitant to leave the light behind. I looked back and forth for another way around, but there was nothing.

The wind was still whipping through the leaves but then it shifted and started to blow hard on my back. It was pushing me towards the unknown. Panic took over my body and I was about to attempt to run away when my hand was enveloped in warmth.

I couldn't turn away now.

Whatever brought me and the others here was close by and I wanted answers. I steeled myself as I looked at the dark, then taking a deep breath, walked through the inky shroud...

...and emerged into a tiny forest oasis.

I gasped as I looked around. The sun was no longer hindered by the darkness and softly shone through the leaves in gold and green light. The tiny clearing was surrounded by trees that resembled aspens; all of them tall and thin and pearlescent white that shimmered where the light touched them from the canopy above.

A large pool of water lay just ahead and to the right, surrounded by low bushes and small boulders. There was a little waterfall that ran from a rocky hill that extended just behind the pool and disappeared off into the trees.

I walked to the edge of the pool and looked down. The water was the colour of sapphires- smooth and clear and I was able to see my reflection perfectly.

But I looked away from my reflection and back to the little waterfall. As the water fell no ripples were made on the surface of the pool. It remained completely still as if it were glass, and gave me the impression that I could walk on it.

"What is this place?" I breathed out loud.

"The Great Fairy Oasis," an ethereal voice responded.

I jumped. It seemed to have come from somewhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Wh- who's there?" I inquired, unable to keep the stutter of fear from my voice as I looked around.

A soft, tinkling laughter filled the air around me as a female figure started to appear above the surface of the pool.

My eyes widened. It was as if I was looking at her through a cloak of grey mist. The apparition was foggy and blurred and I couldn't get a good look at her. However, I was able to pick out a few features: pale skin, dark orb-like eyes, and flashes of pink and red flowing around her head.

I froze as I stared at her.

"Are... are you a Great Fairy?" I asked in awe. "Why can't I see you?"

The mist around her thinned and I was able to see a light outline of her face through the veil, her mouth lifting in a smile. My heart pounded with astonishment.

"I have been waiting for you," she said.

Her voice sounded familiar and I looked at her in shock. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one that brought us all here?"

The fairy smiled again, pink and red strands of hair swirling slowly around her as if caught in a lazy current.

"Why?"

"You have been chosen for a remarkable destiny," she said with majesty in her voice.

I laughed hard at that. "You're joking, right?"

Her veiled eyes just stared at me as she said nothing.

"Come on, "chosen"? By who? The goddesses?" I snorted. "You do know they already _have_ a chosen hero, right?"

"Your given destiny does not reflect that of the Chosen Hero's; however, your paths must intertwine for yours to be fulfilled."

I rubbed my forehead. "What are you talking about? This makes no sense."

"Give it time," she said patiently. Her tone was light and airy- as if she was talking to a child who was too eager to know the ending of a good movie.

I glared at her. "Time? I don't _have_ time! Me and my friends need to get back home! We've been here for almost three days and our families are probably going crazy looking for us!"

"It is a small price to pay for a greater purpose," she reasoned. However, her voice sounded slightly indifferent, and it made me furious.

"My mother's suffering is not a price!" I yelled, seething at the fairy. "How dare you even think that!"

She just stared at me and remained silent. I watched as misty tendrils swirled around her, and despite not being able to see her clearly, what I saw of her face resembled something close to delight.

It made me seethe even more.

"This is ridiculous! I don't want this. I don't want your "destiny". I _refuse_ to go along with it!" I yelled defiantly.

"The course of the path you have been given has already been set in motion. If you wish to go home then you must see this through," the fairy said calmly.

I just stared at her as my heart sank. "So, that's it then? I have no choice?"

Her silence was confirmation enough.

"What about my friends? What's their role in all of this?" I asked as my body started to feel like lead.

"It is nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I blinked. "Then... then you can send them back..." I thought out loud then looked directly at the fairy. "If they have nothing to do with this "destiny" crap then you can send them back!"

The blurred outline of her head cocked to the side as if she was thinking about what I said, and I felt the tiniest spark of hope in my chest. I continued.

"I- I'll make you a deal. If you send my friends home- today- then I'll stay and fulfill... whatever the hell it is that you want me to do. Just send them back to their families."

 _And hopefully Parker can come up with something believable to tell my mom until all this is done and over with..._

"Your love for your friends is quite wondrous," she said, her ghostly smile returning. "However, I am afraid that the power used to bring you here is depleted. Only once all the pieces of the Triforce are in good hands will you be able to return."

The tiny spark was extinguished at her words and a small sob escaped my lips. My vision blurred with frustrated tears, and as I looked away from the fairy my eyes landed on my reflection in the water.

And I just stared at myself.

My hair was still in a mess on the top of my head and the dark circles under my eyes were quite prominent. I looked at myself in my borrowed Hylian clothing; and as I took in my full appearance I felt completely lost.

"Why me?" I asked in confusion.

She didn't answer and just stared at me with her black, orb-like eyes.

"If you could have one wish, what would it be?" she inquired as a misty tendril drifted towards me and brushed across the side of my cheek. It felt warm. I shivered.

I let out a sigh then answered truthfully. "I wish for us to go home."

"That is not possible. Not yet."

"Then I wish to be able to keep my friends safe."

I could see her beaming at me through the grey mist as if that was the answer she was expecting to hear.

"I summoned you here to this oasis, not only to reveal to you that you have a destined path in Hyrule, but to also offer you a gift," she said.

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "A gift? What kind of gift?"

"I can give you the power to protect the ones you love."

"Power? As in magic?" I asked in shock.

 _Is the Great Fairy seriously offering me magic?_

"Do you accept?" she inquired, her pink and red hair waving in and out of view through the mist.

I just stared at her ghostly figure, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to find words to say.

However, my guard went up the more I thought about her offer. Nothing was as it should be in this Hyrule and what if she was really a malevolent being in disguise?

But then I thought about how warm her presence was; how I didn't feel threatened. And if trusting her meant that I would be able to protect my friends…

"Alright. Yes, I accept," I said, my mouth becoming dry at my decision.

The Great Fairy glided towards me and I froze where I stood. I closed my eyes and braced myself for… whatever was going to happen. I heard her tinkling laugh and my eyes snapped open to see a wall of mist floating inches from my face.

"This will not hurt," she said lightly.

Her voice came from above my head and I craned my neck back to see that she was significantly taller than I was. I couldn't make out her figure anymore; but the mist seemed to bend where her waist would be and then I felt a pair of hot, phantom lips on my forehead.

I closed my eyes again, this time at the pleasant sensation tingling through me. My body started to hum and resonate with the atmosphere around me; the tingling becoming electricity through my veins, rapidly firing and causing my hairs to stand on end. And as quickly as the sensations started, they disappeared.

I felt the Great Fairy take my right hand and lightly stroked the back of it.

"Take care of my gift," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and opened my eyes. She was gone.

The oasis became whisper quiet, and I looked around trying to decide if what happened really did happen when I realized something.

"Wait! You didn't tell me how to use the magic!" I shouted into the air.

Silence.

"Dammit..." I huffed. There was no way I could go back boasting about magic and not be able to back myself up.

I stepped away from the pool and moved towards the grassier area of the clearing, stood with my feet spread apart and... huffed again.

 _How the hell am I supposed to use magic when I come from a world that has none?!_

I growled at myself in frustration and jumped a few times on the spot, shaking my hands in the process.

"Okay... here I go," I said as I thrusted both hands in front of me.

Nothing.

I frowned. _Maybe I need a magic word...?_

"Abracadabra!" I said and snapped my fingers. Nope.

" _Accio_ Great Fairy magic!" Snap, nothing.

"Ignite!" Snap, still nothing.

I was suddenly struck with an idea. Maybe I had to mimic Link's movements from _Ocarina of Time_ to activate this magic?

I moved my arms and feet around a bit to try and remember what the actions were, and once I felt that I was close enough, I swung my arms in sweeping arcs, then bent to one knee and pounded my right fist into the ground.

All I ended up doing was sending a jolt of pain up my arm.

"Fuck..." I breathed. I was starting to think that the Great Fairy was pulling my leg as I've done nothing but make a fool out of myself for the past couple of minutes.

I stood up from my crouched position and put my hands on my hips. I looked around the clearing once more and came to the conclusion that I couldn't do this on my own. My shoulders slumped.

 _How am I supposed to find help with magic when no one-_ But I cut that thought off as a new one came to mind. _Zelda! She was using her light arrows this morning! If anyone knows something about magic, it would be her!_

Feeling perked up with that thought, I turned around and headed back towards the wall of inky darkness.

Back on the other side of the black shroud the wind seemed to have calmed down, and I walked easily to the tree line.

As I stepped out of the grove I saw that Colin was standing closer to this end of the field. He must have moved further down the meadow as he was practicing. Uli wasn't with him and I looked to the left to see that she was standing at the other end of the field, next to what looked like a large shed set into an alcove in the mountain that I never noticed before. Someone was with her and as I looked closer I saw that it was Fado who looked as if he was carrying something in his arms. Whatever he was holding started to squirm, and as he set it down I realized that it was a baby goat.

I had to go see the baby goat!

 _Maybe Colin would like to see it too?_

I looked back to the little boy and was about to call to him when I stopped.

Something was wrong.

Colin looked as if he was frozen where he stood, his eyes wide with fear as he stared straight ahead, the toy sword lying on the ground next to him as his hands shook.

I turned my head to the right as I followed his gaze and what I saw made my eyes widen in horror.

Clinging to the rocky wall that surrounded the meadow- covered in the blood of a decapitated goat that hung from its jaw- was a giant, lizard-like monster.

 _Lizalfos..._ I thought in shock as I stared at it. It didn't resemble the ones found in the games as it carried no armour or weapons. However, the tip of its tail was thin and spade-like and looked as if it could easily slice a grown man in half.

The lizalfos' head was twisted behind its back and pointed directly at Colin, staring at him with toxic yellow eyes as if the young boy would make a better meal than the one it already had.

 _Oh my god, what do I do?_

I looked over at Uli and Fado- who were still in deep conversation- and knew that even if I managed to get their attention they were still too far away to do anything.

I had to get Colin out of here.

"Colin?" I said as loudly as I dared and I saw his body jump at my voice. "Colin, I need you to listen to me okay? I need you to move very, _very_ slowly towards me. Do you think you can do that?"

Colin stiffly shook his head and remained still. I saw his eyes widen even more and I turned to look at the lizalfos, who was now standing on the ground, staring right at me.

My skin started to crawl as its hungry eyes bore into mine, and I thought for a moment that its attention was on me now, when it suddenly whipped its head back to Colin. The movement caused rivulets of blood to fall from the goat's carcass and splash in dark pools on the ground.

"Colin? You need to come here to me, right now."

He didn't move a muscle.

"I... I have a secret place where we can hide," I said as I thought about the oasis. "We'll be safe there, I promise." And I prayed to everything in the universe that I was right; that the wall of darkness would distract that monster long enough to find safety.

I watched as Colin slowly nodded his head and took a small step to his right.

Just then the lizalfos let out a panther-like roar, dropping the goat as its long, blunt jaw opened wide, and then tore after Colin.

" _Colin run!_ " I screamed as he became immobilized again, but quickly snapped out of it and ran towards me.

The lizalfos was fast- too fast, and was quickly shortening the distance between it and its prey.

 _Colin's not going to make it!_

Without thinking, I bolted from the trees and ran towards Colin. Seeing that the lizalfos was almost on top of him I put on a burst of speed then slid on my knees, bowling into the tiny boy- his small body smacking into my chest as I wrapped my arms protectively around him. I turned my shoulders so that my back faced the monster and I hugged Colin tighter, shutting my eyes.

I could feel its presence behind me and I reflectively threw out my right hand in a feeble attempt to shield us.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled over Colin who was screaming and crying in my arms.

Just then my hand was engulfed in a white hot blaze and a flash of light exploded in front of my eyelids.

 _OH GOD! MY HAND! THAT LIZARD ATE MY HAND!_

My mouth opened in a silent scream as I waited for the lizalfos to finish me off; but as I waited breathlessly for the excruciating pain of being devoured, all I felt was the twitching of my fingers as the scorching fire started to recede from my hand.

I opened my eyes in shock and turned my head to see that my right hand was still attached to my wrist. I let out a short laugh of relief as I wiggled my fingers in front of my eyes, only to freeze as I noticed the scene before me.

Along the ground (starting from where my hand just was) was a giant scorch mark. The line of charred earth ran the length of the meadow and ended halfway up the rocky mountain wall in front of me. And lying on either side of the mark, split in two, was the burnt body of the lizalfos.

My eyes darted back and forth between the dead lizalfos and my hand. I then rested my gaze solely on my palm and the world around me started to blur as I stared at it.

 _That light... Did... did I do that?_

I heard muffled sounds coming from someplace- whether it was close by or far away, I didn't know- and somewhere in the back of my shocked mind I thought that they sounded like voices.

Suddenly, I felt my body jerk as if something was being pulled away from me. The muffled voices seemed closer now and the world started to get a little less fuzzy as my name was being called.

"Del? Del, can you hear me?"

 _Yes, I can hear you..._

"I think she's in shock."

 _I'm not in shock..._

"I'm going to take her to Renado."

Still staring at my hand, the world came back into full focus when I felt my other arm being lifted and placed around someone's shoulders. Then my waist was encircled by strength and warmth and I knew it had to be Charlie who was with me. I was pulled to my feet but my knees buckled. I placed my free hand on his chest to steady myself and felt his arms tighten around me. I lifted my face to smile in thanks when my smile faltered as I wasn't staring into Charlie's warm, hazel eyes.

I was staring into the cool, deep blue of Link's.

 _Okay, now I'm in shock..._

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Y- yeah, I- I think so," I said, still stunned that it wasn't Charlie who was holding me.

"I'm going to bring you to Renado, okay?"

I nodded and his grip around my waist tightened once more as he started to lead me away from the field and back to the mountain path.

"What happened?" he asked as we started up the incline.

"Colin was-" but I stopped as one of my knees buckled again. Apparently I couldn't walk and talk right now, so I remained quiet as I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

We took the incline slow, Link never pushing me faster than I was able, and I found myself thankful that he was with me. I felt a light blush cross my cheeks at that thought and my focus moved from my steadied walking to his hand around my waist. I took a quick look at him, his messy, dark blond hair falling over his eyes, which were downcast and watching my feet to keep pace with me.

After a few minutes of walking I heard someone call my name and I looked to see Parker running down the path towards us. He stopped just in front of me, grabbing my other arm and placing it over his shoulders. I expected Link to let me go now that Parker was here but he still held on to me, his grip never loosening.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Parker asked this time.

"I'm fine," was all I said.

"Calli said you weren't in your room so we went looking for you and then we saw this huge flash of light and-" he paused. "Oh god! Were you there when the flash happened? You're not hurt, are you?" He started to crane his neck around searching for wounds on my body.

I laughed lightly. "Later," I told him shaking my head. I didn't have the energy to explain that, not only was I there during the flash of light, but that I think I was the one who created it.

Parker didn't ask me anymore questions, and the three of us silently made our way up the rest of the path where Calli and Charlie were waiting for us at the top. As we finally stepped on flat land my breathing was heavy and small beads of sweat were forming on my back. Whatever magic I managed to do back there was draining me out.

It wasn't until we stopped walking that I realized just how much I was leaning against Link. I was so close to him that my head was practically resting on his shoulder. As I inhaled, a mix of hay, damp earth, and the light saltiness of perspiration came off his skin. I smiled softly. He smelt nice.

My body started to slump and his arm tightened again, causing my hip to press just under his. If I wasn't so tired I would've blushed crimson at the contact.

"What-" Calli began asking but was stopped by Parker who said that they didn't know.

"We need to take her to Renado," Link said.

Calli nodded then looked at Charlie. He walked over to me then turned and crouched to the ground.

"Alright Del, hop on," he said over his shoulder.

"Charlie, you're not giving me a piggyback! We're not kids anymore."

He rolled his eyes. "Just get on, Del. Clearly you can't walk on your own, and carrying you will be a lot faster."

I just shook my head.

He stood up and faced me. "Okay, well I guess I'll have to carry you bridal style then," he said with a shrug then reached for me.

"Alright, alright, alright!" I said quickly and Charlie gave me a triumphant smile. I wanted to kick him in the shin. "Turn around, Lurch."

He groaned as he turned and bent back down. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour and removed my arms from around Parker and Link. The two of them steadied me as I wrapped my arms around Charlie's neck while he hooked his arms under my knees.

He grunted as he stood up. "Shit Del, did you put on weight?"

"That's it! Put me down, you jackass! I'll crawl back to the hut," I yelled, trying my best to wiggle out of his grip.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding," he said, smirking over his shoulder at me. He jolted me upward as he adjusted me on his back and then set off through the opening and onto the village road, the others following alongside us.

"That's not funny," I said as I weakly hit him in the chest with my fist.

"Ow," he mocked, laughing at my feeble attempt to hurt him.

"You deserved it," I sighed before blacking out on his shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up with a start.

My nose and lungs were burning- the combination causing me to cough loudly and my eyes to water. The world was a liquid blur as I looked around. I didn't recognize where I was and I started to panic, my breathing becoming heavy and strained.

"Easy now, Del. Take a deep breath," a deep voice as smooth as honey said from above me. I blinked the tears from my eyes and saw Renado crouching down next to my head, pulling away a small jar with a strong acrid smell away from my nose. "Better, that is better," he said as I took deep gulps of air, causing my breathing to even out.

I looked around again and saw that I was in his house, lying on one of the benches that surrounded the fire pit.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think we should be asking _you_ that question," I heard Link say. I looked over Renado's shoulder to see him standing close by; and I couldn't tell if the look he was giving me was one of curiosity or concern.

I looked away and turned my head to see that Parker, Calli, and Charlie were all sitting on the bench across from me with Zelda and Shad standing next to them. Worry was etched onto every one of their faces, but their eyes held an eagerness in them- a desire for something that only I could give.

I turned back and rolled onto my shoulder, pushing myself into a sitting position. An explosion of stars formed in my eyes as I was slammed with a wave of dizziness. I gripped the edge of the bench with both hands and clenched my teeth, waiting for the sea to calm.

"Are you okay?" Renado asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. How long have I been out?"

"No more than fifteen minutes. Here, drink this," he said as he handed me a small bottle with a dark green liquid. "It will help restore your energy."

I took the bottle and drank; making a face as the taste hit my tongue. It wasn't as unpleasant as the Red Chu jelly, but it had an overly sweet, almost berry-like medicinal flavour. However, it started to work instantly as my dizziness subsided. I felt more awake- alert- than I ever have before. My energy was coming back and growing. I started to feel restless just sitting on this bench.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zelda approach me. "Del, will you tell us what happened in the meadow?"

At Zelda's inquiry the memories of my meeting with the Great Fairy and the charred pieces of the lizalfos came careening back.

I had to tell Parker everything that happened!

"Parker? Parker!" I shouted then shot off the bench and raced to him, pulling him to stand with me. "I saw one, I actually saw one, and she gave me magic and I used it to save Colin from a lizalfos, and oh my god Parker, I saw a lizalfos, a real one and they're scary as hell and disgusting but I managed to kill it back there, at least I think I did, and-"

"Del, slow down!" Parker said loudly over my babble and I stopped. I noticed that I was breathing really fast, my heart pounding hard in my chest, and my whole body buzzing as if I just drank ten cups of coffee.

"What… what was in that bottle?" I panted to Renado.

He looked at the bottle in his hand, slightly bewildered. "It was a stamina potion," he answered. His eyes were a little wider than usual as he looked at me and I got the feeling that this wasn't a normal reaction to the potion.

"I think you gave her too much," Link whispered to Renado, none too quietly.

"I gave her the normal dosage," he said, scratching his head.

"Del, let us sit," Zelda said and she took my hand in hers as she led me back to the bench I was lying on. My hand started to burn and itch where she held it; the sensation sobering me from my erratic behaviour. I sat down next to her and took back my hand, examining my palm and tracing the lines along it.

My heart found a more natural rhythm; my body humming less from the potion and more from the adrenaline that my memories created. I took a deep breath and looked at Zelda.

"Okay, this is what happened."

I told them about how Nobu agreed to train me how to fight, deliberately leaving out the _why_ as Link was in the room- and I still didn't believe that I had anything to do with changing his mind- to which Zelda raised her dainty eyebrows in surprise.

 _Guess Uli was right when she said that he doesn't just train anyone,_ I thought with delight.

I told them how Nobu had to leave to follow a lead on the attack, and how I was summoned to the small forest where I met the Great Fairy in the oasis.

I was about to tell them how the Great Fairy was the one who opened the portal to Hyrule, when I paused.

The Hyruleans believed that it was the goddesses who brought us here; and if I wanted to keep being an oracle in their eyes then I had to pretend as if this was true.

So I skipped to the part of how she gave me magic for protection.

"That flash of light you all saw, I think that was me. I think it was the magic that the fairy gave me and I used it to save Colin from the lizalfos," I finished.

Nobody said a word.

I looked around at everyone's faces trying to judge their reactions to my story. Both Calli and Charlie looked confused, though I expected as much. I'm sure they didn't understand half the things I was talking about. But what really struck me as odd were the reactions of the Hyruleans: they all looked confused too. Parker was the only one who seemed excited about what I said.

"You met a Great Fairy?" he asked in amazement.

I stood and walked over to him, nodding.

He raked his hands through his dark, curly hair. "Holy sh- That's incredible! What was she like? What did she look like?"

"I'm not really sure. She was covered in a sort of mist. But she-"

"No. No, that isn't right," Shad interrupted, shaking his head.

"What's not right?" I asked.

"You meeting a Great Fairy. It's not possible." He was looking at me with wide eyes, still shaking his head.

"Not possible? What are you talking about?"

"They no longer exist."

I looked at Parker and we both laughed. "That's ridiculous!"

"It's the truth, Del," Link said.

At that moment two things happened to my heart simultaneously: It sped up when I realized that that was the first time I'd heard Link say my name; then it stopped cold with dread.

 _No, they're wrong! They have to be._

"That doesn't make sense. It had to be a Great Fairy! She gave me magic," I said with less conviction than I wanted.

"I'm sorry, Del. The Great Fairies don't exist anymore, and haven't for hundreds of years," Shad said.

"Why? How?" Parker asked.

All the Hyrulean's eyes turned to Zelda. She gracefully folded her hands in her lap then shifted on the bench to face me and Parker.

"I am afraid the lore of the Great Fairies is a dark stain on the history of the Royal Family," she said with a sigh. "It is said that several hundred years ago, a prince of Hyrule was obsessed with the idea of immortality. He came to believe that the Great Fairies possessed the kind of magic he needed to fulfill his desire to live forever- to rule his land forever. He had his guards hunt and capture all the Great Fairies under the Sacred Realm, where he maimed, tortured, and killed them when none could grant him everlasting life. Once the king learned of his son's horrendous deeds, he had the prince executed as an act of penance to the gods. No Hyrulean has ever seen a Great Fairy since."

My blood turned to ice.

 _What? Then who the hell did I talk to at the oasis?_

"But whoever I was with today gave… gave me magic." A dark thought crossed my mind. "Oh god, was I tricked? Did I accept something bad? She didn't seem evil, she-"

Zelda suddenly got up and stood in front of me. Grabbing my hands in hers she stared deeply into my eyes. I had no idea what she was searching for but I didn't blink.

"No," she said warmly. "There is no evil in you. I can see a magic in your eyes that was not there before, but it is good. Whoever gave it to you is no threat."

"Do you know what type of creature would have that sort of power?" Renado asked.

"I am afraid I do not," she said lightly, as if this lack of knowledge amused her.

"Maybe a Great Fairy did manage to survive, but no one ever knew; or the knowledge became lost over time," Parker reasoned. He then faced me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Perhaps," Zelda agreed; however, it felt like she was only humoring him.

Nevertheless, my heart swelled as I stared back at Parker. He was quoting me from when we were kids; from when we would go on our quests for the Triforce together. Every time we never found it, and every time Parker would lose hope. But I would always tell him to not give up, that it was out there somewhere and we just needed to keep looking.

At that last thought my gut contracted as if it was punched. The surreal reality of our objective here hit me and I had to lock my knees and take slow, shallow breaths before I passed out again.

...We were on a true quest to retrieve the Triforce.

"And what about the other fairies? They're still around, right?" Parker inquired, turning back to face the others.

"Fairies are gone as well," Shad said, sliding his glasses up his nose. "You see, fairies are not born but are created. And it was the Great Fairies who made them. So, with the Great Fairies no longer in existence, the fairies that remained died out. My books say that they had a relatively short life span as it is- which is why they were in abundance before the capture of the Great Fairies as more always needed to be created to replace the ones who died and-"

"I have heard a different tale about the fairies," Renado said, cutting off Shad's informational tangent. "My grandmother told me that the fairies are still here, sleeping somewhere within the earth, waiting to be called by someone in need of them; someone who is truly worthy of their gift."

"What's their gift?" Calli asked.

"To heal the fallen," he answered.

"Now the fairies are nothing more than stories filled with light, told to children who are afraid of the shadows in the dark," Zelda said.

A cold shiver went up my spine as the unfamiliar reality of this place started to sink in. Everything I knew to be fact was actually fiction. I felt completely unsettled.

However, I looked back at Parker. He must have seen how unnerved I was because his eyes changed, becoming sure; almost defiant to what the Hyruleans had to say about the Great Fairies.

And he was right. Just because they haven't been seen in a long time doesn't mean they're gone. And in my heart I knew that it had to be a Great Fairy who I met in the oasis.

"Del?" Charlie said. "This "fairy", did she know why we're here?"

I paused then slowly shook my head no.

His eyes became somber and frustrated; and it took everything within me to hold back the truth.

But I wouldn't risk revealing who actually brought us here; and that even meant that I had to keep quiet about my "given destiny"- at least in front of the Hyruleans.

They already went crazy with the idea of me being an oracle! Adding the fact that I'm supposed to have a destiny here... It wasn't something I was ready to endure.

Besides, I didn't actually _know_ what the hell this destiny entailed. She never told me and... I stupidly forgot to ask. So, I had no answers to what I assumed would be a never ending barrage of questions.

"Do not worry, Charlie. We will figure out why you all were brought here," Renado said with a kind smile.

My heart panged with guilt, but I couldn't tell my friends anything. Not until I knew more.

Telma chose that moment to walk in, announcing that dinner would be ready soon.

"Telma, it is good that you are here," Zelda said. "There are a few matters that have recently transpired that need to be discussed before dinner."

"Yes of course, Your Highness," Telma said.

Zelda smiled. "Shad, I would like you to stay as well."

"Yes, my lady." He gave a low bow, bending at his waist, which caused his glasses to slide down the bridge of his nose.

"The rest of you may return to the inn for your meal," Zelda said. "Link. Del. Eat and sleep well tonight. You will need your energy for your journey tomorrow."

Link gave her a small bow and I did the same.

Renado, Link, Parker, Calli, and Charlie left the hut, but I hung back. I had to ask Zelda a question.

"Del?" she asked before I could address her.

"Zelda, this magic... I don't know how it works," I confessed.

She reached out, taking both my hands and stared into my eyes once more. "Am I correct to assume that magic does not exist in your world?"

I nodded.

She smiled in understanding, then said, "Power can be an intimidating thing to someone who has no original knowledge of it. As such, I would be honoured to teach you all that I can about magic."

"Magic?" I heard Telma asking Shad.

"Really? You will?" I asked with a bright smile.

"We will begin your teachings once you and Link return-"

"Magic? What about magic?" Telma asked frantically as she started to walk over to me and Zelda.

 _And that's my cue to leave…_

"Thank you!" I said as I bustled out of the hut. I had a strong feeling that Telma would start crying again after hearing I had magic and I really didn't want to be around for that.

I made my way to the inn and found the others sitting in the chairs around the fireplace once I walked inside.

"Everything okay?" Parker asked as I made my way over.

"Yeah. I just needed to ask Zelda a question." Parker opened his mouth, but I quickly cut him off. "Why are you all out here?"

"Dinner won't be ready for another fifteen, twenty minutes," Calli said, sitting on Charlie's lap.

I frowned. Even though the effects of the stamina potion calmed down a while ago, I still felt a little restless and sitting around for about twenty minutes made me feel antsy. I scratched my head and grimaced at how greasy my hair had become. I needed a bath.

"Hey, I think I'm going to take a bath before dinner."

"You sure?" Calli asked.

"Yeah," I said. I turned and climbed the stairs, walked down the hall and into my room, grabbing all my bath supplies before heading back down. I waved to the others as I left the inn then rounded the corner to walk up the hot springs path behind the building.

Once I got to the main spring there was no one in sight. However, that didn't mean that someone wouldn't just walk by, wanting to use the spring as well. I looked above me where I knew Rux's spring was and made my way to the trail. I found it easily this time; the golden light of the evening sun illuminating the path upwards.

Once I got to the top I called out for Rux. When I didn't get an answer I looked around the area. The spring was empty and all the large boulders that could've been him were nothing but rock upon closer inspection.

I sighed. I surprised myself by how much I wished he was here. I would've liked to talk to him about everything that has happened; maybe even ask what the Gorons believed about the Great Fairies.

I stripped and hopped into the water, the warmth instantly loosening the stiffness of my muscles. I washed fast; the grime that accumulated since this morning dissolving from my hair and skin. Not feeling up to leaving the spring just yet, I decided to swim around the circumference of the pool a few times to try and burn off the remainder of the potion.

As I swam in lazy circles I started to relax and thoughts about today's events surfaced in my mind. Battles and training, fairies and magic and epic quests- it was all very overwhelming. I stopped in the middle of the spring and watched the water become a brighter shade of green as the sun sunk lower in the sky. I stared at my right hand under the ripples; the spring's growing luminosity giving it a shimmering glow. My skin looked as if it carried magic, just waiting to be released from my fingers.

I lifted my hand out of the water and the shimmer disappeared. My hand was just a normal hand again. I sighed once more. Walking over to the edge I placed my arms on the ground and rested my chin on my wrists. Could I do this? Be someone who has a "destiny"? Someone worthy to wield magic? Back home I would have laughed at the absurdity of it all. But here...

My eyes started to droop and I was overcome by strong fatigue.

 _Guess the potion finally wore off._

I pulled myself out of the warm water, dried off, then dressed. As I made my way down the path and back to the inn I tried to detangle my hair with my fingers before twisting it into a loose bun at the base of my neck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The inn was noisy as it always was during a meal. I walked into the dining hall and saw my friends once more at our regular table in the back left corner.

I started down the middle aisle when my name was called. I looked to my left and saw Rusl getting up from his table, a look of urgency in his eyes.

 _Oh my god, Colin!_

"Rusl, how's Colin? Is he o-" I let out a squeak of surprise as he came right up to me and pulled me into his arms. The feel and warmth of his hug was so fatherly that I had to bite my tongue to stop the tears from forming.

"Thank you. Thank you," he said next to my ear. "I do not know what I would have done if he-" I heard him sniff and clear his throat before pulling back. "You saved my son's life."

"He's okay then?" I asked, hoping that he didn't somehow get hurt during that living nightmare.

Rusl gave me a watery smile. "Yes, he is fine. Resting right now, but he is not harmed."

"Thank god," I breathed.

"If there is anything I can do to repay you, I-"

"Oh no please, that's not necessary!" I interrupted. "I'm just thankful that he's alright. That I was able to do something."

"Please, if there is anything I can do, do not hesitate to ask."

I smiled then nodded. He gave my shoulder a light squeeze before going back to his table.

I joined the others and took a seat next to Parker, noticing that all their meals were about half eaten already.

"Aren't you eating?" Parker asked.

"Hmm? Oh, right," I said, realizing I didn't get my food yet. I stood and went to the service window to collect my meal. On the tray there was a cup of what looked like a type of chowder, a large helping of the pink rice, and some mixed vegetables.

"So, what was that all about?" Charlie asked me as I sat back down, pointing to where I just was with Rusl.

"His son was in the meadow with me. The lizalfos wanted the boy as its next meal. I... I killed that monster- at least I think it was me- before it could attack him," I told them as I poked at my food. For as much as I believed that I possessed magic, a part of me was still skeptical. It was as if my heart and my mind were at war. My heart knew that something otherworldly now flowed deep within me; and my mind chided that belief, calling it preposterous and irrational.

 _A natural reaction of living in a world with no magic, I guess._

"It was you."

I looked up at the voice and saw Link standing at the head of the table.

"The Triforce of Courage may not grant me magic, but it doesn't mean I can't sense when magic is used. And you Del, you used magic."

My heart was thumping in my chest again.

"God, Del. Magic..." Parker breathed.

"An oracle of the goddesses who can wield magic. That's pretty impressive," Link said with a smile. But that smile didn't reach his eyes as I saw them narrow slightly, looking at me intently once again- trying to figure something out.

"Guess the gods must really like me," I said with a shrug, before eating a spoonful of pink rice.

"Guess so." He remained silent for a moment, staring at me. Then his eyes became soft. "Make sure you get enough sleep tonight. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right," I nodded.

"Good night," he said to all of us and then left the dining hall.

"So, you nervous about tomorrow?" Parker asked as I tried the chowder. I had to admit it wasn't really good. It had a really strong fishy taste but I choked it down anyway, taking Zelda's advice on eating well.

"A little," I said honestly. "But I think it's a nervous excitement, you know?"

He nodded in understanding. "I'm actually a bit jealous."

"Maybe you can come with us?" I said, liking the idea of Parker being with me on this quest.

He laughed. "Nah. I may have been good at fighting with controllers but in real life..." he shook his head. "Besides, Link should only have to look after one person, not two," he winked.

I flicked his arm.

"You'll be safe tomorrow, right?" Calli asked, her eyes looking intently into mine.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I reassured her. I took the last few bites of my dinner, drank the remainder of my glass of water, then the four of us took our empty trays back to the service window. We left the hall and stood in the middle of the main room.

"So what should we do?" Calli asked, looking at each of us.

"Umm, if it's all right with you guys, I think I'm going to go to bed," I said, feeling the pressure of fatigue behind my eyes.

"But it's still so early! The sun only just went down," Calli said with a whine in her voice.

"I know, but I didn't sleep at all after this morning. And with everything that's happened today... I'm a little drained. I need my energy for tomorrow," I reasoned.

"Fine," she said with a pout, but gave me a tight hug. I hugged both Parker and Charlie then turned to head up the stairs.

"Hey, when you get up, wake us too, all right?" Charlie said.

I stopped on the first step and faced them. "You know it's probably going to be really early in the morning, right?"

"Doesn't matter. There's no way we're going to miss seeing you off on your first big adventure," he said with a sweet smile, using it to coax me into agreeing.

I chuckled and continued up the stairs. "If that's what you want. Night."

I got to my room and turned on the lantern. Grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste I quickly went down to the bathroom. I started to yawn constantly, so I brushed fast (thankful that the strong paste burned off the fishy aftertaste from dinner) then made my way back to my bed. With the chaos that was today, I forgot to ask Telma for a new nightgown and had to settle with wearing my yoga shorts and sports bra to bed.

I crawled under the sheets and was about to turn off the lantern when I stopped. I've never been afraid of the dark, even as a child, but for some reason the soft light put my mind at ease; as if it could keep the overwhelming thoughts tucked into the corners so I could sleep peacefully.

I rolled onto my side, faced the stone wall and closed my eyes.

I had no idea what the future held for me here. I had no idea what I was meant to do. But as I drifted off to sleep all I knew was that, like any story that was intertwined with destiny, you always found your way by starting at the beginning.

And somehow, I felt that my beginning started with finding the Master Sword.

* * *

 **So, like I said, pretty important chapter. But you want to know the best part of it...?**

 **IT'S NO LONGER DAY THREE!**

 **That's right! The third day has come to an end, the moon has not fallen, and after 9 chapters day four will finally start!**

 **I actually wrote up an outline (so long ago now) and I had the events of the next chapter written down as chapter 3... hahaha.**

 **Please review, follow, and fave if you like what you're reading :)**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you all had a good summer!**

 **This chapter has been in the works for awhile (sorry, combo of busy summer and hard-to-find motivation :S). But because of that this is a looooooong one. So, sit back and (hopefully) enjoy.**

 **As always thank you all, both old and new readers, for your positive and remarkable comments; and for just taking the time to read this story in general! Every one of you is truly amazing!**

 **PS: _Iron-ninja_ I hope this chapter answers some of your questions :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ; only my OC's and plot**

* * *

I dreamt of my father that night.

He was standing in front of me- his wavy ebony hair falling into his eyes like it used to- and smiling. Just smiling. He opened his arms to me and I ran to him. As I was about to reach him I woke up with a start. Someone was calling my name and shaking my shoulder to get up.

I turned my head to see Telma standing over me, a soft smile on her lips as she spoke. "Time to get up, sweets."

I was about to close my eyes and ask for another ten minutes when I remembered what today was: the Master Sword quest. I sat bolt upright, causing Telma to jump back slightly. "I'm up… I'm up," I rasped, my voice still thick with sleep as I crawled out of bed.

I started to gather my clothes as Telma walked over to Calli and gently woke her.

I noticed that the oil lamp was still lit and I looked above me at the skylight to see the world outside just starting to wake up as well; the silver dawn stretching forth to overtake the inky night. A shiver crawled down my spine as I stared at the gray light. I almost expected to hear the village alarm to go off again, signalling another attack.

"Del," Telma said, breaking me from my thoughts, "we do not have a lot of time. You must get dressed."

I gave her a nod, grabbed the last of my clothing and excused myself to the bathroom.

The air was freezing this morning as I ran through the hall and down the stairs into the unoccupied bathroom. Unlike the past couple mornings, I wasn't too thrilled with the cold water and my teeth started to chatter violently as I brushed them, then washed my face. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times then pulled it back into a high ponytail. I quickly put on my Hylian clothes, hoping that being fully dressed would warm me up- but it didn't.

I made my way back upstairs, and when I entered my room Calli was awake, sitting on her bed examining something in her hands. She looked up and smiled, only to have it replaced by concern when she saw me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Why?" I said as a cold shiver overtook my body.

"You look nervous," she said softly, worry floating within her words.

I blinked.

 _She's right… I_ am _nervous._

And I realized that that was the reason I was shaking so much. It wasn't because of the cold. It was because somehow, deep inside, I knew that today marked the beginning of something huge- something life changing.

"I guess I am a little nervous," I said.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," Telma chuckled. "You are blessed by the goddesses, and you are traveling with Link. You could not be more protected." She beamed at me.

I gave her a half smile because it was all I could muster.

"But I did bring you something that should put your mind more at ease," she said as she picked up whatever Calli was examining a moment ago. She held it up in front of her and smiled widely once more. "I think this should be your fit."

She was holding an old, dark leather corset. This time I did smile and I laughed a little. "It's very pretty Telma, but I don't think I need a corset."

Telma rolled her eyes with a smile. "This is not a corset, sweets. It is armor."

"What?" I asked, hearing the skepticism in my voice.

Telma handed it to me. It was cool and smooth and flexible. Its pattern was simple with thick shoulder straps, full back coverage, and a scoop neckline. Symbols were carved in intricate thin designs along the straps and top and bottom seams. Triangles depicting the Triforce were alternated with figures that resembled the Hylian loftwing. The dark leather was worn and faded in a few places, but overall it seemed to be in pretty good condition.

"It's beautiful. But it's only leather," I said, not believing that this material could protect me.

"Faron leather is the finest in all the provinces," Telma stated. "It is extremely supple, but extremely tough. I would even say it rivals most armor."

I looked at it again, stunned.

Telma took the leather and started to loosen the back laces until it was wide enough for me to slip into. After I adjusted my red tunic underneath, Telma laced me in. The neckline fell about an inch below my collarbone and the bottom seam stopped just below my hips. The leather molded nicely to my body, hugging every curve snugly, and I was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable it was. It was almost like a second skin, smoothly moving with my body, never bunching or pinching no matter how I moved. I was impressed.

"You look great!" Calli said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Calli, dear, would you go and wake the boys?" Telma asked.

She nodded then hopped off her bed and went across the hall.

"One last thing," Telma said as she pulled out a pair of long, black gloves from a pocket in her skirt and handed them to me. They were leather as well, fingerless, and went just shy of my elbows.

"Thanks. Are they Faron leather too?"

"They are."

Calli came back with the boys and Charlie let out a whistle when he saw me.

"Damn Del, looking hot!" he said.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, Parker gave him a glare that only 'brothers' are capable of, and Calli punched him in the arm.

"What?" he laughed innocently.

"It is time to go," Telma said with a smile, and the four of us followed her out of the inn, passed Renado's hut, and through the passageway to the entrance of the mountain range.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There were more people here than I expected.

The growing light of dawn barely touched further than where the barrier stood, but it was easy enough to make out who everyone was in the brightening shadows.

Zelda and Nobu were standing closest to the barrier, talking to Bo and Renado, while Rusl and Shad stood off to the side, looking at a long piece of paper by lamp light. Ashei was leaning against the mountain wall next to Shad, the glow of the lamp revealing nothing but boredom on her face.

I didn't see Link, and I took a good look around before I asked Telma where he was.

She laughed. "He is probably dragging himself out of bed as we speak, the lazy boy." Then she walked away from us to join Renado, sidling up close to him.

I was secretly enjoying Renado's obvious discomfort when I noticed that Nobu was looking at me. He said something to Zelda before bowing to her and then walked over.

"May I speak with you?" he asked as he approached me.

"Sure," I nodded. "I'll be right back," I said to the others, and he inclined his hand for me to initiate our walk.

"I heard you had an eventful day yesterday," he said as we walked back up the passageway.

I laughed lightly. "You could say that."

"Princess Zelda tells me that she will be training you on how to use magic. That's quite an honour."

"Yes, it is," I said humbly. Then I grinned. "I've been told it's an honour to be trained by you as well."

The passageway was starting to lighten, and I was able to see the corner of Nobu's lip twitch slightly upwards. "You'll be in good hands with the princess," he said. "You'll learn everything you need to protect your friends."

I stopped walking, to which he stopped too. There was something in the tone of his voice that left me feeling confused. "Wait? You're still training me too, right?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "You've been given magic. I don't think swordsmanship is a necessity anymore."

"But- you promised me."

He blinked.

"I did," he agreed then paused before speaking again. "Okay, if that's what you'd like?"

I nodded. "Until magic is reliable I want to know how to use a weapon."

"Fair enough," Nobu said looking impressed and I allowed myself to swell with pride.

"Did you find anything with your lead?" I asked, curious.

"No. It turned out to-" but he stopped talking as something caught his attention and he turned his head to look down the passageway.

I followed his gaze and I saw that Link was walking towards us- dressed in his green tunic.

 _Finally,_ I thought as I watched him approach us. My heart started beating with giddy excitement at seeing my video game hero in his iconic outfit.

"You're late," Nobu said to him gruffly.

Link ignored him. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

"As I'll ever be," I answered back.

Link smiled and my giddy heart skipped a beat then changed into something wild. I felt my cheeks warm.

But then my body went cold as I saw who was now coming up behind him.

Luda was walking up the passageway, leading a fully equipped Epona. However, it wasn't her that made me shiver with nervousness again: it was Talon. And he was leading a fully equipped Ai.

I had to ride a horse…

"Del, are you okay?" Link asked as he looked at me then behind him.

"Umm… ah, I didn't- didn't know we were riding horses," I said lamely.

"It's a long journey," Nobu said, his eyes puzzled. "Did you think you were going on foot?"

I glared at him.

Okay, I should've known. But modes of Hyrulean travel were not at the forefront of my mind. "I don't know how to ride a horse," I confessed.

Nobu sighed and I glared at him harder.

"Don't worry, Del. Riding isn't that hard," Luda said, stopping. However, Epona kept going and walked right up to me, placing her head into my chest and knocking me back a step.

"Hi there, girl," I laughed and scratched her cheek.

"Hey you traitorous beast, I'm over here!" Link said, crossing his arms. Epona snorted once then pulled her head back and bumped her nose on his shoulder. "What did you do to my horse?" he asked, giving me a curious glare.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"She just likes Del more," Luda said with a laugh then tugged Epona's reins and walked past us, Talon following behind, chuckling.

Nobu, Link and I tagged along and rejoined the others at the barrier; Link breaking away to talk to Rusl and Shad. The three of them started discussing and looking over the contents of whatever was on that paper.

"What did Nobu want?" Parker asked as I stood next to him.

"Just to talk about training," I said.

"Cool! When-" he started but was interrupted by someone calling my name.

We turned and I saw Uli coming down the passageway, Colin in tow.

"Colin," I breathed as I jogged to meet them halfway.

Uli smiled as I approached. "He wanted to see you before you left."

"How are you doing?" I asked as I crouched in front of him, my eyes searching his face for any visible signs of injury.

His little cheeks turned pink in the soft golden light and his eyes lowered to look at the ground. "I'm okay," he said meekly. "Thank you for saving my life." He looked into my eyes that time.

"I'm really happy you're okay," I smiled then I stood. "You know, you're a pretty brave kid."

"No I'm not," he said in a small voice. "I was so scared."

"So was I," I said and I watched his eyes widen. "But just because you're scared doesn't mean you can't be brave, right?"

He smiled and nodded, then looked at Uli, whose eyes glistened as she smiled at her son. Colin then let go of her hand and she gave him a long object wrapped in cloth. He un-wrapped it and pulled out a sword that was almost half his height.

"This is my sword. My dad made it for me but I can't use it until I'm older. My dad said that you don't have a sword. You can use mine until you get one," he said, beaming as he held out the weapon for me to take.

"Colin, thank you," I said, completely astonished. "But- I can't take your sword away from you."

"It's okay. You need it more than I do. It will protect you."

I smiled at this kind-hearted, adorable little boy and took the sword.

It was heavier than I expected. The grip was a painted red leather; and the blade had a pearlescent shine that mimicked an oil slick when I turned it in the light. There was a small etching at the base of the blade where it met the grip and I held it closer to make out the design.

"It is a hawk," Uli said. "They can be found all over our village in Ordon. They are Colin's favourite animal."

"It's a beautiful sword," I said to Colin, who smiled proudly.

Uli then gave me the sword's holster (which thankfully buckled around my hips) and I sheathed the sword at my side.

I turned around, ready to walk back to the entrance with Colin and Uli when I froze. Everyone had stopped talking and were all looking at us.

I frowned and was about to yell at them to mind their own business when my eye caught Rusl's. He was smiling softly then inclined his head as if thanking me.

I smiled and nodded back, trying to ignore the soft hit to my gut at how much his warmth reminded me of my dad's.

"Link? Del?" Zelda said. "It is time."

Link took the paper, folded it, and put it in a pocket in his pants. He then walked over to Epona, and with a feline grace, mounted atop the horse.

"Del?" Talon called, motioning me over with his hand.

 _Oh God…_

"Del, riding a horse? This I have to see!" Calli chimed as she walked behind me.

I walked over to Ai and noticed his obsidian eye following my every move. He wasn't as big as Epona but that didn't make him any less intimidating. I took a few steps back only to bump into Talon.

"Do not worry. Ai looks more daunting than he is," he chuckled.

"Del would you like me to help you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes please," I squeaked.

He helped me place my shaking left foot into the stirrup and then gave me a steady boost. I got my leg over on the first try, and I sighed my relief that I didn't end up making a huge fool of myself.

"Guys look! I did it," I said with awe.

"Aw, Charlie, our little Del is finally on a horse," Calli said, placing a hand to her chest.

Charlie pretended to wipe away a tear. "I have never been so proud."

"Here, let me take a picture to commemorate this momentous occasion," Parker said as he took out his phone from his pajama pants pocket. "Smile!"

I gave him the biggest smile I could- as well as the middle finger.

"Classy," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alright, enough fooling around," Nobu chided. "It's time for you two to go."

Talon gave me the reins and then took a few steps back, smiling.

"Uh, how exactly do you drive this thing?" I asked him.

I heard the sound of hooves and I looked to see that Link was steering Epona my way. He turned her around, stopping her right beside Ai where he took the rein that was connected to the bit. "Let's go," he said, giving the rein a tug. Ai started moving.

I pressed my knees against the saddle and gripped the reins for dear life as Link started to lead us towards the barrier.

I felt someone place a hand on my shin and I looked down to see that Telma was walking next to me. "Del, remember: What does not kill you makes you stronger," she said, her voice soft and airy as she smiled serenely.

I blinked at her. It sounded almost as if she was reciting a prayer or bestowing a blessing of protection upon me. I didn't know whether to laugh or cringe at her odd choice of using the saying.

"Thanks, I think," I managed to say, giving her an awkward smile.

She nodded then stepped away and back over to Renado.

Link stopped Epona and Ai right in front of the barrier where Zelda was standing just off to the side of the opening. She turned and grabbed something that was leaning against the rocky wall then passed it to Link.

My eyes widened. It was the Hylian Shield!

I swiveled in the saddle, looking for Parker. I found him standing against the wall next to Luda.

His eyes were round as he stared at the shield (now hooked onto Epona's saddle). A need burned through them; a child-like hunger to hold the shield that once lived solely in his fantasies.

I had to bite back a wave of laughter at seeing Parker looking so childish.

"May the goddesses bid you a safe journey," I heard Zelda say, and I snapped around to see her bowing her head.

Link bowed back before tugging on Ai's rein once more, and then we were moving through the barrier and away from the mountain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I remained quiet for the first half hour of our journey.

Link let go of Ai's rein once we got to Kakariko Bridge and just never took it back after that.

At first I was terrified that Ai would go wild and start going off in a different direction, but I was relieved to see that he remained behind Epona the whole time.

Within the first five minutes of riding my body was already sore from being so tense; but by about ten minutes in I started to slowly relax. I found the rhythm of Ai's movements as he traversed over the hard ground rather soothing.

The air was warming up as the sun started to peak over the mountains; and now that Ai wasn't covered in shadow I finally got a good look at his colouring. His mane and tail were onyx, and his body was a dark gray- as I originally thought- but in the sunlight his coat flashed a brilliant indigo.

I could see why Talon prized him so much- he was quite striking.

By the time half an hour rolled around I found that I was pretty comfortable riding Ai. I was comfortable with his pacing and with my balance; and I came to terms with the fact that he probably wasn't going to run off with me still on top.

But now that I no longer needed to focus all my attention on the three hundred pound animal between my legs, I began to feel the creeping prickle of silence.

"So, how long till we get there?" I asked Link.

"We need to get to Faron Woods and that'll take us to about midday," Link said without turning around. "But at the pace we're going…" and he let that hang in the air with a taunting shrug.

I rolled my eyes at the back of his head; however, I turned to look behind me. The blinding light made my eyes water, but I could see that the sun was still low to the mountain range. I sighed.

 _Yeah, this is going to be a long trip…_

"So once we get to Faron Woods, how far is the Sacred Grove?" I asked, not really remembering where it was on the game map.

Link turned to look at me. "How'd you-? Never mind," he said, shaking his head. "Why I'm surprised by the things you say…" he mumbled as he turned back.

I pursed my lips at his floppy hat.

A few minutes passed in silence and I decided to try again.

"Did you really try and find the Master Sword?"

I saw his shoulders tense and his back straighten at my question. "I did. And as I said before, I didn't find anything," he said coldly.

 _Okay, touchy subject. Let's try something else._

"What's on the paper that you were looking at with Shad and Rusl?"

He let out a short bark of laughter. "You really like asking a lot of questions, don't you?" he said, turning to look over his shoulder at me.

I glared at him. "What do you mean I ask a lot of questions?"

He gave me a pointed look.

I huffed and rolled my eyes as he turned away. "Yeah, well, at least I'm trying to have a conversation with you," I shot back.

"Really?" he drawled. There was something almost predatory in the tone of his voice, and it made me feel like he was backing me into a corner. "So _now_ you're willing to talk to me- after days of rebuffing my attempts? Why the change of heart?" he purred darkly.

I froze as my gut feeling was right: He had trapped me into a corner; blocking me within the recesses of this awkward situation.

My mouth went dry as his query pressed in on me and a mild bout of guilty panic fluttered across my chest. But then I felt my defenses start to rise, and my claws came out, ready to strike.

"Change of heart?! Hardly! I'd just like to know the details of this "little adventure" we're on," I exclaimed, sneering at his back.

"Ah, I get it. So you'll talk to me, but only if it's beneficial to you?" he said. He looked over his shoulder again and I bristled with indignation. His dark blue eyes held a blatant smugness in them- as if I just proved that I was nothing more than a selfish bitch.

I was about to yell at him- and become the bitch he thought I was- when I paused. A realization whacked me in the back of my mind and it made me laugh softly under my breath.

Link raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"You're right," I said with a nod. "Maybe I am only talking to you for a selfish reason. But I can guarantee that that reason is not what you think."

He didn't say anything but just kept staring expectantly.

I sighed heavily. "Okay, fine. You want to know the reason? It's because… Uh, it's-" I tried. I suddenly became very self-conscious and blew out a puff of frustrated air as I felt my cheeks go pink.

Link still didn't say anything as he looked back at me. However, I could see that there was a slight change to his eyes- a softness to the narrowed edge, a curious glint in his steely glare. And I don't know how- even thinking back to this day I don't know how- but there was something in his gaze that made me want to be seen; to be understood.

"Silence," I said in a rush, looking down at my hands. "It's the silence. I know it's weird and lame and makes no logical sense- Parker likes to thinks so, anyway- but… But when my dad died, everyone was just so _silent_ around me," I explained. "During the funeral, and many times after, I'd walk into a room and people would just stop talking. They'd look at me and cry, or just walk away, never saying a word." Then I shrugged my shoulders, "It's funny, children grow up believing that adults know just what to say in all types of situations; but no one knew what to say to me. I guess it just really freaked me out to the point that when I'm out of my comfort zone with people, I feel more comfortable with chatter," I finished lamely.

"I'm sorry," Link said, his voice sounding close.

My eyes snapped up and I saw that he was no longer ahead of me but riding right beside me.

I felt my cheeks warm again. "Oh, ah, there's nothing to be sorry about," I said, embarrassed. "It's my own neurotic-"

"No," Link interrupted. "About your father."

"Oh," I breathed, my heart squeezing tight.

Link's gaze changed once more, shifting to stare in that intense, searching sort of way of his that seemed reserved only for me.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Like what?"

"Like you're trying to figure me out?"

"Maybe I am," he said with a shrug.

I actually laughed at that. "Well, good luck, because I'm _still_ trying to figure me out."

I was surprised when he laughed too.

I smiled.

"How old were you when your father died?" he asked, all trace of laughter gone from his face.

My smile sobered. "Ten."

"I was twelve," he said.

"I'm sorry, Link. How did he-" but I stopped, feeling like I was overstepping my bounds.

"Ambush," he answered without hesitation. "He and a few other knights were patrolling the outer wall of Castle Town."

As I looked at him I saw something flicker behind his dark blue eyes. It took me a moment to realize that I've seen it before- right after the bokoblin attack. The first time was nothing more than a flash, so fast and abrupt that I thought I'd imagined it. But now, as he gazed back at me with open and unguarded eyes, I saw within him the same thing I see within myself every time I look in the mirror:

Loss.

My heart broke again, and I had to fight back the tears that were welling in my eyes. "My dad died in a car accident. My uncle was with him- Parker's dad- and they both didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Link said again.

"It was a long time ago," I said, taking a deep breath.

Link nodded. "Still doesn't make the pain go away, does it?"

"I miss him every day."

"I miss mine too."

We fell silent and I had to bite my tongue so as to not say anything, when Link said, "What's a car?"

I smiled and thought how best to explain. "Um… A car is pretty much a horseless carriage that uses mechanics to move," I said. (It was the best I could come up with).

"Oh," Link said in understanding- but his eyes betrayed his confusion.

"You have no idea of what I'm talking about, do you?" I assumed with a grin.

He gave me an embarrassed smile. "No. No, I do not."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm not the right person to offer explanations on cars. That'd be Charlie's field of expertise. You should ask him," I suggested.

"Maybe I will," Link said with a nod. "I'd like to know how a carriage can move without horses pulling it."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

But my smile fell as I looked at him. There was an ease to his attitude towards me- and it was a little disconcerting. So I started to search his face with the same intensity that he used to search mine.

"What?" he asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I questioned.

He gave me a wry smile. "Contrary to what you believe, I'm not a jerk."

"Really?" I countered, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, really," he defended, narrowing his eyes at me.

I started to snicker but stopped. His mouth had fallen into a sullen line and his bright eyes became gloomy. He turned his head and shifted slightly in his saddle.

 _Is he uncomfortable with the idea of me thinking that he is?_

"Well, can you blame me for thinking that after the way you've acted towards me?" I asked.

His body went still; then his shoulders drooped and he let out a sigh. Suddenly, he chuckled lightly and said, "You're right. I wasn't the most welcoming, was I?"

I snorted softly. "That's an understatement."

He chuckled again then rubbed the back of his neck. "Del, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

I blinked at him, slightly taken aback. But then a smile started to grow on my lips. "It's okay," I said, accepting his apology.

He smiled softly then said, "It's just hard to trust people these days."

My heart squeezed uneasily as the truth of his words hit me. I looked down at my hands, shame forming in the pit of my stomach. Here I was, in a world that's not my own- during a time of turmoil and war- expecting to be treated properly? I inwardly groaned at how childish and foolish I was being.

"Link, I owe you an apology as well," I said, turning my eyes to meet his.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at me. "For what?"

"For being so hard on you," I said sheepishly.

He smirked and my stomach did a funny little flip-flop. "Nah, I deserved it," he said with a shrug. "If my father was around he would've slapped me upside the head and said I had it coming."

I laughed.

Link then turned his body to reach into a large satchel that was connected to Epona's saddle and pulled out a wooden canteen and a small loaf of bread. He passed me the canteen (which I took a long drink from), then broke the bread in half and gave me a piece.

"So your dad was a knight?" I asked curiously, taking a bite of my bread.

"One of the best. At least, to me he was," he said as I handed him back the canteen.

"Well, he probably was then," I smiled.

He took a drink of water then placed the canteen back into the satchel. "He hated it though."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It kept him away from home a lot. My mother got sick when I was two and medicine was expensive. Then my grandfather moved to Castle Town to help look after us, and my father had to work longer shifts because of the extra mouth to feed."

"You lived in Castle Town?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded again. "My father didn't like it. He was born in a small village close to Snowpeak Mountain, so he never got use to the large crowds and pace of life in Castle Town." Link paused then laughed under his breath. "He told me once that when he decided to swear the Royal Oath he was expecting to protect justice and honor, but ended up protecting privilege and pretension instead. He was about to join the King's Elite- uh, knights that travel around Hyrule to help keep the peace," he clarified, seeing my puzzled expression, "but, then he met my mother."

"So he stayed," I affirmed.

"He stayed," Link nodded. He took a bite of his bread, and as he chewed quietly his eyes became distant as if he was deep in thought.

"My mother never got better and died before I turned three," he continued. "After that, my father wanted to leave. He wanted a new life for us away from the castle, away from the Hylian Army. He didn't want me to become a knight."

"Why not?"

"He thought that I could get more out of life if I had a simple one- like the one he use to have before he left his village. Being a Hylian Knight wasn't what he believed it would be." He paused then said, "He liked to call Castle Town a "hub of thinly veiled corruption"; and no matter what he did or how hard he tried, he couldn't change that fact. I guess he didn't want me to become a knight to save me from wasting my life on a hopeless cause."

"Oh," I said, fascinated by his story. "But you were supposed to join?"

"Sons usually follow fathers into Knighthood, yes," he answered matter-of-factly.

"But you didn't want that life either," I assumed.

He didn't say anything but just rubbed the back of his neck. I took that as a sign of confirmation.

"My father swore an oath to protect the Royal Family- and that's an oath you don't break. But when I was twelve there were rumors about a rising evil in Hyrule. The king started sending knights to help guard all the villages and my father saw his opportunity to get us out of the city. Not many knights were eager to move, but my father was, and was able to secure us a house in Ordon Village."

He paused to finish off his piece of bread, then dusting his hands of crumbs he continued. "Not long after he was killed. All he wanted for me was to grow up away from the castle, so I packed what possessions I could carry, took Epona- who my father recently bought- and left for Ordon. I moved into the house, got a job as a wrangler, and even helped Ilia look after the village children every once and awhile. I started a life that I hoped my father would've wanted for me."

"I'm sure he'd be really happy for you," I said softly.

He smiled.

The morning sky was brightening, changing from pale yellow to a light blue, and I turned to look behind me to see our progress. But as I shifted, that painfully numb feeling of pins and needles shot across my rear. I started fidgeting, trying to get the blood to flow again when I heard Link clear his throat.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes shining with curious amusement.

I felt my cheeks burn. "Of course," I said turning my head, making it seem as if I was scanning the landscape. The sensation started crawling up my lower back and I knew that I had to get off this horse, quick.

"Hey, how long would you say we've been riding?"

"A little over an hour and a half," he said.

"Really? Wow, that's quite a long time. I think we should let the horses take a break from carrying us." I pulled on Ai's reins and he stopped with a snort and a shake of his head.

Link- caught off guard- stopped Epona then turned back to look at me. "We shouldn't stop. We still have a long way to go."

"I never said we'd stop walking," I said, rolling my eyes.

Link sighed. "You know, Hyrulean horses can travel long distances before getting tired. Even with a rider."

"I don't doubt it; but horses need breaks too," I said as I leaned forward, placing my head to the left of Ai's and slipping my right foot out of the stirrup. Before I dismounted I gave him a quick scratch on his cheek, then I whispered, "But between you and me, my butt has fallen asleep and I need to walk it out."

I swung my right leg over the saddle and slid off Ai. I hit the ground with unstable footing- the prickly numbness stabbing at everything below my hips- when I heard Link start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I looked up at him from under Ai's muscular neck.

"I don't think I've ever met someone whose butt has fallen asleep after only an hour and a half of riding," he answered with a chuckle as he dismounted.

" _You heard that?!_ " I cried with both shock and embarrassment.

He lowered his head as he tried to control another wave of laughter, the movement causing his dark blond hair to shift- and my eyes found his ears. His overly long, elf-like ears. "Huh… So, what, you have super hearing or something?" I gibed, crossing my arms.

He smirked smugly. "Well, Hylians do hear better than humans."

I started to giggle softly then turned to whisper quietly into Ai's neck. "Just like a dog." I quickly snuck a peak at Link to see if he heard me again- and from the set of his jaw and the narrowed look in his eyes I'd say that he did.

This time I was the one who laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. But you'll be thankful for my ears when I hear danger long before you even know it's there," he said, rearranging Epona's reins over her head so that he could lead her.

Smirking, I moved to Ai's other side then did the same.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he started to walk; Epona following right behind.

I gave Ai's reins a gentle tug and he followed me without hesitation.

"Your father, what was his occupation?" Link asked as we walked.

"He was a contractor, building houses for people. He and my uncle owned their own business," I answered.

"Is that what you'll do too? Build houses like your father?"

"No," I laughed and shook my head. "My future is still something I'm trying to figure out."

"Maybe it has something to do with here?" Link suggested. "You and your friends had to have been brought here for a reason, right?" he shrugged.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Maybe," I said, trying my best to give a convincingly innocent smile.

I don't think I was pulling it off as well as I hoped because he was giving me a curious look. He opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"The other day, when you said that Hyrule doesn't need you? You don't really believe that, right?

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. I was expecting him to tell me to mind my own business, so I was surprised when he answered.

"I… I don't really know anymore." His voice was low and distant.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A few days after we settled in Kakariko Village, Zelda tasked me with finding the Master Sword. I made it to the Sacred Grove but I didn't find it. I searched for hours, possibly days-"

"Days?" I interrupted, raising my eyebrows at him.

He nodded. "You see, time has a funny way of getting lost in that grove," he explained with a look that told me that was something I should be expecting. He looked away from me and paused. For a moment I didn't think he was going to continue when he said, "In the end I went back empty handed; and Zelda respectfully kept my failure a secret." He sighed again. "I failed my princess and my land. The Chosen Hero without his destined sword." He made a fist with his left hand and stared at the back of it. Then he let out a bitter laugh. "I couldn't find the _one_ weapon that was meant for me. So, over time… I guess I just started to believe that my destiny was nothing more than a joke."

"Your destiny isn't a joke, Link," I said softly. "You _are_ meant to save Hyrule. And you will."

He looked back at me, a half smile forming on his lips. However, his eyes were filled with doubt.

"Don't worry, you'll find the Master Sword this time," I said, giving him a confident smile.

"I hope so," he said, but I heard the skepticism he felt lacing his words.

"Of course you will. And you know why?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I gave him a cheeky smile. "Because I'm here this time," I answered. Then I leaned closer to him and whispered, "And I've been told that I'm guided by the goddesses." I winked.

"Good Gods…" Link laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey now! It's a win-win situation," I said with mock offense.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, giving me a playful smile.

I grinned widely at him as I flipped him off again.

"What does that even mean?" he laughed, confused.

"It means "fuck you"," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Hmm," he responded, as if this interested him.

"Don't you have a gesture like that here?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Here, if someone wants to say "fuck you", they'll say it to your face," he said, giving me a wink this time.

"I'll remember that," I smiled.

Link turned to look over his shoulder, shielding his eyes from the rising sun, then looked back at me. "I think it's about time we start riding again."

With the pins and needles now gone I gave him a nod and we stopped walking, both horses following suit.

"I'm going to get on Epona first, and then you'll get on behind me," he said, throwing the reins back over Epona's head.

I nodded then paused. "Wait, what? Get on behind you?"

"You'll ride with me," he said, and before I could even blink Link was already mounted atop Epona.

"Why?" I questioned.

"We still have a long way to go and your riding skills aren't, uh… the best," he said with a tiny grin.

"But I want to learn," I argued.

He huffed and gave an impatient shake of his head. "Now is not the right time. I can teach you one day if you'd like. But right now, we have a sword to find."

I let out a puff of air and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Pass me Ai's reins, please," Link said. I did as he asked and he secured Ai's reins around the saddle's horn. Then he extended his left hand to me. "Okay, now place your left foot into the stirrup and I'll pull you up."

I grabbed his arm to steady myself as I placed my foot in the stirrup and braced myself for the embarrassment that was probably about to follow.

"On three: one, two, three," he counted then pulled me upwards as I pushed off the ground.

Luckily, I was able to swing my leg over the saddle on the first try; his arm steadying me as I settled myself into the saddle behind him.

"You ready?" Link asked. However, he didn't wait for my response- and I never got the clichéd chance to hesitate wrapping my arms around his waist- as he whipped Epona's reins and she shot off.

Yelling in shock, I tightly grabbed hold of him as we raced across the vast openness of the South Field.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I wasn't sure how long we were riding for, but neither of the horses faltered.

The first stretch of the ride passed enjoyably. I was mesmerized by the landscape whizzing by in streaks of greys, browns, and greens. The wind jet streaming across my body cooled me down significantly as the sun was now overhead and blazing.

However, my amusement lasted only so long and I found myself getting antsy.

"How much longer?" I asked Link, yelling over the wind.

"Not too long," he answered, yelling over his shoulder.

 _Okay, I can do "not too long",_ I thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As it turned out, "not too long" turned out to be "too long" when we finally came upon the seemingly never-ending treeline of the forest.

According to Link we made good time.

According to my butt, arriving an hour or two earlier would've been nice.

Link pulled Epona to a stop (Ai stopping alongside her) and told me that we'd dismount here. I slipped off the saddle to land on wobbly legs. I placed my hands on Epona's rump to steady myself, then once my legs felt solid once more I took a few steps away, stretching my arms and back to release the tightness in those muscles.

Link untied Ai's reins from the saddle and then dismounted as well.

"Del?" Link said and I turned to face him. He was adjusting the Hylian shield over his shoulders then reached for a plain looking sword hanging next to the satchel, which he strapped around his hips. "Can you watch the horses for a minute?"

"Sure," I said puzzled as I walked back over. "But wh-"

He didn't give me the chance to finish asking my question when he turned and walked briskly into the forest and out of sight.

"Maybe he just really needed to go to the bathroom?" I suggested to Epona as she placed her large head on my shoulder. Heavy gusts of air blew from her nose in rapid succession and a few beads of sweat rolled down her neck and dripped on my arm. She looked exhausted; and so did Ai.

 _The poor things. They must be so thirsty!_

I remembered the wooden canteen in the satchel and went to get it, hoping that there would be enough water left to split between the two horses. Just as I stuck my hand in the bag to grab the container I saw from the corner of my eye Link emerging from the treeline.

"Where did you go?" I asked as he came up to me.

"Not to the bathroom," he answered with a smug grin.

I just stood there, my eyes round as I thought back to how far into the trees he was before I said a word aloud.

 _Whoa… He's like a fricking blood hound with those ears!_

He let out a soft snort then said seriously, "To scout the area. We didn't come across any enemies on our way here. It's…"

"It's what?"

"A little concerning," he answered truthfully.

"Did you find anything in there?" I nodded towards the forest.

Link shook his head. "All's quiet." He then grabbed Ai's reins and handed it to me before taking Epona's and throwing it over her head once more. "We'll lead the horses through the forest," Link said. "There's a spring a few minutes from here, and the way to the Sacred Grove isn't too far from that."

He gave Epona's sweaty neck a pat and the two of them started towards the trees. Ai seemed eager to follow, tossing his head and snorting. I made sure that Colin's borrowed sword was secure around my hips, then gave the reins in my hand a light tug and led the indigo horse into the forest.

Walking through the thin line of trees, we stepped into a small clearing. Looking around, my heart did a funny jolt as I recognized where we were.

Off to my left, rising thirty feet into the air, was the cliff that me, Parker, Calli, and Charlie landed only four days ago. Four- terrifying and incredible- days since we were pulled away from our world to the land of Hyrule.

I stopped (Ai stopping with me), and stared at the cliff. My eyes scanned over every inch of the area, searching for… well I wasn't really sure. A rip in the dense trees; a crack in the sky; a ripple in the air- anything that would indicate a way home.

But I let out a shaky sigh as my head told me exactly what my heart said when we first got here: That this place never was, and never will be, the way back home.

"Are you okay?" Link asked as he came up beside me.

"That's where we landed when the Great- uh, goddesses brought us here," I said, thankfully catching myself before I said "Fairy" and poking holes in my cover.

Link lifted his head to look at the cliff, his eyes narrowing and becoming focused. His gaze raked over the rocky wall then turned to me, pity forming in the dark blue pools. "Whatever magic was there, it's gone now. I'm sorry, Del," he said, his voice gentle.

"I know," I said, smiling softly at the kindness in his voice. Ai snorted then bumped my shoulder and I gave his sweaty nose a rub. "Let's get them some water."

Link nodded and took the lead once more, taking us through the small clearing and onto a thin game trail.

We were no more than a few feet along the path when the sound of a twig snapping ricocheted around the forest. Link's head whipped in the direction of the sound and I held my breath. We stood still for but a moment when Link visibly relaxed. "It's alright. Just an animal," he said as he continued walking.

"You can tell?!" I asked, shocked. "How?"

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a crooked smile. "The footfalls. They were soft and measured. Most likely some kind of game."

"And if it wasn't an animal?"

"Well, bokoblins are the only creatures that have taken over these woods- that we know of. So, if you hear loud and bumbling footsteps then it's best to go in the other direction."

"No arguments there," I said as flashes of yesterday morning crossed my mind. I shuddered and shook my head lightly to rid my mind of the memories.

We walked for another couple of minutes, and I- surprisingly- kept quiet. I became so focused on listening to the sounds around me that I completely forgot how uncomfortable I can get without chatter.

A few more steps down the path then Link took a sharp turn to the right. I followed him through the trees, down a slight embankment and onto the narrow rocky shore of a large pool of water. Ai trotted ahead- this time pulling me behind him- and walked to the water's edge, lowering his head and taking a long, needed drink; Epona coming up beside him and doing the same.

Link went into the satchel and pulled out the wooden canteen. He gave it a shake then turned and walked a few feet along the edge of the embankment. He stopped in front of a recess in the earth where a small stream of water was flowing to the pool. He crouched to collect the water, took a long drink from the canteen, then collected some more before walking back to me.

"Thirsty?" he asked, holding out the water.

"Thanks," I said, taking the container. I took a drink then handed it back, to which Link put it back into the satchel.

The leaves overhead started to rustle and a sudden breeze drifted through the opening in the trees. As the branches swayed, rays of sunlight flashed into my eyes.

I turned away, my eyes lazily scanning the area as I moved, and I started to wonder…

"Link? How far is Ordon Village from here?" I wondered out loud, turning to face him.

He blinked as if shocked then said, "About a two hour walk south from here," and pointed back up to the game trail and straight across it. His eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before going back to normal. But I caught the change nonetheless.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I don't remember ever telling you that Ordon Village is in Faron Woods?" he said with reserved suspicion.

… _Dammit._

"Rusl told me," I answered quickly.

"Of course."

I decided to ignore the soft layer of doubt in the undertone of his voice.

Both Ai and Epona seemed to be finished with their drinking as they were now grazing on small patches of long grass that grew in pockets around the rocky shoreline. Link went and grabbed both reins and led the horses back up the embankment and onto the game trail, me following behind.

He handed me Ai's reins once more and I waited for him to lead the way. But he didn't move and instead tossed Epona's reins over her head, gave her a pat on her left shoulder, and the copper horse started to walk on ahead down the trail.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"She knows to stay along the trail," he said confidently.

I just stood there and stared at him. He sighed then reached across me to tug on Ai's bit. "Let's go," he said and I was yank slightly as Ai moved forward.

I kept my eyes straight ahead- watching Epona's wide rump swaying back and forth as she walked- when I heard Link make a noise in the back of his throat, as if he was clearing it.

"Del?"

I looked at him. "Yeah?" I said warily. There was something in his tone that I couldn't quite decipher, so I thought it best to brace myself for whatever was about to come.

"The other day when you said…," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just want…," he cleared his throat again, "I want you to know that I'm not what you think I am. That I really do want to help save Hyrule."

This time it was my turn to blink in shock. "What I think you are?" I asked.

A light blush formed across his cheeks. "Lazy, cowardly, dishonorable, heartless-"

"Wait a minute," I said, cutting off his barrage. "I never called you heartless," I pointed out.

"It was implied," he said and surprised me by smiling; however, his eyes remained troubled.

I smiled softly. "I know. And I know that you're not those things. I stupidly made a snap judgement of you, and for that I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

Relief washed over his eyes, clearing them of their murkiness. The dark blue shone brightly as he said, "I'm sorry for judging you too quickly, too."

At first I was taken aback, but then I immediately realized that I'd be an idiot if I didn't think he'd come up with his own choice of unsatisfactory characteristics to describe me.

"Clean slate?" I asked, putting out my hand.

He didn't take my hand, but grinned cheekily. "Don't you want to know what I thought of you?"

I laughed, lowering my hand back to my side. "Nope, I'm good."

"That's not fair! You didn't give me an option before you started shouting your opinion at me!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Exactly. I didn't give you an option; but you've given one to me. And I choose not to know about my- what I can only assume to be many- flaws, thank you very much."

He didn't deny my 'many flaws' claim and just continued to grin. Then he raised his hand to me. "Clean slate," he said, and I took his hand and shook it.

Epona then gave a soft whinny, alerting us to the fact that the game trail had ended and we were now emerging from the trees into a large, round clearing. Link then left my side to rejoin his horse and continued to walk beside her. He led us along a rocky wall, towards a giant opening and took us through.

We entered into another clearing, this one long and narrow, and my eyes widened as I looked around. Off to my left were gigantic, thick trunked trees; and to my right were monstrous boulders made of crumbling rock. And directly ahead was a massive tree that clung to the edge of a misty cliff side.

I stood motionless as my eyes became glued to the tree on the cliff, my heart pounding hard with excitement.

 _The Forest Temple…_

I continued to gaze in awe at the temple before me until I heard Link call for my attention and I snapped out of my stupor.

It took me a second to find him. He wasn't standing next to Epona near the opening anymore, but rather standing on the right side of the cliff, precariously close to the edge.

 _Wow, he moves fast,_ I thought as I threw Ai's reins over his head before leaving him and making my way over to Link.

"That's where we need to go," he said as I came up next to him, pointing to the right.

I saw nothing but another rocky wall that seemed to go on forever, lining the expansive openness beyond the cliff.

"Where?"

"See that part sticking out from the wall?" he said, his finger tracing the misty shadow of a protruding piece of rock.

I now saw what he was pointing at and I nodded.

"We need to get to the other side of that."

I gave him another nod, took one more look at the rocky protrusion, then turned my gaze to the Forest Temple on my left. Starting at eye level, and descending downwards, were multiple branches and roots jutting out from its base. I thought about how their positioning reminded me of a set of stairs when my memory was suddenly jogged.

 _Right! Now I remember this part. Midna Jumps were needed to get across. But there's no Midna, so how…?_

"How do we get over there?" I asked as I sifted through my knowledge, trying to remember all the things that helped the game Links traverse open spaces: _Giant leaf? Hook Shot? Cucoos? Sailcloth?_

"We have to climb up and across," he answered.

"Huh?" I said confused, turning back to look at him. He was pointing once again but this time it was at the enormous crumbling boulders that stood just before the cliff's edge.

"It's not the fastest way, but it's the safest," he explained.

Then, as if wanting to prove Link wrong, a few small fragments of rocks slipped and tumbled down one of the boulders, only to fall and disappear into the misty abyss below.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"For the most part," he rectified.

I took another look out over the cliff, trying to determine if there was a better way.

"Hey Link? You don't happen to have a sailcloth, do you?" I asked on a whim.

"What's a sailcloth?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind," I sighed as I made my way over to the boulders. "We'd probably fall to our deaths that way too," I mumbled.

Link just shook his head. "Such an optimist," he groaned.

I gave him the finger and he laughed out loud.

"You _really_ like your little hand gesture, don't you?" he teased.

"Right, I forgot. Here I'm supposed to say _fuck you_ to your face," I fired back with emphasis.

He grinned. "Alright, follow me. Step where I step, and grab what I grab. We'll take it slow, okay?" he said, reassurance thick in his voice as his demeanor sobered.

I nodded then remembered something. "Wait, what about the horses?"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine here."

"Really?" I asked concerned. I suddenly had visions of a bokoblin sneaking up behind one of them, giant cleaver held high, ready to slice one up for its next meal.

"They're smart horses. They know to run if there's trouble."

"Okay," I said then waited for him to climb up a few feet before following behind.

I mimicked every move that he made; and after a few feet up myself, I started to feel comfortable with my balance, shifting it properly as my weight changed during the climb.

It took us about ten minutes to reach the peak of the first boulder, and about three to cautiously traverse the sloping top to the next one. Another minute or two and we were up against the mountainous wall that cut through the abyss.

Link reached his left hand out along the wall, feeling the surface until he found what he was looking for. Holding onto the handhold, he extended his leg and placed it onto a thin ledge, then pulled himself onto the rock face. He did that a few more times: feeling for a handhold and pulling himself along the thin ledge, when he stopped and told me to follow.

"I thought you said this was safe?" I cried as I looked at the misty nothingness below.

"No, I said it was the _safest_ ," he corrected just as a gust of wind blew past, whipping my ponytail into my face.

I groaned then swallowed nervously. My heart was hammering in my chest as I rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants to dry them. Then I reached out, finding the first handhold, and pulled myself onto the ledge.

This part took us awhile. Link would move first then stop to watch me- only one of us moving at a time. Then Link came to a part in the wall that looked as if it had cracked opened. He slipped around the edge and stood- as if on flat ground- and waited for me. I made it to the edge and found that there was a large root jutting out on the other side. I grabbed it and swung around, landing on the surface of a bunch of thick, gnarled roots. I looked up to see them cascading from the very top of the rocky wall and down into the swirling mist below- as if it was an eerie waterfall.

However, I was thankful for these roots. They were all nestled deeply into the nooks and crannies within the rock and made scaling down them a breeze.

Once we became level with the protruding rock, Link stepped away from the roots and onto another ledge, this one a lot wider than the last. I followed his lead, and as we got closer I was able to see a soft light reflecting through the mist.

Link stopped suddenly and I almost plowed into his back.

"We made it," he said, grinning at me from over his shoulder. "Watch your step," he warned then jumped onto a platform of rock that extended just passed the protruding wall.

I looked down and saw that there was a two foot gap between the ledge and the platform. It was an easy jump to make; however, that didn't ease my mind as I stared at the roiling abyss inches beneath my feet.

"Here," I heard Link say softly, and I raised my eyes to see him extending his hand to me.

I didn't hesitate to grab his hand for stability; and when I leapt he tugged me forward so I landed safely onto solid ground.

"Thanks," I said, letting go of his hand.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

The both of us continued on, walking under a long stoned archway and came out onto another rock platform that was connected to a long wooden bridge.

I slowed my pace as I examined the area, falling behind Link. From what I could remember of the game, this place looked different…

Ahead, spanning over a small chasm, was a straight and solid bridge. Spaced evenly apart along the wooden surface were two tall wooden poles, each with a propeller on top.

I had a vague memory of this place and it wasn't until another gust of wind blew across the area- causing the propellers to spin wildly- that it clicked.

However, the bridge in front of me didn't move, remaining sturdy and in one piece.

I just mentally shrugged my shoulders in acceptance of the difference.

Link was already making his way onto the bridge, so I quickly followed behind. As I reached the middle of the bridge I noticed that there were giant knots, made from thick vines, which wrapped around a few places on both sides of the railing.

"What are these for?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh," Link said as he turned, "they're to stop the bridges from spinning. It's actually two pieces, see." He pointed to the large seam between the two halves. "Whenever the wind blew through here the propellers would turn the bridges different ways, making it a nightmare to cross. So I just tied them together the last time I was here," he shrugged.

I bit back a laugh and nodded.

 _Guess it's not so different after all…_

We continued on, reaching the other side of the bridge. We made our way over the new earthy platform when we both stopped simultaneously and stared at the cavernous opening in front of us. It was dark as pitch in there and a shiver of apprehension went up my spine. I didn't like that reaction, but I shook it off considering I knew exactly what was just beyond the dark: the Sacred Grove.

Link inhaled deeply and I turned to look at him.

"Ready to claim your destiny?" I asked, grinning.

He nodded firmly, but didn't make a move into the cave-like entrance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just…," he paused, still staring into the dark. "I'm sure this wasn't what my father had in mind for a simple life," he confessed.

"Probably not," I agreed with a light chuckle.

"It's true that I never wanted to be a knight, but…"

"But what?"

"I never wanted a simple life either." He smiled brightly as he looked at me. There was a fire burning deep within his eyes; a readiness to finally claim what was his.

I smiled back. "Ready?" I asked again.

"Ready," he answered.

Then the two of us walked into the cave's mouth and disappeared in the dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We emerged from the cave-like tunnel into a wide and circular grove. Walls made of hard earth and vines encompassed the grounds where a few tall trees dotted the area.

I looked high above me to see that the leaves and branches of the trees intertwined to create a great, thick canopy, where thin shafts of light streamed through the tiny holes within the greenery. I watched as the ceiling flittered and swayed from the wind blowing overhead, listening to the breathy howling that floated down through the leaves and across the grove.

With the light of the late afternoon sun barely breaking through the canopy, the Sacred Grove looked as if it was immersed in glowing twilight.

I heard a soft rustling beside me and turned to see Link removing the paper he, Rusl, and Shad were looking at this morning. He walked away from me, but not before I caught a glimpse of the paper in the dim light.

It was a map.

Link stopped in the middle of the grove, looked at the map again, and then started to scan the area.

"I missed something the last time," he said walking over to the trunk of one of the trees and examining the base of it. "A path, or another cave…" he trailed off and walked again, but this time in the opposite direction.

I looked around at the enclosed shadowy grove, trying to remember what came next in the game. It was there, what I was searching for, nagging at me from the back of my mind. But the harder I thought, the more it eluded my mental grasp.

"What did Zelda tell you when she sent you here the first time?" I asked. I hoped that maybe hearing what she told him might jog my memory.

"All she said was 'find the Sacred Grove and you will be guided to the sword'," he said loudly as his shadowed outline was now feeling along the dirt wall at the back of the grove.

 _Guided…_

And that did it. "The Skull Kid!" I said out loud.

"The who?" Link asked, walking back over to me.

"We have to summon the Skull Kid! He'll guide us to the Master Sword!" I explained as I started to frantically search around me. "Link, help me find-" but I stopped when I spotted something.

Just to the side of the tree nearest to the cave-like opening was a large, oblong stone covered in moss and vines. I quickly walked over and crouched in front of it.

"I found it!" I yelled, forgetting in my excitement that I didn't need to yell for Link to hear me.

"You're joking right?" he said from right behind me.

I jumped, startled. I looked over my shoulder to glare at him.

"Sorry." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"What do you mean 'joking'?" I asked.

"Stones like that are found all over Hyrule. And that's all they are: stones. They don't do anything," he said. He turned and walked away, looking at his map once more.

I followed his retreating form with puzzled eyes, then returned my gaze back to the stone. "Just a stone my ass," I mumbled under my breath as I started to pull away at the moss and vines. I heard Link snort in amusement somewhere off in the distance and I paused, rolling my eyes. Then I resumed cleaning the surface of the stone.

I manage to get my fingers onto a large chunk of moss, and with a firm tug it ripped from the rock- and I beamed.

There, carved deeply into the face of the large stone, was the symbol of the Triforce.

I choked back an elated laugh. _Doesn't do anything. Ha!_ I thought smugly.

 _Now, to activate it…_

However, a concerning thought crossed my mind. "Uh, Link?"

"Yeah?" his voiced echoed from the distance.

"You don't happen to play any instruments, do you?"

"Instruments?"

"Yeah, like an ocarina, or a harp, or a flute…?"

"No," he drawled, his confusion and curiosity sailing through the grove with his answer.

I thought again. "Oh! What about Hawk Grass?"

He let out a bark of laughter that reverberated off the earthen walls. "Hawk Grass?"

"Never mind," I sighed, dejected. I traced my finger over the deep grooves of the Triforce as I tried to figure out a way to play "Zelda's Lullaby". Absentmindedly I started to hum the first few notes of the lullaby when something happened…

The Triforce _glowed_.

I gasped in awe as the light faded. I quickly hummed the notes again and the Triforce flared once more.

"How-? What… what did you do?" Link asked as he ninja'd up behind me again.

"I hummed "Zelda's Lullaby"," I said, the amazement I felt reflected in my voice.

"Zelda's what?"

"Lullaby? Don't you… Didn't Zelda teach you her song?" I asked, surprised.

He shook his head slowly.

"Oh," I said in a small voice. "Well, you see, her lullaby has magic and it's used to, uh, make things happen," I said for lack of a better explanation.

"She taught you?" he asked, astonished.

"Uh, more or less," I said, scratching the side of my head nervously.

Ultimately, there was truth in my answer as Zelda _did_ teach me her song. However, it happened to be her game self that did.

"Who are you?" he asked softly, his voice full of awe as he stared widely at me.

I felt my cheeks warm at the intensity of his gaze and I lowered my eyes back to the stone. "Just someone who's guided by the goddesses," I lied.

He crouched next to me and placed his hand on the Triforce. "Can you do that again?"

I nodded, cleared my throat once more, and hesitated.

Link was watching me and I suddenly became very self-conscious. To say I had a great voice would be a lie. Now, I didn't have a crappy voice and _could_ carry a tune, but Parker was the singer in the family. He had a set of pipes that could make anyone swoon- if he was willing to sing in public.

I really wished he was here right now.

But he wasn't, so this was up to me. I took a deep breath, swallowed, and hummed a complete "Zelda's Lullaby".

The Triforce blazed with light and the Sacred Grove became saturated with a golden hue.

I smiled widely at Link, and he smiled just as wide back.

"Looks like I won't be doubting you ever again," Link said.

"Damn right," I said with pride then laughed.

He laughed along with me when we abruptly fell silent as we heard a high pitched giggle come from behind us.

Eyes wide, we both stood and turned slowly, raising our gaze to a thick, low branch of a tree, where a child-like figure sat, elbows to his knees, and round face in his palms.

 _The Skull Kid!_

"It worked," I whispered to Link.

"Are you lost?" the Skull Kid asked, his bright voice filled with curiosity.

"No," Link answered. "We're looking for-"

"Only people who are lost come here," the Skull Kid interrupted, swinging his little feet back and forth in the air.

"We're not lost," Link tried again. "We came here-"

"Sometimes," the Skull Kid interrupted again, "people wander too far." He giggled then jumped from the branch to land at the base of the tree. He ran behind the trunk and stood in the shadow created by the light of the Triforce. "Sometimes people wander too far in the dark," he said as he placed his hands over his eyes.

Then he giggled again and split the fingers of one hand apart to reveal one of his gleaming eyes. "But I find them," he nodded, pulling his hands from his face. "I find them and I play with them." An eerie grin spread over his shadowy mouth and I swallowed nervously.

I looked up at Link, both of us too stunned to speak. Something didn't feel right and it took everything in me to not turn tail and run.

The Skull Kid suddenly leapt from the shadows and started to frolic around the tree. "When I find the people we have so much fun! We play and play and play and play and play, until they fall down and don't wake up." He fell onto his back in front of us and closed his eyes.

Then he jerked up, causing me to jump in shock, and turned his face towards us. "But I don't let them sleep forever," he said in a sing-song voice, then hugged his tummy and laughed as if he made a joke that only he understood.

The Skull Kid stopped laughing and stood, placed his hands behind his back and stared at me and Link. "It's been a long time since I've had new friends." Another grin split over his mouth, but this one seemed almost wicked in nature. Every one of his teeth were visible, and all of them looked sharp and pointed in the shadows casted by the golden light.

A horrible feeling started to claw at my gut, but I pushed past it and said, "We're not lost. We're looking for the Master Sword."

There was a tiny trill of unease in my voice but I hoped it wasn't noticeable. However, I heard Link shift beside me and then I felt his arm press lightly next to mine. I immediately took comfort at the contact and looked at him to see his eyes telling me that _everything is going to be okay._

"Ooooh, the treasure!" the Skull Kid cried happily.

"Yes!" Link exclaimed. "Can you take us to it?"

The Skull Kid cocked his head to the side as if thinking. "No," he said then started doing cartwheels, his little cape flapping whenever he flipped.

"Aren't you the guide?" Link asked.

"Maybe," the Skull Kid smiled impishly, shrugging his shoulders before cartwheeling again.

"Then you have to take us," I said.

The Skull Kid stopped mid cartwheel, standing on his hands. "No I don't." Then he stuck out his tongue and fell onto his back once more with a giggle.

"Yes you do," I said forcefully. "Because we summoned you. Look." I pointed to the glowing symbol.

The Skull Kid rolled onto his stomach and lifted his head to stare at the stone. His gleaming eyes flashed crimson, a look of pure hate filling the round orbs as he glared at the piece of rock as if it was the vilest thing in the world.

He sprung from the ground, stomping and screaming. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Stupid, mean, awful old men! It's not fair, it's not fair!" he wailed. But suddenly his tantrum stopped and he floated into the air, turning upside down and grinning madly at us.

"We can play a game," the Skull Kid said and clapped his hands excitedly.

"No! No games," Link yelled, irritated. He stepped away from me before unsheathing the blade on his right hip and pointing it at the Skull Kid. "Take us to the sword." There was a warning in his voice that sent a chill over my skin. I knew then that I never wanted to get on his bad side.

The Skull Kid, still upside down, giggled maniacally at Link. "You already have a sword, dummy!" Then he started cackling as he bounced like a ball through the air.

"What do we do?" Link asked me, desperation in his voice.

I watched as the Skull Kid zoomed around the trees, bobbing and weaving in the same way the images from the game zoomed around my mind.

"We play his game," I told Link, cringing slightly.

Link looked as if he wanted to argue, but then thought better of it and sighed heavily. "Okay, you win," he shouted into the air. "We'll play your game."

"Hooray!" the Skull Kid cheered from on top of the thick tree branch again. "I'll hide and you find me!"

"Fine," Link said and he sheathed his sword. "And when we do, you'll take us to the Master Sword." His tone held no room for negotiation.

The Skull Kid nodded then smiled. "But don't let my friends catch you," he sang. "Because if they do, they won't let you go." His eyes gleamed red as he pulled out a four-horned pipe and blew hard, the blast of sound ricocheting off the earthen walls.

"Friends?" Link asked, turning to face me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but froze.

I heard them before I saw them.

Every shadow within the grove started to come alive with noise. A hollow, clacking, dry noise.

Then things started to move in the shadows, bobbing up and down, jerking left and right until multiple figures emerged into the soft golden light.

I stared at them in horror. They were the Skull Kids puppets- only they weren't made of wood.

They were made from the remains of people…

Skeletons, browned from age, floated towards us. And as they got closer I could see that some of them still had grisly residue. Some had large flakes of dried skin, peeling away from cheek bones or forearms. Some still had scraps of clothing tangled around their ribs.

One skeleton had thin strips of leathered lips pulled taught over its mouth; another had long and tangled hair. And one, small like a child, still had its eyeballs, both of them shriveled and haunting.

Every skeleton puppet was a different version of a waking nightmare, except for one similarity: All of them had a ghastly smile that promised something terrible.

The Skull Kid snapped his fingers and the skeleton puppets stop converging around me and Link. There were more than fifteen of them, all floating on the spot, waiting.

"Let's play!" the Skull Kid yelled gleefully, jumping from the branch and racing towards the solid dirt wall, only to have an opening to another grove appear. He ran through it shouting, "Come and find me!" then giggled and disappeared.

As soon as the Skull Kid was gone the skeleton puppets sprang to life.

However, so did Link. Quicker than lightning he unsheathed his sword, grabbed my wrist, and with a deft swing of his blade, sliced two puppets down before taking off at a sprint, dragging me behind him.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he yelled at me from over his shoulder.

"Of course not!" I yelled back.

 _At least, not like this…_

"But you knew about the Skull Kid!" he accused as he led us towards the new opening.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was going to be psychotic!" I defended. The Skull Kid in the game was creepy, for sure, but this… this was something else entirely.

We ran into the new grove and stopped, taking a look around. The canopied area was enclosed by a circular dirt wall and tall trees dotted the grounds, just like the last. However, this grove had a large pool sitting to the left of the opening.

But without the warm golden light from the Triforce symbol the new grove was bathed in the cool glow of twilight, and it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust.

Link started towards the right, my wrist still grasped in his hand when three new entrances appeared within the walls on the other side of the grove.

"What the-?" Link paused then swiveled his head to look back through the opening behind us. "They're coming," he said and pulled me into a run again.

We were halfway around the circumference of the grove before I even heard the faint echo of the puppets dry, clacking bones.

 _He's right. I am thankful for his ears!_

However, the awful rattle was growing louder and I looked back to see them drifting towards us.

Link, of course, knew what was happening and put on a burst of speed, yanking me in the process, as he made his way to the entrance closest to us.

But something in my gut told me that that wasn't the right one. And as Link slowed to make a turn into the opening I quickly twisted my hand to take hold of his wrist and shot passed, dragging him behind me this time.

"No, the middle," I said over my shoulder.

His eyes were wide at the abrupt change in lead, but he didn't argue as he followed.

We burst through the middle entrance into yet another circular grove; however, this one was almost completely flooded with water. Link and I had to stop fast and hard so as to not fall head first into the cold pool.

Breathing heavily we looked around this area too.

"This is insane," Link huffed, catching his breath.

I nodded in agreement, trying to breathe out the stitch in my side.

Link seemed to pause again, a look of concentration etched on his face, then said, "They're not far behind. Is he here?"

The second Link asked me that question, something caught my attention- a flittering in the corner of my eye. I turned my gaze to a tiny island floating just to the right of the pool where a large boulder sat.

And there, peeking out from the side of the rock, was the corner of a tiny cape.

"There!" I cried, pointing.

Link followed my finger then let out a bark of elated laughter. "We found you, kid!" he yelled.

The Skull Kid giggled as he poked his head around the boulder. "No you didn't."

"What?" Link said, confused.

The Skull Kid skipped away from the boulder, twirled, and then bowed before his tiny figure burst into leaves that floated to the ground.

"An illusion?!" Link exclaimed in anger.

"Illusion?" I repeated, baffled. "But… that's not how it happens in the game, is it?" I said to myself, thinking out loud.

"I'm guessing he plays by different rules," Link said darkly.

I blinked, confused, until a wave of understanding, and then relief, washed over me as I realize that I just dodged a bullet. Link thought I was talking about the game hide-and-seek, when in fact I was talking about _Twilight Princess_.

"Okay, let's try another entrance," I said and he nodded.

We turned around to head back through the opening when I screamed.

Blocking our path were the skeleton puppets.

Link and I were too engrossed with the Skull Kid's illusion that neither of us heard their approach.

Link swore under his breath, removed the Hylian shield from his back and pointed his sword at the puppets.

I whipped my head back and forth, looking for another exit, only to see none.

The puppets started to move, forming a wide circle around us. A few glided over the surface of the water, their sharp toes creating ripples on the pool's surface as they bobbed up and down in the air.

"Del?" Link said, and I turned to look at him. "I'm going to create an opening for you. When I do, you run straight for the other clearing."

"But-"

"I'll be right behind you," he promised.

"Okay," I breathed.

"Now, I need you to duck, and when I say run, run. Got it?"

"Got it," I said then crouched low, my heart jackhammering as I placed my hands over my head.

I saw Link's feet blur then heard him yell before the sounds of snapping and splintering filled the air. Within seconds he shouted for me to run, and I sprang from the ground and tore through the opening.

Emerging into the previous grove, it wasn't long before I heard the pounding of footsteps and I turned to see Link barreling towards me, broken and fragmented skeletons floating not far behind.

"To the left," Link panted, pointing to the entrance he originally wanted to go through.

I started to run, Link right next to me, as we made our way into the new grove.

This grove was larger than the others. Thin, tall trees grew in dense clusters within the circumference of the grounds. A ginormous tree stump, that was as thick as it was high, sat center in a shallow pool of stagnant looking water.

Link looked at the stump, craning his neck back.

"Do you see something?" I asked, looking myself.

"No. But I hear something," he answered. Then his eyes scanned the grounds. "I need to get higher."

He replaced his shield onto his back then walked around the edge of the water looking for something to climb, while I walked in the opposite direction. I looked at the stump, seeing if there were any grooves in the wood to use as hand and footholds, but the bark was entirely smooth. Next I looked at the trees that surrounded this place, but none had any lower branches to grab.

I wiped my hand over my mouth, at a loss of what to do, when I saw Link wave me over to the back of the stump. I quickly made my way to him.

"What-" I started to ask, but he placed his finger over his lips and I went quiet.

"Those puppets aren't far behind. I think they're attracted to noise, so if we stay quiet it'll take longer for them to find us."

I nodded in understanding.

"I can climb this wall to see what's on top of the stump," he whispered, pointing to the back where a bunch of rocky ledges jutted out from the earthy wall. "I won't be long, but take your sword out just in case."

"My sword?" I whispered, puzzled.

He gave me a look then nodded to my hip.

"Oh my god, right!" I exclaimed quietly, remembering that I had Colin's sword.

As Link walked towards the back wall to start his climb I drew the small blade. Once again, the weight caught me off guard and I had to adjust my grip to hold it properly.

With the sword held firmly in my hand I took a quick scan for the floating nightmares, and seeing none, turned my gaze to Link. He scaled the wall with grace and ease, and within seconds was standing on the top ledge looking at the stump.

"Found you!" he yelled in triumph.

"Wrong again!" I heard before seeing the Skull Kid sail into the air, stick out his tongue, and burst into leaves.

"Dammit!" Link cried in frustration. Then, as if his word was a cue, the skeleton puppets sprang out of the shadows.

I quickly dashed behind a cluster of trees- but not before a few puppets broke from the mass and shot towards me.

I had a second to realize they were right next to me when one rammed into my gut and sent me flying. I hit the ground hard, the momentum causing my feet to sail over my head, and stopped with a jarring thud on my stomach; the hilt of Colin's sword slipping from my fingers.

I wheezed and coughed as the air was knocked out of my lungs. My eyes misted with tears as I struggled for breath, watching in blurred horror as the skeletons advanced slowly upon me, their gleaming, ghastly teeth the only thing visible in my watery vision.

Suddenly, I heard Link shout. I blinked away the tears as best I could then lifted my gaze to the high, rocky ledge.

My heart pounded painfully with terror as I stared at him. The skeletons- minus the ones still gliding towards me- were attacking him. Floating high in the air, the puppets dodged every one of Link's swings with his sword. He'd slash madly at one, only to have it sail away before coming back and raking its claw-like fingers over any part of his body that was exposed.

One puppet managed to take hold of Link's ankle and pulled, causing Link to land hard on his rear.

The puppets were relentless in their attacks and Link couldn't find a break to pull himself back to his feet and grab his shield.

I pushed myself onto my knees- desperately trying to ignore the skeletons only a few feet away from me- and continued to watch hopelessly at Link, his sword still pointed forward in a feeble attempt to stave off their advances.

Suddenly, the skeleton with the long, wild hair raised its bony hand and slashed at Link's head. Link covered himself with his arm but the skeleton's claw ripped through his sleeve and a spray of bright red blood spurted into the air.

"Link!" I screamed, reflexively reaching my hand towards him. And then, without any warning, my hand blazed white hot and a beam of red energy surge from my palm, blasting through the puppets converging in front of me and blowing away the ones around the ledge, setting all that came into contact with the magic aflame.

A high pitched howl of rage echoed through the open air. The puppets stilled and then were yanked, as if by invisible strings, across the grove and into the stagnant water below, splashing and rolling to douse the flames.

I returned my wide gaze back to Link. "Ar- are you okay?" I choked out as my ribs pinched painfully at the expulsion of air.

He didn't say anything, but just stared at his sword, his mouth agape as he inspected the scorching orange glow of the blade.

 _Whoa…_

He blinked, snapping out of his stupor to glare at me. "Watch where you're aiming!" he yelled angrily.

"I- I'm sorry! I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. I looked at my hand again, flexing my fingers before my eyes then said softly, "I don't know how to control it."

I heard a soft thud and looked up to see Link had scaled down the ledges and was now walking towards me.

As I pulled myself up from the ground (grabbing Colin's sword in the process) I was slammed by a wave of dizziness. I rocked back onto my heels and Link grabbed my arm to steady me.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," I said as I shook my head and blinked away the stars dancing in front of my eyes.

He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me.

"Just a dizzy spell after using the magic," I explained.

"I'm not going to have to carry you, am I?" he taunted with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to retort when the puppets emerged like geysers from the pool; brown, splintered bones now charred black. The water raining off their remains glinted sharp in the glowing twilight of the grove, each drip a vow of pain to come.

"Time to run," Link said.

"Yup," I responded and we bolted for the opening.

Back in the grove with the three entrances Link broke away from me and ran towards the large pool. He submerged the glowing blade, which hissed and spluttered, into the cold water.

As I ran up to him he drew the now cooled blade from the smoking ripples then turned to me, frustration etched deeply across his brow.

"This is getting ridiculous! How do we find the real one?" he asked with an angry flail of his arms. The quick movement caused some beads of blood to drop from his torn sleeve and splash into the water.

"Your arm-"

"It's nothing," he waved nonchalantly.

I swallowed, looking at the dark red bloom on his sleeve with concern. However, I just nodded and said nothing more about it.

"How much time do we have?" I asked him, inclining my head towards the opening we just came through. I realized some time ago that whenever we went into a different grove we got a sort of grace period before the puppets appeared again.

Link paused and listened.

Suddenly, something clicked in the back of my mind as I watched him. "You have to listen for him!" I said excitedly.

He sighed loudly. "I'm trying to listen for them, but you're making that pretty difficult with your incessant-"

"No," I said forcefully, interrupting his inevitable insult. "You have to listen for the _Skull Kid_!"

"What?"

I huffed. "Listen for him! The running of small feet, giggling, music- anything. Just use your dog-like ears and find him!"

He gave me a look that told me he was unimpressed with being compared to a dog again, but I just stared him down until he closed his eyes. His head jerked towards the opening we just came from and I looked to see that the sodden skeleton puppets were slowly gliding out from the darkness.

My breath hitched painfully as I watched them get closer when I heard Link gasp lightly. "I hear music- pipes…" His eyes snapped open. "This way!" he said as he grabbed my wrist once more and ran in the direction that his ears told him to go.

That direction had us returning to the very first grove, where the oblong stone still shone with the golden light of the Triforce symbol. Link pulled me back to the cave-like entrance and for a moment I thought we were going to go through it when he veered to the left, racing into a giant tunnel that was made from a hollowed out tree trunk.

Once again we emerged into a large circular grove with massive trees and stumps littered everywhere.

Link let go of my hand and put a finger to his lips. "There," he whispered as he pointed to a tree branch high in the air.

Sitting in the crook between the branch and the trunk was the Skull Kid, swaying jauntily to the music he played softly on his pipes.

Link motioned for me to stay where I was then took off towards the tree. He moved so fast and so silently that if he wasn't just holding onto my wrist I would've believed he was a ghost. He managed to sneak under the tree undetected, and I watched his next move with baited breath.

He took a few silent steps backwards, and then with a burst of his inhuman speed, ran for the base of the tree and did a forward shoulder roll, using the momentum to smash his foot flat against the trunk. The giant tree shuddered and swayed dangerously from the force of the hit, and the Skull Kid was bumped out, tumbling over the branch and crashing to the ground.

"Oww!" the Skull Kid cried, sitting up and holding his head.

Link stood, walked briskly over and pointed his sword in the Skull Kid's face. "Found you," he growled.

The Skull Kid whimpered then let out a wail of anger, pounding his fists into the ground. "No, no, no! It's not fair!"

"We won. Now where's the Master Sword?" Link roared over the Skull Kid's tantrum.

The Skull Kid started to curl into himself, rocking back and forth before pointing a finger to our left. A stone archway, large and ancient looking, materialized within the grove's wall; and visible through it was a stone walkway, fractured and crumbling with age.

I sheathed Colin's sword and started to make my way towards the archway; Link doing the same then joining me as I passed by. Just before I walked under the stone arch a shiver made me pause, and I looked back over my shoulder.

The Skull Kid had stopped crying and was standing; his skeleton puppets silently gliding towards him. His little shoulders were heaving and his eyes, which were now a solid crimson, burned with wild fury. But then he did something that made my blood turn to ice: He grinned, wide and nasty, before he and his puppets dissolved into the shadowy twilight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link and I climbed the stone walkway and entered into the crumbling perimeter of what was once a giant atrium of a giant edifice.

I smiled as I looked around. "The Temple of Time," I breathed.

"I thought this was the Ruins of Rauru?" Link said, looking around himself.

"Rauru was the Sage of Time. He built this temple, so technically it's the same thing," I said absentmindedly, running my hand over the bumpy surface of a fallen pillar.

"And you know this how?" Link asked and my back straightened.

"Parker," I said quickly. "He read about it in one of Renado's books and told me."

Link paused then nodded. "He was reading pretty fast yesterday," he said, impressed.

I inwardly sighed with relief.

 _That's one too many close calls today, Del! Smarten up!_ I chastised myself.

We walked on, coming to a stop at the back wall of the atrium where a single stone door- flanked by two hulking statues, wrapped in thin vines- stood sentinel.

I remained where I was while Link went to examine the door.

"There's no handle," he said as his hands roved over the ancient stone, fingers testing the grooves of the Hylian symbol carved deep into its surface. "How do we open it?"

I took a step forward and my foot slid slightly on the ground. I looked down and smiled. "This might do the trick," I said knowingly.

He looked back at me and I pointed to where I was standing. Embedded within the floor of the ancient temple was a circular piece of gleaming marble- and at its center was a golden Triforce.

He gave me a puzzled look.

Still smiling, I walked into the middle of the adjoining triangles and hummed "Zelda's Lullaby". The moment the final note faded into the air the Triforce glowed gold around my feet.

Suddenly, the temple grounds were filled with the sounds of splitting rock, and I looked to see that the two sentinel statues were moving. I watched wide eyed as they snapped the vines that bound them, dirt and small pieces of rubble falling away as they removed themselves from the wall.

Link leapt back, sword drawn as the statues advanced. However, they didn't continue forward and instead stopped side-by-side, blocking the stone door.

"Del? What is this?" Link asked over his shoulder.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

 _I actually don't remember these guys…_

Then they spoke.

" _We are the guardians of this land,"_ a dual voice said. Blue light- veined all over their bodies in archaic looking patterns- flashed in and out of existence with each word.

" _We are the guardians of the true Sacred Grove,"_ the single voice of the statue on the left flashed.

" _And of what lies within it,"_ flashed the one on the right.

" _Who are you?"_ they asked as one.

Link, lowering his sword, stood tall and said, "Link." When that yielded nothing but silence he added, "The Goddesses' Chosen Hero."

" _Prove it,"_ the statues growled.

"Prove it? How?" he asked.

When they said nothing Link turned to me, the look in his eyes telling me that he was at a loss of what to do.

I didn't know what to do either, until I noticed that the Triforce under my feet was still alight. "Link, come stand on this," I said as an idea came to me.

"What'll that do?" he asked as he walked over to me.

"Only one way to find out," I shrugged then stepped away from the symbol and pushed Link into it.

Almost immediately the Triforce reacted to his presence as the bottom right triangle blazed brightly beneath him. Then Link raised his left hand and I saw the true Triforce of Courage shimmer to life.

I felt a tingling deep inside me as I stared at the light the Triforce of Courage created; only to have it fade when the symbols on both the ground and the back of Link's hand extinguished themselves.

" _The Hero,"_ flashed the one on the right.

" _Chosen by the Goddesses,"_ flashed the one on the left.

" _We have been waiting for you,"_ they said as one.

Moving away from the door, both statues went back to their original posts where they stood guard once more. The moment their hulking bodies stilled the stone door slid open.

"How did you know that would work?" Link asked in awe.

"I didn't," I said honestly. "It was just a guess."

"Good guess," Link chuckled as he sheathed his weapon.

I smiled. "Let's go get your sword."

Link nodded, and the two of us walked through the opened door, down a small arched hallway and up a flight of broken steps. At the top of the stairs was a grassy landing that extended into a wide forest clearing.

And there, in the middle of the open space, was a pedestal. And standing within the pedestal was…

"… The Master Sword," Link breathed.

We walked steadily towards it, both of us pausing in awe at the edge of the pedestal's platform.

"Well…?" I prompted him with a smile.

He took a deep breath, stepped onto the platform and wrapped his left hand around the navy blue grip of the handle. The blade started to shine, growing in intensity until the entire forest clearing was saturated in white light.

Shielding my eyes against the blade's brilliance, I peeked under my arm to see Link's outline tugging the sword from its resting place. And in a flash of blinding light that brought the world back to its natural colour, the blade slid out of the pedestal.

The moment Link raised the Master Sword high into the air a rush of sound emerged from among the trees- a sound that was both soft and deafening at the same time.

It was almost as if the land exhaled a deep sigh of relief.

As if Hyrule knew it was going to be saved.

* * *

 **Progress!**

 **Well, I hope this was a good read. For as long as it took me to work on it, I'm quite happy with how it turned out.**

 **Now, for the next chapter I'm going to consciously make an effort to write something a little smaller, haha. We'll see if I can do it...**

 **Thank you all once again!**

 **Please review, follow, and fave if you like what you're reading :)**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	11. Chapter 11

**_HELLO EVERYONE!_**

 **Just a heads up, this A/N will be a smidgen longer than normal. Understandable if you skip; appreciated if you don't ;)**

 **First, I have to apologize a million times for the unbelievable lateness of this chapter.** **I've known the general outline of this one for a long time and wanted it finished about two months ago, but I kept getting stuck with the details, which frustrated me to no end. So the chapter's delay is a mix of busy life, writer's block, and minimal motivation.**

 **However, when I did get my bouts of motivation it came from all of you. *Sappiness alert ahead***

 **The overwhelmingly positive response to my last chapter and all the amazing comments I've received for this story are incredible! I knew going in to this fandom that OC fanfics aren't the most popular (can't lie, Link and Zelda pairings are my favourite too), but the fact that you all enjoy my ship (so far...) and my story is more than I could dream of.**

 **With that being said, I hope this chapter delivers. It's more relaxed than the last (haha), and even though it gave me problems I think it turned out well.**

 **Thank you all again and again for being the best readers I could ask for!**

 **So enough with the yapping and on with the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ; only my OC's and plot**

* * *

 _The moment Link raised the Master Sword high into the air a rush of sound emerged from among the trees- a sound that was both soft and deafening at the same time._

 _It was almost as if the land exhaled a deep sigh of relief._

 _As if Hyrule knew it was going to be saved._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With the Master Sword in hand, Link and I made our way back to the crumbling atrium of the Temple of Time, both of us grinning from ear to ear. We walked down the fractured stone path to the ancient archway, one step away from passing through, when Link stopped abruptly and shot out his arm in front of me. I slammed into it and stumbled back a few steps.

"Hey! What the-"

"Shh… He's still out there," Link whispered; his eyes narrowing as he searched the shadows of the grove beyond.

I swallowed nervously as I remembered the grin the Skull Kid gave me before disappearing- that ghastly smile which had me desperately hoping to never see the reason behind it. But from the intense look on Link's face I knew that my hope was pointless. I gave myself a mental shake, pushing back the tingling of fear that I felt crawling over my skin, and took a deep, steadying breath, now ready to run at Link's say-so. I watched as he adjusted his grip on the Master Sword, take a deep breath himself, then with a curt nod that said _"go"_ we bolted from the safety of the archway.

We ran no more than ten feet when the shadows sprang to life, the Skull Kid's skeleton puppets circling and converging around us. With lightning speed, Link grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side just as a dark object fell from the sky to land right where I was standing.

With wide eyes, I stared as the object emitted a high pitched giggle as it unfurled itself from the ground. Gleaming orbs bled crimson as its round face flashed us that terrible grin- a grin that would now be the blueprint of my nightmares.

"What should we play next?" the Skull Kid asked, his awful smile betraying the innocence of his voice.

"No more games," Link said sternly. "We have what we came for, and now we're leaving."

The Skull Kid shook his head and sighed- a deep, sad sounding sigh. "You won't go. I won't let you go."

My body chilled as the Skull Kid raised a tiny hand and snapped his fingers. The skeleton puppets jerked towards us, one moving faster than the rest, its claw-like fingers splayed and thrashing for Link's head.

A heartbeat passed; then Link was releasing my arm and stepping away, the Master Sword held tightly in both hands as he swung the long blade at the puppet.

The world slowed as I watched the sword hit its target; the floating skeleton splintering then exploding into a shower of a thousand irreparable pieces.

Seconds passed in stunned silence; however, the sound the skeleton made upon its destruction still reverberated within my bones- loud and shocking.

Another heartbeat as Link stared in astonishment at what his sword managed to do- at the power it was capable of.

Another beat and Link reined in his focus, shifting his body to take out another puppet when a horrible cry filled the air. I whipped around to see the Skull Kid on his knees, his round face contorted with both anguish and rage as large tears spilled from his enormous eyes. He raised both hands and clenched his fingers, twisting them as if he was grabbing something tangible in the air, then quickly yanked his hands back. The puppets rattled, then, as if pulled by invisible string, sailed through the air and into the shadows of twilight.

" _NOT MY FRIENDS!_ " the Skull Kid roared. Then he lowered his head and whimpered, picking up the shards of broken bone that landed near him, cradling each piece carefully in his hand. "Not my friends…"

I watched as the Skull Kid started rocking back and forth, his little hands pressed gently to his chest as he sniffed wetly every now and again.

And I surprised myself by how sorry I felt for him.

Everything that he put us through was momentarily forgotten as I continued to stare at this sad, pitiful little creature.

… _He must be so lonely._

I was so deep in my thoughts that I jumped slightly when I felt something touch my arm. I turned to see Link beside me, concern in his eyes. I gave him a soft smile, letting him know I was okay.

He nodded then let his gaze fall from mine, landing on the Skull Kid in front of us. I continued to stare at his eyes, which were focused and guarded. However, I watched as they soften slightly at the edges, and I knew that he felt sorry for the Skull Kid too.

Link looked back to me, and without saying a word the both of us turned, leaving the grove and the Skull Kid behind us.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It wasn't until we made it back to the bridge that I felt like I was able to breathe properly again.

The air was significantly cooler out of the canopied confines of the grove, and I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with crisp, cool air. As I exhaled my breath shook slightly and I shivered. Whether the shiver came from the cold or from my relief at being out of that grove, I wasn't sure.

The light was dimmer than before and I looked up to see that the sky was now blotches of light pinks and golds, its edges dark blue bleeding into black. Dusk was approaching.

"We should hurry. It'll be dark soon," I said to Link as I walked over to the bridge.

"Dark?" Link asked, and I turned to see him looking at me, puzzled.

I raised my eyebrows and returned the puzzled look. "Sunset," I said and pointed to the sky.

The corners of his mouth rose into a smirk and he shook his head. "Sun _rise_ ," he said.

"Sunrise? No way," I laughed.

Still smirking, Link pivoted and pointed to the lightest part of the sky. "That's east. You can tell because the peak of Death Mountain is visible over the treeline."

I followed the line of his finger and saw the flat tip of the mountain just barely poking above the tree tops; the normally thick ring of smoke a thin band that reflected the pinks and golds of the sky.

"Oh," I breathed, rather embarrassed. But then I blinked in astonishment as I remembered what he had said earlier. " _Oh…_ You weren't kidding when you said time gets lost in that grove?"

He shook his head again.

"Wow…"

He laughed. "Let's go."

Our trek back to the clearing where the Forest Temple stood was a bit easier this time. The morning was still dim, but enough light was given that the shadows were thin and steadily disappearing. However, we still took it slow, climbing up the long length of roots and traversing the thin ledge of the rock wall.

Once we hit solid ground I took a look around and noticed that the clearing was empty.

"Link, were are Ai and Epona?" I asked as I moved away from the boulder we just climbed off of.

"They can't be far," he said as he came up next to me. His face was smooth and calm, his blue eyes sharp as he scanned the area. However, I could see that his shoulders were a little tense and that his left hand was twitching by his side, as if he was trying to restrain it from reaching for the Master Sword now placed securely in his belt.

Eyes wide, I scanned the area, hoping that the dread forming in the pit of my stomach was nothing to take seriously.

Suddenly a loud, piercing sound filled the air. I flinched and turned to see that Link was lowering his fingers away from his mouth. A moment passed and nothing happened. Link whistled again, this time closing his eyes and moving his head slightly from side to side, listening. I watched as his face could no longer hide his worry and my heart started to pound. I was just about to ask him to try whistling again when he exhaled a sigh of relief then smiled.

In the distance I heard the echo of a whinny and then the pounding of hooves as both horses raced into the clearing, slowing to a stop in front of us. Neither of them looked harmed and I was so relieved that I ran over to Ai and wrapped my arms around his thick, solid neck.

"Thank god you're okay," I breathed into his coarse indigo hair. Ai snorted and shook his head before nudging my shoulder softly with his muzzle. I remained where I was, resting against Ai and running my fingers through his mane when a shadow fell over my face and my cheek was suddenly being nipped by large, velvety lips. "I'm glad you're okay too," I laughed as I scratched under Epona's chin.

"Okay, seriously. What did you do to my horse?"

I looked over my shoulder at Link. His arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed as he stared at me and then Epona.

"I think we're making your master jealous," I stage whispered to Epona as I tickled her nose.

"Pfft," Link snorted as he looked away, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

I giggled as Epona walked away from me and up to Link. She started to nip at his ear but he stood his ground, arms still crossed, eyes averted. When he paid no attention to her she started to nudge his chest, pushing harder and harder until he had to take a few steps back so as not to fall over.

"Alright, alright! Knock it off," he chastised with a laugh. Then he placed both his hands behind her chin and laid his forehead against hers with a sigh.

It's at times like these that I wished I had an eye for photography- a visual talent to capture the beauty of a moment, and the aura of emotions behind it. Because this… this was one of those moments: seeing the absolute love of a boy for his horse.

My heart stuttered as something tender and warm swirled in my chest while I watched Link.

He gave Epona a soft pat on her neck then moved away, walking to the satchel attached to her saddle. He reached into the bag and pulled out something that clinked like glass.

"Del," he said, holding out his hand and offering me whatever was in his palm.

I untangled my fingers from Ai's mane and pulled away from his solid warmth, curious. I walked up to Link and took a tiny glass vial filled with a red liquid. "Red Chu jelly," I said as he uncorked a vial for himself and downed the gelatinous stuff in one go.

He made a face and shuddered. "To help with small injuries," he explained, not knowing that I already knew that.

"Are you hurt?" I asked concerned, my eyes raking over his body until they landed on the large, dark patch on his sleeve. _Oh my god, right!_ "Your arm…"

"It'll be fine," he said as he removed his gauntlet and rolled up his sleeve. The entire underside of his forearm was covered in dark, flaky blood, and he had two gashes that were wide and oozy and- but wait… they weren't oozing anymore, but dry and shiny… "The Red Chu jelly won't heal them completely, but it'll stop the bleeding."

Even though I saw- and felt- the effects of the Chu jelly before, I was still amazed. "Crazy," I smiled.

Link smiled back. "Drink yours."

"I don't think I'm hurt," I said more to myself as I ran a mental finger over my body. My legs did feel a little heavy from all the hard running, and my right hand had a bit of a warm pulse (a small reminder that magic was used), but only when I concentrated on it. But I kept up with my inner examination, the finger moving its way down my chest and across my stomach- and my breath hitched slightly as that phantom appendage found a large area of sensitive flesh over my abdomen, right where that puppet slammed into me and sent me flying.

"Or, maybe I am," I said with a weak smile. My body must've been numb from the strain it went through that I didn't register any pain until I was consciously looking for it.

"I'd drink that quick," Link urged, nodding to the vial in my hand, "before it doesn't work."

"Does this stuff have a time limit?" I asked as I opened my vial and drank. The intense bitterness hit the back of my throat hard and it took everything in me not to gag. I swallowed a few extra times to rid my mouth of the fine particles left behind; then took a deep, relaxing breath as the Chu jelly worked its magic, warming and healing me from the inside out.

"In a way. Red Chu jelly works best on fresh injuries. But the older the injury gets, the less effective the jelly is at healing it."

"So would your arm have been completely healed if you drank the jelly right away?"

"Nah," he shook his head then reached for the vial in my hand. "The cuts are too big. But if I drank the jelly sooner then they would've shrunk and Ilia would've been able to fade the scars."

My eyebrows shot up, intrigued. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded as he walked back to the satchel. "Ilia's a master when it comes to fading scars. I'd be covered in them if it wasn't for her," he chuckled. "But these are too large not to leave a mark," he said with a casual lift of his injured arm.

"Ah, and now you'll be branded forever with the memory of this messed up little adventure of ours," I said with a pitiful laugh as he dropped the two empty vials into the bag.

He chuckled again as he turned his gaze to me. "I'm okay with that," he said, eyes shining with amusement and… something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I felt my cheeks warm as he went back to the satchel and started rummaging around inside it until he pulled out the wooden canteen and another loaf of bread, which he snapped in two.

The bread was hard and the water was warm, but it curved the hunger and thirst that I didn't realize I had until the food and liquid were in my sight. We ate fast and drank deep; and when our stomachs were full enough to tide us over Link took Epona's reins and threw them over her head, me doing the same with Ai's.

We led the horses away from the clearing and through the giant opening within the rocky wall, turning to walk alongside it. As we made our way back towards the game trail Link turned to me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me find the Master Sword," he said with a crooked smile.

I smiled up at him and shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. He rubbed the back of his neck and blew out a puff of air. "I _never_ would have found it without your help. Hell, I'd still be moping around Kakariko Village if it wasn't for you. So, thank you."

My smile suddenly turned shy as I stared at the gratitude written all over his face; his dark blue eyes bright and warm as they stared into mine. "You're welcome," I said, my voice meek.

We entered into the forest where the shadows were still thick and deep. However, the breaks in the trees were large and in almost no time the shadows started to slowly spread, their inkiness beading with the morning dew to leave the woods in a state of muted grey.

Again, Link sent Epona ahead on the trail, choosing to walk beside me once more. I took a quick glance at him- grin ablaze on his face, right hand wrapped comfortably around the hilt of the Master Sword at his hip- then retreated into my thoughts.

 _So Nobu was right? I_ did _manage to persuade Link to go after the Master Sword? ...How?_

I wanted to ask.

I wanted to know what I said or what I did that could've possibly changed Link's mind.

…However, I had another, more pressing thought that took precedence at the moment.

 _Link would have_ never _found the Master Sword without me… But why?_

I thought back to the stone with the Triforce and "Zelda's Lullaby", how I summoned the Skull Kid in the grove and awakened the guardians… Link was given so little information that I practically had to guide him through all this.

And then it was as if something clicked and I heard the Great Fairy's voice echoing in my ears: _"Your given destiny does not reflect that of the Chosen Hero's; however, your paths must intertwine for yours to be fulfilled."_

 _Maybe… Maybe that's the reason why I'm here? To guide Link…?_

"Del?"

 _There's no Midna; no Navi; no Fi…_

"Del…?"

 _No one was given the task to help the Chosen Hero on his quest to save Hyrule…_

Something warm wrapped around my upper arm and I blinked to see Link saying my name.

 _Except, perhaps me…_

"Del, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, why?" I asked, curious.

"You haven't talked for almost ten minutes," he answered, trying to suppress a grin and failing miserably.

I rolled my eyes and was about to retort when I stopped short. For a moment I just stared at Link unblinking, then furrowed my brows before blurting, "You never would have found the sword without me…" The words left my mouth in a soft rush as the thought still had me feeling a little dazed.

His grin fell slightly and his eyebrow rose. "I think we already established that. Or was my thanks not enough, and you would prefer that I grovel my gratitude at your feet?" he said, his tone light but sarcastic.

"What? No, of course not. What I meant was that I think you… I think you were on the right track- about me being here for a reason."

Both of Link's eyebrows rose in shock. "Yeah? And that reason is…?"

I scratched the side of my head. "I… have an idea, but I don't know if it's right. I'll let you know when I know for sure."

His face fell in disappointment. But when I blinked it was gone, vanishing so quick that I believed I imagined it. "But you will tell me, right?" he asked.

"I'll tell you," I promised.

He gave me a charming smile. "Okay."

We walked for another ten minutes, in a silence that I was really quite comfortable with, when we entered into a small, familiar clearing. It was brighter here as large shafts of light beamed down through the trees, ranging from pale yellow to sunny gold that saturated the area with a morning glow. Once again I stopped to stare at the cliff- our one-way entrance to this world- and for the billionth time wondered _why_.

Why did the Great Fairy think it was necessary to magic me- someone not from this world, not even from this _realm_ \- and give me a destiny?

I had my "companion" theory; and in a way it did make sense. I had the knowledge, and Link needed the guidance.

However… did it only make sense because it was the first tangible idea I've had that could possibly explain my role here in Hyrule?

The more I thought about this the more the muscles behind my eyes began to pinch. My brain felt trampled. It was almost like I could feel every battered and bruised neuron as I tried to clear my mind of these confusing and frustrating questions.

With one last look I turned from the cliff.

I resumed walking towards the edge of the forest, seeing the South Field stretch wide beyond the pillar of trees, consuming my vision with patches of ochers, golds, and greens.

Once we emerged from the treeline Link took a moment to make sure that all the equipment was secure: Our satchel; Ai's reins; the Hylian Shield and Master Sword strapped tightly to Epona's saddle (but still within easy grabbing distance). He then took Ai's reins and tied it to Epona's pommel before lithely pulling himself onto the saddle.

"Hop on," he said as he offered me his hand.

I wasn't going to argue this time. From the moment I stepped outside of the grove it was as if my body was trying to catch up with the time lost to us, and I started to feel an exhaustion settle deep into my bones.

Riding with Link was safest. If I happened to fall asleep he'd catch me before I slipped off.

…Hopefully.

I took his arm, set my foot in the stirrup and pushed up, swinging my leg over and settling myself behind him.

"Hold on tight. We're going to go fast," he said over his shoulder then leaned forward to scratch Epona's ear. "Okay girl, let's go."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist; and with a loud " _Hyah!_ " he whipped the reins and Epona launched towards the sunrise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun was bright and blazing when we crossed Kakariko Bridge.

Once again, both horses did not falter on our journey back. We stopped only once, next to a small stream that snaked its way through the field, where Link filled the canteen and Epona and Ai filled their bellies. We stayed for no more than ten minutes, but Link took that time to test the Master Sword, swinging and slashing it through the air, testing its weight in his hand. Then we were riding again; the crisp air and my tight grip around Link's waist the only things keeping me upright.

At some point I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew I was brought back to my surroundings when I heard the echoing sound of hooves clicking on wood. I breathed a sigh of exhausted relief as we made our way to the village's barrier and passed through.

"Oh… Ohhh… You are back! You are back!" a voice squeaked from above us. I looked up to see that Hanch was standing at the edge of the left-side lookout point; his tiny eyebrows raised high with excitement. "Wait until I tell everyone! Everyone!" he cried, and then quick like lightning he scampered off and out of sight.

I giggled. "Well, he seems excited."

Link snorted softly before urging Epona into a trot. We continued swiftly down the rest of the mountain pass, turning into the narrow passageway and entering into the circular space of the Kakariko Stables.

Suna and Aveil were racing each other around the pen, while Roan, Blitz and Eos were nowhere to be seen. Talon, however, was sorting through a bale of hay when he looked our way.

"Well, now! Welcome back," he boomed as he stood and walked over to open the fence, but paused before releasing the latch. "Why is Del not riding Ai?" he asked, his eyes blinking widely.

"She doesn't know how to ride," Link answered casually as he started to untie Ai's reins from the pommel.

Talon blinked. "I thought that was a joke?"

Link chuckled. "No, she really doesn't know how to ride."

Talon blinked again then threw his head back and laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny!" I cried indignantly from around Link's shoulder.

"Sorry, my dear," Talon apologized as he wiped away a tear. "Such an absurd idea- not knowing how to ride," I heard him mumble as he opened the fence gate.

I rolled my eyes.

Talon took hold of both Ai and Epona's reins, keeping them still as Link dismounted. He quickly placed the Hylian Shield over one shoulder and replaced the Master Sword at his hip before turning to help me down. Once my feet touched the ground Talon pulled both horses away.

Link closed and re-latched the gate behind Talon before resting his arms on the fence as he watched his horse walk into the stable. I copied him, and we stood side-by-side in comfortable silence until I was hit by an unexpected yawn.

"Tired?" he smiled.

I nodded. "Very. And you?"

"I think I could sleep for a week," he answered, stretching his arms high above his head.

"Me too," I laughed softly.

Link lowered his arms then opened his mouth as if to say something else, when he paused and sighed. "Here they come."

"Who?"

"Everyone," he said, wincing slightly.

I turned towards the passageway upon hearing the pounding echo of many feet, soon followed by a horde of Hyrulean bodies. Nobu and Ashei led the charge; the village children right on their heels. Everyone else was close behind.

"You did it…?" Nobu breathed as he stopped in front of Link, eyes wide as he stared down at the Master Sword. "By the Gods, you did it!" he beamed as he placed both hands on Link's shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze.

As I watched Nobu I realized that I've never seen him smile. (And from the odd look on Link's face, I'd say that he hasn't either). His lips were tight, as if the muscles weren't use to the upward position, and one corner rose higher than the other. However, for as awkward as it looked, his smile gave his plain features a charming quirkiness.

 _He needs to smile more,_ I thought as chants of "He did it! He did it! He did it!" were yelled into the air by the village children.

As the rest of the Hyruleans gathered around Link to get a better look at the Master Sword, someone shrieked his name. Suddenly, a flash of red burst through the crowd and Malon made a bee-lined for Link, flinging herself into his arms.

"I'm so happy you're back! I was so worried," she cried into his shoulder.

"Hi Malon," Link said and loosely placed one arm across her back.

She sighed deeply at the contact, turning her cheek to rest against his chest. Her eyes flitted to me, narrowing slightly before closing softly and smiling.

My eyes found their way back to Link's and his gaze met mine. I had to bite my tongue from laughing. His cheeks were lined with pink and his eyes looked slightly perturbed, as if Malon being in his arms was the last thing he wanted.

I raised my eyebrows at him, looked at his arm draped around her back then gave him a you-only-have-yourself-to-blame shrug.

His annoyance quickly turned to guilt and he moved in a way that suggested he was about to push Malon off of him; however, I never got to see if he did because I was suddenly bombarded by a pair of slim arms and light blonde hair.

"Del!" Calli squealed into my ear as she slammed the breath from my chest. "You're okay!"

"Sure," I wheezed as I tried to loosen her iron grip.

She pulled back with a huge smile and I breathed in relief- until I was hit from both sides as Parker and Charlie embraced me at the same time.

"You're back!" Charlie cheered.

"Tell me everything!" Parker demanded.

"Guys…can't breathe…" I puffed.

They let me go and I coughed a few times to open my airways. I took a few deep breaths then smiled at them. "Well, we did it. We got the Master Sword. That's one step closer to getting home."

Calli clapped gleefully like a little kid, while Charlie punched the air a few times. Parker, however, was glancing at the Master Sword, now being passed among the Hyruleans. I laughed lightly as I put an arm around his shoulders. "You know, all you have to do is ask Link to see the sword," I said matter-of-factly.

"You think he'll let me?"

"He's letting everyone else hold it. Go live your childhood fantasy," I urged.

Parker smiled wide then walked to the large crowd. As he vanished into the Hyrulean mass, one body broke away and headed towards me.

"Congratulations, sweets. I knew the goddesses would guide you well," Telma said with a proud smile.

"Thanks," I smiled back and she wrapped me into a warm hug. She pulled away, but not before placing a kiss on my forehead, then walked back to the others.

I watched as she disappeared into the jovial crowd of Hyruleans; all of them grinning from ear to ear as they laughed and joked with one another. My chest swelled with warmth upon seeing how much their spirits were lifting; how hope seemed to be returning to each of them.

Just then, I heard my name being called and my gaze found Parker bee-lining straight for me, Master Sword in hand.

"Del, I have it! Here, take my picture!" he said as he handed me his phone, then started to walk away from the crowd and towards the rocky wall next to the passageway entrance. Calli, Charlie and I followed behind.

Once Parker chose his photo spot I pressed the home button but the screen remained black. "Uh, Parker… I think your phone is dead."

His eyes went wide. "Huh? Oh... no, it's just turned off."

I turned it on, and once the lock screen appeared I swiped for the camera. "Okay, ready?" I asked him as I held up the phone.

"I was born ready," Parker said, taking a fighting stance with the sword in both hands.

"Dude, did you seriously just say that?" Charlie laughed.

"Shut up…" Parker said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

I chuckled under my breath as I zoomed in the picture, only to notice that something was missing. "Hang on a sec," I said and handed Calli the phone. "I need to grab something."

I jogged back to the mass of people and walked up to Link. Malon was no longer molded to his chest, but was standing beside him, hands wrapped tightly around his upper arm as she leaned against him. She eyed me as I approached.

"Link, can I borrow your shield for a minute?"

"Sure. What fo-?"

But I didn't wait for him to finish as I quickly pulled the shield from his- thankfully Malon free- arm. "Thanks!" I yelled as I ran back to Parker.

"You can't be a hero without your shield," I said as I handed Parker the Hylian Shield.

If his eyes weren't connected to his head they would have fallen out and rolled away- that's how big they opened. For a minute I almost thought he was going to cry. But he slipped one hand through the bands and held the sword with the other. "Ready," he said.

I took the phone back from Calli and started snapping away.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped- almost dropping Parker's phone- at the voice next to my ear. I turned to scowl at Link. He gave me an apologetic smile then looked back at the phone's screen.

"I'm taking pictures of Parker."

"Oh, you _are_ making instant portraits again!" I heard someone exclaim and turned my head to see Luda walking towards us. "May I watch?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Instant portraits?" Link asked, curious.

"Yes! It allows you to take as many portraits as you want, right at that moment. No need for hours of painting!" Luda explained.

"What's the point of having so many?"

"To preserve memories," Calli answered from beside me. "You take them during the best, most important moments in your life."

"Huh. Like finding the Master Sword?" Link questioned.

"Like finding the Master Sword," I confirmed, changing the angle of the camera. Charlie had joined Parker, taking the shield from him so the two of them could mock fight. I managed to take a few pictures before Link grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me," he said as he pulled me over to the boys. He stopped in front of them, took the phone from my hand and gave it to Parker. "Can you take an instant portrait for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Okay," Parker nodded, eyes wide. He took the phone from Link while Link took back the Master Sword, and the two of them switched places.

"Del, come here," Link motioned.

"Why?" I laughed, confused.

"Calli said that these portraits are for important moments, right? Well, getting the Master Sword is definitely one. And I wouldn't have it if it wasn't for you, so I want you in this portrait."

I felt a small bloom of warmth rise from my chest to my cheeks as I smiled. "Okay," I said and went to stand next to him. I turned to face Parker, ready to take the picture when Link held out the Master Sword in front of me.

"Here," he said.

Since we got the sword from the Sacred Grove I still had yet to hold it myself. So when Link offered it to me I beamed at him and took the handle. The instant my hand touched the cool leather I felt a hum rush up my arm; a similar sensation that brought me back to when the Great Fairy bestowed me with magic. My breath hitched a little as the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You okay?" Link asked, concerned.

"Do you feel it? The power the Master Sword carries?" I breathed.

Link gave me a soft smile and nodded.

Then Parker said to get ready.

I turned back to Parker, sword in hand and resting between me and Link. I smiled and waited for the picture to be taken when I suddenly felt Link wrap his hand around mine, then raised the Master Sword as high as my arm would allow.

I started laughing from the shock of it.

"Got it," Parker chuckled and walked over. He turned the phone screen towards us and I laughed again.

The picture was priceless. Link and I side-by-side, hands overlapping as we held the Master Sword in the air; a look of pure surprise on my face while Link had a wide-toothed grin, just like a little boy.

"Wow…" Link awed. "And you'll have that forever?" he asked Parker.

"Pretty much," Parker smiled.

As I handed Link back his sword (and Charlie his shield) the village children all came running up asking to hear the story of our adventure. Link let out a tired chuckle and smiled, promising that he'll tell them after he's rested. Talo and Beth started whining, but immediately stopped and lowered their heads as Zelda approached us.

"Children, please do not pester Link anymore," she chastised with a smile. "We will all be entertained by the daring tale later tonight."

The children all nodded and then ran back to the others.

"Del. Link," Zelda addressed us. "Congratulations on your success. With the Master Sword on our side, we finally have a fighting chance. On behalf of myself and all of Hyrule, we thank you," she smiled.

Link bowed, and I followed suit.

"Now, I think it is time that the two of you got some rest," she ordered before turning back to address the Hyrulean crowd. "Come; let us all head back into the village." Then she walked away, taking the lead as the mass of people started to exit the stable grounds.

The moment Zelda said "rest" I was hit by a tidal wave of exhaustion. I almost considered asking Charlie for another piggy back, but fought the urge to do so. I looked at Link and was pretty sure he wasn't doing much better. He yawned widely and seemed to struggle re-opening his eyes.

"Come on, we can make it," I said as I lightly punched his arm.

His eyes opened fully and he gave me a sheepish smile. Then something caught his attention and he perked up a little.

"Rusl!" Link shouted over the din of the crowd, jogging over when Rusl broke away.

I saw Link hand Rusl the Master Sword, say something that I couldn't hear over the echo of voices, and watch as Rusl walked away with the weapon.

"How come you gave Rusl the sword?" I asked as I came up to him.

"So he can make a sheath," Link said, matter-of-factly.

"Wait, the sheath didn't appear when you got the Master Sword?" Parker asked from beside me.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Appear? What are you talking about?"

"Absolutely nothing," Parker backpedaled nonchalantly as he realized what he said. He gave me an apologetic look as I stared wide-eyed at him.

I snuck a glance at Link, only to see him eyeing me and Parker with confusion. I just smiled at him and then walked ahead, not giving him the chance to question me. I figured he wouldn't ask Parker what that was all about, but me… Well, that's why I was walking away.

As the crowd swayed back and forth I spotted Uli and Colin not too far ahead. I pushed my way up to them and walked next to Colin.

"Hi," I said to get his attention.

"Hi!" he beamed.

"Thank you for lending me your sword."

"Did it help? Did you get to use it on the bad guys?" he asked excitedly as he mimicked stabbing and slashing into the air.

I thought back to the first time I drew the sword- and how it flew out of my hand because of a skeleton puppet, and how I didn't get the chance to try again. But I couldn't tell him that, so I fibbed. "Uh, yeah."

"Wow," he said, impressed then looked at his mom who smiled sweetly.

"Would you like it back?" I asked as I started to unbuckle the belt.

"No," he shook his head. "You still don't have your own sword yet, so I want you to use mine."

I smiled and held out my hand, which he took. "Thank you, Colin."

The three of us walked hand-in-hand as we exited the passageway and rounded the bend to the Eldin Spring.

Uli and I talked mostly. She mentioned that she had Red Chu jelly and ointment waiting at the inn for us if we needed them; and I told her of my abdomen and Link's arm. I was just about to explain what we took for our injuries when the echo of giggling children interrupted me.

"Ooo! Look, Colin has a girlfriend! Colin has a girlfriend!" Talo chanted as he skipped backwards, pointing at Colin.

"No I don't!" Colin growled.

"Yeah, she's too old to be Colin's girlfriend! Right, Colin?" Beth asked in a tone that sounded rather close to jealousy.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Why are you holding her hand?" Malo accused.

I blinked at the kid, still weirded out at how old he sounded for how young he actually was.

"I'm not! Shut up!" Colin yelled as he let go of my hand, then chased after his friends, all of them screaming and yelling.

"Oh dear," Uli sighed. "That Talo really knows how to get under Colin's skin."

"I wouldn't worry about it," I said with a casual wave of my hand. "I'd worry about Talo getting his ass handed to him the moment Colin realizes he's the stronger of the two."

"Del!" Uli chastised, placing a hand on her chest.

I laughed. "Come on, you know it's true."

Uli's eyebrow rose in an attempt to make herself look stern. However, the effect didn't work as she couldn't stop the smile that was creeping onto her lips. I laughed again and her smile released.

"Well, just between you and me, _if_ that day does ever come, I cannot say that I would not be proud," she whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once we entered the village everyone split up and went their separate ways. Nobu, Zelda, and Ashei went for a short patrol up the mountain; Renado (relieved from medical duty by Uli) and Shad went back to the hut. All the other villagers went this way and that, and I could only assume to do something productive for the safety of the village.

Parker, Calli, Charlie and I made our way to the inn, followed by Uli and Telma. Rusl walked next to his wife, talking to Link about the sheath he was going to make, while Malon and Ilia tagged behind. Before we walked up the ramp to the inn Rusl kissed Uli then broke away, heading to the blacksmith's house.

"Del, Link, if the two of you can sit by the fire, I will go and grab the medical supplies," Uli said as we entered the inn.

"And I will see if the chef will whip something up for you two since lunch is still about half an hour away," Telma smiled as she headed for the dining hall.

Link and I sat in opposite chairs as Malon took the center one and pulled it next to Link's.

"Alright. Link let me look at your arm, please. Del told me what happened and I want to make sure it is not infected."

Link did as Uli asked and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the two cuts, now puckered and shiny pink.

Malon gasped then grabbed his arm, pulling it towards her. "Oh Link! Does it hurt?"

"It does now," Link winced.

Shocked, Malon quickly let go of his arm; her hairline turning as red as her hair.

Uli stepped in and gently examined his arm. "It does not look infected, but it will leave a scar," she concluded, then started to wipe an ointment that smelled strongly of tree sap across the wounds.

"I can try and fade the scars if you'd like?" I heard Ilia say as she walked past my chair to stand in front of Link.

Link looked down at the cuts, then up at me and smiled. "Nah, I'm okay with having these."

I smiled back.

"But Link… Are you sure you don't want Ilia to fade them? They're so ugly," Malon said as she wrinkled her nose.

"I think they're pretty badass," I interjected casually.

Link laughed and Malon… Malon looked as if she wanted to claw my eyes out.

Internally, I was laughing; externally, I gave her a doe-like expression.

"Del, you mentioned it was your abdomen that was hurt?" Uli asked.

"M-hm," I confirmed.

"Okay, let us head up to your room then. I will need you to remove your clothes so that I can rub your belly with salve."

I nodded, excited to finally be heading back to my bed.

As Uli started to gather up the medical supplies Telma reappeared.

"Were you able to convince the chef to prepare meals for Link and Del?" Uli asked her.

Telma snorted and crossed her arms. "Of course not. (My stomach pinched painfully). The damned fool kept going on about preparing lunch and dinner and food for the celebration that he could not spare a minute to make something else. I even took a risk, asking him if he would make lunch earlier, only to have him swipe a pan at my head." She sighed. "I am afraid it is just a piece of fruit for right now." And she tossed an apple-kiwi to both Link and I.

I devoured it in three bites; Link in two.

"Did you say there's going to be a party?" Calli asked with a blazing smile.

"Yes, my dear, there is. Retrieving the Master Sword is cause for celebration," Telma answered.

"That sounds so fun!" Calli squealed.

Uli chuckled. "Link, I would like you to head straight to bed and rest. I can have Rusl wake you for lunch if you would like?"

"No thank you, Uli. I think I'm going to sleep until dinner," Link said as he stood up; Malon quickly following.

"Very well," she smiled. "Del, let us get this salve on you so you can rest too."

I nodded and walked with her to the staircase. I paused before going up, turning to face the entrance doors where Link, Ilia and Malon were about to exit. "Link?" I called and he looked at me. "Sleep well."

He gave me a crooked smile that made my heart beat a little faster then said, "Sleep well," and left the inn.

Uli and Calli followed me upstairs while the boys remained downstairs with Telma. Once we got to our room I quickly excused myself to the bathroom, taking my toothbrush and paste, and a clean washcloth from my shower basket.

After locking the bathroom door behind me, I took a quick glance in the tiny mirror. My face had a bit of a sheen from oil and sweat, and I had a few dirt smudges along my left temple and cheek. But other than that, I thought I looked pretty okay, considering what I went through.

I quickly used the toilet then washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took down my hair and tried running my fingers through the knots as I headed back upstairs. When I entered into the room Uli had my bed cover turned down and an opened jar of strong smelling salve sitting on the bed-side table.

"Let us remove that armor, shall we?" Uli said softly. I nodded and allowed her to untie the strings lacing the back. Once she was done she had me raise my arms and pulled the corset up over my head. "Now, if you could change out of your clothes."

I tugged off the Faron leather gloves then slipped out of my red tunic and—" _Holy shit!_ " I exclaimed as I looked down. There, resting on the top half of my stomach was the biggest bruise I had ever seen in my life. It was purple and blue and surrounded by a ring of green, with spidery veins of angry pink creeping over my flesh.

"Oh my god, Del," Calli said, and I looked up to see her eyes wide and horrified.

"It doesn't hurt," I reassured her quickly.

"Let us get this salve on you," Uli prompted.

I still didn't have a new pair of pajamas so my sports bra (which I was already wearing) and running shorts would have to do for another day. I removed my pants, pulled on my shorts (which I found halfway under Calli's bed) and crawled onto my bed. I laid down, shivering a little in the cool air.

Uli must've taken notice because she said, "This salve will feel cold at first, I am afraid; however, it will warm up over time."

I nodded and watched as she gleaned a copious amount of ointment then started to distribute it all over my bruise. My breath hitched at the cold and I started to shiver more as the cool air took the opportunity to run soft, icy tendrils over my chilly flesh.

However, the more Uli rubbed the salve into my skin the more it warmed. Her soft ministrations were relaxing and I closed my eyes, instantly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Del, it is time to wake up…_ I heard a sweet voice say, coaxing my sleep laden mind to stir. Soft fingers brushed at my hair and across my forehead, the careful touch causing my eyes to flitter open. My room was filled with the bright golden light of early evening and it took a moment for my sight to adjust. As I blinked away the sleep I noticed that Uli was sitting next to me, and I looked at her with mild surprise. Usually it was Telma who came to wake us up.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as I sat up.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, feeling pretty rested as I stretched my arms above my head. However, I was suddenly hit by a deep yawn and I felt exhausted all over again. "Or maybe not," I chuckled as my eyelids turned to lead.

Uli smiled. "Well, you would have been able to sleep a little longer, but our chef decided that dinner should be served earlier tonight so he has time to prepare for the celebration."

 _Stupid chef…_ I thought as I yawn widely again. "So when's dinner?"

"In about five minutes."

And that did it. My stomach pinched so hard and roared with raw hunger that all notions of wanting to go back to sleep completely evaporated.

"Oh, you must be so hungry," Uli said, eyes round as my stomach continued to roar loudly.

I felt my cheeks colour as the gurgling noises continued to emit from my body. "Just a little," I laughed, embarrassed.

"Allow me to quickly check your bruise and then you can dress and head to the dining hall."

I nodded and leaned back so she could examine my bruise. It had shrunk tremendously since this afternoon. What once covered the entire top of my abdomen was now the size of my palm. The green edging and pink veins were no more, and all that was left was a light purple blob.

"Good. It is healing quite nicely," she smiled. "One more application of the salve before bed and it should be completely healed by tomorrow."

"Wow. Thank you, Uli."

"It is the least I can do, after what you did for my Colin." Her eyes started to glisten as she grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Rusl and I are forever in your debt."

"No, please, you're not. You don't owe me anything," I urged, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of someone wanting to repay me for an act of instinct.

Uli gave me a watery smile, squeezing my hand once more before releasing it and standing up. "Well, I will let you get dressed. I have told Telma that I will help her with some preparations for tonight, so I will see you at the celebration."

"Okay," I nodded.

Uli walked to the door as I climbed out of bed and waved before closing it behind her. I did a quick scan of the floor, looking for my clothes and frowned when I didn't see them. Then I looked around the room and found them neatly folded on top of my dresser. I smiled, knowing full well that that wasn't Calli's doing.

My stomach gurgled again, causing a small bout of acid to bubble up my throat. I hauled on my clothes as fast as I could and raced out of the room. I practically flew down the stairs, elated with the prospect of eating a large meal. I jumped the last two steps and was about to head for the dining room when I heard the front door swing open. I paused to look at who it was then stopped. It was Link.

I put up a hand in greeting. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled then yawned.

I didn't know whether to laugh at him or pity him as he slowly ambled his way towards me. His shoulders were hunched and his chin was drooping very close to his chest. It was pretty clear that he could've used a few more hours of sleep.

"Sleep okay?" I asked.

"Could've slept longer," he answered, stretching.

I chuckled. "Yeah, me too," I agreed, stifling a small yawn. Then my stomach growled again.

Link smiled. "Shall we?"

I nodded, looking away as my cheeks warmed once more with embarrassment.

We walked towards the dining hall together; however, our pace was slower than I would've like. I groaned.

"If you don't walk a bit faster I'm going to ditch-" but I paused as I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, head cocked to the side, mouth hanging slightly open. " _Are you sleeping_?" I cried, stunned.

"I'm multitasking," Link said, eyes still closed.

"Multitasking?"

"Yes. I'm sleeping _while_ walking," he smirked in my general direction.

"Right…" I drawled; then I smiled. "Well, you're about to multitask your way into a wall," I warned him.

" _What_?" he cried as he stopped abruptly, eyes snapping open and hands flying up to cushion him from hitting—nothing.

I snickered as I passed him, earning quite the glare.

"That wasn't funny," he grumbled as he jogged up to me.

I smiled cheekily at him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," I confessed as we made our way into the dining hall.

He sighed and shook his head, seemingly miffed; however, I caught the corner of his mouth twitch upwards and I started to chuckle. It wasn't long before he cracked and the two of us were snickering as we walked up to the service window.

However, my high spirits quickly plummeted once I looked down at my tray. Dinner was small tonight: a single scoop of mixed veggies and a half scoop of pink rice. With where my hunger level was sitting right now I could've eaten ten times this much.

Swallowing my disappointment, I walked over to the corner table where I was greeted by the smiling faces of my friends. I smiled half-heartedly back as I took a seat next to Parker, picked up my fork- ready to inhale my dinner in one go- when I noticed that Link was standing at the head of our table.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Parker asked, barely containing the trill of excitement in his voice.

I smiled and Link smiled back. "I'd-" he started but was interrupted when Malon called for his attention from across the room, waving her hand frantically for him to join her and Ilia. "-better go and sit with them," he said with an apologetic smile. "I'll see you all at the celebration?" He asked.

"Definitely!" Calli answered in delight, while Parker, Charlie and myself all nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later, then," he said before turning and heading over to the other table.

Even though his statement was directed to all of us, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes lingered on mine. I felt a flutter in my stomach and I smiled softly to myself.

"Okay Del, tell us everything that happened!" Parker demanded.

"Eat first, talk later," I mumbled through mouthfuls of hot veggies. Parker groaned but left me alone as I scarfed down my food.

It took me two minutes to finish my dinner, and thirty seconds to realize that I was still hungry.

"What's with the face?" Charlie asked as I pouted at my empty plate.

"I'm still really hungry," I admitted, and all three of them pushed their half-eaten plates towards me. My eyes lit up. "Are you sure?"

"Yup," Calli said. "We had a big lunch. And I don't know about you two," she pointed to the guys, "but I'm still pretty full from it."

"That was a good meal," Charlie said with a dreamy look on his face.

I stared at my bland dinner and decided to spare my taste buds from disappointment and not ask what they had for lunch. I pulled over Parker's tray and started to dig into my second helping.

"Okay, slow down or you're going to choke," Parker chided.

"You just want me to tell you about the Master Sword quest," I accused as I poured myself a glass of water.

"Yes I do," Parker agreed. " _But_ I also don't want to have to perform the Heimlich tonight."

"Fine," I said as I poked his arm with my fork. I told them what happened; all of them remaining quiet as I talked (and ate, much to Parker's annoyance). It was only when I started to tell them about the Sacred Grove and the Skull Kid that Parker's annoyance switched from him to me. I could hardly get a sentence out without him exclaiming " _That's not right…!_ " or " _Holy shit, are you serious…?_ " or " _What the f_ -," that I finally had to wrap my arm around his neck and cover his mouth so I could finish my story.

"That kid sounds so creepy," Calli said after I was done. "Were you scared?"

"A little. But I was with Link, so I wasn't as scared as I could've been," I admitted, taking a quick glance at Link. He was sitting next to Malon at the furthest table from ours- and even though he was at the opposite end of the dining hall, I still managed to catch that small, cocky smile gracing his lips as he glanced at me too.

I raised my eyebrows at him before giving him a playful look as I said "Eavesdropper" softly.

He grinned unabashed.

"Who's eavesdropping?" Parker asked.

"Link. He can hear everything that we're saying," I explained as Parker, Calli and Charlie's heads all whipped in his direction. I smirked, watching Link's cheeks become pink as his eyes quickly shifted to Ilia- who was sitting directly across from him.

"No way," Charlie laughed.

"It's true. It's his ears." I placed my pointer fingers next to mine for emphasis.

Calli gasped gleefully. "That's amazing!"

"Insane kids who control skeleton people; guys who can hear across rooms; purple goblins that swing giant butcher knives… This place is messed up," Charlie concluded.

We all had a good laugh at that.

"So what did you guys do when I was gone?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Charlie answered. "Parker hit the books again; Calli hung around Renado; and I wandered the grounds."

"Wandered the grounds?" Calli laughed. "You were hiding from Telma."

I laughed too. "How come?"

"Because I was taking up Renado's time," Calli answered. Before I could ask why she continued. "I wanted to learn about the medicines they use here."

That wasn't an answer I was expecting, and I stared at her wide-eyed and impressed. "That's actually really cool, Calli."

She beamed proudly. "After watching the handprint around my neck disappear in less than a day, and seeing Parker's arm healed within three- it just amazed me. I wanted to know more. So I asked Renado a few questions and we ended up spending hours going over different herbs and their medicinal properties."

"Listen to you! Talking about 'medicinal properties'," I chuckled.

Her cheeks blushed a dusty pink as she giggled.

"What's Renado going to teach you?" Parker asked, curious.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. But he said that he'll teach me everything that he can for as long as we stay here. I think he's pretty excited about it," she said cheerfully to me. "He said that Luda never really had any desire to study healing- always being at the stables and such."

I nodded, remembering the joy on her face as she talked about taking care of the horses.

"So, is anyone else excited about this party?" Calli asked, eyes lighting up.

I suppressed a laugh, amused at how quickly she changed the subject. "It should be fun. I'm curious to see what a Hyrulean party is like," I said to Parker.

He nodded in agreement. "Well, until then I'm going to go back to Renado's. Shad may have found another lead about the glaive and could use my help. I'll see you later." He stood up, grabbed all four trays- now empty of all food- and dropped them off at the service window before leaving the hall.

"So ladies, what would you like to do?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Del and I need to get ready for the party," Calli said matter-of-factly.

"We do?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. We're going to bathe, and change, and do our hair-"

"We are?"

"But the party probably won't be for another couple of hours!" Charlie cried, exasperated.

"Babe, we may be in another world, but that doesn't mean it'll take any less time to get ready," Calli explained.

"It doesn't?" I said flatly.

"Fine. Then what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" he huffed.

"Help Parker," Calli suggested.

Charlie shook his head. "I'm no help there. Besides, Telma likes to lurk around Renado's." He shuddered.

"Then stay here," Calli sighed, becoming annoyed.

Charlie grumbled something about 'boring' under his breath, and then I had an idea.

"Why don't you go to the stables? I'm sure Talon and Luda wouldn't mind some extra help."

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged half-heartedly. Then he stood up, saying that he'd meet up with us later and walked away.

"Okay, let's grab our stuff," Calli said, and I followed her out of the dining hall and back up to our room. We grabbed our bathrobes, towels, and soaps then headed back down and exited the inn.

I was about to take the left-side ramp down to the path leading to the hot spring when I noticed that Calli wasn't behind me, but walking down the opposite side.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

" _We_ are going to the storage house to pick out new outfits for tonight. Then we'll head to the hot springs," Calli answered over her shoulder.

"New outfits? What's wrong with the ones we have?" I questioned as I ran up beside her.

"Del, it's a party! Have to dress to impress," she smiled.

I laughed. "Impress who?"

A second passed before she responded. "People," she defended; however, there was something off in the undercurrent of her tone.

"Alright, what's up?" I questioned, eyes searching hers.

"It's nothing," she shrugged.

I just stared at her.

"Okay, but don't laugh."

I shook my head. "Never."

She sighed softly. "We've been here almost a week and this place is still so confusing to me. This party, it's… like having something normal and familiar in a world that makes no sense."

Even though there are elements of this Hyrule that are confusing to me too, at the end of the day, I understood how this world works; and I felt my heart sink a little for her. But I just gave her a smile and said, "Okay, let's find some outfits."

"Good," she nodded then linked her arm with mine as we walked down the dirt path into the village.

The sun hung low in the sky; however, dusk was still a few hours away, giving us enough time to find clothes and bathe before the light went out.

When we walked into the storage house it was like walking into a dry sauna. The heat from the evening sun made the tiny house stuffy, while the scent of grains and hay and old leather assaulted my nose. Calli found an old metal bucket which she used to prop open the door, allowing a simple stream of cool air to waft in and alleviate some of the swelter.

We made our way to the crates of clothes and threw open both lids. We rummaged through the garments, pulling out different textures and colours, saving the ones we liked and discarding the ones we didn't. After I'd gone through all the clothes once (Calli twice), I had two outfits to choose from. I went to the dingy mirror and tried on my first choice: a nice, off-white tank top, paired with a long black skirt that sat at my waist. I thought it looked good so I turned to Calli to ask her opinion.

"It's pretty," she said with barely a glance as she held up one of her choices, inspecting the details in the light.

I sighed. I grabbed my second choice and quickly changed into it. It was the soft, dark purple dress that I was originally looking at when Telma first brought us here. The neckline was low and cut straight across, attaching to sleeves that went to the middle of my upper arm. The body of the dress fit me well; the length ending a little below my mid-thigh where it flared out the tiniest bit. "Okay, what about this?"

Calli's eyes flickered up and she smiled. "You look sexy."

"Not really the look I was going for," I admitted.

"Screw that, you look great and you're wearing it," Calli affirmed.

I kept my mouth shut as I turned back to face the mirror. It was best not to argue with her when it came to clothes.

"It's missing something though," she said, looking at my reflection. She stood and went back to the crates.

"Like what?"

"Umm, like a large belt, or a short jacket," she answered as she rummaged through the clothes once more.

"You mean something like this?" I asked, pulling out a long strip of black velvety material and wrapping it around my waist.

Calli looked up and her eyes widened. "Actually yes, that's perfect!"

My eyebrows rose. "I was joking," I said flatly as I looked down at myself. The black material covered my entire middle and the tail ends hung so low they almost touched the ground.

"I'm not. Give it," she said, holding out her hand. Once I gave it to her she dragged me back to the mirror. I watched her spotty reflection as she folded the black material lengthwise once, wrapped it around my waist twice before securing it with a neat knot at my back. The tail ends still hung low; however, with Calli's wrapping skills they reached the back of my knees rather than the ground. "Now, just wear your black boots and your outfit is complete," she smiled.

I smiled back, becoming pretty excited to wear this tonight as I gave myself a once over in the mirror. "What are you going to wear?" I asked as I started to change back into my previous clothes.

"I don't know…" she pouted, going back to her pile of choices. "Everything I've chosen is nice, but I keep thinking about that white tunic!"

"What white tunic?"

"The men's one," she sighed.

I chuckled as I remembered which one she was talking about. "Oh right."

Calli quickly tried on each of the five outfits she chose. One of them looked like a night gown and that reminded me that I needed another one. I looked through a crate one more time, pulling out a long, navy blue shirt with long sleeves. I couldn't tell if it was sleep wear or not, but I didn't care. The material was soft and the length was long enough to cover my lower half.

"You know what, screw it!" Calli said in a huff, flinging the last outfit onto the ground and marching over to the crates in nothing but her bra and underwear. "I'm going to wear that tunic, and if anyone has a problem with it then they can just fuck off," she mumbled as she pawed through the clothes.

I laughed. "Well, make sure you say that to their faces. They appreciate that," I stated matter-of-factly.

Calli lifted her head to look at me confused. "What?"

"Uh… never mind," I sighed, brushing off her stare with a wave of my hand.

She rolled her eyes, rummaged some more, then smiled when she found what she was looking for. She slipped into the tunic and headed for the mirror. The neckline was scooped and hung low, the straps thick on her shoulders. The body of the tunic was straight on her tiny frame and the hem sat about an inch above her knees. She was holding onto a piece of green ribbon, and before I could ask what she was going to do with it she tied it around her waist, tugging the tunic upwards and folding the extra material down to cover the ribbon. She swiveled from side-to-side, checking the outfit from all angles, causing the silver embroidery to shine in the glowing light.

"So?" she asked.

"It looks beautiful," I said honestly. Leave it to Calli to turn something plain into something spectacular.

She smiled, satisfied. "Good. Now let's go to the hot spring."

When we got to the spring there was no one around, and I sighed inwardly with relief as I didn't feel like making the trek to Rux's pool today. We both stripped and jumped in, the fresh smell of cinnamon a welcome change from the stifling scent of hay. Calli washed quicker than I did as the dirt and grime decided to embed itself into my skin. After about ten minutes of scrubbing I finally felt clean, and Calli and I left the hot spring and headed back to the inn.

Once again the inn seemed to be void of any activity, allowing the quiet to creep in from the growing shadows along the walls. The one comfort was the fire within the fireplace; its crackling and popping disrupting the silence, its light pushing away the dark.

Calli dragged me back upstairs to our room, sat me down on my bed then opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a small square box.

"What's that?"

"Hair pins and ties," she answered taking off the lid.

"Where'd you get hair pins and ties?" I asked, astonished.

"Luda," she said, placing the box on the bedside table before she started to run her fingers through my hair. "I was complaining about my hair yesterday at Renado's, so Luda offered me these since she doesn't use them anymore. She used to have hair down to her waist, you know, before she cut it all off."

"Really?"

"M-hm," Calli voiced as she stepped in front of me, furrowed her brows for a moment then took a section of hair from the base of my neck and started to braid it. She tied off the end with a strip of material that looked like suede, then wrapped the braid over the top of my head and secured it behind my ear with a few hair pins. She ran her fingers through my hair again, pulling and twisting and adjusting the strands until she was satisfied.

"I wish there was a mirror up here," she said with a sigh. "I really hate doing my hair on feel alone."

I would've offered to do her hair in return, but her skills were far better than mine- and she knew it.

Then the lightbulb of my memory clicked on. "Oh, the bathroom has a mirror," I said.

"Of course!" Calli exclaimed, grabbing the small box before we left for the bathroom.

Calli got to the door first, pushed on it, only to have it stop abruptly with a metallic clang.

"Occupied!" I gruff voice cried out from inside.

"Sorry!" Calli called back and the two of us took a few steps away from the door to wait.

A minute later the door swung open and a stout woman with a long face and stern expression walked out, eyeing us before she descended the stairs. Calli and I looked at each other then snickered as we headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

"Take a look," she said, offering me the tiny mirror as she placed some pins and ties on the rim of the water basin.

I did and smiled. The majority of my hair was left down (waving lightly as it air dried) except for the single braid she wrapped over my head like a headband. She gave the front sections of my hair a light twist and framed my face with a few wisps of loose strands. Simple, but very pretty.

"Thanks," I said.

She gave me a wink then shooed me away from the mirror where she began her own hair. I took a seat on the edge of the rock ledge that was the toilet, and watched as she parted her hair in two then braided each side, tying them off and wrapping both around her head, creating a crown. She pinned the ends then started pulling at the braids, making them bigger and fuller until she was happy with the result.

"Okay, done. Whaddaya think?"

"You look amazing," I smiled.

"Perfect," she purred, turning back to look into the mirror. "Okay, let's change then head to Renado's. We can wait there until the party starts."

I nodded and followed her out the bathroom door and back to our room once more. I changed into the dark purple dress (Calli tying the black material around my waist) and put on my black boots. Calli smiled her approval then changed into her outfit before slipping into her dark strappy sandals. As she was adjusting her tunic over the ribbon around her waist I couldn't help but notice how much she looked just like a Grecian princess in that outfit.

 _Charlie's going to flip when he sees her,_ I thought, smiling.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a lot of activity around Renado's.

Apparently, the open space between the hut and the Eldin Spring was where the celebration was going to take place. Within the center of this area was a giant ring made of stones, which encompassed a large stack of logs. Wooden benches and stools were placed all around the makeshift fire pit, and a few villagers were placing tables close by.

Calli grabbed my wrist and silently pulled me to the side door of the hut, saying something about 'not wanting to be seen and made to move furniture'. I rolled my eyes, but allowed her to drag me along and into the hut.

The activity wasn't much less in here.

Renado was walking back and forth between his kitchen and the small table in the main room, bringing out various herbs and items for making tea. Calli made her way towards him, asking if she could help. Renado smiled and the two of them walked into the kitchen, talking. A part of me wanted to follow; however, a bigger part of me wanted to stay and listen to the conversation happening out here.

Telma was arguing with Shad over the use of Parker. She wanted him to help her with stuff for the celebration, while Shad wanted Parker to continue searching the books for information on the glaive- to which she responded that Shad should be helping set up as well.

I couldn't see Parker anywhere on the main floor or on the balcony library when I looked up. However, I did see Luda sitting on the left-side stairs, her cheeks in her palms and a sullen look on her face.

"Hi," I said as I walked over to her. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Please!" she said, perking up a little.

I climbed a few steps and sat one above her, letting my feet dangle off the edge. She copied me and gave me a smile.

"So where's Parker? They're fighting over him but he's not even here," I chuckled.

Luda let out a small snort. "Telma asked him to get Link and Charlie from the stables; Shad got mad, and they've been arguing ever since."

"Have they been arguing long?"

"Long enough," Luda replied, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled again. "So how come you're not at the stables?"

Her face became sullen again. "Nothing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Talon was almost done his tasks for the day, and Link was around taking care of Epona. Then Charlie showed up and… uh-"

"And he took over everything, didn't he," I assumed.

The corner of Luda's lip twitched upwards. "Yeah, a little."

I sighed. "Sorry about him. Charlie's a great guy, but he can be a bit pretentious sometimes. He likes to think that he's all knowing when it comes to farming and livestock."

Luda surprised me by laughing. "Talon's like that too. Come to think of it, as I was leaving I think him and Charlie were fighting over the best way to clean the tack. Guess I should've stayed because that argument would've been more entertaining than this one," she said, nodding her head towards Telma and Shad, who were still bickering.

Just then, the front door opened and in walked Parker, followed by Charlie and Link who seemed to be in deep conversation. Parker spotted me on the stairs and bee-lined right over.

"They're still arguing over me?" he half-whispered as he came to stand next to me then leaned against the stairs.

"Seems like it," I smiled. Then I turned my attention to Link and Charlie. "Hey, what are they talking about?"

Parker rolled his eyes. "Cars. Can you believe it? Charlie is trying to explain them to Link."

"You're kidding?!" I blurted with a laugh. It must have been pretty loud because all conversations stopped and everyone was looking my way.

"Oh wonderful, you boys are here!" Telma exclaimed, walking away from Shad. "I need all your help. Charlie, be a dear and help Parker move the benches outside. Link, you can help Bo chop the wood for the fire. And Luda, if you can help Uli with the children, please?"

Luda nodded, slipped off the stairs (me doing the same), and headed out the back doors.

As Parker and Charlie made their way to the closest bench someone came up next to me.

"You changed your clothes," I heard as I turned to face Link.

I snorted softly in amusement. "Yeah. It was Calli's idea. She wanted us to have new clothes for tonight."

Link was about to respond when we heard a crash. I whipped my head to see that Charlie had dropped his end of the bench (causing Parker to stumble slightly) as he was staring at something in front of him. I followed his line of sight and saw that Calli was standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling.

"Whoa…" Charlie said, his mouth hanging slightly open as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"You like it?" Calli asked, holding out the skirt of the tunic.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, his smile going goofy.

She smiled, pleased. "Help me take these outside?" she asked him, pointing to the multiple stacks of herbs on the table.

Charlie nodded, walking away from the bench and gathering as many stacks as he could carry. Then he followed Calli out the doors, tailing her like a little puppy.

"Hey! Charlie, you're supposed to help me with the benches!" Parker yelled as the doors swung closed.

"I'll help," I offered, walking over and picking up the fallen end. The bench was heavier than I expected and it took Parker and I a moment to adjust our grip. Once we got a firm hold I started to move backward towards the double doors. Link walked past us to open them before lending a hand, holding the bench in the middle as we made our way to the fire pit. After we set the bench down we headed back to grab another.

"I should go and help Bo with the firewood," Link said, stopping at the double doors.

"Oh right," I said. "Thanks for the hand."

"You're welcome," he said then opened the door for me and Parker.

Parker went through first and I was about to follow when Link said my name. I stopped to look at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck then gave me a soft smile. "You look really nice."

I blinked. "Um, thank you," I said, slightly astounded. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as my heart beat a little harder than usual.

He waited until I was through the door before walking away; and I watched his retreating form until the door closed shut.

"You okay?" Parker asked as I approached the next bench we were to carry.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm good," I replied with a grin. "Let's get these out."

Once Parker and I placed all the benches outside we took a seat to rest for a moment. I watched as the villagers moved around, all of them smiling, excited for the celebration. After a couple minutes passed I heard the rusty squeak of wheels, and I turned to see a cart billowing steam being pushed towards us by a middle-aged bald man, followed by another cart pushed by Telma.

The chef and Telma parked their carts next to a long table and started to unload them. Various foods and desserts were placed all along the wooden surface, and my mouth started to water at the sight of it. Suddenly, the sound of clinking glass filled the air and I turned to see Fado and the piggy-faced villager heading to a smaller table, where they placed multiple liquor bottles and empty glasses atop.

The amount of people started to grow as the villagers made their way to the fire pit. Zelda, Nobu, Ashei and Rusl were walking together from the village, meeting up with Uli, Luda and the Ordon children as they exited the inn. Once they reached Renado's hut, Ashei made a detour and walked in, emerging a moment later with a slumped Shad.

I heard the sound of falling logs fill the air and I swivelled on the bench to see that Hanch was stacking pieces of wood in the fire pit. Not long after Hanch finished pilling the logs, Bo and Link emerged from the mountain pass, Bo pushing a wheelbarrow filled with chopped wood.

Everyone was doing their last minute tasks: Renado and Calli setting up a table for tea; the chef placing the last of the food before moving the carts out of the way; and Telma situating herself behind the liquor table, uncapping bottles and pouring drinks.

And as the sun left nothing but a dark halo of molten light over the mountain range, the fire pit was lit and the celebration began.

At first there was nothing but talking and laughing as we all ate and drank. The chef prepared an array of foods ranging from salty meats and chewy pastries to candied fruits and thick creams. I had never tasted anything this amazing before, and I was extremely happy to be stuffing my face.

And speaking of tasting amazing... Telma was a whiz at making drinks. Her variety of cocktails seemed to be endless, going from sweet and floral to savoury and earthy. Since the four of us had never tried a Hyrulean drink before, Telma whipped up a few for us to test. The first was a cocktail that had a distinctly peppery flavour, which gave the drink a kick; the second reminded me of a dry white wine with notes of pine. And the third was nice and sweet with a citrus like taste. Parker and Calli both chose the one resembling white wine, Charlie chose the peppery one, and I chose the sweet citrus.

Bellies full and drinks in hand, everyone started to gather around the fire pit, filling up the benches. Parker, Calli, Charlie and I took up the bench that was right next Rusl and Uli.

Uli called for her son to come join them, to which Colin listened. However, before he got to his parents he walked over to Link, said a few words, then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bench. Colin crawled onto the seat next to his mom and Link sat next to him.

I smiled to myself as I watched Colin beamed at Link, then took a moment to look around. It seemed as if everyone was seated, all of them smiling or laughing- except for Malon. She sat in-between Talon and Ilia with a miffed expression on her face as she stared at Link.

I laughed inwardly.

"Link? Del?" Zelda called from across the blazing fire, "I believe it is time you told us of your journey. I know that everyone is eager to hear of it."

A chorus of excited confirmation circled around the fire. Link chuckled lightly then looked at me with a soft smile. "Very well," he said then started to tell our story. And he told it well. So well in fact, that I barely had to say a word- only interjecting a sly remark here and there when the story poked fun at my expense. The villagers were enthralled as Link recounted what happened when we entered to grove. He told them about how he was looking for another path when I realized that we needed a guide to find the sword, how I found the stone with the Triforce symbol, and how I summoned the Skull Kid using "Zelda's Lullaby"—and I froze. My eyes became independent of my brain and I found Zelda's from across the large flames. She raised a curious brow, the glint in her eyes telling me that 'this will definitely be a topic of conversation for another day'. I gave her a shy smile and nodded my head slightly, to which she smiled gently before returning her attention to Link's story. I did the same, coming into the part where Link and I had to play hide and seek with the Skull Kid. Another ten minutes of regaling the villagers with the tale of our adventure, and the story was concluded with the awakening of the sentinel guardians and the removal of the Master Sword from the pedestal.

Everyone remained quiet, eyes wide as they soaked up every word.

Then Parker broke the silence. "Wow…" he breathed then turned to me. "Your version sucked compared to that!"

The air erupted with echoing laughter; the sound joyful and contagious that I couldn't help but laugh too. However, that didn't stop me from punching Parker in the arm.

"Alright, I believe it is time for some music!" Bo boomed over the din of snickering voices. He pulled out an instrument that closely resembled a lute then started to pluck at the strings. The sound was deep and twangy, like the guitars from home. As he played a few bars the noise faded away, only to be elevated again as others joined in. Hanch was holding a small harp and Renado played what looked like a giant wooden recorder that sounded like the wind. The music was soft at first; each musician finding their harmony with the other. Then the tempo changed to something fast and upbeat. The children got up from their seats and started to dance, giggling as they all jumped and twirled, around and around.

"Hey guys?" Calli said. Parker and I turned to face her. "Me and Charlie are going to go for a walk. We'll be back soon."

"Okay, sure," I said and watched as the two of them stood up and started to walk towards the village, hand in hand.

"You know, I think I'm going to take a walk too," Parker said, standing.

"You want some company?" I asked.

He paused for a moment then said, "Yeah."

We walked in the opposite direction from the other two, heading towards the Eldin Spring. The air became chilly as we left the fire behind, and I shivered a little as we approached the water.

"So, I wanted to tell you," Parker started as we walked along the water's edge, "that my school confirmation date was yesterday."

I blinked. "Oh… right. Did- did you finally choose a school?"

A shadow of sadness ghosted his eyes and a small piece of me shattered, knowing which school he chose.

"Yeah… But it doesn't really matter now, does it? London would've given up my spot already."

"For this semester, maybe. But I've read your acceptance letter, and if that school wants you as bad as they say they do, then they'll still take you. We just have to make sure that we're home before the next semester."

Parker let out a short laugh. "Well, with the way things are progressing, I'm not too sure about that."

"Not finding anything new about the glaive?"

He shook his head. "Shad still has a lot of books to go through, but it's not looking too good right now." Parker crossed his arms and sighed. "Did the Great Fairy mention anything about the glaive?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing about that."

"Damn," he said as we reached the end of the spring, only to turn and walk back the other way.

Guilt and curiosity started to swirl in the pit of my stomach. The guilt stemming from the fact that the Great Fairy gave me a purpose here in Hyrule- something that I hadn't shared with the others yet- and the curiosity coming from what Parker would think about the idea of me being Link's companion.

"Uh, Parker? There's something I've been meaning to tell you guys about that day when I met the Great Fairy. She told me… She told me that there is a reason that we're here."

Parker abruptly stopped walking, his eyes bulging as he looked at me. "Okay, and that reason is?"

"Well, the truth is she said that _I'm_ here for a reason; that I've been given a destiny that I need to fulfill before going home. And that you, Calli, and Charlie are only here because… well, because you all were at the wrong place at the wrong time," I confessed quietly.

Parker remained motionless. Then he said, "Well… that's a bit of a slap in the face."

I wasn't expecting that remark and I burst out laughing. "So, you're not mad at me? For not saying something sooner?"

"No, I am mad," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…," I winced. "Parker, you have to know. I tried. I tried to get you three back home but she said the magic that brought us here was gone, and only the Triforce can send us back," I explained, almost pleading with him to understand.

He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Okay. But no more secrets, alright? You may have a "destiny" here, but the four of us are in this together."

I hugged him tightly, making a mental promise to tell Charlie and Calli everything I've kept from them tomorrow.

"God, a destiny," he breathed as we broke away from our embrace. His dark eyes were wide as he looked down at me. "Any idea what it is?"

"Not really," I confessed, "but I have this theory and I wanted your opinion on it."

"Shoot," Parker said as we resumed our walk along the water's edge.

"Well, yesterday at the Sacred Grove I practically had to guide Link through everything: finding the stone, using "Zelda's Lullaby",the Skull Kid, even showing the guardians that Link is the Chosen Hero. And then it dawned on me that maybe that's the reason I'm here? I guide Link like his companions did in the games. I mean think about it. There's no Mid-"

"No Midna…" Parker interrupted. "Not even a companion from another game."

I nodded. "So, what do you think?"

"I think, as of right now, that makes the most sense," he confirmed. "But why choose someone from our world?"

"I think that's a headache for another day," I said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're probably right. No use in assuming too much until we get more information."

"Quite right, Mr. Watson," I said in my best British accent.

Parker groaned then lifted his face to look at the sky. He remained quiet for a moment, then said, "The stars are so different here. Ever notice that?"

"Yeah. On our first night, actually," I said looking up as well. Then I chuckled, "I was about to have a meltdown because of it when I was at the hot spring, but then Rux scared the crap outta me and-"

"Who's Rux?" Parker asked, now looking at me.

"Oh my god, right! He's the Goron I met up at-"

"You met a _Goron?!_ "

"Okay, you seriously have to stop interrupting me," I said, annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he cried indignantly.

I crossed my arms at him. "Because you were drunk outta your mind that night, and then the whirlwind of craziness that is _everything-that's-happened-over-the-past-couple-of-days_ came about, and it just didn't seem to be an important fact at the time."

He gave me a pointed look, but then relented with a puff of air. "Fine. Fine, but no more secrets, okay?"

"Technically, meeting Rux wasn't a secret, and-" he stared at me again "-okay, no more secrets," I promised with a huff. And even though it was a heated promise, it was one I wasn't willing to break.

"Good," Parker said, giving me a curt nod.

I gave him a small hip check and smirked. "Alright _mom_ , let's get back to the party."

He snorted softly as the two of us walked away from the spring.

We took a few steps before Parker turned to me. "Hey, Del? Do you- Do you think that I can meet him sometime? Rux, that is," he asked. His eyes looked a little strained, as if he was trying to rein in his excitement; as if he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Of course," I said with a laugh. "I can take you up there tomorrow if you'd like? See if he's there."

"Yeah! That'll be great," he beamed. "It'll be nice to take a break from reading for a while," he chuckled.

"Shad working you hard?"

"Yes and no. He's really eager to find more information on the glaive and pushes more books my way than I can read. But I've also chosen to help him out, so I really shouldn't complain too much."

"Well, we have to respect his dedication with wanting to help us get home," I said, staring at Shad as we got closer to the fire. He was sitting on a short bench next to Ashei, discreetly hunched over a small tome, turning the text ever so slightly to catch the light from the flames. However, not everyone was impressed with his dedication to finding the glaive, as evident from Ashei's countenance. When she wasn't shooting glares in his direction, she looked as if she could die of boredom.

"I think he's just looking for the glory," Parker said quietly.

"Oh yeah?"

"I asked him the other day if he knew anyone else that might know of what we're looking for. He got kinda mad, as if I offended him or something. Didn't talk to me for the rest of the day."

"Wow," I mouthed as we walked into the ring of light cast by the fire.

The two of us remained silent as we sat back down at our bench, listening to the jaunty music that Bo, Hanch and Renado were currently playing. When the song ended everyone clapped, to which the performers stood and took small bows. Hanch and Renado sat back down, but Bo remained standing. Then his voice rumbled our way.

"Parker! Del! Play something for us. Something from your world," he smiled. It was weird seeing him smile…

All the Hyruleans chorused their excitement at the request.

"Uh… no-"

"Parker can sing," I blurted, cutting off the refusal he was about to make. "He can play the guitar, too." (I got a couple of confused looks at that).

" _Del_ …" he hissed through his teeth.

"What?" I asked, giving him an innocent look. He just glared in response. "Oh, come on! You're a great singer. Just one song? Please?" I pleaded.

"I don't even know if I can play that instrument," he argued.

"Sure you can."

He took a deep breath then said, "One. I'll play one song," then stood up and walked over to take a seat next to Bo. Parker pointed to the lute-like instrument and Bo handed it to him. He plucked a few strings, tuning them until they sounded right, then stopped and looked at me. "What should I play?" he asked.

Without a second thought I said, ""Hallelujah"."

Parker smiled knowingly then started to play.

From the first lyric every Hyrulean was enraptured, and by the chorus there were very few who had a dry eye. Telma was blubbering softly on Renado's shoulder; Uli silently wiping away tears as she held Colin on her lap. Zelda held a hand to her chest as she watched Parker, while Luda's (and even Ashei's) eyes were misting.

And Parker's singing didn't affect only the women as Hanch started to weep; Bo sniffed every now and again; and Shad actually pulled his nose away from his book to listen.

I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming pride for my cousin and his ability to enchant others with just his voice.

I felt someone take a seat next to me and I turned to see that Link was beside me.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"Enjoying the party?"

"So far," he said. "And you?"

I nodded before returning my attention to Parker.

"That song Parker's singing, is it your favourite?"

I smiled, still looking at my cousin. "It was both our dad's favourite song," I said softly. "Parker used to sing it to them every year for their birthdays, before they died."

"It's beautiful," Link said.

I turned to look back at him and my eyes locked with his. The fire made the blue of his eyes shine like dark sapphires. I wasn't sure how long I was staring at them- a second, a minute, a year- but the moment Link blinked I was released from the spell. I quickly turned my face back towards Parker to hide the bright flush of my cheeks. "Yeah, it is," I said in response.

Link and I sat in comfortable silence as Parker finished playing. As soon as the last note faded into the air he was met with the most exuberant applause from the Hyruleans. Cheers and whistles pierced the night, mixing with the thunder of clapping hands and stomping feet. Over the din I yelled "One more song! One more song!" to which everyone else copied until it was a droning chant.

Parker gave a shy smile then nodded much to everyone's delight. He strummed the strings and the noise died away. Then he started to play "Kiss from a Rose".

"Can I ask you a question?" I said, turning back to face Link.

"Sure."

"Why did you change your mind about going after the Master Sword?" I finally asked. "You had seven months to try again but didn't until now."

He gave me a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you had a big part in that."

"I did?" I asked, still shocked that I actually had any influence at all.

He gave me a crooked smile. "After you shouted your disappointment at me, I started to realize that you were right. I guess I was so lost in my insecurity that I wasn't meant to be the Chosen Hero that it took a complete stranger to snap me out of it. I don't think anyone would've had the guts to shout at me the way that you did."

I laughed. "Well I'm glad I could be of help."

He chuckled. "Hey, did you want to go-"

"Link?" Malon interrupted as she walked up to him.

Now, I didn't have great hearing like Link, but I could've sworn I heard an exasperated sigh escape his lips. But if he was annoyed he hid it well as he addressed her. "Yes Malon?"

"Come with me," she demanded with a sweet smile. "We haven't talked all night." And before Link had a chance to respond she grabbed his arm (the injured one I might add) and pulled him away.

Link looked back at me with guilty eyes as Malon guided him passed my bench and towards Renado's hut; and I just shook my head with mild incredulity. It seemed that even Link wasn't immune to saying no to a pretty face. But I shrugged it off and went back to watching the Hyruleans. Parker was now playing music with Renado and Hanch, the three of them playing off each other while the village children danced and laughed around them. I looked away and my gaze landed on Zelda sitting next to Nobu- who was talking rather animatedly. Her hand was covering her mouth and her shoulders were shaking slightly. At first I thought something was wrong with her but then she let her hand fall and I saw that she was laughing. If I didn't see _Princess Zelda_ laughing with my own two eyes, I would've guessed that Nobu's ability for humour was just a one-time thing. I smiled as I continued to watch them for another minute, then pulled my gaze away only to find Ilia, sitting alone. I got up at walked over to her.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked, smiling.

She smile shyly and nodded her head. I took a seat and was about to say something when she sighed heavily.

"Not having fun?" I asked, curious.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm having a great time," she smiled, but then her smile fell the slightest bit. "It's just…" she trailed off, focusing on something ahead of her.

Or I should say some _one_ as I followed her line of sight to Link and Malon standing in front of Renado's. Malon was leaning up against the hut, her hair reflecting the light from the fire as she twirled a large strand around her finger. She was smiling softly then laughed at something Link said. Link was standing at an angle, but his head was turned away so I couldn't see the expression on his face.

I turned my gaze back to Ilia, and she must've noticed because she turned to look at me, her eyes wide.

"Never mind," she said with an embarrassed laugh, her cheeks going dark in the firelight. "Are- are you having fun?" she asked, her voice almost a squeak.

"I am, thanks," I said.

 _I wonder if Ilia has feelings for Link?_ I thought.

But I didn't have long to think more on that when Ilia said, "Parker is an amazing singer. Does he sing like this where you're from?"

"You mean in large group settings?"

She nodded.

"No," I laughed. "He only sings when he's at home, and even then it's rare."

"Oh," she said. "That's a little sad. He has such a gift for music."

"Tell me about it," I groaned with a smile. "What about you? Did you do stuff like this in Ordon?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, all the time. My father loves playing music and would find any occasion just to have a night full of it." Then she laughed. "One time he had us celebrate because Fado's goats didn't break their pen for a whole week."

I laughed too, but stopped when I saw the faraway look to her eyes. "You miss Ordon, don't you?" I asked, softly.

Her green eyes glistened in the flickering light as she looked at me. "Yes, very much. I miss the green of the forest, the cool air, the Ordon Spring, my home. I guess I'm having a harder time adjusting to life here than the others-" then she looked away and down at her hands. "Listen to me, complaining. I sound so selfish, don't I?"

"Missing your home isn't selfish," I reassured her.

"I'm thankful that everyone is safe. I really am," she said with a watery sniff. She swiped furiously at her eyes then laughed lightly. "It's not all bad here, really. There are some good parts…" and her gaze went back to the hut. To Link. "How are you and your friends doing?" she asked after a moment. "I can't imagine what it must be like, being trapped in another world."

"It's not easy," I confessed, "but we're managing. Taking it day by day, you know?"

Ilia nodded.

"Mind if we join you?" I heard Calli's voice say and I turned to see her and Charlie standing behind us.

"Sure," I said and they sat down. "Where did you two go?"

"On the roof of the inn," Charlie said, pointing. "It has a great view."

"Was that Parker singing before?" Calli asked.

"Yup."

"Wow… You weren't lying when you said he was a beautiful singer," she said in awe, allowing her eyes to linger on him for a moment.

"If you like his singing so much why don't you date him instead," Charlie grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Seriously?" Calli said flatly. "Did you seriously just say that? What are you, a child? How many drinks have you had?"

"I don't have to tell you-"

"Ohh-kay," I interrupted before they had a shouting match. "Apparently we're not 'happy drunk' just yet. Charlie, help me grabbed some more drinks," I said, standing up. Before I followed Charlie to the makeshift bar I asked if Ilia wanted a drink too.

"Yes, please," she smiled.

Telma was nowhere in sight, which frustrated Charlie because the one time he wanted her to be around, she wasn't. However, that didn't stop us from mixing our own drink; our concoction becoming more disgusting the harder we tried to fix it. But we brought the large pitcher of alcohol back to the others and drank it anyways.

The four of us were having a great time together, listening to Ilia tell funny stories from home. It seemed to cheer her up greatly, recounting some of her happiest memories. It wasn't long before Link joined us, followed reluctantly by Malon. Link started adding his own stories to the mix; and when Malon realized that she was no longer the center of Link's attention she mentioned that she was going to bed. Ilia decided to go with her, and I was sad to see her leave.

Parker eventually joined us; and that's when things got really fun.

Charlie and I mixed up some more of our awful cocktail, making it even more disgusting than before, and the five of us decided to play a drinking game. We tried to think of a game that Link could easily play, but we were coming up short. Luckily Charlie had a nickel in his pocket (for some odd reason that I wasn't listening too) and we decided that a heads-or-tails rule was easiest to follow.

"Let's play Flip, Sip, or Strip!" Charlie suggested.

"We are not playing a game with stripping," I told him sternly.

"I'm okay with it," Link said nonchalantly.

I snapped my gaze to Link's and gave him a sly smile. "You know, I think the alcohol is turning you into a pervert, Mr. Chosen Hero."

His eyes changed as they held mine, the dark pools of blue becoming almost molten in the light of the fire. His lips twitched upwards and my breath hitched in my chest as my body started to tingle with warmth.

"We're not stripping," Parker said, his tone serious. "I don't want to see my cousin naked," he added with a shiver.

I tore my gaze away from Link's and looked at Parker. "Yeah, the feelings mutual," I agreed, making a face.

"Fine," Charlie groaned. "We'll play a simple game of heads-or-tails. One person flips, one calls. Call wrong, you drink. Call right, you're spared. We'll go around the circle. The buzzkill can call first," he stated, pointing to Parker.

Parker flipped Charlie off, Link laughed hysterically, then Parker called "heads" and the game began. Every time we called wrong it got harder and harder to drink that nasty cocktail. And every time one of us did we couldn't stop laughing.

At some point our game ended and our group disbanded. I think I remember seeing Calli join the children in their dancing, twirling and jumping as if she was a kid again. And I'm pretty sure that Parker and Charlie wanted to play another drinking game, and I remember seeing them start a round of Thumb War: loser chugs, winner boasts.

But I wasn't paying much attention to them as I was trying to focus on counting.

I was lying on my back, Link lying beside me, both of us staring at the stars when Link wondered how many there were in the sky.

"I don't know," I answered. "But I bet I can count them faster than you."

"I don't think so," he said, accepting my challenge and we both lifted our fingers and started counting.

We laughed way too much as we battled for counting space; both of us messing up as we kept pushing each other's hands out of the way, causing us to restart our individual counts over and over again.

As our laughter started to die down, I turned to look at Link, his shadowed silhouette blurred and blotchy from the tears of mirth still glazing my eyes. I watched as his head turned to face mine, his lips breaking into a bright smile.

At that moment I wasn't sure if it was the influence of all the alcohol I consumed, but all I can remember thinking as I smiled back at Link- before the rest of the evening faded to black- was how incredibly happy I was to be in Hyrule.

* * *

 **Alright! Another lengthy chapter complete.**

 **I'm actually really happy that a lot of you enjoy the long chapters, because I literally _cannot_ write something short, unless I want to end it as a cliffhanger...**

 **As always, if you like what you're reading please review, follow and fave :)**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm actually posting a chapter early-ish... ish... Hooray!**

 **Not much to say about this one other than it's kinda a filler/tie up some loose info chapter. But I had A LOT of fun with this one, so I hope it's a fun read :D**

 **As always, thank you, thank you, thank you to you all for reading and commenting on this story! It all means so much!**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ; just my OC's and plot**

* * *

I was not happy.

I was so unbelievably, head splittingly, nauseatingly _not_ happy.

A loud thump yanked me out of my blissfully numb sleep; my eyes snapping open to see what fell, only to go blind in the beam of morning hellfire that blasted down from the ceiling and incinerated my eyeballs. My skull cracked and a spinning sea of motion held my body down, weighted to my bed by the iron anchor that was this hangover.

Squeezing my eyes shut against the sunlight, I tried to calm the churning sea within me by breathing deeply. However, my focus was cut when I heard a rustle below me, and I cautiously opened an eyelid to see that Calli was lying on the floor, flat on her back, her blanket draped haphazardly over her body.

"Calli?" I mumbled around a thick tongue.

"Ow," she groaned, slapping a limp arm to her head. Then she sat upright, her face and lips pale as she placed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Still leaden to my bed, I braced myself for what was to come… up.

Calli lowered her hand- I held my breath- and then she hiccuped. "False alarm," she said, her eyes half closed and a proud smile on her lips.

I exhaled with relief.

"How'd we get up here?" Calli asked bewildered as she scanned our room.

"Don't know," I said as I agonizingly pushed myself into a sitting position. "Can't remember."

Calli grunted in agreement then scratched her head. "How'd I get on the floor?"

"That I do know. You fell out of bed."

"Huh. Well, guess that explains why my head is about to explode."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's a hangover," I answered, pushing my palms over my eyes.

"You too, then?" I heard her ask.

"Oh yeah…" I moaned. I heard a shuffle then felt my bed shift. I lowered my hands to see Calli sitting next to me. My sight finally connected to my brain and I noticed that she was still wearing the white tunic from last night, her hair still up in the braided crown. Then I looked down at myself and saw that I was in my clothes from last night as well: purple dress, black velvet belt, even my black leather boots.

I looked back at Calli to see her examining her tunic. Then she laughed.

"Fun party," she smiled.

"Fun party," I laughed, then cringed as the vibration jackhammered my skull.

"What are those?" Calli asked, pointing at something beside me.

I turned my head to see that she was pointing at the bedside table, where a small piece of paper was leaning against two tiny glass vials. Curious, I picked up the paper first. There was a single line of writing scrawled neatly across its surface.

"What's it say?" Calli asked.

"I don't know. It's written in Hylian," I explained as I placed the paper on my bed before grabbing one of the glass vials. The bottle was warm to the touch and the dark brown liquid inside sloshed like water. I uncorked the top and a smell like warm bread wafted into my nose. "Any idea what it is?" I asked her.

She took the vial from my hand, placed it under her nose and inhaled once, then examined the liquid in the beam of sunlight. "Coffee?" she offered as an answer.

I smiled. "I don't think they have coffee here in Hyrule."

"Then not a clue," she said. "But I think I can figure it out," and she downed the liquid in two gulps.

"Calli!" I exclaimed, shocked. "We could've asked someone, you know."

But she didn't seem to be listening to me as she was sitting perfectly still, staring wide-eyed at the wall across the room. I watched her, concerned, as she remained motionless for a second before blinking hard a few times.

"Holy… fuck…" she breathed then bolted upright. "I have to talk to Renado!" and she rushed towards the door.

"Renado? Why? Calli what does the-?" But I stopped as she pulled open the door (the movement causing one of her braids to detach from the pins and fall to her back) and dashed away. "Hey, Calli!" I cried, scrambling sloppily over to the door to see her sprinting down the hall. "Wait, come back!" I called as she rounded the corner and out of sight. I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded before I yelled, "I hope you run past a mirror!"

I crossed my arms with an annoyed huff and turned to head back into my room when I heard a door open behind me.

"Del?"

I looked back to see Parker standing in the doorway of his room.

"Hey," I said. "How're you feeling?"

"Better now than when I first woke up," he said stretching his arms.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Did- did you guys not get a potion?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"No, we did. Calli drank hers then ran out of the room without telling me anything," I grumbled. "What is it?"

"My best guess? A hangover cure."

"Is that what it is!?" I asked astonished, heading back into my room and picking up the other vial. Parker followed then sat on my bed as I uncorked the tiny bottle and swallowed it in one go. The liquid was still warm as it ran down my throat, and the taste was rather sour despite its bread-like aroma.

But in Hyrulean potion fashion, it worked fast.

This one sent a deep chill all over my body- yet I didn't feel the need to shiver. It was as if magic fingers made of ice were extinguishing the burn left from the alcohol: freezing the churning sea in my stomach, cooling the fire behind my eyes, and mending the cracks in my head with a soothing frost. Once the potion finished its job I sighed in relief (and I could've sworn I saw my breath condensate as I exhaled). I smiled.

"Better?" Parker asked.

"Much," I nodded.

"Good. Now let's go see if there's any food. I'm starving."

"Okay. But first…" and I walked to the dresser and held up my toothbrush.

Parker ran his tongue over his teeth then nodded in agreement. We left my room and Parker quickly grabbed his toothbrush; then we walked down to the bathroom. We took turns using the toilet then shared the room to brush our teeth and wash our faces. Another quick trip upstairs to put back out dental supplies (and discard my velvet belt), and we were heading for the staircase again.

"Wait, what about Charlie?" I said, stopping just before turning the corner. "He might want to eat too."

"I tried waking him up before I heard you in the hall. He was pretty much dead to the world," Parker said with a shake of his head.

I chuckled. "I'm going to try." I walked back to his room and opened the door. Charlie was sleeping on his stomach, mouth hanging open, a small puddle of drool under his chin and snoring loudly. "And to think Calli gets to wake up to a beautiful face like that from time to time," I whispered, trying hard to stifle a laugh. "Charlie?" I said over his ear in a sing-song voice. "Wanna get up and get some food?"

He stirred; then grunted; then started snoring again.

"See. Dead," Parker said from behind me.

"Guess so. The mention of food usually wakes him up," I said. "Alright, we'll let him sleep."

Parker and I left the room and walked down to the dining hall. The room was empty except for Bo and Hanch who were sitting at one of the tables, talking low and sipping hot tea.

"Good morning!" squeaked Hanch. Bo gave us a nod.

"Morning," Parker and I said at the same time.

"Our chef decided not to get up this morning, so I am afraid it is leftovers from last night for breakfast," Bo explained.

Even though I wasn't hungover anymore, his booming voice was harsh on my ears and I cringed a little at the rattle in my head.

"Thanks," Parker said, then we both made our way to the table closest to the service window.

There wasn't too much left over. There was a handful of mushy fruit, a bowl of melted and oily cream, some savory pastries and a small mound of salty meats. Parker and I made some sandwiches with the pastries and meats, then poured ourselves a cup of tea. We decided we didn't want to eat in the dining hall, so we said goodbye to Bo and Hanch and left the inn.

"Where do you want to go?" Parker asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Umm," I said, thinking as I looked around. My gaze fell onto the Eldin Spring in the distance and I suddenly remembered our conversation from last night. "We can see if Rux is at the hot spring?"

Parker, with his mouth full of pastry and meat, nodded vigorously. "Yeth, pleath," he said around a ball of food.

"Charming," I said flatly before leading the way to the hot spring. I took him passed the main spring to the trail that led up the hill, where we took our time climbing as we each had sandwiches and hot tea to hold. Once we stepped foot onto the peak's landing I took a look around. There were no new boulders lying about and the small hot spring was vacant.

"He doesn't seem to be here," I said still scanning the area.

"Oh. That's okay. It's not a big deal," Parker said, shrugging nonchalantly. However, his eyes were a little disheartened.

"Well, why don't we stay up here for a little while? Finish our food; see if he comes around?" I suggested.

"Okay," Parker agreed.

As I looked for a place to sit I was hit with the soft scent of cinnamon drifting over from the hot spring. I looked at the glittering pool, pale emerald in the morning sun, and felt the sudden urge to soak my feet. I walked over to the edge, placed my tea on the ground, removed my boots one handed, and slipped my feet under the surface of the water. I sighed, comfortable and content.

Parker sat next to me, removing his footwear and rolling up his pants before placing his feet into the hot spring as well. "So, how much do you remember from last night?" he asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I remember everything up until we started playing that drinking game. Then the night gets kinda blank," I admitted. "But I think I remember laughing a lot. And something about stars, maybe," I shrugged then took a sip of my tea. "Then I woke up in bed. How about you?"

"Same, I remember up until that drinking game, then I woke up in bed too."

"Any idea how we got up to our rooms? Let alone our own beds?"

Parker stared at the ripples we were creating on the surface of the pool as he thought. "No, I- wait… I think- I think I remember… bouncing."

"Bouncing?"

"And swinging…?"

"Swinging?"

"Like- like being carried..." he surmised.

"You think we were carried to our rooms?" I asked, stunned.

"I guess it's possible. I'm pretty sure I couldn't have made it up those stairs on my own." Then he laughed. "What did you and Charlie put in those drinks?" he accused lightly.

"No idea," I snickered.

He chuckled. "Man, I just hope I didn't do anything embarrassing," he said, running a hand through his dark curly hair.

"You mean singing wasn't embarrassing for you?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Actually, no… it wasn't," he smiled. "I don't think I've ever had such a fun time singing for people that weren't our family."

"I'm glad. You know, you practically had all the villagers in tears at one point."

Parker's smile turned into a goofy grin as a light blush crept over his cheeks. He quickly finished off his food, then asked, "So, are you ever going to tell me what you said to Link that day?"

I blinked then laughed. "You still want to know about that?"

"Oh yeah! When you hear that your cousin yelled at your childhood hero, you want to know why," he said matter-of-factly.

I bit my bottom lip to try and stop the grin that was forming. "Okay, well I didn't yell at him per se… But I did sorta call him lazy, and cowardly, and that he didn't know what it meant to be a hero."

Parker just stared at me. "Wow…"

"Yup," I finally grinned.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't have the Master Sword yet, and he'd been in the village for seven months.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Then I allowed Parker to sit in his astonishment while I finished eating my sandwich. Once I was done I washed the grease from my fingers and pulled my legs out of the water to allow them to dry.

Parker did the same, scooting back from the water's edge. "I guess Rux isn't going to show up," he said.

"Sorry. I was hoping that he would," I apologized. "Although, the last time I was up here he wasn't around then either." Then I blinked. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if he's just a figment of my imagination," I said, a little concerned.

"No, I don't believe that. I think our timing is just off. We'll try again another day," he smiled.

"Sure," I smiled back.

"Well, I guess we should head back down. I know Shad'll be wondering where I am."

"Okay. I'll go to Renado's with you. I have a bone to pick with Calli," I said darkly.

Parker shook his head then started to put his shoes back on. I followed suit, pulling my boots on and tying the back laces shut. We picked up our empty cups then started our descent down the trail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Parker and I walked through the side doors of Renado's we were instantly greeted by a cheery Telma.

"Good morning!" she trilled as she wrapped her arms around the both of us and pulled us into a breast-filled hug. "I hope you are both feeling well?" she asked as she broke away.

"Yeah we are. Thanks to that potion," Parker answered.

"Wonderful!" Telma clapped. "I had Renado whip up a large batch of that restorative potion for everyone, and Uli was kind enough to place a few bottles in your rooms before she set out for her day."

"Speaking of, how _did_ we get to our rooms last night?" I asked Telma.

Telma laughed. "We had to carry you. By the end of the party, none of you could stand on your own two feet."

I saw Parker wince out of the corner of my eye. "Carried? Seriously?" I questioned.

Telma smiled. "Of course. Renado carried you, sweets; Fado was kind enough to take Calli; and Bo carried Parker and Charlie."

"He did!?" Parker exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," we heard a bright voice say, and looked to see Luda coming down the bedroom staircase. "He had you slung over one shoulder and Charlie over the other. It was pretty funny," she giggled.

"Guess that explains the 'bouncing and swinging'," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

Parker groaned.

"Well, I'm off to the stables. I'll see you around," Luda said, waving as she left through the front door.

I turned back to Telma. "Is Calli still here?"

"She's in the kitchen," she said, with a quick jerk of her thumb.

"Thanks," and I broke away to head to the opening under the staircase. I poked my head in and saw Renado and Calli (her hair no longer in braids, but untied and cascading down her back in tight waves of light blonde) examining a leaf that was about the length of my forearm. I cleared my throat and the two of them turned towards me.

Renado smiled. "Ah, Del. Good-"

"Del, you're here!"

I heard Charlie's voice before I saw him, rising up from the cot along the wall. He walked straight for me then grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the main room in a hurry.

"Okay, what's that about?" I asked, pulling him to a stop as I yanked my arm from his grip, annoyed that I didn't get to pick that bone with Calli.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm so happy you're here," he whispered. "I've been sitting in there for about fifteen minutes and it's all "plants this and plants that". Listening to the two of them talk about herbs is…"

"Boring?" I assumed flatly, crossing my arms.

"Hey, you said it, not me," he said, raising his hands.

I stared at him, unimpressed. But then I smirked as someone came up behind him.

"Charlie!" Telma chimed. "I never saw you come in!"

I watched as his shoulders tensed then drooped. "Hi Telma," he sighed.

I gave him a questioning look and he gave me a sheepish smile before turning to face her.

 _The little worm… He actually snuck past Telma!_

"I am glad that you are here. I could use a man with muscles to help me move-"

"Sorry, Telma," Charlie interrupted. "I've got plans with Del and Parker-"

"Who are researching for information on the glaive," I interjected, giving Charlie a smug smile of my own as reading and researching were the _last_ things he'd want to do.

"Who-" he faltered, "who are researching and- and I'm going to help with the research." Then he smiled- which made Telma visibly melt- then pushed Parker and I on the back, leading us towards the library staircase. He kept pushing and didn't stop until the three of us where standing on the balcony.

"Very well. I will see you all at lunch," Telma called to us from below, then left the hut through the front.

"That was rude," I said, crossing my arms.

"No. That was survival," Charlie defended. "That woman is crazy!"

"She is not," I said, rolling my eyes. "She just has a _tiny_ weakness for good looking guys. She's completely harmless."

"Tell that to your biceps the next time she strokes _your_ arms," he said with a sarcastic bite.

"Fine. Whatever," I relented then turned to scan the books in the bookshelves. "Parker, what book should I start reading?" I asked.

"Uh, well not- not any of these," he answered, his voice sounding a little weird.

"Then what about these?" Charlie asked, pointing to a stack of loose papers on the small desk in the balcony alcove.

"No, no not those either."

Charlie and I looked at each other, confused. "Are you saying that you've read all of these books?" Charlie questioned.

"Well, no. But-"

"Okay, random pick it is," and Charlie grabbed a book from the shelf. He opened it in the middle, scanned the pages with a furrowed brow, then snapped the covers shut. "It's written in a different language," he said when I gave him a puzzled look.

"Let me see?" and I extended my hand for the book. Charlie passed it to me and I opened it up to a random page. "It's Hylian," I stated as I recognized the same writing that was on the note left with the potions. "Just grab another one," I said as I placed the book back on the shelf.

"This one's the same," Charlie said.

I looked over at him. "Oh?" then I picked up another book and opened it to see Hylian symbols scrawled across the paper. I put it back and opened another one, and another, and another- every one of them in Hylian.

"Parker? Are all these books written in Hylian?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well- yes," he confirmed softly.

"Dude, have you been lying all this time? Telling everyone that you can read this stuff?" Charlie whispered accusingly.

"No, of course not!" Parker defended.

"Then why are you saying that-"

"Because I _can_ read them!" Parker snapped.

I blinked at him. "How?" I asked, astonished.

Parker exhaled sharply, his indignation visibly shrinking to insecurity with the expulsion of that single breath. "Remember back a couple summers ago, when you went on vacation with Calli and Charlie for a few weeks?"

I nodded.

"Well, after a couple days I got really bored. And while I was trying to find things to do I happened to read somewhere that in _Twilight Princess_ the Hylian letters correspond to English. So I-"

"You taught yourself to read Hylian?" I blurted, cutting him off.

He nodded slowly.

Charlie chuckled. "Oh man, that has got to be the geekiest- and the wickedest thing I've ever heard."

Parker blinked in shock as a blush stamped its way over his face at Charlie's praise; and I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Th- thanks," Parker stammered with an embarrassed laugh.

"Okay, so new plan, then? Parker, you continue to read, and Charlie and I will look at the pretty pictures," I suggested.

Parker chuckled then pulled down a book to start reading. I riffled through the papers that sat on the table, looking for any picture that might resemble a glaive, while Charlie unrolled a rather large scroll that turned out to be a detailed map of Kakariko Village.

When my pile came up empty I turned to the shelves, pulling out a rather thin book bound in dark green leather. I opened the cover to see a simple drawing of an arched stone doorway that was flanked by two large trees. I was about to turn the page when I heard the echo of a door close and I turned to look over the banister to see Link walking down the stairs, rubbing an eye.

"Good morning," I called down to him.

He stopped and looked up. "It's still morning?" he asked with a detectable groan.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," I answered with a smirk.

Link let out a gloomy sigh then ran a hand over his face before continuing down the stairs. I watched as he walked across the room then started up the stairs to the balcony.

"What're you doing up here?" he asked as he reached the landing.

"Trying to help Parker with research," I answered.

""Trying" being the operative word," Charlie mumbled under his breath, now flipping through a book that I was pretty sure was upside down.

"Hmm," Link grunted then scanned the shelves before grabbing a book himself. "Has this one been read?" he asked Parker.

Parker looked at the cover and nodded. "But this one hasn't," he said, reaching for another and passing it to Link.

Link took the book then started reading. Parker did the same, and Charlie and I pretended as if we knew what we were doing.

I finished scanning the book I chose, and was just about to place it back on the shelf when the front door opened and in walked Shad, nose buried deep in the large tome that he held.

"Hi Shad," I greeted as he made his way into the hut. My voice must have shocked him because he jerked as if startled then looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh! Hello Del," he said with a smile. "How-" he started, but stopped as his eyes landed on something beside me. "Ah, Link you're up! Wonderful."

I heard Link groan lightly and I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"Nothing good ever follows the words "Link you're up"," he grumbled. "What's up, Shad?" he asked.

"Nobu would like you to join him on patrol. He's waiting in the village," Shad said as he started to climb the stairs.

"There goes my morning," Link sighed. "What're your plans for the day?" he asked me as he placed the book he was reading on the table.

"I don't know," I said with a light shrug.

"I'll find you later, then?"

"Sure," I said with a nod and a smile that may've been too wide.

"Okay," he said then headed down the stairs and left the hut.

"So what brings the two of you up here?" Shad asked me and Charlie.

"Just, hanging out," I said as helping with research was no longer an option.

"Ah, I see. Well, since you're here I might as well put the two of you to work. These tomes won't read themselves!" Shad said with a chuckle as he started to pull book after book after book from the shelves and placed them on the table.

"Oh umm, you know what?" Charlie said. "I just remembered that Telma asked for my help with something. Del, you said you'd help too, right?"

"Yes, right. I did," I answered quickly. "Sorry Shad."

"Ah well," Shad said as he stuck his nose back into his book. "If you get bored, feel free to come back up here."

"Right," Charlie snickered sarcastically then headed down the stairs.

I waved bye to Parker before following Charlie, and then the two of us left Renado's.

"We're not really going to be helping Telma, are we?" I assumed as we walked away from the hut.

"God, no. We just needed an out," he said.

I snorted softly. "Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"There isn't a lot to do, to be honest," he said with a shrug. "But we can go to the stables? I actually had a good time there yesterday."

In truth, I liked the idea of going to see the horses and spending time with Luda and Talon. However, I knew that the moment we got there Charlie would try and take over again, and ruining Luda's day was the last thing that I wanted.

"Let's do something else," I said.

"Like?"

I thought. "Oh! We can see if the baby goat is in the meadow?" I suggested.

"Aww, a baby goat," Charlie cooed. "I love baby goats."

I chuckled and the two of us made our way through the village then down the mountain pass. We walked through the illusioned opening within the mountain wall then stopped at the roped-off cliff that overlooked the meadow below.

As I looked down, my eyes were automatically drawn to the long black mark that trailed along the ground; to the blight left behind from my first use of magic. From up here it looked like a scar, one that would be forever marred into the earth of Hyrule.

A part of me was exhilarated at seeing what my magic could accomplish; the other part was afraid of the destruction I could unleash. A small shiver went up my spine and at that moment I wished that I was training with Zelda on how to exercise control over my power.

"I don't see any baby goats," Charlie said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I pulled my eyes away from the black mark and scanned the meadow. He was right. All I could see were a few cuccos pecking the grass for bugs.

"Maybe they're in that shed for the day?" I guessed as I pointed to the large wooden building set into the mountain alcove. "We can wait for a bit to see if they come out?"

"Yeah, sure," Charlie said unenthusiastically. Then he sat down, keeping a fair distance away from the cliff's edge.

I copied him and looked back to the meadow. This time my eyes found the small forest grove where the Great Fairy's Oasis lay hidden. However, as I looked at it I felt nothing. No pull, no compulsion… It was as if it served its purpose and was now a simple forest grove and nothing more.

"Did you really do that?" Charlie asked, cutting through my thoughts once again.

I didn't need to ask what he meant as I gazed at the scorch mark. "I really did," I answered softly, turning my eyes back to his. He looked a bit skeptical, and I couldn't blame him. The times I used my magic he wasn't there to see. But then he just smiled.

"Okay, I believe you," he said and he placed his hands behind his head as he laid down on the ground.

"You do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well… yeah. I mean, believing in magic is quite a stretch, even for me. But even though I haven't seen anything first hand, you have no reason to lie to us. So yeah, I believe you."

I mentally cringed. While I may not have lied to them, I haven't been the most forthcoming with what I know. And it was time to tell Charlie about what I know. "Charlie, I have to tell you something."

"Okay…" he drawled, his voice wary.

I sighed then laid down next to him. I felt that it would be easier if I didn't have to see his face when I told him. And I told him everything- everything that the Great Fairy told me and everything about my "companion" theory. When I was done I didn't dare look at him. I could deal with Parker and Calli being mad at me. But Charlie… It was rare for us to fight; it just wasn't in our makeup as friends. However, I could feel his gaze on me: intense and heavy.

I kept my eyes to the sky- paying particular attention to a large cloud shaped like a T-Rex wearing ice skates- when Charlie said my name.

I took a deep breath then tore my gaze away from the prehistoric ice skater and turned my head to face him. As his hazel eyes locked onto mine all I saw was warmth.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked cautiously.

His shoulders shifted towards his ears as if he was shrugging. "Wouldn't really matter if I was or wasn't, would it? Won't change anything."

"I guess… But you're not even supposed to be here. You'd be home if you didn't come for that hike with me," I ventured, not truly trusting his reaction.

"Yeah, it's a shitty situation; but to be honest, I'm glad we're here with you."

"You are?"

"How do you think we'd feel- how do you think _I'd_ feel- if you just disappeared while the rest of us were safe at home?" He shook his head. "I'd go nuts; Calli would be inconsolable; and I'm pretty sure Parker would just breakdown. No, I'm glad we're here together."

I stared at him through misty eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you're here too," I said softly. The three of them were my strength and my courage- my will to keep going in this world that shouldn't exist. "I don't think I'd be able to handle this "destiny" stuff if I didn't have you guys with me."

He smiled. "So, _is_ that the reason you're here? To be Link's sidekick?"

My eyes dried up and my smile fell. "Companion. Not sidekick."

"Companion is just a glorified way of saying sidekick," Charlie laughed.

"I'm not a sidekick," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Charlie continued to laugh as he sat up. "Come on _companion_ , I don't think the goats are coming out. Let's go back."

 _That's two no-shows today,_ I sighed inwardly.

"Alright," I agreed and stood up, dusting off the back of my dress.

Charlie stood, clapped the legs of his pants a few times, then we left the cliff and headed back to the mountain pass.

"Have you talked to Calli yet? About all of this?" Charlie asked.

I winced. "No, not yet. Think she'll be mad?"

Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a soft smile. "Yes," he said bluntly.

I blew out a puff of air and nodded in agreement. I had a better chance of surviving another lizalfos attack than Calli not being mad over this.

"…I'll tell her later, then," I reasoned.

Charlie snorted at my cowardice.

As we rounded the corner back into the village we found that our path was blocked by the little bodies of the four Ordon children, all of them running this way and that, chasing a ball as it rolled and bounced over the road.

"Del!" I heard Colin exclaim as he broke away from the other children and ran up to me.

"Hey Colin," I smiled. "What are you playing?"

"Keep Away. We have to keep the ball away from Malo."

"Yeah, you two can help!" Talo said as he stopped next to us.

"I got the ball…" we all heard and turned to see tiny Malo holding a ball that was almost bigger than his body.

"No way! We were on a time-out!" Talo protested.

"You never called for a time-out," Malo countered, then threw the ball to his older brother. "I win."

"Aw, man," Beth whined, huffing as she came to stand with the rest of us.

"Do you know any games?" Colin asked.

Charlie looked at the kids. "Have you ever played soccer?"

"What's soccer?" Beth and Talo said together.

Charlie started to explain what soccer was and offered a very simplified set of rules: Even number of players for each team, one goalie per side, the rest try and score a goal. The children seemed eager to try and play so Charlie made the "nets" by gouging lines into the dirt road with a large rock, saying that the goal only counted if the ball passed over the line. Then he split us up into teams: Him and me the goalies, Colin and Beth on my team, and Talo and Malo on his.

The game was pretty successful. Charlie and I were easy on the kids, allowing them to score frequently, laughing as their excitement rose with every goal.

I couldn't say how long we played for, but soon the bell for lunch was ringing. The children all expressed their disappointment and pleaded to play some more after lunch was over. Still with no plans of our own, Charlie and I agreed then walked with the children back to the inn.

Once we entered the dining hall the children separated from us, grabbing seats while they waited for their families to join them. We told them that we'd meet up after lunch and made our way to our table when we spotted Telma. She was talking with Hanch and looked up when we approached. She gave us a wide smile.

"Wait until you see what our chef cooked up today," she said with a wink.

"Better than yesterday's?" Charlie asked, a dreamy look overtaking his face.

Telma nodded. "I think the old coot is embarrassed about breakfast this morning, and is trying to make up for it.

"Works for me," Charlie said then bee-lined for the service window.

I grinned at Telma before following him, standing behind him as we waited for the chef to put up our trays. I watched as the chef assembled something, eager to see what he was going to serve.

Without so much as a glance at us, the chef slapped down the first tray and Charlie and I stared, wide-eyed. Before I could fully examine the food Charlie took his tray, a greedy look on his face as he hurried to sit down.

A few seconds later and I heard the slap of another tray. I turned my head and smiled. "Thank you," I said to the chef as I picked up my food then took a seat across from Charlie. I stared at what was before me with gluttonous desire; my mouth watering from the sights and smells.

We were given a large bowl of thin noodles that floated in a clear broth, with a mound of shaved meat and diced veggies sitting atop. Two pieces of toasted bread with melted cheese were placed next to the bowl along with two small tart-like pastries filled with a pink custard.

Telma came around and placed a few glasses and a large pitcher filled with something cold onto our table. I thanked her then poured myself and Charlie a drink. The cold liquid was a turquoise colour, and tasted sweet like peaches after I took a sip.

Parker and Calli showed up not too long after and the four of us chatted happily as we ate. As we were finishing up, I asked Parker and Calli if they wanted to join us with our soccer game. Calli politely declined, saying that Renado was about to teach her how to properly blend herbs together: which ones make remedies and which make poisons. Parker shook his head and said that Shad was expecting him to return.

I raised my eyebrows at him, not liking the idea of Shad telling Parker what to do.

"It's okay," Parker said, understanding my expression. "I feel like we're getting close to finding what we need."

"Alright. But if you want a break just take one. You may be helping Shad, but that doesn't mean he can control your every move."

Parker nodded.

Since the four of us were done we all took our empty trays to the window then said goodbye to Parker and Calli as they went back to Renado's together.

The children were still eating when Charlie and I walked by, so we mentioned that we'd be waiting for them outside and to come join us when they were done. Then the two of us left the hall. As we were heading towards the front doors they opened and in walked Link.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw us. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, we just finished eating," I said. "Are you done with your patrol?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Good. You can come play soccer with us once you're done lunch."

He blinked. "What's "soccer"?"

I smiled. "Come find us in the village and we'll explain."

"Okay," he said.

I waved as Charlie and I left the inn.

We grabbed the ball from the corner of the porch, then headed back into the village, to where we first played. We decided to have a larger playing field this time, so Charlie buffed out the original grooves he made and created new ones.

It wasn't more than five minutes later when the children came thundering down the inn's ramp and over to us.

"Luda wants to play too," Colin said, pointing to Luda who was jogging over with a smile.

"Okay, great," I said, welcoming her over.

Charlie told her the rules then split us into teams again. He and I were goalies once more with Malo, Beth and Colin on Charlie's team, and Luda and Talo on mine. We figured with Luda's age and height it would be fairer that way. The children didn't seem to mind either way, and our game started.

By the time Link came to join us Charlie's team was beating mine by one goal. Charlie called for the game to end so that we could include Link and start a new one.

However, Link didn't come alone as Malon and Ilia were with him.

Ilia I was happy to see; Malon, not so much. Beth and Talo asked Ilia to play with us but she said that Malon didn't seem interested and that she didn't want to leave her all by herself.

Then Malon said that she'd play (much to my surprise), but only if she was on Link's team. I inwardly rolled my eyes, but if it meant that Ilia would join then I wouldn't complain… out loud. I got Charlie to explain the rules to them and this time I made the teams.

I made Link goalie and put Malon, Ilia, Colin and Beth on his team. I had Charlie be the other goalie with me, Luda, Talo and Malo making up our team.

As we split I quickly walked up to Link. "So remember that the ball has to pass over the line to be a goal."

"Got it," Link smiled.

"And go a little easier on the kids. They get so excited when they score," I whispered.

"No problem."

"Oh, and one last thing," I smirked. "I hope you're prepared to lose."

Link didn't say anything, but just chuckled; the look in his eyes telling me that the challenge was on.

We parted ways, him to his "net" and me to my side, and then the game began. Luda, Talo and I were strong players so I had no doubt that we'd be able to win.

But then Malon hiked up her skirt and my team was all but destroyed.

I hated to admit it- but she was amazingly good. She was gentle around the children, passing them the ball and waiting for one of them to kick it too far before taking it away. However, she was ruthless with us; stealing the ball any chance she got- which was a lot- and striking it so hard at the goal that Charlie actually dodged out of the way a few times.

Even though my team was being pulverized into dust, they were all having a great time; myself included. I managed to score a few goals against Link; although it was only because I was able to feint and throw him off. He caught on to my tactics quickly enough and used his impressive speed to stop all my other attempts.

We played for what seemed like hours, only stopping every once and awhile to catch our breaths.

At one point some of the villagers came out to see what we were up to. Rusl and Uli stood side-by-side, cheering on Colin; Renado and Calli taking a break from herbs to watch us play. Telma was there offering Charlie her support and well wishes whenever Malon scored against him. Even Ashei, Nobu and Zelda came to watch for a bit, applauding the children whenever they got a goal.

Then our game ended.

Malon won for her team, scoring so many times that we actually lost count. All the children ran up to her, gushing and praising at how good she was. She thanked them all sweetly; then looked at me and gave me a smug, satisfied smile.

And I just shook it off, because with the way she played she was entitled to that pride.

Then our group disbanded- Uli calling for the children, telling them that they needed a bath after all that running around; Luda heading back to the stables to finish with her chores; and Malon and Ilia standing by Link, talking.

I turned to Charlie and caught him in the middle of a wide yawn. I smiled. "Why don't you go and take a nap?" I suggested.

"A nap would be nice," he considered. "You'll be good without me for a bit?"

"I think I can manage to survive," I said flatly.

He gave me a cheeky grin. "I'll meet you at Renado's later," he said then headed back for the inn.

I decided I was going to the stables to hang out with Luda. I started to make my way down the village road when I heard Link call my name. I turned to see him jogging up to me.

"Hey. What are you up to?" he asked.

"Just going to the stables for a bit. Charlie is taking a nap, so I'm going to hang out there."

Link nodded then said, "I was just about to go for a walk. Did- did you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure," I said quickly, liking that idea far better than going to the stables. However, at that moment my eye caught movement just to the side of Link and I saw Malon and Ilia walk by, Malon glaring my way. "Although, weren't you going to hang out with Malon and Ilia?" I questioned.

He rubbed the back of his neck and seemed to make a conscious effort not to look their way. "Ah, no."

I gave him a suspicious look, but smiled nonetheless. "Okay, where to then?"

He grinned. "This way," and the two of us walked back into the village.

We kept walking until we reached the fork at the end of the road where Link took the left path, me following a step behind. For a moment I thought he was planning on going to the meadow, but he bypassed the illusioned opening and headed into the mountain pass.

"I haven't been up this way yet. Are we going anywhere in particular?" I asked, curious.

"Nah, there's not much to see this way. It's just an easy path for walking," he said.

"Hmm," I nodded, looking around. Our surroundings were simple: tall rocky walls lining the narrow path, which seemed almost limitless as it stretched before us. The late afternoon sun hung high above, covering the landscape in a blanket of warmth.

"Is- is that okay?" he asked, and I turned to see that his eyes looked a little wider than normal.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I questioned.

He blinked and his features returned to normal. He shook his head as if the answer didn't matter then rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't wearing his gauntlets today, and the sleeves of his white undershirt were pushed up to his elbows, so as he lowered his arm I caught a flash of his scars before they disappeared at his side.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

Link lifted his arm again. "Healed," he said as he showed me his scars, now thin, pale pink lines across the underside of his forearm. "And how about you? How's your stomach?"

"Good, actually. Nothing more than a massive bruise; and it's almost completely gone."

Link looked at me. "Massive?"

"Oh yeah," I chuckled. "It basically covered the top half of my abdomen," I said, using my hands to indicate how big it was on my stomach. "But after Uli used the salve on me the first time, the bruise shrunk by half. And now-" I paused, thinking. "Well, I really don't know how it is today. I was supposed to apply some more salve before bed, but…" and I trailed off, motioning to the fact that I was still wearing the purple dress from the party.

Link laughed. "Yeah, I woke up in these too," he said, plucking at his green tunic.

"So, how's your memory of last night?" I smirked.

The corner of his mouth rose. "Okay. The end is a little hazy though."

"Really?" I said, surprised. "Mine's pretty much blank after the drinking game. Although… I do remember something about stars. Any idea what that could be about?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you challenged me to a star counting contest."

"Ohhh right…!" I remembered.

"Which I won," he said with blunt smugness.

I scoffed with a smile. "You!? How would you know? You said your memory is hazy."

"True. But I _do_ remember you falling asleep before we finished counting-"

… _Damn._

"-So, I win."

"By default," I pointed out, trying to hide my chagrin at the fact that my memory "blackout" was nothing more than an onset of sleep. I crossed my arms. "Hardly a victory."

He looked at me, the sun glinting off the amusement that filled his dark blue eyes. "Okay, maybe you're right. Winning a game while being drunk shouldn't count."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"But speaking of games," he continued, "Soccer is a lot of fun. I really liked it." He smiled.

I smiled back, although tentatively. "I'm glad you did."

He nodded. "You know, I think my favourite part was when you thought you'd win against me, but ended up losing…"

I blinked at him.

"I'd call _that_ a victory, wouldn't you?" he grinned.

I burst out laughing. "Clever."

"I like to think so."

I snorted and shook my head. "Man, my team got our asses handed to us," I acknowledged with a chuckle. "I _never_ would've thought Malon was that good."

"I think she surprised all of us," Link agreed.

I nodded, feeling my mirth start to calm down. "So, how did your patrol go this morning?"

"Boring," Link sighed. Then he flinched slightly. "Uh, not that boring is bad. It's actually a good thing. It means we're safe. It's just…"

"Boring," I said, understanding.

He chuckled. "Exactly."

"Where do you go on patrols?"

"Wherever Nobu- or Zelda- thinks is worth watching over. I was by the Goron mines today. Zelda got a bad feeling that something was close by."

My eyes widened. "What do you think it was?"

Link shook his head. "No idea. Zelda's barriers are strong, and more often than not, whatever is lurking around will get confused or disinterested and leave. But that doesn't mean her barriers are infallible. A few things have managed to slip by in the past."

"Like the lizalfos," I said as the image of the creature- giant and bloodied from the decapitated goat in its jaw- flashed across my mind.

He nodded. "They're the ones we need to keep an eye on the most. Most creatures that come close to the barriers are affected by the spells; but a lizalfos drive is based on hunger- and almost nothing will stop it from getting its next meal."

"Sounds a little like Charlie," I chuckled.

Link laughed. "Ilia's like that too."

"No way?" I said, disbelieving- unable to see her as anything other than timid and sweet.

"Yup. She actually bit me once because I swiped the last of Uli's ice cakes before she could."

"Oh my god," I laughed.

"And she had to fade the bite mark after," he explained, raising his bare right hand and pointing to the spot she sunk her teeth into.

I laughed even harder.

After a moment I was able to speak again. "I never would've thought… She's so quiet and shy."

Link sighed. "She's not shy; just the opposite, actually. She's just…"

"Having a hard time adjusting."

Link looked at me.

"She told me when we were talking last night," I explained.

Link nodded. "She misses Ordon," he said softly, his eyes shifting as if he was focusing on something far away- something I couldn't see.

"Do you?" I asked.

A small smile graced his lips before he looked back at me. "Yeah, sometimes. Mostly when things get a bit too overwhelming here," he confessed.

"Are you overwhelmed a lot?"

He stopped walking, to which I stopped too and turned to face him, questioningly.

He stared at me, and I watched as his eyes flitted back and forth in contemplation. His gaze never left mine; and after what felt like an eternity of swimming in a sea of dark blue, he said, "Not anymore."

My breath hitched a little in my chest.

I wanted to ask why.

I wanted to know what… or _who_ … helped make that change.

My heart was hoping selfishly, ridiculously, almost desperately, that that change was because of m…

 _Stop! Don't think it…_ my head pleaded as it raised a tiny red flag- that small acute warning telling me not to swim too deep in dark pools for fear of drowning.

So I didn't ask.

I remained silent as I continued to get lost in his eyes, searching for all the different colours of blue I could find.

But I couldn't drown…

The colours were much closer now and easier to pick out: sapphire blue; rims of dark indigo; flecks of floating azure; thin wisps of frothing slate… so close.

So close…

But I _wouldn't_ drown.

With that thought I quickly pulled my head above the surface and took a deep breath. "Because of the Master Sword," I whispered, not trusting my voice.

Link blinked and the dark pools started to recede. "What?" he questioned softly, his voice sounding thicker than usual.

"You're- you're not as overwhelmed anymore because you have the Master Sword, right? Everyone's finally off your back," I said, my voice closer to a normal pitch.

Link took a few steps back and I was standing on dry land again. I watched as a horizon of red lined his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… yeah," he rasped then cleared his throat. "Yes- yes having the Master Sword has helped."

"Good. I'm glad," I smiled. Then I turned and started walking down the mountain pass again, praying to all the gods I knew that he couldn't hear how violently my heart was pounding in my chest.

I made it a couple feet down the path before Link came up beside me. We continued to walk side-by-side, this time in silence. Now, I couldn't speak for Link, but this silence wasn't comfortable like the last time and I was starting to get a little antsy. I was about to make some lame-ass comment about the weather- just to get a conversation going- when Link spoke first.

"Do you miss it too?" he asked. When I gave him a puzzled look he clarified. "Your home, I mean."

I was about to answer when I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"Of course you do. That was a stupid question."

I smiled. "It's not a stupid question," I assured with a shake of my head. "Yes, of course I miss my home; and I miss my mom, so much." Then I chuckled. "And I miss the laws of my world. I actually understood them- for the most part," I grinned.

"Is Hyrule that different?"

" _Completely_ different," I confirmed.

"How so?" he asked, intrigued.

But I didn't answer as something caught my attention.

It was small at first, just a single shimmer falling through the air.

But it was followed by another, and then another; and as I took a few quick steps down the path to see what they were I was hit by a blast of frigid air. I turned my head to see that a small section of the rocky wall indented inwards, creating a dark space that looked like a tiny cave. However, it was what was drifting out of it that had me mesmerized.

"Link, look at this," I said, walking closer to the tiny cave, reaching my hand out. "Snow…"

I heard Link come up behind me. "Snow? What- _Del don't touch it!_ " he cried.

But it was too late, I didn't pull my hand away fast enough; and I watched as a single snowflake floated down, watched as it landed on my skin just below my thumb, and watched as my entire hand turned white with frost.

I gasped in both shock and pain; the cold penetrating my flesh, down to my bones, and freezing everything to ice.

Link was beside me in a flash. He cradled my forearm gingerly in his hands then cursed under his breath. " _Fuck…_ We have to get you back to Renado's, fast."

"Wha- what was that?" I questioned, barely containing a cry of pain.

"Snow from an ice keese," he answered.

" _Ice keese!?_ " I exclaimed in shock.

"They're small, winged creatures that can freeze anything it comes into contact with," he explained, oblivious to the fact that I knew what they were. "Dammit… What's one doing this far east?

"What's going to happen to my hand?" I asked, panicked.

He didn't answer, choosing to keep his eyes fixed on anything but my face.

"Link!?" I cried.

He looked up at me. "If we don't thaw it soon, your hand will succumb to severe frostbite."

I whimpered, knowing exactly what "severe frostbite" meant: The possible loss of my hand.

"Hey," he said, getting my attention. "Renado will know what to do. You'll be alright." His words were a promise; a resolve.

But as I looked into his eyes I saw the worry that he couldn't hide fast enough.

 _Oh god…_

I stared back at my hand, wide-eyed. My skin under the frost was turning a soft blue; the tips of my fingers almost black.

Link still held my forearm as he led me back up the mountain pass, walking as quickly as he dared with me.

 _Please, please, please don't let me lose my hand! Please don't let me—_

I gasped as a familiar sensation shot down my arm; a hum like electricity, white hot and fast, shocking every nerve in my hand, setting my bones ablaze.

Then the frost started to melt.

"Link!" I cried as I stopped abruptly, grunting when he plowed into my side. "Look! It's melting… The frost is melting!"

He remained next to me, watching as the cold dripped off my hand, each drop evaporating before hitting the ground. My hand began returning to a fleshy pink, while my fingertips turned a light red. My fingers were stiff, but I was able to move them again.

"How…?" he blinked.

"My magic," I breathed. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I smiled with relief.

"Thank the goddesses," he sighed, then smiled. He ran his hands over mine, examining it. "I- I think your hand is going to be fine. But I'm still going to take you to Renado's, just to be sure."

I nodded. "Okay."

Link gave my hand one last check, but when he was done he didn't release it. Instead, he placed the back of my hand against his chest then wrapped both of his over top of mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Keeping your hand warm. I'm not taking any chances," he answered earnestly.

I paled. "You think it'll freeze again?"

He shook his head. "No. But better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Right," I breathed, staring at him.

"Let's go," he smiled.

And I followed him as he led me back up the mountain pass; my hand encased safely within the warmth of his.

My heart started to pound once again.

 _Del… you can't drown…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was sitting on one of the benches that surrounded the fire pit at Renado's.

Renado was next to me, my hand in his, as he examined everything: the movement of my fingers and wrist, the colour of my skin, the sensitivity of my nerves.

Calli was sitting to the other side of me- her lap full with different vials and bottles- as she stared wide-eyed with both concern and fascination.

"There looks to be no permanent damage- or any damage at all, it seems," Renado said, his deep tone seeping comfort into my soul. "However, I would like you to take a healing potion, just in case I missed something."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Now, I believe that the Red Chu jelly will work just fine," he added, then turned to look at Calli. "Calli, may I have a bottle?"

Calli jumped slightly, as if shocked at hearing her name. "Oh, okay, just a sec…" she said as she rummaged through the small vials in her lap, each glass clinking sharply as she pawed over them. "Here," she smiled when she found the right one.

Renado reached across me for the vial, and as he started to uncork the top Ashei walked into the hut, followed by Zelda.

"You'll be happy to know we got the little bastard," Ashei announced with enthusiasm as she removed a pelt of thick white fur from her shoulders.

I smiled in spite of myself. "That's good to hear," I said as Renado passed me the bottle and I drank it in one go.

The taste and texture of the jelly wasn't as shocking this time around; however, the effects felt the same: a budding warmth that started in my core, spreading outwards to all my extremities before receding and fading. I flexed my hand a few times and smiled with relief. My fingers were no longer stiff, and my palm no longer seize whenever I moved those muscles.

"Any idea what it was doing there?" Link asked as he stood from the bench he shared with Parker and Charlie, and walked over to Zelda.

Zelda frowned. "My barrier must have been weak down that pass. I can only assume that the ice keese flew through and could not find its way out." Her voice was steady, but I could hear the unease she felt lacing her words.

"I would not dwell on it, Princess," Renado said. "It is not uncommon for ice keese to get lost; having to resort to building their ice dens in a warmer climate."

"True," Zelda nodded. "Nevertheless, I strengthened my barrier in that area, just to be safe." Then she turned to me. "Del, how is your hand?"

"Great, thanks," I said, lifting my hand and moving my fingers.

Zelda smiled. "I am glad."

I smiled back.

"Considering," she continued, "that I had hoped to start your training with magic tomorrow."

"R- really?!" I asked excitedly.

"If you believe you are well enough, yes."

I gave her a determined nod.

"Very well." Then she turned to face Link. "Link? Ashei? May I have a quick word?"

The two of them bowed their heads and I watched as Zelda guided them to the other side of the hut and exited through the front door.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Calli asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders the moment Renado let out an amused chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, it is probably nothing of importance. The princess is most likely trying to figure out a way to tell Nobu about what happened."

"She's not afraid of him, is she?" Calli asked, concerned.

Renado threw his head back and laughed- the sound a deep, earthy rumble as it rolled through the air. "Goddesses, no," he said before taking a breath. "Nobu is a very passionate man when it comes to the safety of the princess and the safety of this village. His composure is easily lost if either is threatened. And it is that reason that the princess tries to keep his passions tempered." Then he whispered, "It makes life a lot easier for us if they are."

Calli giggled. "Well, I'm going to head back into the kitchen. I think my herbs have been steeping long enough." Then she gathered all the vials on her lap into her hands and stood.

"Making tea?" I asked.

"Nope. A potion," she smiled proudly.

"A potion?" I exclaimed then turned to Renado. "You're letting her make potions?"

" _Yes,_ he's letting me make potions," she defended, giving my leg a light kick. "How else am I going to learn?" Then she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen.

Renado patted my shoulder with a smile before he stood and followed Calli.

"I really hope we're not her guinea pigs," I said quietly.

Parker laughed.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Charlie asked.

"If you're looking for something to do, feel free to come up here," a voice said from above us. "These books won't read themselves!"

"Uh, we're good, thanks," Charlie called up to Shad.

Parker sighed. "Better get back to it," and he stood then walked to the library staircase.

"Any ideas?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm good just staying here till dinner," I answered honestly.

"Alright," he said, then stood up from his bench and came to sit on mine. He raised his left hand and I smiled, raising my own and curling my fingers with his to start a game of thumb war.

I managed to win the first round; him the next two. I was getting close to pinning his thumb again when he distracted me with a question.

"Have you talked to Calli yet?" He pinned my thumb.

I gave him a flat look. "You actually think I had an opportunity to do so between telling you and defrosting my hand?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Cut me some slack. I had a nap, remember?"

"Right… sorry," I mumbled as I pinned his thumb this time.

"Anyways," he said, "I think you should tell her soon."

"I'll… tell her after dinner," I said; although, I wasn't really sure if I was going to. Calli's wrath was not something I took lightly and I needed time to prepare.

"The longer you leave it, the madder she'll be. You know that."

"After dinner," I said through tight lips. I pinned his thumb again.

Charlie shook his head, then he detached his hand from mine and stood. "Be right back," he said and headed for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just getting a glass of water," he said.

"Just water?"

"Just water," and he disappeared through the opening. He came back a moment later with a cup in his hand and an innocent look on his face.

I eyed him as he sat down and took a large gulp of his water before placing the cup on the ground and reaching for my hand again.

He won that round…

And as we were battling for victory over this one, the front door opened and Zelda walked back in, followed solely by Link.

Link caught my eye and smiled.

I smiled back- then winced as Charlie pinned my thumb. My focus reigned back to our war, and I was close to winning when I heard someone come up behind me and sigh.

"Well, that batch was a failure," Calli said, slumping onto the bench next to me.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't let the herbs steep long enough. The potency of the potion was less than half of what it's supposed to be." She sighed again. "Now I have to wait all over again for the new herbs to steep properly." Then she turned to me. "But I have some free time while I wait. Charlie said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

I turned to glare daggers at him.

 _Dammit Charlie!_ I thought- only to realize about half a second too late that I actually blurted the words out loud.

Charlie smirked at me before masking his face with innocence. Then he looked to his side and shrugged lightly.

I followed his gaze and saw that Link and Zelda were looking my way, both wearing expressions of curiosity on their faces.

I suppressed a groan.

Then a creak came from above and Parker's voice floated down.

"Everything okay?"

I looked up at him, leaning over the railing. "Yeah, just fine."

"Okay Del, what's going on," Calli said, her voice sounding a little agitated.

I turned to face her. "Uh, let's… let's go outside for a minute." And I grabbed her hand then stood, pulling her up with me and guiding her to the back doors- but not before I gave Charlie a good whack upside the head. His hiss of pain followed us until we left the hut and the doors closed behind us.

The mid-evening sun was large and orange, covering the village in hues of molten gold. The tin roofs of the village homes were reflecting the light back into my eyes- just like it did on the very first day we arrived in Kakariko.

I continued to walk forward, putting some distance between us and the hut, when Calli pulled her hand from mine.

Calli stopped where she was and crossed her arms. "Alright Del, spill."

"Ah… okay." I took a deep breath, "Okay, okay… I have something that I've been meaning to tell you, uh, since- since that day with the Great Fairy…" and I told her what the Great Fairy told me.

When I was done, Calli was staring at me with wide eyes. "Wait a minute… So what you're saying is that I'm not even supposed to be here?

I shook my head slowly. "Calli-"

But she turned on her heal and started to walk away.

My heart sank.

However, I saw her quickly turn back and march over to me. I braced myself for the onslaught.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" she accused, stopping in front of me.

"Secret? It wasn't a secre-"

"Not telling us something this important means it's a secret!"

"No. It was an omission of facts," I said, irritated.

"Del…" she drawled; a warning deep in her voice.

I huffed then placed my hand over my forehead. I wasn't going to win this. "I'm sorry," I said, forcing myself to calm down. "I really am."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" she questioned.

"I don't know… It- it just wasn't the right time…"

"The right time?" she blinked. " _Anytime_ is the right time, Del!"

I winced. "Okay, you're right. You're right."

"So why?"

"I guess… I guess I just wanted to have a better understanding of what the hell this "destiny" is; to make sure I wouldn't be putting you guys in anymore danger," I sighed.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked, her voice sounding not as harsh as before.

I scratched my head. "Well, you know how in the games- uh, no you wouldn't… Okay, so in most of the games Link has a companion that helps guide him. They give him tips and tricks, information, that sorta thing. I- I think that's what I'm here for…" I sighed again. "Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it's the best that I've come up with so far."

I watched as she took a deep breath, then said with a shrug, "Sounds kinda thrilling."

I blinked at her in shock. "Thrilling?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah. Finding treasures; using magic; going on adventures with an unbelievably attractive warrior…" Then she shocked me even more by smiling devilishly.

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked, unsure if she was trying to lull me into a false sense of security.

Calli looked down and sighed, ringing her fingers slightly. Then she stopped and looked at her hands, noticing that each finger was stained a light green (no doubt from the herbs she was playing around with).

And, after a moment that seemed to float with eternity, she turned her gaze back to me and smiled. "No, I'm not mad."

And I knew she meant it.

I returned the smile.

Then something behind me caught Calli's attention and I turned to see what she was looking at.

It was Nobu and Telma. They were walking down the village road and heading our way.

"Good evening," Telma beamed as she and Nobu stopped next to us; Nobu inclining his head in greeting.

"Evening," Calli and I said together.

"How was your patrol?" Calli asked.

"All is well in Kakariko Village," Telma assured.

"For now," Nobu cautioned.

Telma rolled her eyes. "Calli, darling? How did your potion turn out?"

Calli groaned. "Awful. It was a total failure. But I have another batch going right now."

"Wonderful. Let us go see, shall we?" Then Telma and Calli started walking back to the hut.

I was about to follow when I heard Nobu clear his throat.

"I have something for you," he said and handed me a tiny glass vial filled with a liquid that was the same colour as the light shining off the tin roofs.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the bottle curiously.

"A sun potion."

"Neat." I nodded. "Uh…what exactly does it do?"

The visor of his helmet was down, blocking his eyes from view; however, I could tell just by looking at the set of his mouth that he was undoubtedly rolling his eyes in annoyance at my question.

"It allows you to wake with the sun."

"Huh, kinda like an alarm clock," I said, impressed.

"Alarm clock?" Nobu asked, confused.

"Never mind," I said, not in the mood to try and explain.

Nobu shook his head then lifted his visor. "It was originally made for farmers so they could rise with the sun and tend their crops. However, soldiers have taken a liking to the potion as one of its perks is feeling alert and awake."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Just drink it before bed. The amount of hours you sleep doesn't matter. You'll always wake with the sun and feel energized to start the day."

"This is really cool, but… why do I need it?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow will be your first training day," he explained.

I smiled excitedly. "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Awesome!" I squealed.

The corner of Nobu's lips twitched the slightest bit upwards before he cleared his throat again. "Shall we?" he asked, motioning his hand towards the hut and waiting for me to take the lead.

As we walked to the hut I couldn't help but be ecstatic for tomorrow. Training with both Nobu and Zelda was going to be exhausting, I already knew, but I was ready for it all.

Nobu opened one of the doors for me, and followed me in after I passed the threshold. He spotted Zelda, still standing and talking to Link, and made his way over to her.

"What's that?" Calli asked as she walked over to me, eyeing the shining vial in my hand.

"Oh, it's called a sun potion. Nobu gave it to me."

She took the vial from my hand to examine it. "Sun potion?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to wake you up when the sun starts to rise. I think it's the Hyrulean equivalent of an alarm clock," I explained.

"God, look at the colour… The way it shines, like bottled light… Why did he give it to you?" she inquired.

"I have my first training session tomorrow," I grinned proudly.

I watched as Calli's eyes widened with excitement. "Wow! Can I-?"

"No… No, no, no- you're not coming," I said adamantly.

Her face fell. "Why not?"

"Because it's my first training day and I don't need you, and Parker, and Charlie all laughing at me whenever I mess up."

Calli looked offended. "We wouldn't laugh at you!"

I gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, we would. But come on! Watching you learn how to fight would be so cool!" she pleaded.

"Nuh uh," I shook my head. "Not until I can hold my own."

"Fine," Calli relented, then excused herself as she went back into the kitchen.

I walked over to Charlie, who was still sitting on the bench I left him at, and sat down.

"I'm pretty sure I have a bump on my head from where you hit me, you know," Charlie whined.

"It's the least you deserve after what you did," I chided.

He rolled his eyes. "You never would've told her if I didn't get the ball rolling."

He was right… I would've waited too long and made things so much worse in the end. "Yeah okay. Sorry about hitting you."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "No permanent damage done."

I smirked, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't say a word," he warned with a smile.

I kept my mouth shut then raised my hand. "Best nine out of ten?"

Charlie took my hand and curled his fingers around mine. "Loser has to forfeit the best portion of dinner to the winner."

"Done," I agreed; and we thumb wrestled until the dinner bell rang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The best part of dinner was that there was dessert tonight: A large cake-like treat that resembled a brownie but flaked like a multi-layered pastry once cut into.

… Charlie seemed to greatly enjoy my dessert.

But loss of dessert aside, I couldn't stay bitter for long because, as of tomorrow, I was finally going to learn how to keep everyone that I loved safe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As it turned out, learning to keep the ones you love safe was arduous.

I cursed every movie that made fighting look like a breeze as my back hit the ground hard, causing my breath to fly from my lungs in a harsh rush. I coughed a few times as I laid almost motionless in the thick grass of the meadow. A shadow fell over my face and I looked up to see Nobu standing over my head, wooden sword resting on his shoulder.

"You know," I wheezed, "if you were wearing a dress, I'd be able to see right up your skirt."

"You think you're funny?" Nobu scowled.

"No, they think I'm funny," I said pointing to Parker, Calli and Charlie, all of whom were snickering from my comment. "I think I have brain damage…"

Nobu exhaled sharply through his nose. "Try again," he ordered and stepped away from my head to give me room to get up.

I pushed myself onto my elbows and was about to sit up when movement caught my attention. I looked to see that Link was walking up behind the others. I stared at him in disbelief.

" _What are you doing here_?" I questioned shrilly.

He froze where he was, eyes wide like a deer caught in a trap. "Wha… I- I was invited."

" _By who_?" I practically screeched as I stared down the people I called "friends".

Link kept his mouth shut, but his eyes flitted to Calli.

I gazed at her questioningly.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I bumped into him at Renado's when I was grabbing some Red Chu jelly for you. I thought he'd like to come."

I turned back to Link. "You were up?" I asked, baffled.

He gave me a flat look. "I took Rusl's patrol last night. I'd just got back when I ran into Calli."

"Oh…"

"Well since you're here, have a seat," Charlie said as he patted the grass next to him.

Link looked at me hesitantly, but then took the spot next to Charlie and sat down.

I let out a small whimper. The last thing I needed was another set of eyes watching my mortifying attempts at trying to dodge Nobu's training sword.

"Don't worry, Link. None of us were supposed to be here," Parker said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"She didn't want us to watch her first session; afraid we'd make fun of her- blah, blah, blah," Calli answered, waving a hand in the air.

I internally rolled my eyes.

"Then how come you're all here?"

Calli grinned at Link. "Del woke me up by tripping over some clothes as she was trying to sneak out of our room this morning."

 _Stupid yoga top…_

"Oh," Link said, trying to suppress a smile.

I glared at him.

"Huh, is that what happened?" Charlie asked Calli. "Because when I felt the floor shook I thought it was an earthquake." He looked at me and smirked.

"That's it!" I yelled, and bolted up from the ground to rush at Charlie (who stood up with a child-like yelp and skipped back a few feet) - only to be halted in my tracks by a strong, armoured arm around my waist.

"Save some of that energy for sparring, will you!" Nobu snapped.

Charlie laughed, hard.

I tried wriggling out of Nobu's arm, but it was no use- his grip was too strong. I relented. "Fine… But can I at least smack that smile off his face?" I growled through clenched teeth.

Parker chuckled.

"No," Nobu said, releasing his hold on me and stepping away. Then he addressed Charlie. "Charlie, could you hand me my canteen?" he asked, pointing to a small pile of training weapons and supplies next to Charlie's feet.

"Uh… yeah sure," Charlie agreed. He grabbed the canteen and brought it to Nobu- who uncorked it and took a long swig.

When Nobu was done, he re-corked the canteen and tossed it to the ground. "Thanks," he said- then out of nowhere he slashed his training sword at Charlie and took his feet out from under him.

Charlie landed with a thud on his back and a bewildered look on his face.

I doubled over with laughter.

"That's for provoking my student," Nobu said to Charlie.

"Serves you right," I grinned.

Then the next thing I knew I was laying on my back again; the backs of my knees stinging in pain.

"And that's for letting him get inside your head," Nobu said from above me.

Charlie and I both groaned in pain and embarrassment as Parker, Calli- and even Link- all started laughing.

"Well, it would seem that the playing field is even once again for the both of you," a new voice said.

I rose up onto my elbows to see that Zelda was standing next to Link with a beautifully amused smile on her lips.

"Princess," Nobu bowed. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Not at all," she answered lightly as she smoothed the back of her dress under her and sat down on the grass. "I would like to join and watch the fun."

 _Oh, come on!_ I thought; disgruntled at how this day was turning out.

"If you wish," Nobu bowed again. Then he turned to stare down at me. "Del, please get up so we can try guarding and countering again."

I sat up and crossed my legs. "Is there any point?" I asked, dryly. "I'm just going to end up right back here as it is."

"True," Nobu agreed. (I pursed my lips). "But if you'd focus on what I'm teaching you, and not on what's _around_ you, then you might not end up on the ground."

Movement beside me caught my eye and I watched as Charlie stood. He then came over to me and offered his hand- which I took- and he pulled me up. "You got this," he whispered as he squeezed my hand softly, then walked back to the others where he took his spot between Calli and Link once more.

Nobu picked up my training sword and handed it back to me. I took a deep breath then stepped into the fighting stance that Nobu showed me earlier: Feet shoulder length apart; left foot slightly in front of the right; right hand over top of the left while holding the sword vertical and close to my right hip.

"Ready?" Nobu asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Nobu moved slow, striking high to my left- which I countered. I returned to my guarded position. Then he struck low to my left, and I countered again. He struck (and I countered) one last time to my right.

"Good. Now a little faster this time," he said.

He struck high to my left, low to my left, then to my right, all in one motion. I countered them all.

After each set his strikes became faster, sharper. Left, left, right; left, left, right; left, left, right; left, left, left—

I hissed in pain as his sword struck the upper thigh of my left leg; my Hyrulean pants doing nothing to cushion the blow.

"Focus, Del. Don't get comfortable with repetition. There's no rhyme or reason when it comes to fighting. You have to be vigilant when in combat," Nobu instructed. "Again."

I took my fighting stance and Nobu struck again. Left, left, right; left, left, right; left, left, left- and this time I stopped his strike.

"Good. Again."

It went like this for a while. He'd attack and I'd counter. And while I was hit more times than not, I did manage to block a few of his switch ups- which I had to admit boosted my confidence quite a bit. I became so focused on Nobu and our training that I completely forgot I had an audience.

I was in the middle of another round of strikes when Nobu did something different: He aimed for a high attack, but then feinted the swing and brought the sword low, slashing at my legs. My reaction was quick and I jumped the swing; his sword slicing the air just under my shins.

My feet touched ground again and I stared at Nobu, shocked. I'd just countered the very move he used that had me thrown on my back the first time.

"Well done. That's definitely an improvement."

I smiled. "Thanks," I managed to say through pants of air.

"I think this is a good time to stop for the day," he said, taking my training sword and heading to the pile of supplies.

"Wait, what? But- but we just got started!" I argued. I was on a high from the adrenaline and I didn't want to stop just yet.

He started to gather all the equipment. "I have duties to attend to. Your training will continue on another day," he said firmly.

"But-"

"Del," Zelda called, and I turned to see her standing up. "I believe it is my turn to take on the role of teacher. Come; it is time to begin your lessons in magic," she smiled.

"Okay," I nodded, and the two of us started to make our way towards the mountain side path, Parker, Calli, Charlie, and Link following behind.

Together we walked up the steep hill then back onto the village road, talking happily amongst ourselves when the bell for breakfast rang.

We lost Charlie and Calli as the two of them practically jogged the rest of the way to the inn.

Once the rest of us reached the inn's ramp Zelda broke from our group, telling me to meet her at Renado's as soon as I was done eating.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Breakfast was delicious this morning.

We were all given a hearty bowl of porridge made from pink rice, drizzled with the lavender coloured honey, and a cup of hot tea.

I ate my meal quickly, finishing before the others. I stood, excusing myself, then left the inn and headed to Renado's.

Naturally Parker, Calli, and Charlie wanted to come, but I firmly refused. My apprehension didn't come from being laughed at this time- it came from the fact that I was practicing with magic, and I didn't want them around if anything were to go wrong. The three of them were disappointed, but thankfully they understood my concerns.

When I walked into the hut, Zelda was sitting on one of the benches with Renado, both of them talking while drinking tea. As I approached her she smiled. She handed her tea cup to Renado then stood, smoothing out the creases of her cream coloured dress.

"Shall we begin?" she asked.

I nodded, then looked around the hut. "Umm… we're not practicing in here, are we? Because I really don't want to accidentally blow up Renado's home."

"That would be appreciated," Renado said as he stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Do not worry," Zelda smiled. "I have a safe place for us to practice. Follow me."

I left the hut with Zelda and followed her back into the village. At first I thought she was heading to the inn and my gut seized; but she continued straight and brought me to the front door of the makeshift infirmary. She opened the door and led me inside.

The building was nothing special- just two stories of open space. The walls were covered with empty shelves from top to bottom, and a single rolling ladder stood in a corner, attached to a rail that ran the perimeter of the ceiling. At the back of the building was a long wooden counter, now used to stack a bunch of stretchers rather than general products. There were a few sheeted dividers folded up against the walls, as well as a couple open boxes that seemed to be holding a bunch of bottles and white cloths.

"You sure we should be doing this in a building?" I asked a little concerned.

"The building will be just fine," Zelda assured. "I have placed a barrier within that should contain any wayward magic."

"Ah, so _we'd_ be doing the exploding then," I said laughing lightly, trying to hide my unease.

Zelda smiled patiently. "Put your mind at ease, Del. Today you will learn to summon your power."

"Oh, okay," I said, both relieved and a little disappointed.

I couldn't lie and say I wasn't curious to see what exactly I could do. A part of me wanted to jump right in and learn how to use offensive magic; to see the exact extent of what my magic could do.

However, the other part of me was still slightly unsettled at the image of the scorch mark marring the meadow; and that image was enough for me to find satisfaction in learning magic from square one. I needed to first learn control or else risk losing control.

"Now before we begin, I must ask, as my curiosity can no longer be subdued. What do you know about this so-called "lullaby" of mine?"

I swallowed nervously. "Uh… wha- what would you like to know?" I asked.

Zelda paused for a moment, thinking; then said, "I would like to hear it. Will you sing it for me?"

"Su- sure," I said, feeling self-conscious once again at having to perform the song. But I did, and as I hummed the tune Zelda's eyes closed as she listened.

When I finished the last note her eyes opened and her gaze lowered to the floor. "I- I have never heard that lullaby before, yet… yet it sounds so familiar."

My eyebrows rose. "Are you serious? No one ever sang that to you?"

She shook her head. "No. However, my nursemaids use to sing silly songs to me when I was a child." Then she laughed. "My favourite was one about a tiny grasshopper that-" she stopped and smiled softly. "I digress- I apologize. Where did you learn it?"

"In- in my dreams," I lied.

"Your dreams?" she asked, curious.

I nodded and made up an explanation on the spot. "A voice told me once that that lullaby has power; and whenever I heard it in my dreams there was always a glowing symbol of the Triforce. I… just put two and two together," I shrugged.

"Yes, I could feel the power that lullaby carried. And it is a strong power at that," she said. Then she placed a hand under her chin as her eyes became contemplative. "I remember a story, one I came across during my studies, about an ancestor of mine that was able to use music as a form of magic. I wonder if that lullaby belongs to her…"

I wanted to know more about this ancestor- well, more specifically what _time_ this ancestor lived - but I never got a chance to ask as Zelda spoke again.

"Well, I believe my curiosity has taken up enough of our time. Let us move on to more important things."

"Alright," I said.

Zelda walked into the middle of the room, and I followed. She turned to face me, took both my hands in hers, and smiled. "As I have told you before, power can be an intimidating thing. However, that does not mean you must be afraid of it. Once someone is in possession of magic, whether by birth or by blessing, it becomes a part of you; woven into the very fabric of your being. It becomes an extension of who you are. And as such, it is our drive that ignites and fuels our magic."

She paused and gazed at me intently. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to say something, so I just nodded. She seemed satisfied with my action and continued.

"Every individual has a different drive; a desire, if you will, that burns strongest within them. Love; Greed; Pain; Joy- they are but some possible triggers out of many," she explained. "Now, the question is, Del: What is your trigger."

"I have no idea," I admitted in a rush of air.

A soft smile graced her lips, and I realized she wasn't expecting an answer- yet.

I looked away, mildly embarrassed.

"What were you feeling at the moment you first used your power?" she asked kindly.

I let out a puff of air as I thought back to that day in the meadow. "Terrified… Confused, I guess. I'm not really sure anymore. It's all kind of a big mess of feelings."

"Do you remember feeling anything else?"

I looked back at her. "What else would there be to feel?" I questioned softly.

"Resolution, fortitude, courage?" she offered.

I let out a light bark of laughter. "Courage? I think that's Link's domain."

She let go of one of my hands and placed hers up to her mouth, where she let out a delicate giggle. "Indeed," she agreed. Then she cleared her throat. "I do not believe fear to be your trigger."

"You don't?"

She shook her head.

"But I don't remember feeling anything else."

She paused for a moment, then said, "During Link's recount of your retrieval of the Master Sword, he mentioned that you saved him by igniting your magic. What were you feeling then?"

I laughed in spite of myself. "Terrified- again."

"Think Del, please," Zelda urged softly.

"Okay. I felt… Honestly, I felt helpless. There I was, surrounded by puppets, unable to do anything as Link was being attacked and… and all I wanted to do was help. To protect him in some way-"

I stopped talking as Zelda's hand tightened around mine, her dark gray eyes widening slightly.

"In the meadow, when you realized Colin was in danger, did you feel as if you needed to help him as well?" she asked.

"Wha- yes, of course," I answered, slightly perplex that she asked that question.

"Del," she smiled. "I believe I know what your trigger is: Protection."

And then, as if struck by lightning, an image and a voice flashed across my mind. The Great Fairy floating before me, veiled and majestic, as she said: _"I can give you the power to protect the ones you love."_

 _I should've known…_ I thought, feeling foolish for forgetting.

"You're right," I said, just above a whisper. "When I was given magic, I was told it was to protect the ones I love." Then I chuckled lightly as I looked at my hand. "I guess that means myself included."

Zelda nodded. "Magic will always protect its own."

I smiled, liking that idea.

"Okay, so I have my trigger," I said excitedly. "Protecting those I love." Then I paused as a thought came to me. "It's funny though- the times I used my powers were for people I barely know…" I cleared my throat. "Uh, don't get me wrong, I care about Colin and Link- very much in fact- but I can't say that I've known them long enough to love-" I stopped myself. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling," I apologized.

Zelda released my other hand and placed hers on her chest as she laughed heartily. "What is caring but another form of love?" she questioned.

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Zelda composed herself with a soft intake of air, then said, "Shall we try summoning your magic?"

I gave her a determined nod.

"Close your eyes," she said. (And I did). "Your desire to protect is your trigger- it is your drive and it is the fuel of your magic. I would like you to visualize your friends. See them clearly in your mind. Now, I need you to think about protecting them; feel it fiercely in your heart and let it overcome you."

I thought about Parker, Calli, and Charlie; and about how much I loved them- needed them; and about how I wouldn't let anything happen to them. I concentrated on that feeling so hard that I started to get a tension headache between my eyes. However, the strain paid off as I felt a tiny hum of warmth zip down my right arm.

I opened my eyes with a snap. "I felt it!"

"Good," Zelda smiled. "Try that again."

I closed my eyes, confident that I could summon my power again- maybe summon more this time. I thought hard about my friends; consumed with the intention of needing to keep them safe. My hand hummed once again; however, the sensation was fleeting. I opened my eyes.

"I feel it, but it disappears too fast," I sighed.

Zelda gave me her patient smile. "As to be expected. Magic is now comparable to any basic human skill. You do not learn to walk, write, or talk within an hour. You need to practice triggering your power, summoning it forth, and holding onto it once you do." Then she lifted her right hand, palm facing up, and I watched with wide eyes as it started to glow.

I inhaled deeply as I stared at the magic radiating around her hand- a bright light that shimmered ice blue. Reflexively I reached out, wanting to touch the halo of magic, but stayed my hand. I looked at Zelda and she smiled.

 _Okay, Del, you got this!_

I took a few steps back and I closed my eyes.

It went on like this for some time: I'd think about my trigger and my hand would tingle. Sometimes the feeling would be stronger than the last; but it never stuck, always fading away before I could hold on.

I was in the middle of another attempt when I heard the bell for lunch ring.

My eyes blinked open. "Wow, I didn't realize we'd been here for so long," I said, surprised.

"Time certainly does fly," Zelda responded. "Please go and eat if you would like."

"Actually, I'd like to stay here and work some more on my magic," I said. "But- but if you need to eat, I totally understand," I added quickly.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course," I said and watched as she slipped out the door.

I stayed where I was, determined to keep going. Closing my eyes for the millionth time today, I concentrated on my trigger; however, this time, as I thought my mind started to wander, back to the bokoblin attack, back to when Calli was lifted off her feet by that creature-

-and I felt my hand flare to life, blazing hot.

I opened my eyes with a gasp and stared at my right hand. It glowed white with soft shimmering tendrils of red rising into the air.

I gazed at my magic in awe, barely able to believe that I managed to summon it, let alone hold it. And the more I stared at it, the more exhilarated I became.

I did it… I summoned my magic and it felt incredible!

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded behind me and I jumped about ten feet into the air; my hand flying wildly out to my side and releasing the magic that I held. I yelped as I watched a beam of red zoom across the room and hit the wall. For a moment I expected the building to go up in flames; but that didn't happen. The second my magic struck the wall the entire building rippled with blue light and the beam was absorbed by a barrier with a sizzle and a pop.

 _Holy crap…_

"Good to know Zelda's barrier is working in here," I heard and spun on my heel to see Link standing in front of the door next to Zelda- whose eyes were a fraction wider than normal.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's twice today you didn't want me around," he said dourly.

I scratched the side of my head as I gave him a guilty smile.

He sighed then raised a large bowl he was holding, which was filled with brightly coloured fruit. "I offered to help Zelda bring food for the two of you since you aren't eating in the dining hall."

"Ah. Well, thank you."

The corner of Link's lip rose as he made his way to one of the shelves along the wall, where he placed the bowl next to two wooden canteens brought by Zelda.

"How's it going?" he asked as he walked over to me.

"Good- I think," I answered. "I mean, that was the first time I managed to summon my power, but" -and I looked past Link to Zelda- "I did it… I actually did it!"

Zelda came over to me with a smile. "Well done. Now, if you would try again."

I nodded enthusiastically and was about to try summoning when I realized that Link was still standing in front of me. I looked at him.

"You want me to leave, don't you?" he said flatly.

"Yes," I answered honestly. "It's nothing personal, really. It's just… you've seen what I can do- what I just did. I don't want you to get hurt."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He stared at me for a moment then smiled softly. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"Thanks," I said with relief.

"I'll see you later," and then he walked back to the door and left the building.

I turned to Zelda, who had remained quiet, and saw that she was looking at me with an expression on her face that I couldn't quite place.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Shall we continue with your training?" she suggested, avoiding my question.

"Sure," I complied, leaving my curiosity behind. I thought once again about that night: about Calli dangling in the bokoblin's clutches; and then my mind drifted from her to Parker, seeing him take on the monster by himself-

It worked.

My hand blazed again and I beamed at Zelda.

"Wonderful," she exclaimed. "Concentrate on how your magic feels in your hand and hold onto that feeling.

I did as she asked, concentrating on the white hot burn my magic produced. And the more I concentrated on that sensation, the more I realized that my hand didn't burn at all. I was feeling something I've never experienced before, something I couldn't put a name to; and the only thing my brain could associate this new sensation with, was fire. And yet, fire was the furthest thing to what my magic truly was…

As I got caught up in this new confusion my power started to flicker, the bright red tendrils shrinking away. I gave my head a little shake to clear my mind and focused on Calli and Parker again; on how desperately I wanted to protect them when they were both in danger-

My heart stuttered and my magic blinked out. "Oh god…" I breathed.

"Del, what is wrong?" Zelda asked, taking my hands in hers once again and looking into my eyes with concern.

I looked away. "Well, uh… I think that in order to completely summon my magic, relying on the thought of protection isn't enough. I think- I think I need to visualize my friends in danger…" I petered out, disturbed by this revelation.

"Del?"

My eyes remained on the floor. "I- I don't want to have to picture my friends being hurt just so I can use this power," I said quietly.

"Del?" Zelda coaxed, her tone making me look back at her. She was smiling. "Our triggers work in ways that our minds cannot possibly fathom. It is because of this that no trigger is wholly pure. It is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Wait- so you're saying that your trigger isn't completely… good?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It would be foolish to think that it was."

"Wow," I breathed, astonished.

She let go of my hands then placed one under her chin, thinking. "Perhaps if I taught you how to create a shield, your mind might be more at peace," she said out loud.

"A shield? Now? Really?" I questioned.

She looked at me. "If you feel that it would help."

Now, I wasn't sure that anything could put me at peace when it came to thinking of my friends in dangerous situations just to ignite my magic. But the idea of having a physical form of protection- one that I could use if a threat ever reared its ugly head again- did offer me some comfort.

I smiled and nodded.

"Then let us begin."

And for the next couple of hours I trained on creating a shield.

Zelda and I stopped only once in a while to take a drink of water and snack on some fruit. Other than that I continued to practice.

She explained how to draw out my magic a little at a time, and how to expand it. She even demonstrated a few times herself, using both hands to create a shield of bright icy light, enlarging its size to fill the entire building from top to bottom.

It wasn't difficult for me to summon my power anymore. But drawing it out without it flying away from me and striking the barrier walls was proving to be tough.

After a few unsuccessful attempts and a close call (or three…) I managed to keep my power anchored to my hand as I focused on drawing a small amount upwards.

By the time the bell for dinner rang I had made some progress.

At least, that's what Zelda said.

My "shield" rose no further than two inches away from my hand, and was about the size of a quarter.

But I wasn't going to complain. I had achieved more with magic today than I ever thought I could.

And as Zelda called it a day I grabbed the empty bowl and wooden canteens from the shelf to bring back to the inn with me.

Before we left the infirmary building Zelda turned to me. "Del, you did wonderful today."

"Thank you," I said, feeling proud.

"Tomorrow, if you are willing, we will continue working on your shield."

I nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Then I shall meet you here after breakfast," she said with a smile.

"Okay."

Zelda opened the door and the two of us walked out. As we were about to go our separate ways I remembered that I wanted to ask her something.

"Zelda, I've been meaning to ask. What's your trigger?"

She looked at me, and I had a moment of regret- thinking that I overstepped some sort of line.

But she didn't snub me, or turn me away. She just raised her eyes to the russet-filled sky and sighed. Then her eyes lowered to mine, her face filled with a beautiful serenity, and smiled.

"Hope."

* * *

 **Alright!**

 **Next chapter we move onto bigger and better things, yay.**

 **If you like what you're reading, don't forget to review, follow and fave!**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Alrighty, so this chapter was a bit of a doozy- and I don't just mean in terms of its length... I had this chapter planned out pretty much from the moment I dreamt this story up, but it decided it be difficult and constantly bite me in the ass... BUT it is written, finally!**

 **So yes, this chapter is the longest one yet, but it's an important one. I felt a little bad at first, making it so long. But then I remembered some of your comments about lengthy chapters, and I totally agree: If I'm gonna make you all wait this long (sorry :S) I might as well make it worth the wait.**

 **So here's to hoping it delivers (haha).**

 **As always, thank you all so so much for every read, comment, follow and fave. I can't express how much it all means to me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ; only my OC's and plot.**

* * *

I awoke to someone roughly shaking my shoulder.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the dim glow of an oil lamp hanging above my head. Looking past the light, a dark shadow stood next to my bed and it took my foggy brain a moment to realize who it was.

I sat bolt upright in bed.

" _Nobu,_ what the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Shh! You want to wake Calli and have her sit in on another training session?" he whispered harshly.

"Training…? I didn't think you were going to today," I whispered back.

"Plans change," he huffed, offering nothing more as an explanation. "Meet me downstairs in five minutes." Then he turned and left my room, taking the light with him.

I sat in bed for a minute, allowing my eyes to adjust to the dark before slipping out of bed and quietly changing my clothes. I carefully tip toed out of my room- making sure that Calli was still sound asleep- and silently shut the door. My feet lightly skimmed the floor as I moved as fast as I dared down the hallway, then down the stairs and into the bathroom. Once I was done I headed for the main floor, throwing my hair up into a messy bun.

Nobu's dark shape was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As I reached him he crossed his arms, the shadows of his face darkening into what I assumed was a scowl. "You're late."

"Wha…?" I said, baffled. I don't think I've ever rushed so fast to get ready in my life. How the hell was I late?

"Let's go," Nobu all but barked, then picked up a bag from the floor, the contents clattering like wood, and walked towards the doors.

I glared at his retreating form.

For a moment I thought about turning around and heading back up to bed. His attitude felt unwarranted (considering _he_ came to _me_ ) and it was the last thing I wanted to deal with at God-fucking-knows-what-time-it-is in the morning. But as he opened one of the inn doors he didn't walk through, leaving me behind. He held it open for me and waited.

I decided that learning to fight was more important than Nobu's cantankerous attitude or my annoyance. So, I took a deep breath then walked out of the inn.

The sky was still dark and star-strewn; and the village path was still interspersed with golden light from the oil lamps.

I stifled a yawn then looked at Nobu's partially illuminated face. "What time is it?"

"Early," he grunted.

This time it was my turn to scowl. "No shit, Captain Obvious."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, it's exactly one hour until sunrise; three hours until breakfast; between thirteen and fifteen hours until dinner; and twenty-four hours before we probably do this all over again. Does that answer your question?"

I blinked at him then did something I didn't expect. I laughed. "Wow, you're not a morning person, are you?"

"I function just fine in the morning," he grumbled.

"Uh-huh…" I voiced, unconvinced. "Okay, listen. If training me today wasn't part of your "plan" then we don't need to do it. I'm fine with leaving it for another day."

He opened his mouth as if to say something but paused. He looked at me, his brows drawing together as if what I offered him was a good idea, but then blinked and said, "Can't."

"Can't?" I questioned.

"Princess Zelda asked that I train you today, and so I will."

I didn't say anything to that and just continued to walk next to Nobu, silently thanking Zelda for her subtle kick to his ass.

As we reached the fork at the end of the village path I started to veer left and bumped into Nobu's side.

"Where are you going?" Nobu huffed.

"The meadow…?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "The meadow's too dark right now."

"Okay, then where are we going?"

Nobu stepped around me and started heading down the right-side path. I followed behind without complaint- until the light from the oil lamps started to recede.

"Uh, Nobu? Do you happen to have a lamp with you?" I asked his fading outline.

"No."

"No?"

"No," he said again. Then I heard him stop walking. "This should be a good spot."

"A good spot for what?" I questioned as I stopped too.

"Training."

"Training?" I asked, bewildered. "Oh god, please don't tell me that I have to spar with you in the dark?"

Nobu actually chuckled. "Wouldn't that be an idea? But no, Zelda has a task for you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"She would like you to use your magic as a source of light."

"Ohh…" I said, enthralled with the idea. It never occurred to me that my magic could be used in that way. "Okay, I'm gonna try." I took a few steps back just in case and summoned my power. My hand blazed to life, burning white with soft tendrils of red. I raised my hand above my head then looked around. I frowned. "Damn, it's not bright enough," I said as the light from my magic only casted a dim shadow.

"You need to draw your power out as if you're making a shield, but instead of expanding the magic, keep it concentrated," Nobu said.

I lowered my hand and raised my eyebrows at him, questioningly.

"Zelda's instructions," he answered.

I nodded and tried again, this time drawing my power up and holding it in my palm. The more magic I drew from myself the brighter the ball of light became. I smiled as the darkness around us bleached and I was able to make out our surroundings: the high rocky wall to my left and the tall building of the bomb shop on my right.

"Impressive," Nobu acknowledged. "Now let's go. We've already wasted enough time." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

I exhaled sharply and followed behind.

As I took the first couple of steps I found that my light was dimming. It didn't take me long to figure out that I needed to focus on my power- to keep it at a constant flow or else lose it.

Luckily, I was an expert in the field of "walking while talking", so "walking while concentrating on magic" was a piece of cake

I continued to follow Nobu further down the path when he suddenly stopped and I had to catch myself before plowing into his back.

"Are we here?" I asked as I stepped back and to the side to take a look around. The walls lining the pathway widened in front of us to create a sort of box-like dead end. However, up ahead and against the back wall was a rickety old scaffolding, draped with a large knotted net made of fraying rope. At the top of the scaffolding was an opening set within the rock face- which I guessed was most likely another path that led further into the mountain.

"Yes," Nobu answered.

I looked around again. "I hope you're not expecting me to keep my light going, because I can tell you with complete confidence that I can't fight and hold my light at the same time," I said, bluntly.

Nobu didn't say anything but instead dropped the bag of wooden objects to the ground. Then he walked to the left and lit an oil lamp that was hanging from the wall. I watched as he moved about fifteen feet down and lit another lamp, then another, and another. I let my magic extinguish.

Once Nobu was done lighting the lamps he went back to the bag, opened it up and drew out two wooden swords. He tossed one to me.

"You remember your fighting stance?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good." And he came at me.

My training was the same as yesterday: countering strikes and being vigilant to the changes of the fight. I found myself to be more at ease without other people watching, and was able to progress a lot better.

I practiced until the sun came up and the breakfast bell rang- signalling the end of our session. Nobu packed the swords away then handed me a canteen of water. Once I was done drinking he handed me a vial, filled with a shining liquid.

"A sun potion?" I asked.

"Drink it tonight," he said.

"Tonight? Wait, so you really _are_ going to train me tomorrow?"

He nodded. "As it turns out, you're not a complete waste of my time."

"Thanks," I said flatly.

The corner of his lips turned up slightly. "Good job today, Del."

I smiled.

The two of us walked back to the inn, where we separated. I was the first out of my friends to be in the dining hall; and when they came down to get their food none of them questioned me about where I'd been all morning, all of them just thinking I woke up before them.

Not long after breakfast Zelda came to get me for more magic lessons.

And over the next three days this had become my routine: Early morning training with Nobu until breakfast, and magic lessons with Zelda until dinner.

It was on the third night that Parker had amazing news.

My lesson with Zelda was coming to an end for the evening (and I'd managed to expand my shield to cover over half my body) when Parker came bursting into the infirmary.

I jumped and lost my shield.

"What the hell, Parker? You made me lose my concentration," I whined.

"I'm sorry- sorry," he panted. "But I've-"

"Del, I believe Parker's sudden appearance is small a blessing in disguise," Zelda said.

"It's a _big_ blessing, princess. I've got-"

"What do you mean?" I asked Zelda.

"Del? Zelda? I-"

"Your shield. You dropped it at the first sign of surprise. You will never survive if you cannot hold onto it during an attack."

"Dammit, you're right."

" _Guys_?"

"You will need to practice-"

"WE FOUND THE GLAIVE!"

My head turned slowly to Parker. "What…?" I breathed.

"Uh, well, we didn't find the glaive _exactly_ … More like Shad found information about it," Parker explained.

"What kind of information?" Zelda asked.

"The kind that could lead us in the right direction," Parker said.

"Oh my god!" I cried and the three of us left the infirmary and raced over to Renado's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The hut was rather calm when we entered through the doors. Renado and Link were sitting on one of the benches around the lit fire pit, both sets of eyes moving as they watched Shad pace back and forth in the middle of the room- his nose buried in a small leathered tome that was cracked and ancient, and a look of intense concentration on his face as he silently muttered to himself.

Shad's movement was hypnotizing, holding my attention until I felt someone grab my hand. I blinked and turned my head to see that Calli had sidled up next to me, a bright smile on her face. I smiled back then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Charlie?" I asked her.

"The stables," she answered. "Telma went to go get him."

I tilted my head slightly to Parker. "You let Telma get Charlie?" I whispered.

"I couldn't stop her," he whispered back.

I smirked.

Just then, Zelda stepped away from us and walked over to Renado. "Nobu?" she asked him.

"He just left for a patrol with Rusl. I sent Ashei after him not too long ago. He should be here shortly, princess," Renado answered.

I watched as Zelda inclined her head in thanks then took a seat next to Link.

My eyes caught Link's and I smiled. He smiled back.

Just then, the double doors burst open and in flew Charlie.

"What'd I miss?" he puffed.

"Nothing yet," Parker said, his head shifting back and forth to Shad's movements.

"There it is again… Yes, yes this seems promising…" Shad mumbled as he rubbed his chin.

A few minutes later Telma came in, panting a little as she walked over to Renado and took a seat on his other side. "Good goddesses, Charlie, you run fast. I couldn't keep up with you," she said.

"Sorry Telma. Excited, you know," Charlie said with a shrug.

"Of course you are, dear," she smiled.

I gave Charlie a pointed look.

"What?" he mouthed.

I sighed and shook my head a little.

"Would anyone like some tea while we wait for Nobu?" Renado asked.

There was a chorus of yes's from us, followed by a dismissive wave from Shad.

As Renado stood and went into the kitchen, Parker, Calli, Charlie and I all grabbed the nearest bench and sat down with our backs facing the fire. Renado returned a moment later carrying a pot and cups, and as he poured the tea the hut was filled with a light chatter. However, as soon as he was done everyone fell silent. Even I remained quiet. I was too nervous and excited to say anything.

As the minutes passed while waiting for Nobu the only sounds in the hut were that of Shad's boots thumping across the floor and the sharp sips of tea (interspersed with the soft hiss of a burnt tongue), when a new sound was heard.

The doorknob to the front door rattled, then the door squealed open as Nobu marched into the hut.

"Shad, what have you found on the glaive?" Nobu demanded.

Shad stopped pacing, lifted his head and glared at the Hylian captain. "If you'd like to take a seat, Nobu? I'm almost finished."

Nobu opened his mouth to argue but Zelda called for his attention. She didn't say another word but just stared at him; and there must have been something in her stare because Nobu nodded then made his way over to us, a light line of red colouring his cheeks under the shadow of his helmet.

"Shad, whenever you are ready," Zelda said patiently.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Shad bowed, "but I believe I'm good to start."

There was a clank of metal as Nobu crossed his arms.

Shad pushed his glasses up with a small smirk. Then his face sobered as he said, "First of all, I'd like to apologize for the length of time it's taken me to find this," he lifted the small tome in front of him. "My research had a direction- however, that direction led me astray. I thought that I needed to find information, any information, on the glaive itself, when I should've been looking at the _time_ the glaive was-"

"Shad, will you stop rambling and get on with what you know," Nobu growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The time the glaive was created,' Shad continued as if he wasn't just interrupted. "When I first found those few passages about the glaive, they all referred to a time when demons were able to walk on our plane via a human host. I originally believed this time period to be that of the goddess Hylia; however, I was wrong. It was during the time _before_ the Goddess. Once I realized that, I found this," he raised the small tome again. "It's an account of the ancient tales told during that era."

"Tales? Like stories?" Charlie asked, skepticism lacing his voice.

"Wait, are you saying that this glaive thing is just made up?" Calli questioned softly.

"No- no of course not! Uh, let me explain." He cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. "Before language was written our histories were told as stories, and were passed down through the generations as such. When writing was invented someone wrote those histories down but still in their original story form. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Calli said. Charlie nodded.

"Semantics," Parker chuckled under his breath.

"I'll continue," Shad smiled. "Now, unfortunately the tale about the glaive is only two pages long-"

"Seriously?" I interrupted, raising my eyebrows.

Shad adjusted his glasses. "This is a good thing, Del."

"How so?"

"These two pages confirm that the glaive truly exists."

My brows furrowed. "Yeah, well I already believe that the glaive exists. Does it tell us how to find it?"

Shad looked away from me and cleared his throat, his face going a little pink. "I- I'm not sure yet…"

"What do you mean, Shad?" Parker asked in a stern, measured voice. "You said you found information that would lead us to the glaive."

Shad exhaled harshly. "Might! I said I found information that _might_ lead us to the glaive!"

"You've got to be kidding," Parker muttered.

"Look," Shad said as he opened the book and walked over to Parker. "This passage right here- I think it might be a clue to the glaive's whereabouts. You see how these three sentences are structured? One on top of the other; almost similar in length; and not flowing together like the rest of the script? I believe that it's a poem, or maybe a riddle, that guides one to the glaive."

"Can you translate it?" Renado asked.

Shad sighed as he turned the book back to him. "Regrettably it's written in a language that I'm not familiar with," he said, staring at the writing.

" _WHAT_?!" Parker, Calli, Charlie, and I yelled at the same time.

Shad jumped in shock.

"Alright, enough of this!" Nobu barked. "Shad, how about you inform us on what you _were_ able to translate," he growled, and this time I agreed with his harsh tone towards the scholar.

Shad's face turned bright red. "As I said a little over a week ago, translating Old Hylian isn't my forte," he started through gritted teeth. "But I know enough to build a strong understanding of this tale." He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. "The story tells of a man who lived long before the goddess Hylia, and who had in his possession the Glaive of Souls. However, one day it was stolen, split into three pieces, and hidden over Hyrule, never to be seen again."

"Is that all?" Nobu asked.

Shad gave him a puzzled look.

"Is that all your "strong understanding" can tell us? Just a tale of someone who once owned the glaive before it disappeared?"

Shad looked as if he was ready to throttle the Hylian captain. " _My guess…_ " he hissed, "is that the glaive was taken by what the story refers to as _sjena_ \- or shadow demons- as a way-"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Telma interrupted.

"I was going to say that I believe the demons took the weapon so that it couldn't be used against them-"

"No, no! That word. What was that word?" Telma demanded.

Shad blinked. " _Sjena_? It's Old Hylian for what I believe roughly translates to mean 'shadow demon'. It's actually written numerous times in the story- maybe even more than the word for glaive-"

Telma laughed. "That word does not mean 'shadow demon'. It means 'Shadow _Folk_ '."

Parker and I looked at each other.

"Shadow Folk? You mean the Sheikah?" Shad asked.

Telma nodded.

"How do you know?" Renado asked, stunned.

"From my grandfather," she smiled lovingly. "Oh, the old man _loved_ to collect ancient relics. One of his favourite pieces was a small, timeworn boulder that had an emblem of an eye carved into its surface. And on the bottom of the stone were the words ' _u sjeni lezi istina_ ', which means 'In shadow lies truth'."

"The Sheikah's adage…" Shad breathed.

Nobu grunted softly. "It makes sense that it would be the Sheikah. If anyone was to create a weapon to destroy demons it would be them."

Shad nodded slowly in agreement. Then he turned back to Telma, eyebrows raised. "How do you know for sure?" he questioned.

Telma laughed again. "My grandfather was good friends with a lady who read excellent Old Hylian, my dear." Then she winked at him.

Shad's cheeks coloured again. "Ah, yes, well-" he cleared his throat, "yes, it- it's pretty obvious now that the word _sjena_ would derive from _sjeni_. Shadow Folk from shadow. Yes, very obvious," he concluded with a curt nod.

"So now that we know the glaive was made by the Sheikah, could that poem be written in the Sheikah language?" Link asked.

Shad looked at the passage in the book. "It- it could be…"

"Is there anyone that you know who can read Sheikah?" Zelda asked. "A colleague of yours, perhaps?"

Shad looked down at the writing. "I believe there are a couple colleagues of mine who could translate it, Your Highness. However, they're all still in Castle Town-"

"And trying to contact them is a risk I'm not willing to make," Nobu interrupted sternly.

 _And he's back to being a jackass…_

"I could try and translate it myself…" Shad said as he stared at the writing again. "It'll take some time, but I might be able to."

"Some time?" Calli whimpered.

My heart turned to lead at the worry in her voice.

"Shad, we appreciate what you're trying to do for us, really we are. But we've been here for eleven days already. Are you sure there isn't _anyone_ that you know who could translate that passage for us?" I pleaded.

Shad looked back at me, pity in his eyes. Then he looked away and placed a hand under his chin as he started to pace. "I wonder if… no, he'd still be stuck there. Hmm, what about…no, no good… Maybe -," then he snorted and shook his head. "No, I'd be crazy to-"

"Who's Impaz?" Link asked out of the blue.

"Impaz?" Parker said, turning to look at Link then back at me. His eyes were round as he clearly recognized the name. I gave him an apologetic look because I didn't.

Shad stopped moving and looked at Link with wide eyes. "How do you know that name?"

"You whispered it just now, as you were pacing."

"She- she's no one of importance. Just a crazy old woman who thinks she knows everything about- Uh, just forget her name, alright?" he said with finality in his voice.

"Shad, would this woman be able to help in our search for the glaive in any way?" Zelda asked gently.

He remained silent for a moment, then said, "Possibly…" lengthening the word as he thought. Then he shook his head, hard, and started pacing again. "No- no I'm afraid she can't. Her methods and research are not reliable… bases everything on hearsay and convenience, for goddesses sake! No, I can translate the passage. It'll take me some time, but I can do it." And he turned on his heel and jogged up the stairs to the library.

"Shad come back down here!" Nobu shouted as he stomped over to the staircase.

There was an uproar of chatter as the others all started to talk at once.

But I didn't pay any attention to it as I sat frozen on the bench, my breathing becoming laboured and my heart beating so fast that I thought I was going to faint.

And then I was hit with an idea.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my dizzying heart, stood from the bench and walked a few steps as if I was planning on leaving. Then I crumpled to the ground.

The other's reactions were instantaneous: everyone calling my name in shock before the shadows of their bodies started to surround mine. Someone lightly tapped my cheek a few times before changing to fan my face; all the while my name being called over and over. I kept myself still for another moment then I opened my eyes.

"Oh my god, Del!" Calli, cried. "Are you okay?"

"Wha- what happened?" I asked as I looked at all the worried faces above me. "Why am I on the ground?"

"You fainted, sweets," Telma said from my right.

"Fainted?" I said, puzzled. Then I paused, pretending to be in thought. "No… something happened. Something…" Then I gasped and sat up, making Calli and Parker jump in surprise. "Shad… Where's Shad?" I asked urgently.

"I'm here," Shad responded softly. I found his startled face peering over the kneeling bodies of Renado and Link in front of me.

I looked at him with steady eyes. "You have to tell us where to find Impaz," I said evenly, my tone offering no room for argument.

His alarmed expression turned into a scowl. "Why? Why do I have to?"

"Because the goddesses demand it of you."

An ambient silence fell over the hut; one so heavy and thick that even the crackling of the fire sounded muted to my ears.

Then Telma spoke, her softened voice echoing through the silence like thunder. "Del, did you just have a vision?"

I shook my head lightly. "No not a vision. More like a message. I heard a voice- or maybe three- that said Shad _must_ tell me where to find Impaz."

Again the entire room fell silent. I felt the intense gaze of ten pairs of eyes all on me; but I only focused on one.

I watched as Shad's face drained of all colour. Then he started to nod, slowly at first, as if the movement was a foreign gesture, but then faster and faster until his glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose. "Okay, yes. Yes, I'll tell you where to find her. Better yet, I'll go with you to find her…"

I beamed at him- part in relief and part in triumph that my plan worked.

"Yes, yes I'll go with you… I'll pack my things and we'll be off!" Shad exclaimed then headed for the back doors.

"Wait a minute," Nobu said, grabbing Shad's shoulder before he got too far. "There's no way I'm letting anyone leave the village right now, it's too dark. Eat and rest up tonight; you'll leave first thing tomorrow."

There was a murmur of happiness that floated around the hut.

Link stood then extended his hand to me- which I took- and he pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a light laugh.

"Good," he said then gave me a lopsided grin. "Ready for another adventure?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I grinned back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parker, Calli, Charlie and I were back in my and Calli's room, all of us crammed together in the tiny space and trying to sprawl out the best we could as our bellies were full from our late dinner.

Earlier, as everyone left the hut together and walked towards the inn, there was a moment when we entered into an already empty dining hall that I thought we'd missed dinner and would have to go the rest of the night with no food.

Luckily Zelda was with us, and she graciously called on the chef to whip us up something to eat. The chef agreed without complaint; but I could tell he did it begrudgingly as the portions were on the smaller size.

He gave us all a small bowl of crisp veggies in a clear broth, and a roll of sweet bread with a good chunk of soft goat cheese. We were also given a few pitchers of water and a couple pots of hot tea.

Once everyone poured themselves something to drink we all gathered our trays and then separated for the night.

Zelda, Nobu, Renado, and Link said their goodnights then left for the hut.

Shad and Telma's rooms were on the second floor of the inn, so the four of us followed behind them.

"I will come and wake you up in the morning, sweets," Telma said before turning into her room.

I nodded, then made my way to the third floor with the others.

The four of us entered the room and we squished together on the floor so we didn't spill soup on my and Calli's beds. Our stomachs filled up fast with the liquids of our meal, and once we were done we abandoned our empty trays on the floor and draped ourselves as best we could on the beds.

"I can't believe you did that," Parker said after a moment.

"Are you mad that I did?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm starting to see the benefit of your little "oracle" lie," he smiled.

I snorted in amusement. "Well, I can't believe that none of you said anything that would've blown my cover."

"Hey!" Calli said from her bed, pointing a lethargic arm at me. "We can keep your oracle secret just fine, thanks."

"Yes, you're right," I apologized with a smile.

"So, do you really think this Impaz lady can give us the info we need?" Charlie asked, slouching next to Calli.

I turned my head to look at Parker. "Who is Impaz again?"

"She's the little old lady who helped Ilia and the Zora prince," he answered.

"Oh, that's right! She gives Link the Sky Book too," I remembered. "I liked her character. She was so sweet."

Parker nodded. "She's supposed to be a descendant of the Sheikah, so hopefully she can tell us what we need to know."

"There's something I don't get," Charlie said. "If these "Sheikah" people are the ones who made the glaive then why don't you ask them where to find it? Why go after this one lady that Shad obviously has a problem with?"

Parker answered. "The Sheikah are extinct in this timeline. Except for Impaz, that is."

Charlie stared at Parker for a moment. "Okay… then you believe she knows what we're looking for?"

"I think so," Parker nodded. "Impaz is a minor character in the game, but she plays a big role. You can't continue the game without her help."

"But this isn't a game," Calli said softly.

"True, but something tells me that going to see Impaz is a step in the right direction."

"I agree with Parker," I said. "She was important in the game, so she has to be important to us now."

"Fair enough," Charlie nodded then stood. "Well, I'm gonna take a bath. I'll see everyone in the morning."

"Okay," I smiled.

Calli stood as well. "I'll go with you. I need to try and wash all this off," she said, raising her arms and hands to show bright green stains on her fingers and forearms. Then she gathered her sleep ware from the ground, grabbed her bathing supplies and followed Charlie out the door.

Parker turned to me. "What are you going to do?"

I stretched my arms above my head. "You know, I think I'm going to bed. The effects of the sun potion don't last long when I'm using magic and I'm pretty exhausted. What about you?"

"I don't know. Sleep too, I guess…" he shrugged half-heartedly.

"You okay?"

Parker chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it just feels a little weird not having anything to do anymore."

I stared at him for a moment, watching as his eyes turned downcast.

"Then come with us," I said.

His eyes shot back up. "What?"

"Come with us to find Impaz," I smiled.

Parker looked at me with skepticism. "Del… I don't think-"

"No, I _want_ you to come," I interrupted.

Parker shook his head slowly, uncertain.

"Listen, you're just as much a part of this as Shad is; possibly more. I want you to come. You _need_ to come."

He looked away and stared at the wall across the room. He remained silent as he thought; his face almost expressionless. However, I could see the scales balancing in his head, weighing the pros and cons.

But I knew how to tip those scales and whispered, "Let's go on an adventure."

Parker turned back to me and smiled- and it was like I was staring at his eleven year old self again, gearing up for another Triforce quest in the backyard.

But then his smile faltered slightly. "Won't it be too dangerous? Link having to watch over the three of us?"

I gave him a flat look. "Okay, I may not be skilled in combat yet but I can create a relatively strong shield, and I have some control over the release of my magic."

The expression on his face said I wasn't convincing him.

"Will you trust me if I say that I won't let anything happen to you?" I asked.

Parker blinked. "I'm not worried about me! I just don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me…"

I gave him a soft smile then lifted my right palm. I summoned my power, allowing the blazing white of the magic to coat my hand as soft red tendrils rose and danced in the air. "You know, the reason I was given magic in the first place was so I could protect the three of you," I told him.

"Really?" he said quietly.

I looked at him and nodded, but his focus was aimed at my hand. I closed my fingers and snuffed out my magic. Parker's eyes jumped to mine.

"Really," I smiled.

"I haven't seen you use your magic before," he said.

"I hadn't been confident enough until now," I explained. "So, will you come tomorrow?" I asked again.

Parker nodded this time.

"Yes!" I clapped. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Kinda is, isn't it," he beamed. "Alright, well I think I'm going to take a bath too. Get ready for tomorrow and all." He stood then walked to the door. "I'll see you in the morning," he said before leaving my room.

"Night!" I called as he entered the hallway.

Smiling, I slipped off my bed, gathered my nightgown and toothbrush, then headed down to the bathroom.

Once I was done and back in my room I climbed into bed and couldn't help but feel elated with the prospects that tomorrow could bring.

And as I closed my eyes for the night, my heart was filled with nothing but hope.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun was steadily rising over the ridges of the mountain as Parker, Calli, Charlie, Telma and I made our way to the end of the village path.

As we waited for Link and Shad to join us I glanced over my shoulder to the left-hand pass of the mountain. That was the way we were going today.

Shad mentioned that we had to travel to Upper Eldin to find Impaz; and that mountain pass just so happened to lead us there.

As I continued to stare down the path thoughts started surfacing in my mind. Thoughts of danger disguised as beautiful sparkling snow; of dark blue eyes so close I could almost swim in them; of warm hands tightly holding onto mine—

"Del?"

I snapped out of my reverie and turned my head to see who called me. I locked eyes with Link. I felt a light bloom of heat cross my cheeks as I gazed at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yup, just uh- just lost in thought," I said with a casual wave of my hand.

He looked down the left-hand pass then back to me, the corner of his mouth rising a little. "Good thoughts I hope?"

 _Yes..._

But I didn't answer him and changed the subject. "I see Rusl finished making a sheath for the Master Sword," I said, pointing to the sword's handle now poking over Link's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Link voiced as he turned his head. "Oh yeah, he finished it the other night," he smiled. He removed the Hylian Shield from his back then pulled the sheath's strap over his shoulder and handed it to me.

It was beautiful. The body was made of hardened leather, dyed navy blue to match the guard and handle of the sword. On the surface of the leather were gold inlays in a Hylian design, and just under the lip of the sheath's opening was a small setting of yellow stones in the shape of the Triforce.

"This is amazing," I smiled as I handed the Master Sword and sheath back to Link.

"Rusl really outdid himself," Link said. He stared at it for a moment, running his thumb over the small Triforce in admiration before replacing the weapon and shield back on his person.

"Ah, good morning," I heard Telma say, and I looked past Link to see that Zelda and Nobu were heading our way.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked Link.

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Okay."

I walked a few feet away from the others, Link following behind. When I stopped I turned to face him. "I'd like Parker to come with us today," I stated bluntly.

He blinked at me, surprised. "What?"

"Look, I know it's dangerous out there-"

"It is," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know," I sighed then stared at Link with steady eyes. "But he deserves to be a part of this, not just Shad. I want him to come."

Link's eyes were just as unwavering as he gazed back at me. "Can he fight?"

"Can Shad?" I asked, thinking back to the bokoblin attack and Shad's basic lack of involvement.

Link's eyes broke contact with mine. He exhaled then looked back at me. "Alright, Shad isn't the best fighter. But he's Hylian and he knows how this world works-"

"So does Parker," I defended. "He spent _days_ reading those books about Hyrule. Hell, he probably knows this place better than any Hyrulean- ever!"

 _And that's the truth…_

He still didn't look convinced.

"He's smart, Link- really smart. And if this quest is all about finding clues and deciphering puzzles then I want him with us," I reasoned.

Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll make you a promise: that Parker's safety is on me. It'll be my responsibility and no one else's."

Link opened his mouth as if he was about to argue when he stopped. He closed his lips and stared at me in that same searching sort of way that put my nerves on end. Then he said, "Are you sure?"

I nodded firmly. "I am."

Link took a deep breath. "Alright, then Parker comes with us."

"Thank you," I beamed.

Link sighed and shook his head lightly.

"No, seriously, thank you," I said sincerely; then turned my gaze to Parker (who was talking animatedly to Charlie). "I know this means a lot to him. And it means a lot to me." I admitted. Link didn't say anything so I turned to look at him, concerned. However, the moment my eyes found his, his gaze dropped quickly, looking everywhere but at me. "You okay?" I questioned.

"Uh yeah… Sure, no problem. Uh, about Parker I mean," he said in a rushed breath, his eyes flicking to mine then away again.

"Okay," I drawled suspiciously, then said, "Well, I need to ask Telma something. I'll be back."

He nodded and then I walked away (giving Parker a thumbs up as I passed him) and stopped next to Telma who was talking to Zelda and Nobu.

"Good morning," I said to the princess and the knight.

"Good morning," Zelda replied with a smile as Nobu nodded his head in greeting.

"Telma, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Of course, sweets."

"Parker is coming with us and I'd like him to have some armor."

" _He's wha-_ "

"Nuh uh!" I said forcefully, putting my hand up and silencing Nobu. "I don't need your negativity today."

Zelda quickly placed a hand to her mouth, but it did nothing to hide the giant smile that rose on her graceful lips.

Nobu kept his mouth shut- but the twitching in the corner of his eye and the red colouring his face told me that a _major_ ass-whooping was to be expected in my near future… But now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Do you think you can find some for him?" I asked, turning back to Telma.

"I think so," she smiled, then walked over to Parker and grabbed his wrist. "Come with me, dear," and she dragged my wide-eyed cousin to the storage house.

I chuckled then looked back at Zelda and Nobu.

Nobu's eye was still twitching…

"Right, I think I'm gonna go… Over there…" I said then turned on my heel and speed walked back to Calli, Charlie and Link.

"What's up with Nobu?" Link asked as I took a spot beside him.

I snorted. "Come on, I know you heard all that."

Link sighed sharply. "Just because I have good hearing doesn't mean I listen to everything. Especially other people's conversations."

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said taken aback.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "So if I asked you if you've ever listened to any of my conversations, you'd say no?"

His cheeks coloured. "Well, uh… well- it's hard not to listen when someone says your name at least fifty times in one minute," he accused.

I blinked at him, my cheeks the ones colouring now, as I thought back to all the times I had talked openly about Link to my friends (more often than not while he was in the same room as us), not aware of his dog-like hearing just yet. "Point taken," I said with embarrassed defeat.

"So?" Link urged.

"I basically told Nobu to shut up… more or less."

Link's eyes rounded as he looked at me then to Nobu, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. "You've got guts, I'll tell you that."

I winced. "Why doesn't that sound like a complement?"

Link chuckled.

At that moment Telma and Parker returned from the storage house; Parker now garbed in armor almost similar to mine. He wore a dark leathered breastplate that covered his entire upper body and dark metal wrist guards that went up his forearms, stopping just shy of his elbows. Around his hips was a thick, black belt that held a sheath and sword to his side. His dark curly hair was pulled back and tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck; and his face held an expression of complete calm as he made his way back to us. However, his eyes had a brightness to them, and I knew that he was trying very hard to contain his excitement.

"You look great," I said when he stopped in front of me.

His calm cracked and gave me a goofy smile, his cheeks turning pink. "This breastplate is incredible! It's so pliant!" he said, bending from side to side.

"Faron leather?" I asked Telma, who was standing next to Parker.

"Yes it is," she confirmed.

"Thank you," I said, grateful that she was able to find some for him.

Telma smiled.

It wasn't long before Shad joined us, accompanied by Ashei.

"Good morning, everyone," Shad said, adjusting a rather large traveling bag on his shoulders.

"Shad, what's in the bag?" Link asked, eyeing the pack.

"Essentials," the scholar replied.

"Like what?" Link prompted.

"Uh, well… like-"

"Like his books and papers and maps and notes. Pretty much everything he just _can't_ live without," Ashei answered; her voice heavy with a tone that sounded suspiciously like jealousy.

"So basically nothing essential to our survival," I said, crossing my arms.

Shad glared at us.

"Alright, enough," Nobu said with a roll of his eyes; then he bent over and picked something up from the ground. "Link," he called and held out a bow and quiver.

I watched as Link walked over to Nobu and collected the weapon. He removed the Hylian Shield then put the quiver around his shoulder, resting it on the opposite side of the Master Sword. He then replaced the shield on his back before placing the bow over top of the quiver. Once the weapons were adjusted comfortably he made his way over to us.

"Bulblins," Link said out of the blue as he approached me.

"Sorry?" I asked, confused.

"You're wondering what the arrows are for, right?"

I nodded- because saying that I was hoping to see him place the weapon in some sort of item shrinking bag would guarantee strange looks from everyone.

"They're for killing bulblins," Link explained. "They-"

"They like to hide in high places and ambush their targets from above!" Shad interrupted. "That's why you find most of them in Upper Eldin. The terrain is full of tall hills and rock formations-"

"Which is why we need the arrows," Link cut back in. "Shoot them before they shoot us."

"Just make sure you have your wits about you, yeah?" Ashei said. "Bulblins can be pretty sneaky if you're not on the lookout."

"Good to know," I said, glancing at Parker who looked both enthralled and terrified.

I smiled.

Soon we heard the echoing sound of hooves filling the air; and I looked down the village path to see that Talon was heading our way, leading Epona and Suna behind him. However, I didn't see Ai.

"Where's Ai?" I asked, approaching Talon as he stopped next to us, only to be pushed back a step by Epona's large head into my chest. I scratched her cheek in greeting.

Talon's brows knitted together. "I was told he would not be needed today."

"Oh," I blinked. "By who?"

"Me," Link answered as he walked over to Epona- whom she turned her attention to. "Upper Eldin is much more dangerous than the South Field. It'll be safer if you ride with me."

 _Guess I'm not learning to ride this time either…_

"Parker? You'll ride with Shad, okay?" Link said.

"Parker, you're coming too?" Shad asked.

"Yeah, I am," Parker smiled.

"Oh…well excellent! It'll be nice having another intellectual along for this journey."

"Hey!" Link and I cried, both of us offended.

Shad blinked at us in shock. "What?"

I was about to open my mouth when Talon spoke up. "Now, now my friends, you must get a move on. There is only so much time in the day!"

"Quite right," Shad said and quickly walked over to the cream coloured mare- who started pawing the ground.

Parker started to follow Shad when I blocked him. "Do you still remember those riding lessons from summer camp?" I asked in a whisper.

Parker thought. "It's been years, but I think so. Why?" he whispered back.

"One sec," and I walked over to Link. "Hey, can I ask you a favour?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "You mean _another_ favour?" he smirked.

"Okay yes, _another_ favour," I chuckled softly. "Would it be alright if Shad rides with you?"

"Oh, uh-"

"I'm only asking because if Parker rides with Shad then Shad has to look out for him, right? And I made a promise that Parker's safety is my responsibility, so it'd make the most sense for me to be with him," I explained.

Link looked at me then at Parker. "He knows how to ride?"

"He does," I nodded.

Link looked back to me. "Okay."

I smiled. "Thank you… again."

He snorted with a grin. "Shad," he called. "You're going to ride with me."

Shad's bespectacled face peered from around Suna's thin neck. "Oh…? Okay then." And he walked over to Epona, shifting the large pack up his shoulders.

"And Parker, you're with me," I said making my way to Suna, Parker following behind.

"Do you know how to ride now?" Talon asked me with an amused laugh.

"No," I said dourly. "Parker does though."

"Good lad," he exclaimed and clapped Parker hard on the back, pitching him forward into Suna's shoulder.

"Thanks," Parker said, rubbing his nose.

"Alright you two, up you get," Talon motioned to the saddle.

I hesitated a moment as I stared at the horse's lean body. "Talon, are you _sure_ she can carry the two of us?" I questioned.

Talon threw his head back in laughter. "Of course she can! Gerudo mares are strong, remember?"

"Right," I said as I visualized Suna snapping like a twig under my and Parker's weight. I mentally shook my head clear of the image. "Okay, Parker you first."

He put his left foot in the stirrup and grabbed the pommel, bouncing on the ball of his right foot a few times before pulling himself onto the saddle. I gave him a moment to get comfortable then asked for his hand to help me up.

The first attempt I almost pulled Parker right out of his seat. Thankfully only Talon saw as everyone else was caught up in their own doings. The second attempt was successful and I settled in behind him, placing my arms loosely around his waist. It was a snug fit on Suna's saddle but it wasn't too uncomfortable.

I looked over to see that Link and Shad were already atop Epona; and with the four of us ready to go Zelda stepped forward.

"I wish you a safe journey," she said, gazing at each of us in turn. "May the goddesses watch over you all."

"Thank you, your Highness," Shad said, bowing deeply- which caused his large bag to shift, the sudden movement pitching him sideways. He had to grab Link's waist to stop him from falling out of the saddle.

Ashei laughed loudly.

"Okay, let's go," Link said over his shoulder, then gave Epona a light tap with his heels, prompting her into a jog.

Parker copied Link, and Suna started forward. As we jogged past Calli and Charlie I turned to wave goodbye before Parker steered us towards the left-hand path.

"Remember!" we heard Telma call from behind us. "What does not kill you makes you stronger!"

Parker's head whipped over his shoulder. "Did she really just say that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately," I confirmed.

"I didn't think she was serious about wanting to use it," Parker chuckled.

"She was."

"Doesn't sound right coming from her, does it?"

This time I chuckled. "I know her intentions are good when she says it, but man is it creepy…"

Epona and Suna continued to jog down the path for a few minutes, passing the illusioned wall to the meadow and heading into the seemingly endless trail up ahead when Link pulled Epona to a stop.

Parker pulled on Suna's reins and stopped us too.

"We'll let the horses walk while we're still in the mountain," Link said as he scanned the area around us. "It'll take us a couple of hours to reach the exit this way, but I want to take things slow. Zelda's barrier may have weakened again, and I don't want to draw any attention our way if it is."

"Good idea," I said, thinking about the ice keese.

Link turned in his saddle, his eyes finding mine. They were soft as he gazed at me, and I knew that he was thinking about the ice keese as well. He blinked then shifted to Shad. "Shad, you have a map of Upper Eldin?"

"I do," Shad answered.

"Then I'd like you to draw out a route to where Impaz lives. Preferably one that avoids as many hills and rock outcroppings as possible."

Shad nodded then removed his large bag- with difficulty- from his back, rummaging through it until he found the proper map and a writing utensil.

"Got everything you need?" Link asked.

"Yes," Shad responded with a slight wheeze, having placed his bag back over his shoulders- once again with difficulty.

"Good," Link said, then motioned for us to start moving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The journey to Upper Eldin took a little over two hours to make, and turned out to be a relatively quiet trip.

Link suggested that it might be smart to keep our talking to a minimum since we had no idea when the barrier would thin out. He assured us that a thin barrier would still hide us from sight (up until we left the mountain), but it didn't guarantee that we wouldn't be heard- and followed.

At that, he turned his head over his shoulder and gave me a pointed look.

I gave him the finger.

He raised an eyebrow.

I smirked then said quietly, "What? I thought you didn't want me to talk?"

Link snorted- whether in annoyance or amusement, I wasn't sure. But I didn't make a peep after that.

As we made our way further down the mountain pass I decided to take advantage of the calm and quiet and concentrated on expanding my shield some more. Now that I had Parker to look out for it was imperative that I made it bigger.

I practiced non-stop for an hour and got nowhere.

Summoning my power and concentrating it in my palm was easy- a lot easier than normal, in fact. I attributed that ease to Parker being with me (his physical safety now a reality, as oppose to a mental one) and setting off my trigger like a light switch. However, whenever I tried to lengthen my shield, stretching the hazy red of the edges ever so slightly, it would always snap back and I'd have to start again.

It was maddening.

But I couldn't stay frustrated for long because during all my failures I managed to teach myself something- something that I wasn't taught in my lessons with Zelda.

When my shields failed and my magic would give way, rather than having my power disappear and needing to re-summon it, I was able to catch it and keep it in its concentrated form on my palm.

It may be nothing more than a little trick- nothing fancy or flashy or grand- but it offered me a security that's taken away whenever I have to re-summon my magic. It gives me back those couple extra seconds used up by blind concentration- those precious seconds that could ultimately determine life or death.

So, for the rest of the journey through the mountain I worked on catching my magic whenever my shield broke, taking no time to bring it back up. I even played around with the feeling of dropping my shield on purpose and readying the energy for an attack.

Of course, I never released my magic. I always simmered it down before trying my shield again, making sure to keep everything in check so as to not attract any unwanted attention.

However, I did attract Parker's attention, and by the time we reached the end of the mountain pass he was practically sitting side-saddle watching me with rapt eyes.

We were both so engrossed with my magic, in fact, that Link actually had to reach out and grab Suna's rein to stop her from walking out into Upper Eldin.

"Sorry," Parker mumbled as he swung his leg over Suna's head and sat forward again.

Link gave us a look that told us he wasn't very impressed.

"Shad, do you have a safe route for us to take?" Link asked, looking away from me and Parker and out into the field.

"Through the East Field, yes- for the most part…" Shad answered.

Link turned in his saddle to look at the scholar. "For the most part?"

"Uh, yes. The path we need to follow is relatively straight and in open terrain. However, the map shows a thick mass of outcroppings just before the Eldin Bridge that is unavoidable. See?" Shad said, showing Link the map.

Link studied the map for a moment then said, "Okay, we'll ride until we reach the outcropping, but we'll stop before going in to let the horses rest for a bit. Something tells me that once we enter that outcropping we're going to have to push the horses through."

"Why?" Parker asked.

Link turned to him. "We'll find a couple bulblins in there, for sure. But if we race the horses, we'll have a better chance at outrunning their arrows."

"Oh…"

"Hyrulean horses are fast, Parker. We'll be fine," Link assured him.

Parker didn't say anything, but just nodded.

My gut pinched. I wished now that I worked more on expanding my shield and less on playing around with my new trick.

"Link, if you look here, there's a patch of trees not far from the entrance," Shad said, pointing at the map. "It should offer us cover while the horses rest."

Link took another moment to examine where Shad was pointing. "Seems good enough," he agreed.

"Wonderful," Shad said, folding the map.

"Parker, stay behind Epona but keep close, alright?" Link said.

"Alright," Parker answered.

"And everyone, keep your sights high. Remember, bulblins attack from above," he added, adjusting the bow and quiver across his shoulder. "Are we ready?"

"Ready," Shad said, locking his arms as best he could around the Hylian Shield strapped to Link's back.

"Ready," Parker said, tightening his grip on Suna's reins.

I quickly wrapped my left arm securely around Parker's waist, keeping my right arm free and to my side as I summoned a small amount of magic within my palm. "Ready."

Link gave Parker a nod before whipping Epona's reins; and Parker (no more than a split second behind) did the same with Suna's.

And then the two horses darted out of the mountain pass, galloping into the field beyond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The East Field in Upper Eldin looked completely different from the South Field in Faron.

While the South Field was low flatlands bordered by nature, the East Field was high landforms with nature inbound.

The landscape was lush with rolling hills and crumbling outcroppings, grassy knolls and colossal boulders. Tall, thick trees were dotted all over the ground, seemingly growing in places with no rhyme or reason. The land to the north was an emerald wall of monstrous hills, veined with dozens of thin streams of aqua water, flowing downward from what had to be a large water source hidden somewhere at the top. The land to the far east was much flatter than the north, covered mostly in small knolls that revealed a large river on the other side whenever there was a break within the grassy swells. And the land to the far west was an endless expanse of shimmering gold and copper; its pristine openness marred only by the dusty grey of a towering spire.

 _Wait a minute…_

"Parker!" I said loudly over the wind, slapping his stomach with my left hand. "Parker, look to your left!" His head turned. "Do you see it? It's Hyrule Castle!"

"Oh my god, it is!" he cried over his shoulder with a laugh.

"I can't believe it…" I murmured into the wind. I continued to stare at the tower in awe, hit by a feeling of absolute amazement over what I was gazing at.

But suddenly my awe vanished, taken over by a chill that set deep within my bones- one that didn't come from the cool jet streams of air that glided past, but from a realization:

Ganon was in that castle…

I kept my eyes on the tower, hawk-eyed for any sign of Ganon's presence, until the landscape bulged upwards and hid it from sight.

I let out a shaky breath as I turned my focus to the land ahead, keeping watch on a bunch of boulders that lined our path about thirty feet away; my magic concentrated and ready to expand into a shield if I needed it to. However, after about half an hour of riding (and not seeing anything that equated to danger) I started to relax. And the further we rode into the field the more I forgot about the threats that lurked around. I started to enjoy the feel of the wind against my face, the warm sun against my shoulders, and the rhythmic movement of Suna's gait.

After an hour I started to feel uncomfortable.

Since I didn't have the stirrups to brace my feet on, my legs had to dangle over the sides- and this started to create a spiking pressure on my tailbone.

Parker wasn't doing much better. He kept shifting every now and again, trying to find a comfortable spot in the cramped saddle that we shared. But he never complained once, never asked for us to stop; and so I resolved to do the same.

It wasn't easy…

But relief came quicker than I expected. We were riding in between two small hills (eyes raised to their peaks) when we rounded a bend and a large rock outcropping became visible: the length of which seemed to cut across the entire East Field before us.

Link veered Epona to the right (Parker following suit) and led us to the patch of trees that Shad found on the map. He and Parker slowed the horses to a jog before we entered into the thick grove, then pulled them to a stop once we were inside.

"We'll break for fifteen minutes," Link said, swinging his right leg over Epona's head and jumping off the saddle before Shad even moved a muscle.

I snorted in amusement; then I looked from side-to-side, deciding the best way to get down.

"Here, I'll help you," I heard from below me and turned to see Link standing next to my leg.

"Oh, okay sure," I said and watched as he reached out to me. I twisted my torso as best I could so he could get a stable grip on my waist.

"Okay, brace your hands on my shoulders and slide out," he instructed.

 _Alright Del, let's try and do this gracefully…_ I thought as I placed my hands on his shoulders. Once I felt secure I started to lean over and slide my right leg up the saddle. However, I underestimated my speed and ended up slipping too fast, crashing into Link's chest and causing him to take a few quick steps back to prevent us from falling.

"Sorry," I apologized, loosening my death grip from around his neck.

"It's no problem," he chuckled then released my waist from the circle of his arms, setting me back onto my feet.

I looked up and gave him an embarrassed smile- which faltered when I realized that his hands were still on my waist and mine were still on his shoulders. I blinked then stepped away quickly, my cheeks blazing and my heart beating just a little faster. I turned towards Parker and watched as he swung his leg over the saddle and dropped down.

"How're you feeling?" I asked him, trying to calm my erratic heart.

"Sore," he laughed as he stretched his arms far over his head.

I nodded. "Yeah me too," I said, taking a deep breath before copying his stretching. Once I was done I took a moment to scan the area.

The grove consisted of about a dozen trees, all with wide trunks and full foliage. However, the spacing between each one was pretty wide and I grew a little concerned.

"Link, are we safe here?" I asked, turning to find him rummaging in the satchel connected to Epona's saddle.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, his eyes roving across the field. "As safe as we can be," he said honestly.

"Hmm…" I voiced as I gazed out at the field as well.

"The outcropping is the only high point around here, and if there happens to be any bulblins in there they'll have a really difficult time trying to reach us. The tree tops are too dense and we're in too far for their arrows to get close," he stated.

"Okay," I said, looking at him, a little more at ease.

Link went back to the satchel. "Shad, can you come take these?" Link asked, pulling out a wooden box and a large wooden canteen. Shad nodded and took the items. Then Link stuck his hand back into the bag and pulled out two small bowls and another wooden canteen. He placed a bowl next to Epona and Suna, opened the large bottle and filled each bowl with water.

The horses drank greedily, finishing the water within seconds before turning their focus to the lush grass of the grove.

"We should eat too," Link said, walking over to Shad then sitting on the ground. Parker and I followed and the four of us made a circle as Shad opened the lid of the wooden box.

I was expecting it to just be a few loaves of bread again, but I was greatly surprised. Inside were some round buns, thin slices of cured meat, a large chuck of goat cheese, and a bunch of apple-kiwi fruit.

"I'm starving!" Shad exclaimed and dug right in; the rest of us barely waiting turns, shoving a hand into the box the moment someone else's left.

The four of us were just as greedy as the horses: polishing off our food without a word and drinking our canteen dry in almost no time at all.

"How long before we ride again," Shad asked Link as he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Seven minutes," Link answered.

Shad yawned and placed his pack at the base of a tree, then said, "I think I'll close my eyes until then." He leaned back, laying his head against his bag when a hollow thunk, followed by a sharp twang, filled the air.

The four of us didn't say a word, didn't even take a breath, as we stared at the spot where Shad's head was seconds ago- because there, embedded within the tree, was the shaft of an arrow.

Link sprang to life, jumping up from the ground while removing the bow from around his shoulders. He notched an arrow, scanned the grounds then released it.

I spun quickly to look behind me, catching the last moment the arrow flew far through the air before piercing a thin, dark monster in the neck. It took me a second to realize that the monster was a bulblin, dressed head to toe in dark clothing. I watched as the bulblin's body became lax then keeled over, falling into a heap on the grass.

"Shad, are you okay?" Link asked, re-notching another arrow and keeping his eyes to the field.

"F-f-fine," Shad stuttered from his spot on the ground; his face a sheet of white.

Parker stood. "I thought you said their arrows couldn't reach us," he said, shocked.

"They can't. Not from above," Link confirmed.

"Well that one clearly didn't come from "above"," Parker pointed out.

"That was a ground scout," Link said, slightly surprised as he lowered his bow.

"How come you didn't hear it?" I asked him, standing up.

"Bulblins are pretty stealthy; ground scouts even more. I- I wasn't expecting to see any around here," he admitted.

"And what does seeing one mean?" Parker questioned.

Link blinked then said, "It means that we're in for some trouble. Ground scouts are only seen when a bulblin camp is nearby. I'm guessing the outcropping is their base."

"That's a smart move on their part," Shad said, still on the ground.

"Why?" I asked, looking down at him.

"It's the only way to get to and from the Eldin Bridge. They can ambush travelers and take their supplies," Shad answered.

"Ah," I said. "Well, it won't take us that long to get through, right?"

Shad pulled out the map from a pocket in his shirt and unfolded it. He stared at it, his lips moving silently as if he was counting then said, "It's almost three miles."

 _Dammit…_

"Three miles on a horse- that should be less than ten minutes. Possibly eight if we race the horses through like Link said we would," Parker stated.

Link nodded. "We also have the advantage," he said. "By sending out a scout, the main camp isn't watching this area. There's a chance that we can make it through the outcropping unnoticed."

"But probably not," I said flatly.

The hint of a smile rose on Link's lips as he shook his head. "With their scout dead they won't notice us right away. But they will and we have to be prepared for when they do." He walked over to Shad. "Come on, time to move," he said, offering the scholar his hand.

Shad grabbed Link's forearm and was pulled to his feet. He took a few deep breaths before he turned and picked up his pack, placing it over his shoulders once more.

Link gathered the items he removed from the satchel and put them back before mounting atop Epona.

Parker and I did the same: Parker swinging himself onto Suna's saddle then helping me up behind him.

Once I settled into the saddle I quickly summoned my magic, expanding it into a shield. I concentrated on holding its size for a moment; and when I felt confident that I wouldn't lose it I looked up to glance at Link. However, it was Shad that caught my attention as he stared at me in awe; his eyes moving and tracing the glowing red edges of my shield.

I couldn't help the swell of pride that rushed through me.

I tried not to grin like an idiot when I looked away from Shad and over to Link- who was staring at my shield as well.

But then Link reined in his focus and looked from me to Parker. "Ready?" he asked.

I gave him a small, reassuring smile and nodded; Parker nodding as well.

He nodded back then adjusted his grip on the bow that was still in his right hand before signalling us to go.

The two horses shot out of the grove like bullets.

As we raced to the entrance of the outcropping I raised my shield hand over my and Parker's head for protection. And as we entered the enormous rock formation I held my breath.

I kept my sight high on the ledges; my gaze sliding back and forth, tears beading off my cheeks as the wind streamed into my eyes as I tried to hold them open.

The horses' hooves thundered over the grass, the sound echoing up the rock walls… but nothing happened.

 _Maybe we will get through unnoticed…_

I exhaled a breath of relief when I felt a strong force blow across my shoulders. I twisted in the saddle and looked behind me, my eyes widening in horror.

Planted in the rock face was an arrow.

I turned the other way and scanned the ledges from where the arrow came from, finding it difficult to see as the sun was blazing in my eyes. But then something moved, stepping away from the light of the sun before disappearing within it again. But that exposure was enough and I knew I found what I was looking for: a bulblin.

"Link!" I shouted over the wind, hoping that he could hear me. Thankfully he turned his head and I quickly pointed behind me. "There's a bulblin behind us!"

Link looked up to where I was pointing, eyes squinting in the light as he twisted his torso. He lifted his bow and notched an arrow. A beat of thunder from the horses passed- then he let the arrow fly.

I turned and saw the arrow disappear into the sunlight, only to see it again protruding from the chest of the bulblin as its dark silhouette pitched forward and fell, hitting the ground with a screech that echoed around us as we rode away.

"Holy fuck!" Parker yelled, and I turned forward to see him looking over his shoulder.

I nodded in agreement then moved my shield to our left side.

With my shield adjusted I looked back at Parker when I saw his eyes bulge. "We've got company!" he shouted, and I glanced behind to see dark body after dark body materializing on top of the outcropping- roughly five or six, and all of them racing along the edges after us.

I twisted in the saddle once again, bringing my shield down to protect my and Parker's backs.

I watched as the mass of bulblins started to fall behind- their speed no match to that of Epona and Suna's. They continued to fire their arrows at us, but it was becoming useless. Every arrow that flew towards us would end up in the ground, never coming any closer than five feet before the horses doubled that distance within seconds.

I almost laughed at the bulblins feeble attempts to take us down, finding it rather enjoyable to watch them fail over and over again. However, my enjoyment was cut short when I heard Shad scream. I whipped my head forward to look at him and saw that protruding from his thigh was an arrow.

Quicker than lightning, Link re-notched his bow and fired just to our right. My eyes followed the arrow as it whizzed up and hit another bulblin- this time in the face.

Relieved, I turned back to the front; however, my focus was pulled back to Shad's thigh, now with a bloom of bright red blood leaching through his pants.

Just then, movement up ahead caught my eye- and I let out a whimper. Dozens of dark bodies started to appear along the rocky ledges, and I gazed in terror as they all raised their bows and notched their arrows.

I lifted my shield above our heads, taking a shuddered breath and watched as the world around me started to slow. My body ran cold as I breathed in; and I started to feel helpless as I breathed out.

I stared up at my shield and for the first time felt nothing but hatred towards it.

 _Why aren't you bigger? Why aren't you protecting my friends? Isn't that the entire reason why I have you?_

I felt desperate tears prick the corners of my eyes as I felt Parker's quickened breathing under my left hand; and saw how pure white Shad's face was as he gripped Link's shoulders for support.

I almost screamed my anger out loud when my breath hitched as I saw the bulblins start to release their arrows.

My arm suddenly hummed and I felt a surge of white hot power gush into my palm. I looked up to my shield once more and watched as it started to expand rapidly. It was as if it had a mind of its own; the hazy red edges growing wider and wider within seconds.

Just then, we were bombarded by arrows…

… however, none of them came close to touching us.

Wide-eyed, I stared at my hand as I was now holding up a domed shield that encompassed all of us within it.

I was stunned, unable to tear my eyes away as I watched the sunlight ripple over the barrier, revealing an intricate pattern of swirls that shimmered in a soft red.

"Del, how are you doing that?" Parker shouted in awe, snapping me out of my astonishment.

"I have no idea!" I shouted back, then leaned to the side to call to Link. "We need to move faster because I don't know how long I can hold it," I yelled to him as he turned his head to look at me.

He nodded then urged Epona to go faster. Parker did the same with Suna, and the two horses picked up speed- so much so that they practically flew over the ground.

The bulblins' arrows continued in their onslaught; however, my shield didn't waver and kept us protected. I marveled at how strong it was; at how little sensation I felt with each arrow hit; and I felt a new confidence swell up inside me.

But I wasn't going to overestimate this new found assurance- blatantly aware that my shield could snap back without a moment's notice. So I prayed with everything I had that we'd see the exit soon.

As the horses stormed through the passage the bulblins started to thin out; their masses unable to materialize quick enough before we blew past them. I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but I forced myself to hold off; keeping it in until I knew we were safely away from this place.

The passageway curved slightly up ahead, and once we rounded it the relief I was holding came out in an unstoppable rush. Up ahead, not more than twenty feet away, was the exit. Epona and Suna- as if sensing that safety- put on a burst of speed, and the two horses blazed through the rest of the pass and out of the outcropping.

"We did it! We did it! We made it through!" Parker yelled, laughing almost in disbelief.

I allowed myself to laugh too- it was the only way to stop myself from crying. The fear and uncertainty and relief I felt crashed within me and I was overwhelmed. But the laughing helped, and I started to feel calmer.

"Del?" my name was shouted. I leaned to the side to see Link looking at me. "Keep your shield up until we pass over the bridge, alright?"

"I'll try," I answered. However, I was slightly apprehensive- unsure if I'd be able to continue to hold it now that we were away from danger. I looked away from Link, and without thought, my eyes landed on Shad- and the arrow in his thigh.

I quickly pushed away my worries, resolved to keep my protection going. I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt.

And so I raised my arm a little higher, locked my elbow firm, and kept my magic flowing and my eyes peeled.

The Eldin Bridge was up ahead.

I grinned as it looked exactly like it did in the game: Two fortified stone arches (crumbling with age) bordered the entryways and stood sentinel over the long cobblestoned roadway that floated above an unfathomable chasm below.

The hollow thunder the horses' hooves made upon the grass changed once we raced onto the bridge, becoming sharp and striking like claps of lightning.

When we made it across the bridge and back onto grassy lands I saw Link turn his head to say something to Shad. The scholar nodded his pale and sweaty face, then pulled out the map from his shirt pocket. He braced the paper against Link's back, protecting it against the wind, and followed his finger along an image I couldn't see. Shad said something back to Link, who nodded.

"We're almost there," Link shouted. "Stay behind me."

"Okay," Parker shouted back.

Link continued forward over the field, leading us towards another long rock formation that seemed to be an extension of Death Mountain's mountain range. As we got closer a giant opening became visible, and soon we were heading in, surrounded once again by rocky walls. However, these walls weren't smooth like the outcroppings. They were jagged and spiked and angry looking, as if something hulking and malicious tore the mountain range apart.

As we made our way further down the path the boys kept their sights to the ledges while I kept my focus on my shield. My arm was starting to fall asleep from keeping it raised for so long, but I refused to let it down.

Just then, Link held out an arm that told us to stop. Parker pulled hard on Suna's reins, causing the cream mare to slide a little as she grounded to a halt right beside Epona. Both horses shook their heads as heavy gust of air blew rapidly from their noses.

"What is it?" I asked, keeping my shield up and scanning the area for danger.

"We're here," Link said.

"We- we're close," Shad corrected with a laboured breath.

"Oh god Shad, your leg…" I said with concern.

He chuckled. "I- I'll be okay. I've been shot in worse places, believe it or not."

"Really? Where?" Parker asked with piqued curiosity.

Shad's cheeks burned molten red against his bleached skin. "Uh…"

Link chuckled as he quickly dismounted Epona, walking to the satchel on her saddle and rummaging through it once more. "He got an arrow to the ass," he divulged as he removed his hand from the bag and handed Shad a small vial of Red Chu jelly.

" _What?!_ " Parker and I laughed at the same time.

Shad glared at Link, but then his eyes crinkled shut as Link placed a hand on the arrow in his thigh. "Ohhh, make it fast!" Shad pleaded.

Link nodded. "Okay, on three. One-" and he pulled the arrow straight out.

Shad yelped in pain. "You said on three!" he accused before he uncorked the vial and downed the contents in one gulp.

"And you said make it fast," Link stated with a shrug.

Shad scowled, his face turning pink as the Red Chu jelly started restoring him back to health. Then he exhaled in deep relief and looked down at his thigh, giving it a rub. After a moment he dismounted from Epona, landing on stable feet.

"Del, you can let your shield down now," Link said, coming up beside Suna.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, not entirely certain if I wanted to risk it.

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "No," he said honestly. "But I think you need to give yourself a rest."

He was right. My arm had lost feeling a while ago; the weight of it becoming like stone. However, I hesitated.

Link noticed and gave me a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Del."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Since my arm had no feeling I wasn't entirely sure if I was pulling back my magic or not. But after a moment I saw that the edges of my shield started to recede- shrinking more and more until it was nothing but a condense ball of magic floating above my palm. I closed my unfeeling fingers around the glowing orb and snuffed out the light. Then I allowed my arm to fall, dropping back to my side like a ten ton noodle.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked, turning in the saddle to look at me.

"Yeah, but I think my arm is dead…" I said as I used my left hand to pick up my wrist then letting it go and watching as it fell lifelessly onto my lap.

Link handed me a vial of Red Chu jelly.

"Thanks," I said, relieved. I took the vial, pulled the cork out with my teeth, then drank it down. The feeling in my arm came back almost immediately.

"Here Parker, take one too," Link said, offering Parker the jelly.

Parker took the vial and drank. When he was done Link took our empty bottles and walked back over to Epona.

"Going to need help down again?" Parker asked, twisting to face me with a smirk on his lips.

"No, I can get down just fine this time, thank you," I said, flicking the back of his arm. With the Red Chu jelly in my system my body was strong and capable of supporting my movements again. I asked Parker to remove his left foot from the stirrup so I could place mine there, and using Parker's shoulders for stability, I swung my right leg behind me and dropped down.

"So Shad," Parker said as he dismounted. "How'd you end up with an arrow in your ass?"

I snickered as I walked over to Shad, completely curious to hear this story.

"I don't see how that information is relevant to us right now," he huffed as he pulled out the map once more and started examining it.

I turned to look at Link, my eyes begging him to tell us what happened.

He grinned. "Shad accompanied Ashei on a patrol a few months back and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings."

"He wasn't?" I exclaimed in mock horror.

Shad grumbled. "I was inspecting a rare type of plant, if you must know."

"Yeah, and because of that a bulblin arrow stuck your ass," Link pointed out before turning back to me and Parker. "Ashei had to carry him back to the village. Needless to say, he hasn't gone on any patrols since."

Parker laughed.

Shad mumble something unintelligible under his breath.

Link snorted in amusement. When I gave him a questioning look he said, "Ashei forbids him to."

"Oh," I giggled then stopped as I thought of something. "Are you and Ashei dating?" I asked Shad, curious.

"Wha- what?! No! No, of course not! She- she's just a friend; an ally… A- a comrade-in-arms!" he explained, his face turning beet red.

" _Just a friend" my ass…_

Shad cleared his throat rather loudly. "Can we get back to finding Impaz, please?"

"Finding? I thought you knew where she was?" Parker questioned.

"I do…" he petered out. "…sort of," he petered back in.

My jaw went slack as I gave him an incredulous look. "So you're saying that we just went through _all that_ for "sort of"?" I cried, waving my hand in the general direction of the outcropping.

Shad scratched the side of his head as he stared at the map. "No, no- she's around here. She said she was."

"What do you mean?" Parker asked.

"About a month before Ganon usurped the throne, Impaz decided to leave the college in Castle Town-" then he mumbled "-for reasons that nobody could understand…" and he rolled his eyes. Then he cleared his throat. "She mentioned that she was heading to her ancestral home in the mountain range of Upper Eldin. This is the only pass found out this way, so it has- it _is_ here." And he went back to studying the map.

I exhaled sharply then turned to look at Parker. I made a show of looking around then raised my eyebrows in question, silently asking him if he remembered anything about this place.

He subtly lifted his hand, telling me to wait a second, and took a good look around. He walked past Link and Shad (who were both examining the map now) then turned and walked back towards me. He kept going, scanning each side of the rocky walls until he stopped and smiled.

Without a word I walked over to him, stopping at his side to see what he was looking at.

There, set within the wall on the left-hand side, was the gaping hole of a man-made tunnel.

"The Hidden Village," Parker said softly.

I smiled.

"Hey guys?" I called. "There's a tunnel over here. Maybe her home's on the other side?"

Shad and Link both looked up; Shad squinting our way before lowering his eyes back to the map. "The map doesn't show any tunnels or caves in here," he explained. "Maybe if we exit from the other side and follow this trail here…"

"Looks like we're taking matters into our own hands," I whispered.

"Looks like it," Parker whispered back. "Wait here."

I waited as he walked over to Suna, gave her a quick pat along her neck, then took the rein near her bit and led her back over to me.

"What're you doing?" Link asked, taking a step away from Shad.

"Heading into that tunnel," I answered as Parker and Suna came up next to me.

Shad huffed and walked quickly over to us. "I already told you, the map says there's no tun- oh, look a tunnel…"

I snorted. "Well, we're going in. You're welcome to come along if you'd like."

"It might be a dead end," Shad said as he scrutinized the opening.

"Could be," Parker shrugged. "But we won't know until we check. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" he smiled, then gave Suna's rein a light tug and she followed him without hesitation.

"Coming?" I asked Link before walking into the tunnel myself.

The light from the late morning sun followed me into the tunnel, illuminating my way for a few feet before deciding it wanted to go no further and passing me off to the shadowy arms of the dimness ahead.

I kept my eyes trained on Suna's slim outline, listening to the clap of her hooves against the stone ground, when the clapping sound suddenly doubled. I looked back to see Epona's dark frame entering the tunnel, along with Link and Shad's.

The four of us continued on together; and it wasn't long before I was able to see the dimness starting to recede- releasing us from its darkened arms and giving us over to the hands of the intensifying light at the end of the tunnel.

Parker and Suna were the first to exit, followed by me, then Shad, then Link and Epona.

And as the four of us stood side-by-side I couldn't help my smug grin as I gazed at Shad's wide-eyed response to what was in front of us.

"Well Parker, it seems that your guess was right. A village hidden on the other side of a tunnel," I said, unable to properly conceal the slight boast to my tone.

"Well I'll be an Oocca stuck in a pot…" Shad breathed.

"Shall we?" I asked, extending my hand in front of me.

Shad was the first to move; however, it was to take the map and writing utensil out of his pocket. Then he bolted forward, scribbling across the paper as his head ping-ponged back and forth; his movements making the large bag on his back to bounce wildly.

With Parker and Link leading the horses, the three of us followed the eager scholar up a short dirt road and through a ranch-style gate into the village.

It was a small village; one that looked remarkably like an old western ghost town.

The dirt road continued from the gate, running the length of the small town where I counted eleven similarly structured buildings. There were six on the left and four on the right (all with connecting balconies), and one lone house right at the back of the village.

As we walked further down the road a light breeze swept past and the old wooden buildings started to creak. It was an eerie sound that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Stop," Link said abruptly, halting in his tracks, Epona right beside him.

Parker tugged Suna's rein as the two of us froze.

"What is it?" I asked.

Link didn't say anything as he scanned the village with focused eyes.

I heard the buildings creak again- and that's when Link whipped off the bow from his shoulders, notched an arrow and released it, sending it flying through the first story window of the third building on the left. The sound of shattered glass filled the air, followed by a loud thump.

Shad, who was a few buildings down, turned to face us with a confused expression.

I had no doubt that both my and Parker's faces looked exactly the same; but none of us got the chance to ask Link what happened as the sound of creaking wood deepened into a rumble.

I watched the wooden buildings start to sway as bulblin after bulblin literally started to come out of the woodwork.

"Shad run!" Link shouted. "Into that alleyway," he instructed to me and Parker, pointing to an opening between two of the buildings on the right.

Suna and Epona didn't need any urging to move as the bulblins' arrows started to fall, prompting the three of us to run even faster into the alley. Shad, thankfully, was only a few steps behind. It was a snug fit but we managed to get the horses in safely- along with ourselves.

"Del, can you create your shield again?" Link asked.

I nodded and summoned my magic. I started to expand my power, pulling it outwards, further and further and—

It snapped.

 _No… No, no, no!_

"Del?" Link questioned.

"I- I can't," I breathed. "I can't make it as big as I did before."

"But you can still make one, right?"

"Yes," and I re-summoned my magic, creating my shield- only to have it cover half my body.

"It'll work," Link assured with a soft smile. "Keep watch of the opening."

"Okay," I said shakily.

"Everyone stay here," Link ordered and then he stepped out onto the road.

With my shield held out in front of me I watched with rapt attention as arrows whizzed through the air: striking the ground or embedding in the wood paneling of the village homes. However, none of the arrows touched Link as he deftly dodged each and every one that flew towards him.

With every arrow that came his way he reciprocated with one of his own- firing arrow after arrow in an unbroken succession of retaliation. And even though my view was limited, I knew that every arrow hit its target as a piercing screech filled the air immediately after each shot.

 _He's amazing…_ I marveled, my heart fluttering a little.

Parker seemed to think so too as he kept trying to peak around me for a better view. I had to push him back a few times as he started to get too close to poking his head out of the alleyway.

After nudging Parker behind me for a third time, I managed to take my eyes away from Link for a moment and scanned the small area that was visible from the alley.

Nothing.

I went back to watching Link and noticed that he wasn't firing the arrow he had notched to his bow. I saw him search the grounds, his eyes roving all over before closing them and turning his head slowly from side to side.

When he opened his eyes he exhaled and slackened his bow before replacing the unused arrow back into his quiver. He turned to face us and smiled at me.

I smiled back, happy and relieved that the attack was over.

As I stepped out from the alley- ready to drop my shield- movement suddenly caught my eye. I looked up and saw a bulblin emerge on the rooftop right across from us; arrow aimed right at Link.

I reacted instantly: collapsing my shield and catching my magic in my palm before sending it right back in a beam of red energy.

The blast hit home- cutting through the bulblin and incinerating it to ash.

A moment passed and the village stilled, turning into a ghost town once again.

"Thanks," I heard Link say, drawing my attention away from the bulblin's remains, now floating away on the breeze.

I exhaled slowly. "No problem."

"That was incredible!" Shad exclaimed, his eyes round as he came to stand beside me. Then, without warning, he grabbed my right hand and started examining it: spreading my fingers, wiggling my wrist, and prodding my palm.

Parker materialized on my other side, eyebrows raised questioningly at what Shad was doing.

"Shad, let go of her hand," Link said with an annoyed sigh.

Shad looked up from his scrutiny. "Oh… oh right. Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine," I said, giving him a terse smile as I was slightly weirded out.

"Why don't you go and get the horses?" Link suggested to the scholar.

Pink faced, Shad nodded then jogged back to the alleyway.

"It's true, though. That was awesome," Parker said.

I gave him a small smile. "So what now?" I asked.

"You can give me my packages," said an unfamiliar voice.

I quickly turned around- and looked down.

There, standing before me, was a tiny old lady.

Shocked, I stared unblinkingly at her; and she stared unblinkingly back at me.

"I'm sorry?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"My packages?" she repeated.

"Packages?" I asked confused, looking at both Link and Parker, who were just as baffled.

"Why are mail people such dimwits," the old lady grumbled to herself. "Yes, my packages! I sent an order with that roaming postman about a week ago and they were supposed to arrive yesterday!" Then she crossed her arms and glared at us. "I do hope it wasn't because of those damned bulblins, because that dolt of a postman promised me my packages _no matter what_!"

"What makes you think we're postmen?" Parker asked.

"Why else would you be here?" she argued.

"Impaz, it's you!" Shad called in surprise, coming out of the alley with Epona and Suna in tow.

I watched as the tiny lady turned towards Shad, then threw her head back and cackled. "Ah, Shaddy boy! What are you doing here?"

"To see you," he answered, his look of surprise falling flat.

"Ahh, so the college demoted you from scholar to delivery boy, eh?" she said with a sad shake to her head. "What a pity. I had such high hopes for you, lad."

"I wasn't demoted!" Shad cried shrilly.

"You weren't?" Impaz said, placing a hand under her chin. "Well good for you, Shaddy. Always knew you had what it took."

Shad's face turned red as his demeanor started to resemble that of a volcano ready to explode.

"So, what brings you fine young people out this way, if it's not to deliver my packages?" Impaz asked, turning back to face me, Parker and Link.

"We're looking for information on the Glaive of Souls," Parker answered, "and Shad said that you'd be able to help us."

" _Might! Migh_ \- why doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?" Shad huffed.

Impaz's dark eyes widened as a smile blazed on her lips. "The Glaive of Souls? Why, that tale happens to be my very favourite! Please, come with me and I'll tell you it's epic story."

"Thank you!" I beamed gratefully.

"But keep your eyes peeled as we walk through the village. Those dirty bulblins like to lurk around the rooftops."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them anymore. Link destroyed them all," I informed her.

"You don't say?" she drawled impressed, looking around. Then she looked back at me. "Who's Link?" she asked.

"Oh…," I blinked at her. "Him," I said as I pointed to Link.

Impaz walked up to Link and smiled. "That was very nice of you, dear," she said tenderly as she patted his forearm. Then she turned to me and Parker. "And you two are?"

"I'm Del, and this is Parker," I answered.

She smiled warmly at us, then she said, "Come, come," and motioned for us to follow her down the dirt road. Parker, Link and I followed behind; Shad and the two horses taking up the rear. "You three are lucky you came to me," she said after a moment. "There's no one in Hyrule who knows glaive lore like I do! You might even say I was born knowing…" she trailed off, grinning at us from over her shoulder.

"Oh, here we go…" Shad said, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious to know her answer (and the reason to Shad's annoyance).

"Why my dear, that's because I'm a Sheikah!" she exclaimed proudly.

Shad groaned loudly. "You're not a Sheikah, Impaz."

"Shad!" I cried, looking over my shoulder at him in shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Link exclaimed.

"Oh, pay him no mind," Impaz advised. "I _am_ a Sheikah," she confirmed; but then she sighed, her shoulders drooping. "But I'm also the last."

"You can't be the last because the _Sheikah are_ _extinct_ ," Shad said forcefully. "We've told you over and over that there's no evidence the Sheikah bloodlines survived. Therefore, there's no support to your claim!"

I snapped my eyes to Parker in confusion, and he looked just as confused as he stared back.

 _Impaz not a Sheikah… That can't be right…_

But as appalled as I was at Shad, I couldn't help but take a closer look at Impaz. She stood no higher than five feet tall; her slim frame supported by tiny legs that shuffled over the dirt road as she walked. Her white hair was parted in two and pulled into small buns just over her ears. But then I noticed something- something about her ears. They were rounded, not pointed like a Sheikah's should be. And her eyes… When I was staring at her moments before, I was staring into dark eyes- not red…

I didn't want to think it but… maybe Shad _was_ right. She didn't seem to exhibit any features that were unique to the Sheikah.

"Oh pish!" she exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "If I'm not a Sheikah then why was I named after the greatest Sheikah there ever was: Impa?

"Being named after Impa doesn't make you a Sheikah!" Shad said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Shaddy," Impaz sighed, turning back to look at the scholar. "You need to learn to see further than the margins of your beloved books." Then she looked to me, Link, and Parker and smiled. "I know what I am. I feel it in here," and she slapped her gut.

I smiled at her. I couldn't help but admire her tenacity.

But a true Sheikah or not, I didn't care. As long as she could tell us what we wanted to know, that's all that mattered.

"Ah, here we are," Impaz sang as we came upon the single leveled house at the end of the road. "My humble little abode." She walked over to the front door but stopped before turning the knob. "Shad, be a good lad and bring the horses around back. There's a water basin and small patches of dry grass for them to eat if they need it."

"I'll take them," Link said, walking over to a disgruntled Shad and taking the reins from his hand, then leading Epona and Suna around to the back of the house.

"Come inside everyone," Impaz invited, turning the door knob. "But please watch your step," she cautioned. We found out why as soon as she swung open the door.

A group of cats of all colours and sizes skirted outside; some running off in different directions into the village, as others circled and rubbed Impaz's legs.

"Hello, my darlings," Impaz cooed, reaching down to pet three cats that were encompassing her. "I've had to try and keep them locked in the house while those bulblins were around," she said to us. "Poor things were starting to go mad with boredom."

"How many do you have?" I asked as a chocolate brown cat started to rub my calf. I crouched down to give its cheek a scratch.

"Nine," Impaz answered before walking into her home.

I gave the brown cat one last scratch before standing up and following Parker and Shad inside.

The interior of her house was rather simple. It was a single-level, rectangled space where the main living room took up most of the area. There was a large rug that sat in front of a giant lit fireplace in the middle of the left-side wall; and placed on top of that rug was an old, ratty chair that had seen better days. In the back left corner was an alcove that housed a tiny kitchen which consisted of a flat topped stove and stone basin; and just to the side of that, along the main wall, was a small round dinner table that didn't have any chairs. To the back right corner of the house was an opened doorframe, where I believed led to her bedroom and bathroom. The walls of her house were pretty barren- the only décor being that of a wooden wheel, that looked as if it once belonged to a wagon, and a few pieces of old paper, tacked haphazardly beside the fireplace.

"Um, you have a really nice house," Parker said out of politeness as he took a look around.

"Thank you, dear," Impaz beamed. "Now, would any of you like a cup of tea before we get down to business?"

"Please," I said as Parker nodded.

As Impaz shuffled her way to her stove Link walked in through the open door, holding an old fluffy grey cat in his arms.

"Aww, who's your friend?" I asked, turning to Link and reaching out to tickle the cat under its chin.

"Don't know. But he just jumped into my arms when I was out back," Link said with a smile.

"That's Old Sensei," Impaz said as she filled a pot with water then placed it on the stove. She turned back to us. "You must be a good person," she smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling deeply.

"Why do you say that?" Link asked with a chuckle.

"Cats are very intuitive, my dear. And Old Sensei is the most intuitive cat I know. If he likes you it means you're a good person."

"Well that's a relief to know, considering he's the Chosen Hero of Hyrule," I laughed.

"Are you now?" Impaz asked as her eyebrows rose, creating deep fissures on her forehead.

Link nodded humbly.

"How wonderful!" she exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "My ancestors were able to help your former reincarnations many times in the past; and now it's my turn to carry on the tradition!"

 _God I hope so…_

Shad snorted from next to the door, removing his large bag from his shoulders and placing it on the ground.

Parker, Link and I all glared at him.

It wasn't long before the water was boiling and Impaz was steeping the tea. A few minutes later and everyone was holding a hot cup in their hands.

"Please, take a seat," Impaz instructed as she settled herself into the old chair by the fireplace.

Parker, Link, Shad and I all looked around the main room for some extra chairs but found none. And when Impaz didn't mention where we could find some, Parker took it upon himself to sit on the floor.

Impaz beamed at him.

Link, Shad and I followed suit.

After the four of us were seated Impaz took a sip of her tea. "For the majority of my adult life I have tried to gather all the information I could find regarding the Sheikah- as a way to keep my ancestry and heritage alive. It hasn't been easy; but with perseverance and hard work I can now say that I know more about the Sheikah than any who call themselves 'experts'," she smiled confidently.

Shad snorted into his tea- thankfully burning himself in the process.

"First, I have to say that I'm impressed you've all heard of the Glaive of Souls. Not very many people have," she added.

"I can see why," Parker said. "It took us forever to find any information on it; and when we did, it told us very little."

"As it should," Impaz nodded, placing her tea cup to the side of her chair. "What happened with the glaive was disastrous, and serves as a harsh reminder of our greatest failure."

"'Greatest failure' or not, proper documentation of the weapon should've been made," Shad accused.

"Tell me Shaddy- if your failure cost hundreds of people their lives, would you want it documented?" Impaz questioned.

"If it meant that others would learn from my mistake, then yes I would," he said with confidence.

"Ah, but the Sheikah did learn, and ended up destroying their greatest triumph."

"Hang on; I thought you said the glaive was their greatest failure?" Parker said.

Impaz nodded before reaching into the side of her chair and producing a small wooden pipe. "It was both, my dear. And I'll tell you the tale of why," she said, then got up and walked to the fireplace to light her pipe. Once she sat back down she inhaled twice, then blew out a lilac coloured smoke that smelled remarkably like cedar wood and peppercorns.

Then she began.

"A long time ago- longer than before the Three Golden Gods sent the goddess Hylia down to Hyrule- the Sheikah were a tribe of shadow warriors. Hidden deep within the jungles that were once these lands, the Sheikah built their civilization around natural fissures found in the earth. However, what many don't know is that these fissures were not natural, but caused by the constant pushing of malignant demons trying to escape their plane. The Sheikah built their homes and their temples in these places so that they could harness the power of these shadows, thus creating their unique talent of wielding shadow magic.

"The Sheikah were careful with their craft; but it's only ever a matter of time before caution gives way to chaos. And that fateful day was the day a fissure blew, splitting so large that multiple demons managed to escape into our world, searching for hosts to carry their incorporeal bodies. The Sheikah were able to avoid possession by using their shadow magic to defend themselves. But the other denizens of Hyrule were not so lucky.

"When the Sheikah learned of the chaos created by those possessed by the demons they took to action: forging a powerful weapon with the ability to cut the darkness attached to a soul. And they were triumphant- constructing a magnificent weapon that used their shadow magic to destroy the demons, which they called the Glaive of Souls.

"It wasn't long before the Sheikah were named the Protectors of Hyrule. And even though the demons were still running rampant, it was considered a time of safety. That is, until one cruel and unforgiving day."

Impaz inhaled deeply on her pipe then exhaled before continuing.

"A human man had come to believe that his wife was possessed by a demon. And although the Sheikah who wielded the glaive at that time told the man that this wasn't true, he refused to believe. So he set out to steal the glaive and save his wife on his own. He was successful and took the glaive before the Sheikah could stop him. But what the man didn't know was that the glaive could only be touched by those who knew how to use magic- as those who didn't risked the chance at losing their mind.

"The man returned home and used the glaive on his wife; but in doing so he ended up killing her. Horrified and filled with grief at what he'd done, his mind was easily consumed by the shadows within the glaive. You see, shadows can warp a broken mind so easily; and under the influence of this magic the man started to see a darkness in everything- and it became his mission to cut it out.

"Hundreds of innocent Hyruleans lost their lives before the Sheikah were able to stop him; but stopped him they did. It was because of this that a unanimous decision about the future of the glaive was made: That the glaive be broken- but not destroyed- and hidden away deep within Hyrule. And so the Sheikah broke their weapon into three pieces and hid them in places where no one could stumble upon them by accident.

"And that, my dear Parker, is why the glaive is our greatest triumph- and our greatest failure."

"Wow," Parker breathed, absentmindedly scratching the chocolate brown cat, who decided to sit in between me and Parker during Impaz's tale.

"So what happened with the rest of the demons after the glaive was broken?" Link asked, now with three cats in his lap.

'The Golden Gods sent Hylia down to protect the Hyruleans against the demon invasions."

 _And so began the events leading to_ Skyward Sword _…_

I turned to gaze at Parker and felt like he was thinking the same thing.

I looked back at Impaz. "The magic within the glaive… is it bad?" I asked, concerned about what we'd have to do if it was.

"That depends on who's holding it, dear," she said, reaching down to grab her cup and taking another sip of her tea. "Someone who has the ability to use magic renders the glaive's power neutral; and so it's the heart of the holder that wields the glaive as either good or bad. But, if someone without magic is to use it- like the man from the tale- then that someone is influenced by the shadows forged within the weapon."

"I guess you'll be the one handling the pieces when we find them," Link said to me, grinning.

"You can produce magic?" Impaz asked; her dark eyes widening as she stared at me.

I nodded then summoned a small amount of magic to show her.

Her eyes widened even more. "But you're a human," she said, shocked.

"You're human too!" Shad exclaimed, seemingly out of left field.

"Sheikah," Impaz corrected with a wag of her index finger.

"You have none of the distinctive Sheikah features!" Shad cried, verbalizing the same fact that I noticed earlier. "Your ears are rounded, for goddesses' sake!"

"What do ears have to do with anything?" Impaz asked.

Shad's eye twitched. "Sheikah had pointed ears- like mine and Link's! Yours are rounded like Del's and Parker's. Like a human!"

Impaz inhaled on her pipe then exhaled the lilac smoke. "Oh, pointed ears are going out of fashion, Shaddy boy. There's no need for them. The goddesses don't talk to us anymore," she sighed.

'They talk to Del," he stated, trying to one-up her- then immediately looked as if he wanted to retract his statement.

Impaz glanced from Shad to me, then to my ears. Then she laughed, throwing her head back in a loud cackle that made one of the cats in Link's lap jump. After a minute she wiped the mirth from her eyes and said, "I think you just helped prove my point, Shaddy."

Link and Parker chuckled.

"And what about you? Can you use shadow magic?" I asked, already certain of her answer but still curious to know.

Impaz's smile fell a little. "Unfortunately I can't. My parents never taught me. I assume it was because they wanted me to have an unburdened life- being the last Sheikah, and all," she claimed.

Shad groaned softly.

"Yes, that makes sense," I agreed, reveling internally when I heard Shad squeak in disbelief.

"Impaz, you mentioned that the glaive was broken into three pieces," Parker said, bringing our conversation back on track. "Do you know where to find them?"

Shad suddenly stood and walked over to his bag. "Yes… yes- I have it here! Uh wait…" he said, sounding like his enthusiastic self again as he rummaged through the contents in the pack. "Ah- ha!" he exclaimed as he pulled out the small leathered tome, flipping through the pages as quickly and delicately as he could while he made his way to Impaz. "I found this in my search for the glaive," he said, handing her the book. "This passage here- I think it might be clues to finding where the glaive pieces are hidden," he explained, pointing to the writing on the page.

I watch with rapt attention as Impaz's dark eyes skimmed back and forth, reading. "I can't read it," she said after a moment, snapping the book closed with one hand and giving it back to Shad.

The look on Shad's face was odd- as if he couldn't decide whether he wanted to rage or rejoice.

My heart sank into my stomach. "You can't?" I breathed.

Impaz gave me a pitying smile before saying, "The Sheikah language is rare to see; and it pains me to say that in all my years of research I was never able to learn it."

"So you have no idea where to find the pieces?" Link asked.

"Of course I know where to find them," Impaz said, rolling her eyes. "Just because I can't read some text on a page doesn't mean I don't have the information." And she pointed to her head. "I am a Sheikah after all."

"Then can you tell us where they are?" Link questioned.

Impaz stared at us, inhaling on her pipe and exhaling a circle of smoke. "No."

"Why?" the four of us shouted.

"The Glaive of Souls is the Sheikah's most dangerous weapon. I'm not going to tell a bunch of kids where to find it just so they can play around with it."

"Play with it?" I cried. "We don't want to play with it, we need to use it!"

"Use it? Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Because we think it can separate Ganon from the Triforce of Power," I said candidly.

Impaz's face became unreadable. She sat there unmoving for what felt like minutes; and I became concerned that she was having a minor stroke. But then she blinked a few times and smiled brightly. "Well, it's about time someone does something about that horrid man. Very well, I'll tell you what you need to know."

I exhaled in utter relief.

"Thank you," Link said, then asked, "So where do we start?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that," Impaz confessed. "Riddles are not one of my strengths."

"Riddles?" Shad questioned.

Impaz nodded. "Three riddles to be exact. My ancestors created one for each hidden piece. So, all you have to do to start is decipher the riddles and follow where they tell you to go."

Impaz became quiet, and the four of us watched her in silence as she smoked her pipe a few times, the lilac smoke billowing around her head every time she exhaled.

"Are you ready?" she asked, as if she was waiting on us to start.

"Yes!" the four of us chorused together impatiently.

She smiled then said:

 _The blade that cuts the darkness is bathed in purity's care;_

 _The handle that calls the darkness is wrapped in chains of judgement fair;_

 _The guard that sees the darkness is lost within a nightmare._

I quickly glanced at Parker, the look on his face telling me that the wheels were turning swiftly in his head.

"So, each component of the glaive has a role?" Parker asked Impaz.

"You're a smart lad," she said impressed. "Yes, each piece was forged separately, but were made to work in harmony.

"First, the cross guard- made out of shadow glass, and carved with the Sheikah's Eye of Truth- acts as a mirror that reflects the illusions casted by the demons within their host body.

"Next, is the handle- which was once the upper arm bone of a Sheikah who sacrificed himself for the creation of the weapon. He allowed himself to become possessed; and in doing so, trapped the demon within his bone using shadow magic. You see, darkness calls to darkness; and that is what the handle does. It calls out and seeks those who have been infested by shadows."

"Wait a minute," Parker said. "Why is it called a glaive then, if the weapon is only a few feet long?"

Impaz grinned. "When the Sheikah became possessed with the demon their powers merged into one; and as that power started to grow exponentially so did the Sheikah's body. They say that he grew to be about thirty feet tall!" she explained with enthusiasm.

Shad snorted. "A man growing to be thirty feet… That's impossible," he scoffed.

"How do you know? You weren't there," Impaz argued.

" _Neither were y_ -"

"The last piece," Impaz continued as if no one spoke, "is the blade, made from black iron, which can cut through a demon's dark hold on a person's soul and send it right back into the underworld." She paused to inhale on her pipe.

I used that moment to take a deep, silent breath as I tried to calm my elated heart; my nostrils filling with the smell of cedar wood and peppercorns as thick wisps of smoke escaped Impaz's lips.

Then she grinned at us behind the vapors of lilac. "Find the pieces and restore the glaive to its former glory, and you will have your weapon to defeat the Darkness."

* * *

 **And there it is... the origins of the glaive.**

 **I don't know about all of you but I absolutely _love_ origin stories! So I hope mine turned out well.**

 **Also, I hope my riddles are okay. It literally took me weeks to think of those, hahaha. So if they're too easy then I'm sorry, I tried.**

 **But if they're decent then I'd love to know if anyone can figure them out. Granted I won't confirm the guesses until the specific chapters are posted, but it would be fun to see what you think. So if anyone wants to guess, either in the comments or just to yourselves, I'll let you know that as of right now the only timelines I'm working with is Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time.**

 **So happy guessing ;D**

 **If you like what you're reading, please don't forget to review, follow and fave!**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone!**

 **First off, I have to say that I'm really, really sorry for the delay of this chapter. My recent semester of school turned out to be an incredibly rough one for me and monopolized all my time and energy.**

 **But even with the large gap between post, I can't thank each and everyone of you enough for sticking with this story. It means more to me than you know!**

 **That being said, for anyone who worries that this story might not continue, please rest easy because I have NO intentions of stopping till it's done! It might take me awhile (because life sucks that way...) but it will be finished :)**

 **So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm actually quite pleased with the way it turned out :D**

 **As always, thank you all for every read, comment, fave and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ; only my OC's and plot.**

* * *

 _Then she grinned at us behind the vapors of lilac. "Find the pieces and restore the glaive to its former glory, and you will have your weapon to defeat the Darkness."_

* * *

Link, Shad, Parker and I sat motionless as we stared transfixed at Impaz, watching in silence as she picked up her teacup from the side of her chair and downed the rest of its contents in one gulp.

"Anyone for more tea?" she asked as she lowered the cup from her lips.

The sound of her voice broke through the stillness; and the four of us shifted slowly as if we were statues coming to life.

Link gave his head a little shake before he said, "Thank you for the offer, Impaz, but I think it's time that we started to head back," and he began to gently remove the (now) four cats from his lap, then stood up.

"Very well," Impaz nodded, and scooted out of her chair to empty her pipe in the fireplace.

"We can't leave yet!" Shad exclaimed, shooting up from the ground and racing to his bag. After a second of rummaging he pulled out some crumpled pieces of blank paper and a writing utensil. "Impaz, I need you to repeat the riddles," he said as he marched over to her. "Exactly as you said them before!"

Impaz turned her head; and I watched as her eyes started to narrow when Link stepped into my line of sight, offering me his hand. I took it with a smile and he helped me to my feet. Just as I was about to thank him I stopped, my attention being drawn to Shad and Impaz arguing loudly.

" _They shouldn't be documented!"_ Impaz exclaimed, stomping her foot.

" _You've already told us the riddles! What does it matter if they're written now?_ " Shad countered with a stomp of his own.

Annoyed with their petty squabbling, I was just about to walk out of the house when their argument took a turn. Impaz said something that sent Shad into near hysterics. His body was visibly shaking, his glasses were barely hanging on to the tip of his nose, and his fingers were gripped so tightly onto the papers that they actually managed to puncture holes in them.

"I'm going to see if I can help sort things out," Link said with a sigh.

"Good idea," I nodded.

As he turned and started to walk away a funny sensation overtook my hand, as if a light pressure was being released. Confused, I quickly looked down and noticed that that feeling was actually caused by Link's hand leaving mine.

 _Huh… We both got so distracted by Shad and Impaz that we didn't even notice we were still holding hands,_ I mused; then I snickered softly at how ridiculous it was.

"What's so funny?" Parker asked, standing from the floor with his half-drunk cup of tea in his hand.

"Nothing," I answered with a shake of my head. Then I bent down to pick up my teacup. "Would you mind?" I asked, holding it out to him.

Parker took my cup then walked over to the little sink in the corner alcove.

I turned my attention back to the argument, trying to see if I could get a sense of how it was going when my mind randomly started to wander.

I still found it amusing that both Link and I never realized that our hands were joined for so long; and suddenly I couldn't help but think back to all the times that his hand held mine…

After the bokoblin attack, when he removed the ax from my unmoving fingers…

Once, when we were running away from the Skull Kid's skeleton puppets in the Sacred Grove…

When he wrapped his hand around mine as we took a picture with the Master Sword…

When he refused to let my hand go after it froze from the ice keese…

Just now…

My chest warmed as my heartbeat started to quicken.

A small smile rose on my lips the more I thought about it; realizing at some point just how much I enjoyed having my hand held by Link. The warmth and strength of his wrapped around mine made me feel—

My smile faltered slightly as that thought sent my heart into a tizzy.

 _Whoa, Del. Don't even go there… Your focus needs to be on getting home! …Nothing else._

I took a few deep breaths to try and clear my head; then I looked back over at Link.

He had pulled Shad and Impaz away from the fireplace and was standing almost between them, both hands raised at chest level to push them apart if need be. The scholar and the old woman were no longer yelling, but you could tell that their conversation was still strained from the looks on their faces. Link said a few things to the two of them, then turned to Impaz and said something that had her throw her head back and cackle. She nodded then reached out to take Shad's almost-destroyed-papers and writing utensil, and started to write.

Link took that moment to look up, locking his eyes with mine as he did.

And without warning, the dark blue of his eyes became like rushing waters, engulfing me in his gaze as I held myself still. I felt something shift inside me as I stared at him, transfixed.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped.

"You okay?" Parker asked.

I looked at him and felt the waters start to recede.

"Just fine," I rasped as my throat suddenly went dry.

Tentatively, I looked back at Link (who was talking with Impaz again), and took a deep, core shuddering breath.

… _Del, you need to focus on getting home…_

"Well, it looks like we have everything we need," Link said as he walked away from Impaz and back over to me and Parker. Then he looked at me funny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked casually.

"You look a little… off."

I felt myself redden. "Oh, uh… must be from all the excitement of today," I shrugged, trying to remain calm.

He nodded, accepting my answer. However, there was a slight squint to his eyes that told me he wasn't totally convinced.

"We should get going," I suggested with a clap of my hands.

Link's eyes returned to normal as he said, "Let's get the horses," then turned and made his way to the front door. Parker and I followed behind, with Impaz and Shad in tow.

The late afternoon sun was hot on my shoulders as Shad, Impaz and I waited for Link and Parker to bring the horses to the front of the house.

"Del?" Shad said, turning to me. "Would it be alright if I ride with Parker this time?"

I blinked in surprise. "How come?"

"I'd like to start deciphering the answers to these riddles, and I want Parker's input. It'll be easier to discuss all of this if we are on the same horse."

"Uh, sure."

"Wonderful!" Shad exclaimed and then walked over to Parker, who had reappeared with Link and the horses. "I will be riding with you on the journey home. We have much to talk about!"

Parker's eyes widened slightly, looking over Shad's shoulder to me before looking back at Shad. "Uh-"

"Excellent!" Shad said as he clapped Parker hard on the back. Then he adjusted his large bag over his shoulders and started to head down the village path.

"Looks like you'll be riding with me," I heard Link say as he and Epona came up beside me.

"Looks like it," I said as I looked away from Parker's stunned face to Link's. He was smiling widely, as if this turn of events made him happy. I felt the beating of my heart pick up the tempo. "W- well, I'm going to make sure that Parker's going to be okay with this new arrangement. Meet you out there?"

Link nodded before turning to Impaz and extending her his arm. She giggled like a little girl as she reached up and took it; then the two of them headed for the exit.

My stomach fluttered.

I heard the echo of hooves and turned to see Parker walking up to me, an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry you have to ride with Shad," I apologized, "but I don't think anything would've stopped him for sitting with you," I said honestly.

"Riding with Shad isn't the problem," Parker said quietly as the two of us walked side-by-side. "It's coming up with a way to avoid answering the riddles- while still being helpful- that has me annoyed."

"Avoid answering..? Hang on; are you saying that you've already figured them out?" I asked in a hard whisper.

"I think so," he nodded. "But there are a few things I'd like to fact-check before we go telling everyone else."

"Holy… shit…" I breathed. "Will you tell me now?" I asked, eager beyond belief to hear the answers.

Parker just grinned and shook his head. "I'll tell you everything later tonight. I promise."

I glared at him, but couldn't hold it for long as I started to smile like an idiot. "I'm so happy you're here!" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist in a hug.

Parker chuckled. "You know, so am I," he said as he placed his free arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

 _We're a few more steps closer to getting home!_

It wasn't long before we reached the entrance of the tunnel.

I gave Parker's waist one last squeeze before letting go and then the three of us made our way into the darkness, leaving the Hidden Village behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ragged mountain pass was ablaze with sunlight and I had to squint my eyes as Parker, Suna and I emerged from the tunnel.

When my vision cleared of sunspots I saw Link standing just off to the side, checking Epona's saddle and reins while Impaz chatted happily with him.

Shad, on the other hand, stood straight ahead in the middle of the pass, the paper with the riddles held up right in front of his face. He was moving the page this way and that, as if the change in the angles of light might reveal something important.

As I walked over I noticed that one of Shad's eyes was visible through a large puncture hole, rapidly darting from side-to-side and up and down. It made me think of a horror movie- when the deranged killer is peeking through a hole, trying to find its victim.

I quickly stepped away from him.

"You look to be all set," Impaz said to Link as he tossed Epona's reins over her head.

"Just about. I need to check Suna's tack and then we'll be on our way," Link smiled, removing the quiver from Epona's saddle and placing it over his shoulders opposite of the Master Sword still on his back. Once it was in place, Link unhooked the Hylian Shield from the leathered seat and slipped his arms through the straps. The sunlight glinted brightly off the polished metal as he moved- and it made me realize something.

"Link, I don't think I can ride with you."

"Why not?" Link and Shad said at the same time; Shad lowering his paper to stare at me.

I blinked, taken aback by their dual tone of confusion. "Well, because if Shad rides with Parker then they'll both be without a shield," I explained.

"Can't you create another giant shield like last time?" Shad inquired.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't count on it," I said with dark honesty.

"Perhaps there's another way we can go," Shad said as he removed a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "One that bypasses the bulblins altogether…" he petered out, opening the map and scanning for a new route. "Ah! What about this? We travel north, just far enough to reach the outskirts of the rain forest, then cut across and head back down- no wait, that won't work… We'd come to close to Hyrule Castle-"

"What are you looking for, Shaddy boy?" Impaz inquired.

Shad's eye twitched. "A way to get safely back to Kakariko Village," he explained. "One that doesn't involve bulb-"

"You all came from Kakariko Village?" Impaz asked, surprised.

I nodded as she looked at me with big eyes. Then she smiled heartily.

"Well, I just so happen to know a secret about Kakariko Village," she claimed gleefully.

"And that would be…?" Shad groaned in exasperation.

"A secret path that connects Kakariko Village with my Hidden Village!"

"Seriously?" I asked.

Impaz nodded. "It was used by the Sheikah hundreds of years ago, when the population first started to split between the two regions. Made things easier for privately trading weapons and information," she said with a wink.

"I don't see anything on the map that indicates a path between here and Kakariko," Shad scoffed.

"Of course you wouldn't!" Impaz exclaimed. "The Sheikah made sure to disguise many different paths on the map when they were designing it."

"I beg your pardon…" Shad blinked. "You think the _Sheikah_ drew the map of Hyrule?"

"Who else would've?" she countered.

"Scholars of cartography!" Shad cried.

"Oh pish," she said, waving a dismissing hand in the air. "Everyone knows that the Sheikah were the first to travel around Hyrule, and the first to document it. Those scholars who put their names on the map were nothing more than a bunch of lazy numskulls who stole Sheikah property!"

A sharp noise filled the air.

… I think it was Shad's brain snapping in half.

"Show me your map, will you?" Impaz said, holding her hand out to Shad.

Unblinkingly, he handed her the map, who then handed it to Link.

"See this line here?" she said, skimming her finger across the surface of the paper. "That's the path you want to take."

"And what exactly makes this route any better than the other?" Shad spat through gritted teeth.

"Well, for one it's safer. Of all the times I've been on that path I've never seen a bulblin-"

"There's always a first," he growled.

"-and two," Impaz continued as if Shad hadn't said anything, "it should cut your travel time by a few hours."

"Let me see," Parker said, handing me Suna's reins before walking over. Link took a step back so Parker could take his place; and after Impaz showed him where the path was he took a moment to study the map. "So these lines, the converging ones that indicate a cliff side, that's where the secret path is?"

Impaz nodded.

Parker looked at the map again. "You're right; it really would cut our travel time if we went this way," he said. "But are you sure there aren't any bulblins lurking about?"

Impaz pursed her lips as she thought. "I suppose it's possible. I haven't actually walked that path in years, now that I think about it."

Parker looked at me.

I shrugged. "It has to be better than a long ass detour, right?"

"True," Parker agreed.

"Secret path it is," Link said, then walked over to check Suna's tack. "So, do you still think you need to ride with Parker?" he asked as he inspected her bridle.

I felt my heart speed up a little. "Well, if Impaz believes the path is safe then it should be fine if he rides with Shad."

"Okay. Great," Link smiled softly, then took Suna's reins and threw them over her head. "Let's get back to the village."

"Okay."

"Suna's ready to go," Link said to Parker, leading her over to him.

"Thanks," Parker said as he took her reins, then quickly climbed into her saddle. Once he was settled he reached out his hand to me.

"Oh, um, I'm actually going to ride with Link."

"You are?" Shad questioned, his sulking anger changing into excitement.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Wonderful! Parker we can commence our deciphering as planned," Shad exclaimed joyfully, straightening his large bag on his shoulders.

The look Parker gave me was sharp.

 _Sorry,_ I mouthed, giving him a guilty smile before I turned and walked over to Epona.

Link was already atop her saddle and extended his hand as I approached. Heart thumping, I braced my hand on his forearm before putting my left foot in the stirrup and hoisting myself up.

"Ready?" Link asked from over his shoulder.

"Yes," I nodded, reveling in the amount of space I had on this saddle. I'd forgotten how big it was compared to Suna's small, crampy one. I smiled as the thought of a comfortable ride made me happy- only to immediately feel bad. Parker was stuck sharing that cramped saddle with Shad; the two of them squished up against each other… for however long this trip was going to be…

I took a look around my shoulder to check on Parker, only to see that he was staring right at me. The look in his eyes was almost murderous as Shad kept nudging him forward while trying to settle into the saddle, constantly adjusting and readjusting the large pack on his back.

"Oh boy," I sighed as I turned away.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Well, let's just say if looks could kill, Parker would've murdered me ten times over for allowing Shad to ride with him," I mumbled quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Link said, his voice sounding curious as he shifted to turn around.

"No, don't look!" I whispered. "You'll make it worse."

Link quickly faced forwards. "Is he really that mad about it?"

I sighed again. "He'll get over it, eventually." … _But maybe sooner rather than later…_ I thought as I had an idea. "Hey Link, how would you feel about lending Parker your shield for the ride back?"

"My shield?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, he probably won't ever have to use it, but if you lent it to him just to be on the safe side…"

 _And so he won't be annoyed with me anymore…_

Link turned his head to look at me and I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

Link snorted, the corner of his mouth rising. "Fine," he said.

"Thank you!" I smiled with relief as I quickly dismounted Epona. Link removed the shield from his back and handed it down to me. I took it, then turned towards Parker and walked over to him. He looked at me with a mix of suspicion and curiosity as I approached.

"Peace?" I asked as I held out the shield to him.

His dark eyes widened. "Wha… A- are you serious?"

"Mm hmm," I nodded. "You can wear it. Here."

A childish grin grew on his lips as he took the shield from my hands, placing his arms through the straps and adjusting it securely to his back. "Thank you," he said softly, his voice full of appreciation.

I gave him a nod before walking back to Link and Epona. Link offered me his arm again, and I mounted onto the saddle once more.

"Good?" Link asked.

"Good," I answered.

Then he called out, "Everyone ready to go?"

"Settled and ready!" Shad exclaimed.

"Ready," Parker said.

Link nodded then looked at Impaz. "Thank you for all your help."

Impaz grinned wide, causing her eyes to crinkle closed. "It is the job of the Sheikah to aid the Chosen Hero on his journey." (Shad groaned loudly). "There's no thanks needed. Now, the four of you get out of here. Those pieces are not going to find themselves."

Link smiled at her, then turned his head to me and said, "Hold on."

I wrapped my arms around his waist (mentally scolding my heart for speeding up again) and we were off.

"Bye Impaz! I hope you get your packages soon!" I called, waving at the tiny old woman as we sped down the ragged mountain pass, heading in the opposite direction of the way we came.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It didn't take us long to reach the end of the pass; the rocky walls opening to reveal an expanse of open terrain far below a steep cliff side.

Link slowed Epona to a walk before stopping her completely at the edge of the pass. He leaned forward then looked from left to right. "Well, what do you know," he said, sounding impressed.

I was about to ask what he was looking at when he prompted Epona into a walk and I saw for myself.

We stepped out onto a wide path that measured about the width of a two lane highway. The ragged mountain wall lined the path on the right, while an un-barricaded cliff side lined the left.

"Looks like the Sheikah really did hide this path on the map," Parker remarked.

"Not you too!" Shad whined.

I chuckled.

"Parker, will you be comfortable going at a gallop?" Link asked, turning his upper body to look at him.

I turned my head to see Parker nod. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. Let's go," Link said, returning forward. Then he whipped Epona's reins and she shot off, galloping swiftly down the path.

After about ten minutes of riding it became evident that there wasn't much to look at. I had the choice of watching the slow passing tree tops of the forests below, or the dizzying rush of the rocky wall above. (I chose the trees as the mountain wall made me feel nauseous).

As I stared out to the sea of dark green, I started to think about the riddles Impaz gave us and wondered if I could find the answers to them too. I mean, how hard could it be, really?

So I began to recite what Impaz said from memory.

 _The blade that cuts the darkness is purity- no, that's not right…_

 _The blade that cuts the darkness- or is it the blade that calls the darkness? No, no it's cuts- a blade cuts…_

 _Okay, maybe try the next one. The handle that guards the darkness is in chains- No that's not right either…_

 _Dammit…_

As it turned out, the riddles were a lot harder than I thought. Especially the remembering-what-they-were part…

I decided to try focusing on the words I could remember rather than the sentences themselves.

 _Purity, chains, and- and nightmare! I remember nightmare._

 _Okay, so what could purity mean? The goddesses, maybe…? The purity of prayer…? Where would you go to pray to the gods…? A shrine…? A temple…? A-_

 _Oh!_

 _Could "purity" mean the Temple of Time?_

I started to smile at the possibility of deciphering a riddle when my smile fell. If one of the pieces really was hidden at the Temple of Time then that meant that Link and I had to go through the Sacred Grove to get there. And I knew exactly who'd be waiting for us if we did…

A chill went up my spine, making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" I heard Link call from over his shoulder.

I blinked, shocked that he was able to feel my body tremble while Epona's quick movements vibrated underneath us.

"No, I'm not cold," I assured him. "Just an unpleasant thought."

"Anything I should be worried about?" he asked.

I shook my head before realizing that he couldn't see my gesture as his eyes were focused on the path ahead. "No. I was just thinking about the riddles and had this crazy thought about where one could be," I chuckled.

"And where's that?" he asked.

"The Temple of Time," I answered.

Suddenly, I felt Link's body shudder.

I laughed. "I'm guessing you came to the same conclusion I did."

Link looked fully over his shoulder at me, his eyes wide. "Gods above, I hope you're wrong…"

I nodded. "I most likely am. It was just a thought."

Link's eyes softened before he turned his head forward again.

"How about you? Do you have any ideas of what they could mean?" I asked him.

Link shook his head before calling over his shoulder, "I have no idea where to begin with them. I- I'm not the best when it comes to puzzles and riddles."

"That's true," I agreed as I thought back to the Sacred Grove and how I pretty much solved everything.

I saw the corner of Link's mouth pull upwards.

I smiled as I went back to my personal brainstorming, focusing on a new word this time: _chains._

The only thing I could think of that could relate to both chains and temples was Death Mountain. The Gorons were miners and- from what I could remember of the _Twilight Princess_ game- they used a lot of metal within their dungeons. I was even pretty sure I remembered one of the bosses having chains around its wrists.

If that was the case, then getting to the temple would be so simple!

I came up with nothing good for "nightmare". Not even the Skull Kid and his nightmarish grin held up well as an answer.

The more wrong answered I came up with, the more focused I became on these three little words. So much so, that I was completely oblivious to the change in terrain until I felt Epona's gait start to slow to a jog.

"I think I know where we are," I heard Link say.

I blinked a few times, erasing the words stamped across my eyes, and looked around.

We were in another mountain pass, surrounded by smooth walls on both sides. The russet colouring of the stone reminded me of the mountain range of Death Mountain.

"Yes, I definitely know where we are," Link said and pulled Epona to a stop; the giant mare snorting hard as she did.

Parker pulled Suna to a stop right next to us.

"We can walk the horses from here," Link said, and lifted his leg over Epona's head before sliding off.

"Where are we?" Parker asked.

"Kakariko Village," Link answered.

"What? Already?" I asked stunned as I looked around again.

Link nodded. "If we keep going straight we'd hit the edge of the upper pass- which is actually a drop-off. We can't get the horses down that way though, as the only way to ground level is to scale some scaffolding connected to the mountain wall."

 _That's where I train with Nobu!_

"But we can take the horses pass the hot springs. We just need to back track a little."

 _Wow, Impaz was right. That way was a lot faster, and safer…_

I started to dismount when Link reached out to me. "Need a hand?"

I shook my head. "I'm okay, thanks. If I'm ever going to learn how to ride a horse then I have to learn how to properly dismount, right?"

"Fair enough," Link said and stepped away.

I placed my left foot into the stirrup then swung my right leg behind me before dropping down with ease.

"Nicely done," Link said.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a sweeping bow. "It is my best- and only- riding skill."

He chuckled then threw Epona's reins over her head.

Once Shad and Parker were dismounted from Suna the four of us went back up the path until we reached an opening in the mountain wall. We walked through and ended up in an area that I didn't recognize. The ground was flat and covered with outcroppings of various sizes. It wasn't until we passed by a particularly large set, and saw a giant hot spring with a barrier through the middle, that I knew exactly where we were.

As we made our descent down the hill from the communal hot spring I looked out to the village, staring in awe as the early evening sun coated everything in a rich amber hue.

Heading towards the stables, it wasn't until we walked by Renado's hut that I noticed we didn't encounter anyone along the road.

Link suggested it was probably dinner time.

Suddenly, my stomach pinched fiercely at the mention of food; and I realized just how long it had been since we last ate. That last thought turned the pinching into a bubbling gurgle- one that was loud enough to have all the boys look my way. My cheeks grew warm as they stared at me; however, from the expressions on their faces it was obvious that they were now just as hungry as I was.

We quickly walked the rest of the way to the stables, and were relieved to find that Luda was there.

"Oh, you're back!" she cried with excitement as she saw us approach. "Did you find it? Did you find where the glaive is?" she inquired as she opened the gate.

"Well yes and no," I said, forgetting to elaborate as my stomach bubbled again.

Luda raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"We were given three riddles," Parker answered. "We need to solve them to find where the three pieces of the glaive are hidden."

"Riddles? Well, that's…bothersome," Luda said.

Parker laughed.

Luda gave him a small smile. "Here, let me take the horses now. They look like they're in need of a good rest."

Link patted Epona's neck. "Make sure they get some sweets tonight, will you? They both did well today."

Luda nodded and took the reins from Link and Parker.

"Luda, when's dinner?" I asked as my mouth filled with saliva at the prospect of food.

"Dinner was served about twenty minutes ago," she said. "If you hurry you should be able to catch the chef before he puts everything away."

And that was all it took for us to turn and race away, booking it as fast as we could back to the inn before our meal was lost forever.

We made it to the inn in record time- even Shad, who managed to keep up with us despite his oversized bag still on his back.

One by one, we plowed through the front doors, then scrambled into the dining hall towards the service window.

I was sure there were a few heads that turned our way as we passed by, but I couldn't be bothered to look as all my concentration was on the trays of food being handed out by an obviously peeved chef.

Link, Shad, Parker and I took our trays to the nearest table, sat down and started unceremoniously shovelling food into our mouths.

The food was cold but still tasty. I was able to recognize some of what I was eating, like the assorted veggies and rice. However, they were mixed with a type of meat that I couldn't quite pin point.

"Thirsty?" a voice said from the head of the table, and I looked up to see Rusl standing there, holding a pitcher and a stack of cups.

We all nodded greedily, our mouths too full to speak.

Rusl filled each of the cups with water and handed them around.

"Bo is on his way to tell Nobu and Zelda that the four of you are back," Rusl said as he refilled Parker's glass.

"No need," Shad said before emptying the contents of his cup in one large gulp. "I'm heading over there now." Then he stood. "Parker, I'd like you to come with me. We need to start our discussion since it couldn't happen during our ride."

I saw Parker's shoulders slump, but he raised his head and nodded at Shad.

"Good," Shad said, then he turned and headed out of the dining room.

Parker took one last sip of water before he stood.

"Your discussion couldn't happen?" I asked Parker as he gathered his and Shad's empty trays.

Parker smirked. "Yeah. I told Shad that the wind was too loud, and that it was pointless to try and talk since I couldn't hear him."

I snorted.

Parker took the trays to the service window then stopped back at the table. "See you at Renado's?"

"Yeah. Be right behind you."

Parker nodded then waved good-bye to Rusl.

"I must be off as well. Nobu has me on patrol," Rusl said, dividing the remaining water between my and Link's glasses.

"Would you like to come with us to Renado's first? Hear what we found before you go?" I asked.

Rusl smiled but shook his head. "Duty takes priority, I am afraid. But Link can tell me all about it when he joins me later."

"Join you?" Link asked.

"Nobu wants you on patrol with me tonight."

Link groaned loudly. "I swear that guy has an enmity against sleep."

I tried to suppress a giggle.

"Do not worry," Rusl said, patting Link on the back. "Join me later and tell me what you found, then head back and rest."

"Really?" Link asked, looking relieved.

Rusl winked. "I will cover for you." Then he turned and exited the dining hall.

"He's so kind," I said after I heard the inn's front doors swing close.

Link nodded in agreement.

"It's uncanny sometimes, how much he reminds me of my dad," I confessed softly.

"He does?" Link asked, his eyes curious as he looked at me.

"It's in the little things mostly, like a comforting word or a small laugh. But I see it the most when Rusl smiles in that gentle way of his. My dad used to smile like that…"

Link didn't say anything but continued to stare at me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What?" I asked with a puzzled laugh.

Link blinked a few times before he turned his eyes away from mine. "Nothing," he said quietly as a thin streak of pink started to line the tops of his cheeks. He cleared his throat then said, "My father didn't smile much."

"He didn't?"

"His life didn't turn out the way he wanted," Link said with a shrug. Then he fell silent. A moment passed when I thought he was going to end the conversation there, but then he said, "Sometimes I have these thoughts of what it would be like if we got to live in Ordon together. Protecting the village, teaching the kids how to fight, helping Fado wrangle the goats when they got loose," he chuckled. Then he turned his eyes back to mine. "I like to believe he would've smiled then."

I looked at Link through misty eyes; and without thinking too much, I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"I think you're right to believe that," I said, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"Thanks," he said quietly, squeezing my hand in return.

We sat in comfortable silence, our hands still joined together- until my brain caught up with what was happening. My heart kicked into overdrive, beating so fast and loud that I knew Link could hear it.

I took a deep breath before I released my hand from his; my heart fluttering lightly as Link seemed reluctant to let go.

(At least, I think he was…)

I cleared my throat. "We should probably head over to Renado's," I suggested. "The sooner Shad talks our ears off about what he thinks the riddles are, the sooner we can leave."

Link chuckled and nodded. "Let's get it over with."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As it turned out, Shad wasn't in a particularly chatty mood.

When Link and I entered the hut we found him scurrying around the balcony library, pulling books from every shelf and placing them haphazardly onto the tiny desk.

"Apparently he doesn't have enough "concrete data" to confidently start a conversation," Parker said as we approached him.

"What? But I thought he already had some ideas?" I asked, surprised.

"Knowing Shad, he has millions. But he won't speak about them until he's convinced himself they're true," Nobu said as he rose from one of the benches and stood next to us. "Welcome back."

His greeting was amiable.

I didn't trust it.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a cautious smile before he walked away and headed up to the bedrooms- most likely to get Zelda.

"Del! Parker! You're back," Calli said as she emerged from Renado's kitchen, smelling like plants and herbs as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Calli," I said as I returned her hug. "Where's Charlie?" I asked when I didn't see him follow behind her.

"Taking a bath," Calli answered. "He was helping Fado with the goats today."

"He was?"

Calli nodded.

"I wonder if he got to play with the baby goat?" I mused out loud.

Calli shrugged. "So…?" she said, her eyes eager as she looked from me, to Parker, then to Link. "Did you guys find the glaive?"

"Not yet. But we have the clues to find it," Parker said.

Her brows knitted slightly. "Clues?"

"Riddles," I said then held up three fingers. "Three of them that we need to solve."

"Could you recite them to me?" Zelda's clear voice asked as she and Nobu descended the stairs.

Parker answered for us:

" _The blade that cuts the darkness is bathed in purity's care;_

" _The handle that calls the darkness is wrapped in chains of judgement fair;_

" _The guard that sees the darkness is lost within a nightmare."_

Zelda paused in front of us, placing a delicate hand under her chin as she thought. "And you are sure the wording is correct?" she asked Parker.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hmm," she voiced before stepping away and walking up the balcony staircase.

Shad's shuffling stopped abruptly as he watched the princess scan the shelves of books, pick one up and flip through the pages. "No, not this one," she said as she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"Your Highness? Try these," Shad said and handed her a few loose pages of paper.

"Thank you," Zelda smiled as she took the pages and started reading.

"Del, Parker, Calli, the three of you can head back to the inn," Nobu said. "I don't expect there to be much going on tonight."

I looked back up to Shad and Zelda- both of them silently engrossed within the pages they were reading.

"Yeah, sounds good," I said, relieved to be leaving. I wanted more than anything for Parker to tell me what he knew about the riddles.

Nobu turned to Link. "Link, I want you on patrol with Rusl. He's front look-out tonight."

Link didn't say anything and just nodded; clearly still annoyed at having to patrol despite Rusl's offer.

"I'm actually going to head back to the kitchen," Calli said. "I still have some herbs I want to chop." Then she turned to walk away.

"Wait, Calli," I called, causing her to stop. "Come back to the inn with us. We'd really like to tell you and Charlie everything that happened while we were gone," I said with a gossipy tone; however, my eyes told her that what we had to tell her was important.

Calli looked at me for a second then nodded in understanding. "Sure, okay. I'll come back," she smiled. "I'm just going to clean up the kitchen first. Meet you there?"

"Yeah. Our room," I said.

"Okay," and she headed into the kitchen.

"I'll meet you there too," Parker said. "I want to check something from the library."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're not going to let Shad trap you up there with him, right?"

Parker shook his head.

"Alright. See you in a bit," I said then headed towards the back doors.

"I'll walk out with you," Link said, joining me.

As we exited the hut Nobu called my name. I turned to see him standing in the doorway, holding a vial in his hand.

"I almost forgot to give you this," he said as he handed me the small bottle filled with liquid sunlight.

"A sun potion?" I asked.

"What else would it be?" he said, raising an eyebrow that disappeared under his helmet.

"You still want to train me tomorrow?" I questioned, becoming a little wary of this situation.

"Of course," he voiced, sounding puzzled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh, no reason," I said as I thought back to this morning and to the look he gave me after I silenced him. I thought I'd be punished for sure and he wouldn't train me for a few days- or worse, decide never to train me again…

But as I looked at him his expression didn't give off any warning signs about possible punishment. I started to think my wariness was unfounded, being nothing more than apprehension based on assumptions.

"Okay. I'll see you at sunrise," he said.

"Okay," I nodded.

Then Nobu did something that made my gut fill with ice. He smiled.

I stood frozen as I watched him and his crooked smile walk back into the hut, the door closing shut behind him.

Link let out a low whistle.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he," I said as my eyes found Link's.

He gave me a pitying look.

"Oh god…" I groaned, my shoulders slumping. Then I turned and started walking towards the inn.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Link said to my back.

I lifted my hand in acknowledgement, then sighed under my breath, "If I'm still alive…"

I heard Link chuckle.

I stopped and turned back to face him, still shocked and impressed at the range of his hearing. Then I laughed too. "See you tomorrow," I said, and continued back towards the inn, listening to Link's receding footsteps as he headed in the opposite direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I ran into Charlie on my way to the bedrooms. He was coming out of the bathroom- all pink skinned and towel dried hair- when I saw him. I motioned for him to follow me and the two of us walked up to my room.

After I closed the door behind us I told him about the riddles and how Parker thinks he knows the answers to them already.

Charlie's eyes lit up at the good news.

We took a seat on my bed as we waited for the others to arrive; and no more than ten minutes later Parker and Calli walked through the door.

"So…?" I inquired impatiently as Parker and Calli sat down on her bed.

"Just a sec," Parker replied. "I want to write them down so we have a copy we can all read." He took out a folded piece of paper and writing utensil from his pants pocket and quickly scribbled across the page.

"Can I see?" Charlie asked, holding out his hand. Parker gave him the paper and he took a moment to read it. His brows narrowed. " _The blade that cuts the darkness is bathed in purity's care_. What does that mean?"

Parker smiled. "I think it's referring to the Water Temple."

"The Water Temple?" I questioned, taking a look at the first riddle. "How'd you get that?"

Parker reached across for the paper and took it back. "Well, the word _bathed_ is pretty straightforward, but it doesn't offer much as to what the blade is actually bathed _in_. It could be anything really: sunlight, water, lava, shadows, or even clouds."

"Clouds?" Charlie asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"There's a temple that floats in the sky in the _Twilight Princess_ game," I told him.

Parker nodded.

"Ah."

"The word that actually gives us our answer is _purity_ ," Parker continued. "And what substance has always been considered to be a symbol of purity?" he asked.

"Water," Calli answered quickly.

I blinked at her, impressed.

"Precisely," Parker smiled.

"That makes sense, you know," Calli said. "Renado is always talking about the "purity of water" when we're making potions."

Parker smiled as if Calli's remark just validated his reasoning. Then he looked at me. "Del? What large body of water can be found in Hyrule?"

A smile grew on my lips. "Lake Hylia," I answered.

"Right! And that helps solve the part about _purity's care_. You see, I think _purity_ is actually supposed to be capitalized. And if we capitalize the word then-"

"It becomes a _who_ and not a what," I stated.

"Right again! And what beings are believed to embody pureness?"

"The goddesses," I grinned.

"Exactly! But more specifically: the Goddess Hylia. You see, _bathed in Purity's care_ refers to the blade's submersion under the lake that was named after the goddess," Parker beamed.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, my heart feeling light with excitement. "Parker that's… that's incredible! The Water Temple… Oh-" then my heart sank. "- son of a bitch…"

"What is it?" Calli asked, concerned.

I looked at Parker with dejected eyes.

"Out of all the temples in the games, the Water Temple is the most… tedious," Parker answered.

"How come?"

Parker chuckled. "There's just a lot of back and forth between floors and rooms-"

"Lowering the water level, raising the water level, lowering it again just to get to that _one room_ with nothing but a rupee in it…" I said sullenly.

"What's a rupee?" Charlie asked.

I suppressed a groan. "Parker, you said you knew the answers to the other riddles?" I questioned, hoping that the other two won't be as bothersome as the Water Temple.

"I know what the second one is," he said. " _The handle that calls the darkness is wrapped in chains of judgement fair_ " is referring to Arbiter's Grounds."

"Really?" I asked as my excitement peaked again.

"Yup," he confirmed, giving me a prideful smile. "It was actually pretty easy to figure out. _Judgement fair_ is talking about the sentencing of the prisoners, and _chains_ are the prison cells, or maybe even literal chains, that the prisoners were put in."

"Wow, okay. Arbiter's Grounds is the second temple," I said in awe. "And the third?"

Parker looked at the paper in his hand then scratched his head. "Honestly… I'm not too sure about this one. It's giving me some problems."

I nodded. "I was having trouble with it too."

"You were trying to solve them?" he asked, interested.

"Yeah, but I couldn't remember how they went. I did remember a few words though, and _nightmare_ was one of them. I thought maybe it had something to do with the Skull Kid, but it didn't make much sense. And, it just didn't feel… right," I said truthfully.

"What's the line?" Calli asked.

" _The guard that sees the darkness is lost within a nightmare_ ," Parker recited.

She wrinkled her nose. "Sounds kinda scary."

"Any ideas?" Parker asked.

Calli blinked at him. "Are you serious? I don't know anything about this world. Not. A. Thing." Then she giggled. "Hell, it wasn't until we came here that I realized Link's name isn't actually Zelda."

I laughed hard at that.

"Alright, alright. Sorry I asked," Parker said with an amused shake of his head. Then he sighed. "Guess I'll have to hit the books."

"Well, two riddles out of three is pretty impressive, man," Charlie said.

The corner of Parker's mouth rose. "Thanks."

"And we have time before we really need to solve it," I said. "Remember, Link and I need to complete the first two temples before getting to the third."

"That's true."

"So, you'll be going to these temples then?" Calli asked as a mix of curiosity and concern bloomed in her eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Have to actually, since I'm the only one who can touch the glaive pieces. At least, that's what Impaz said."

"What do you mean?" Charlie questioned with mild apprehension.

For the rest of the evening Parker and I recounted everything that we learned while we were at the Hidden Village. We told them about the journey and the bulblins; about Impaz and the Sheikah; and about the glaive and its lore. By the time Parker and I were done it was late into the night.

Suddenly, Calli yawned widely, setting off a chain reaction with the rest of us. We all decided it was a good time for bed.

Parker and Charlie left our room; then Calli and I got changed before heading down to the bathroom.

Once we were back upstairs Calli fell asleep almost instantly.

I didn't. I sat on my bed as I stared at the luminous potion on top of the bedside table.

I was having an internal debate. Do I drink the potion and meet my death with dignity? Or not drink the potion and live to see the day?

I almost decided not to drink it, choosing life over death, when I remembered that Nobu knows what room I'm in; and if he really wanted me to train, nothing would stop him from marching up here, grabbing me by the foot and dragging me all the way to the training area.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before I swallowed the contents of the vial.

I laid down and closed my eyes, praying that everything will be fine tomorrow- that this trepidation taking over my body was nothing more than a reaction to my imagination running wild.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the sun started to rise so did I.

I hopped out of bed, quickly changed into my Hylian clothes, and pulled on my boots before scrambling out of the room.

The last thing I wanted was to be late for training- and I shuddered to think what would happen if I was.

I ran down the first flight of stairs two at a time (not caring about the noise I was making) and plowed into the bathroom. I only allowed myself to use the toilet; and was out of the room and stomping down the remaining stairs in record time.

I widened my eyes as I looked around the ember-lit atrium, but I didn't see Nobu anywhere. I jogged to the doors and exited the inn, not seeing him outside either. Maybe I was actually early?

I thought about waiting here for him, but then something in the pit of my stomach told me that that was a bad idea. I quickly ignited my magic, making a source of light, then walked down the ramp and headed to our training spot.

As I made my way through the village that something-in-the-pit-of-my-stomach turned into a nagging feeling, telling me I should get there faster.

I ran. I ran the whole way there; almost in complete darkness as the light of my magic swished rapidly back and forth as I swung my arms hard.

When I got to our training spot beads of sweat were rolling down my spine and across my brow; my untied hair sticking to the back of my neck in dark tangles.

Chest heaving, I spotted Nobu standing in the middle of the lamp-lit area with his hands behind his back and that crooked smile still on his lips.

My overheated body turned cold as I looked at that smile.

"You're late," he remarked.

"I am?" I panted, confused. I looked up at the sky and saw that the colours of dawn hadn't changed shades since I left the inn. "How?"

"The sun's peak crested the horizon two minutes ago," he replied casually.

My mouth dropped open. "Two minutes? You're calling me late because of two minutes?"

"If you'd like to continue training with me then I need you to be on time, Del."

"On time? There's never been an "on time"! We meet at the inn and we come here together- at the _same_ time!" I stated. "It's not my fault you didn't show up to get me."

"I'm not your caretaker, Del. I shouldn't have to hold your hand," he said in a patronizing manner.

I don't think I've ever wanted to punch someone as much as I wanted to punch Nobu right now.

"Let's start, shall we?" he said lightly, clapping his hands together then walking towards the back wall.

My mouth suddenly went dry. "Am I learning anything new today?" I asked cautiously.

Nobu stopped to look back at me, the shadows cast from the oil lamps morphing his crooked, awkward smile into something eerie. "There's something I need you to do first," he said. "Climb to the top of the scaffolding."

"Seriously?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Climb the scaffolding," he repeated.

A shiver crawled down my back- and it wasn't from the cool morning air drying my skin.

But I did as he asked and walked over to the wooden structure, examining the netted ropes. Some were frayed pretty badly, and a few were snapped in half. However, the majority of the net was intact and I moved forward, wrapping my hands around the thick cords.

I pulled myself up a rung and immediately felt my weight shift backwards. The netting was so loose that I couldn't find balance.

I stepped back onto the ground and looked at Nobu, slightly abashed.

He stared at me, his eyes expectant.

"… I'll try again," I mumbled. I place my hands back on the rungs and pulled at the net, testing its tension, when I noticed something. To my left was the middle support beam, and the netting that fell in front of that beam was fastened to the wood.

I walked over to it, checked that the ropes were safely intact, then started climbing.

The rungs kept their integrity as I scaled the netting, and soon I was standing at the top.

I stood for a moment, catching my breath, then called to Nobu. "What now?"

"Come back down," he said.

"Come back down? There isn't anything you want me to do up here?" I questioned.

I watched as Nobu shook his un-helmeted head.

Perplexed, I started my descent. It took me a bit longer to get down as I constantly had to check my footing, but eventually my feet hit solid ground.

"Again," Nobu said.

"Again? Again what?" I questioned, turning to face him.

"Climb the scaffolding again," he said.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"Climb," he repeated.

That shiver came back and I realized why. His voice may sound light and casual, but in the undercurrent of his tone there was a warning.

I nodded slowly, afraid of what would happen if I said no.

I climbed to the top of the scaffolding only to have Nobu motion for me to come back down. When I did, my hands were stinging slightly from the ropes.

Pushing the soreness aside, I was about to ask about my training lesson when Nobu cut me off.

"Again," he said.

" _Again?_ " I cried as anger swiftly replaced my fear.

"Again," he repeated.

I felt myself pale as the fear came rushing back.

That warning was now a full blown threat- and it wasn't something I wanted to see come to fruition.

So I climbed again- only to be told to do it once more.

Again, and again, and again, and again I scaled that net. I scaled that net so many times that I eventually lost count.

When I reached what had to be my tenth climb, my arms and legs were on fire- charred so thoroughly that they were ready to disintegrate into ash. My chest heaved with difficulty as the morning-crisp air scorched my lungs; my fingers and palms so inflamed and rubbed raw that I had trouble gripping the coarse rope.

Reaching the top, I stiffly pulled myself up the last rung then rolled painfully onto the flat ground.

I stared at the starless sky as I laid on my back, covered in sweat and trying to catch my breath.

"Del, come on down," I heard Nobu call.

I whipped my head from side to side. I had enough. I was done. I didn't care about his undefined threat, or my fear of it.

"No!" I rasped as loud as I could. "I- I know how to get back to the village from here. If you make me climb this fucking thing one more time, I swear I'll leave!"

"And risk putting your future training in jeopardy?" Nobu tsked.

My eyes glazed over as I whimpered. He had me.

I took a few deep breaths before I slowly sat up, grunting in the process. I scooted across the ground on my rear, stopping at the edge of the scaffolding. Then I painstakingly lowered myself onto the netting and made my way down.

Once my feet touched home I crumpled to my knees. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on breathing through my nose when I heard the slosh of water. I looked up to see Nobu holding a canteen.

I swiped it from his hand and drank greedily, draining the container within seconds.

With the water now in my system I felt a small amount of energy flow through me. Using it, I reached up and grabbed the net, hoisting myself to my feet. Then I lifted my leg and placed my foot onto a rung.

"What are you doing?" Nobu asked.

"Climbing," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"We're done with that now," he remarked, then drew a wooden sword he had placed at his hip. He tossed it to me and it clattered to the ground as it slipped through my numb fingers.

I picked it up then stared at him. "You can't be serious? You want me to spar with you after what you just put me through?"

"There's no such thing as rest when in battle," he said then struck me, hitting my wrist hard and sending my practice sword flying.

"What the hell, Nobu?" I yelled, my wrist smarting.

"Pick it up," he ordered.

I shook my head. "This isn't training, this is torture!"

His awful smile returned. "Pick it up," he repeated.

Rage and dread mix inside me as I retrieved the sword. Picking it up, I held it as steady as I could in both hands while my arms shook from exhaustion.

Then he came at me.

I managed to block one strike but lost the sword on the second, the piece of wood sailing in an arc through the air before crashing to the ground once again.

Nobu raised his training sword high and I scrambled away, running to reclaim mine.

The moment I grabbed it it was knocked out of my weakened hands once more.

I looked up at Nobu with wide eyes; and then the next thing I knew I was looking up at the pale blue sky.

My entire body shook with pain and exertion as I laid on my back; my breathing coming out in sharp puffs.

"Now, would you like to apologize?" Nobu said, his face appearing above mine.

"Wha… what?" I rasped, thoroughly confused.

Nobu didn't repeat himself. He just continued to stare at me with expectant eyes.

"A- apologize…? You're the one who-" but I stopped as something clicked in my mind. "Wait, you want me to apologize for telling you off yesterday?" I cried in disbelief.

Nobu remained silent, waiting.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. Then I started to laugh in complete and utter defeat. "Okay, fine… Nobu, I'm sorry for the way I talked to you yesterday. It was very rude of me to do so," I wheezed.

Nobu gave me a curt, satisfied nod. "Apology accepted," he said then held a small, red-filled vial over my face.

I took the vial and uncorked it. "So, am I to consider this to be _your_ apology?" I asked, giving him a smug smile before downing the Red Chu jelly and letting it heal my beaten body.

Nobu frowned.

"It's nice to see you looking normal again," I snickered as I sat up. "Promise me something? Don't ever smile again- _please_."

Nobu sighed as he offered me a hand. "Head back to the inn. I'm sure breakfast will be served soon," he said, pulling me to my feet.

I nodded then made my way back to the village- walking a little faster than normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As I headed down the village road I saw Telma and Link walking towards the inn. My heart sped up a little as I watched him say something to Telma, making her laugh.

Then he paused and turned his head, spotting me.

My heart went from ten to one hundred as my eyes locked with his.

The two of them stopped to wait for me; and judging by the stunned expression on both their faces, I must have looked pretty bad.

"What happened to you, sweets?" Telma asked as the three of us walked up the ramp.

"Training with Nobu," I fibbed as we walked through the front doors. "It was an intense one today."

"That man…," Telma groaned with a shake of her head. "Del, I want you to go on upstairs and change, then bring me those clothes so I can wash them."

I nodded with a smile then veered off to the staircase.

"Del?" I heard Link call and I turned to see him behind me. "What did Nobu do to you?" he asked quietly.

I wanted to get out of my damp clothes immediately, so I motioned for Link to follow me up the stairs. He did, and I told him everything that happened, and why it happened, as we walked up to the third floor.

"You're kidding?" he asked as we reached my room.

I shook my head.

"That's insane!" he cried, eyes wide. "I… I'm going to say something to him."

"No, please don't! Everything is fine," I assured him.

"You sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled. "Yes, I'm very sure. Now, wait here while I quickly change." And I entered my empty room and closed the door.

"I knew Nobu was one for punishments, but I never thought he'd be that harsh," Link said, his voice slightly muffled.

"I think he gave me special treatment because I'm an "interloper"," I said as I gathered my orange yoga top, black shorts, and running shoes from the ground.

I heard Link laugh. Then his voice turned soft. "You're okay though, right?"

"I am now," I said, pulling off my boots and struggling out of my pants. "I won't lie and say I was okay at the beginning- because I definitely wasn't- but I'm okay now. Really."

"Alright," he said, then fell silent.

I quickly finished undressing as I shucked my shirt over my head; then I slipped into my workout gear before I gathered my damp hair into a messy bun atop my head.

I placed my dirty Hylian clothes inside my toiletries basket then grabbed a clean towel from the dresser. I was going to the hot springs to wash right after breakfast!

I stepped back into the hall and Link and I made our way down to the dining room.

As the two of us walked towards the service window Telma intercepted me, asking for my clothes. I gratefully handed them over, making sure to give her the driest part.

Then Link and I went to stand in line and waited for our food.

Once we got our trays I walked over to my friends (who were already eating) and I sat down next to Parker. I quickly turned to place my basket on the ground, and when I turned back Link was sitting next to me.

"You don't mind if I sit here?" he asked me quietly.

"Of course not," I said, trying to stop a stupid grin from forming on my lips.

Link smiled, then started to eat his food.

I took a moment to look at my breakfast. We were given a bowl of assorted Hyrulean berries and something that looked like a hash. I took a bite and immediately felt my insides warm with happiness. It was wonderful.

"Del, how come you're wearing your clothes from home?" Calli asked me.

I looked up from my meal. "Training with Nobu. It was more intense than the others," I fibbed again.

"Gotcha," Calli said in understanding, then went back to eating.

I felt Link's eyes on me and I turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

I gave him a small smile before turning my head back to my breakfast. Then I whispered under my breath, "There's no point in making them worry over nothing." I slid my eyes to the side and saw Link nod.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked him normally as I reached for the teapot.

"Please," he said and I poured him and myself a cup.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After I was done with breakfast I made my way to the hot spring to bathe. As I came upon the large pool of emerald green water, I was happy to see that both sides were unoccupied. There was no way I was making my way up to Rux's spring today. Just the thought of climbing that incline made my limbs ache.

I took a three-sixty look at my surroundings before throwing caution to the wind and stripping out of my clothes. Then I cannonballed into the water.

I remained submerged for a moment, allowing the warm liquid to work its magic as it lifted the dirt and sweat from my hair and skin. Once I resurfaced I swam back to the edge, grabbed my bathing products and started washing my body and hair. I took my time, thoroughly scrubbing myself down until I finally felt clean and refreshed.

Deciding I was done- and not wanting the probability of running into anyone while I was naked to get any higher- I pulled myself out of the hot spring.

I quickly grabbed my towel and stood behind a large boulder as I dried off and re-dressed. Then I gathered my long hair over my shoulder and ran my fingers through the tangles before plaiting it into a loose braid.

As I was packing my things I started to hear the echoing sound of hooves fill the air. It wasn't until I was making my way down the hill that I saw where it was coming from:

Link was walking a fully equipped Epona- and was heading my way.

My heart sped up again.

"Are you going somewhere?" I called as I stepped back onto the village road and approached them.

"No," he smiled as he stopped in front of me. Epona, on the other hand, kept going and bumped her head into my chest, pushing me back a step. I chuckled, scratching under her neck as Link continued. "I just thought that since Zelda won't be training you today, you might like-"

"Zelda's not training me today?" I questioned, surprised.

Link's smile faltered slightly. "Oh, uh well she's still helping Shad and Parker with researching the riddles. But I'm sure she'll train with you if you asked," he said.

I shook my head. "Actually, I'm happy for the break. Magic training gets pretty exhausting."

"I can imagine," Link said, his smile growing once more.

My heart thumped as I smiled back. "So, what were you going to say before I interrupted you?"

Link stroked Epona's nose. "I just thought that maybe you'd want to learn how to ride?"

"Really? Oh my god, that'd be great!" I said, my response coming out a little too bubbly. I cleared my throat, trying to suppress the heat creeping across my cheeks. "Uh, I'm going to quickly put my basket away. Be right back."

Link nodded.

I jogged to the ramp and into the inn, then bounded up the stairs two at a time, raced down the hall, opened my bedroom door and tossed the basket onto the floor before sprinting all the way back to the front entrance. I paused for a minute to catch my breath, then walked outside once more.

"Good to go?" Link asked as I approached.

"Yup."

"Alright. Hop on up," he said, motioning to the saddle.

I reached up and grabbed the pommel and back ridge of the seat. Then I placed my left foot in the stirrup and pushed off the ground, swinging my right leg over and sitting atop the saddle. The leather seat was cool under my bare legs, and I exhaled contently as it felt nice against my heated skin.

I smiled down at Link.

"Good," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Good? Are you nuts? That mount was fantastic," I said with theatrical pride, flipping my braid over my shoulder for dramatic effect.

"You think that was fantastic?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow of his own. He patted Epona's side and said, "Stay put, girl." Then he walked away.

I swiveled in the saddle as Link made his way behind us. Curious, I watched as he walked quite a ways before stopping abruptly and turning back to face us. Eyes filled with concentration, he took a deep breath then started to sprint towards Epona, putting on a burst of speed before vaulting over her rump and landing just behind the saddle's ridge.

He gave me a wide smile.

"I'm not sure whether I should be impressed or whether I should push you off the horse," I said, my eyes round.

Link looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'd like to avoid a possible back injury, so being impressed is appreciated."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Fine, impressed it is. Now will you stop showing off and teach me how to ride?"

Link sighed dramatically. "You really know how to deflate a guy's ego, don't you?"

"It's a gift," I shrugged.

He laughed, then said, "Alright, shift forward so I can sit behind you."

I did as he asked and moved, giving him plenty of room as he settled into the saddle.

"Okay, you can sit back now," he said.

"You sure?" I asked, my face heating up.

"You won't be comfortable sitting that far up," he replied.

"Right," I agreed and slid back slowly. I stopped after a few inches, ready to readjust, when I felt Link place his hands on my hips. I froze as he pulled me further, tingles shooting over my body as my back became flush with his chest.

"Is this good?" he asked, his voice soft and very close to my ear.

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Okay." Then he let go of my hips and reached around me, picking up the reins. "Your first lesson will be on how to use the reins."

I almost snorted. Reins were a no-brainer. You flicked them to go and pulled them to stop. Easy-peasy!

"When you're holding the reins," Link continued, "you want to make sure your hands are at equal lengths on each side; otherwise, the horse will start to veer in the direction of the higher positioned hand. Next, you want the balance between your tension and slack to be even. That way you can maintain control over the horse with the least amount of discomfort for the both of you. Does that make sense?"

"Um…" I voiced as my answer.

… _so much for easy-peasy…_

"Place your hands here," Link advised as he held up the reins for me to take.

I put my hands above his and he let go. Then he took my elbows and set them to my side.

"You want your elbows to sit in their natural position, or else your arms will tire fast."

"Gotcha," I said as that made sense.

"Now, I want you to find your tension and slack. The easiest way is to test for the tension first. To do that, pull your elbows back so that your wrists become adjacent to your hip bones; all the while making sure the reins tighten enough to tug at the bit."

"Okay," I said and pulled my elbows back. When the bit didn't move Link told me to adjust my hand placement. I slid my hands up about an inch and tried again. This time it was better, but still not enough. One more half inch upwards and I found the right tension for my arm length.

"Perfect. Now when you set your elbows back to your side you'll have the right amount of slack."

I did and saw what he meant as the reins on either side curved downwards, leaving enough length for Epona's head to move without restriction.

Feeling confident, I was ready to continue. "So, what's lesson two?" I questioned excitedly.

"Riding cues," Link answered. "To get Epona to walk, tap her lightly with your heels."

"Tap with heels. Got it. What's next?"

"Get her to walk," Link chuckled.

"Oh," I mumbled, mentally slapping myself. "Okay, here we go." And I tapped my heels once on Epona's sides.

Her muzzle rose into the air before coming back down with a shake (proving that my slack was at the proper length). Then she started to walk.

"Good. Now I want you to direct her towards the mountain pass," Link said over my shoulder.

I nodded as I pulled slightly on the left-side rein. Epona followed my command and veered to the left before straightening out as I equalized the lengths.

"Nicely done," Link said as he placed his hands back on my hips.

"Thanks," I said, ignoring the blush that returned to my cheeks. "So, what other cues do I need to know?"

"We'll get to those when we're out in the field."

I looked at him from over my shoulder. "The field? You mean we're leaving the village?"

"We are," he stated. "The village isn't suitable for learning to ride. We need wide and open terrain."

"Are you sure it's safe?" I questioned as I turned my head forward. "Because I don't want our riding to attract something dangerous."

His voice was low as he said, "It's true that we're taking a risk. But with the current state of Hyrule…" I felt him shrug, "you can consider everything to be a risk."

"So basically, "live for today because tomorrow may never come"," I quoted.

"Basically," he agreed with a small laugh. "We just need to be vigilant, that's all."

"Okay," I nodded, trusting his judgment.

It wasn't long before the end of the mountain pass was in sight; the wide expanse of the South Field visible just beyond the barrier.

I found myself eager to get out there; and just as I was about to ask Link what Epona's jogging cue was, a voice called from above.

"Hey you two, where you off to?"

I looked up to see Ashei gazing down at us from the right-side lookout.

"Just going for a ride, Ashei," Link answered.

She crossed her arms. "Well, don't do anything stupid while you're out there, yeah?" and she smiled.

"Alright," Link said in amusement as we continued towards the barrier.

"Ashei, who are you talking to?" another voice called. I looked over to see Malon and Ilia appear on the left-side lookout. Malon blinked as she stared down at us. "Link, what are you doing?" she asked, surprised

I felt Link inhale deeply before he answered. "I'm teaching Del how to ride."

"Oh," she said, looking at me with hardened eyes as she started trailing us from the upper edge. "How generous of you."

I pursed my lips. She made it sound like I was Link's charity case.

"I can help if you like?" Malon offered, giving Link a sweet smile. "Teaching someone how to ride can be very taxing," then she looked back at me, "especially if they don't know anything."

My eyes narrowed.

 _Why do I get the feeling she's insulting my intelligence and not my lack of riding skills…_

"I'm sure I can manage," Link said.

"But-" Malon stopped talking as Ilia grabbed her hand, halting her in her tracks.

"Be safe you two," Ilia called down.

"We will," I called back, turning to look over my shoulder and watching as she and a red-faced Malon disappeared behind the barrier.

Link sighed quietly then said, "Alright, I want you to direct Epona across the bridge. Once we're on the other side I'll teach you the cues for jogging and galloping."

"You sure I'll be able to understand them?" I whispered with mock uncertainty. "I mean, I do still have trouble with my rights and lefts…" I said, lifting my left arm then my right.

Link snorted. "She wasn't very subtle, was she?"

I shook my head. "I think her eyes actually burned the word "stupid" across my forehead."

I felt Link shift sideways in the saddle before I felt his hand on my chin. He turned my head towards him and my cheeks blazed red-hot as he stared at my face.

"Yup, you're right. It does say "stupid" across your forehead," he confirmed with surprised eyes.

I jabbed his side lightly with my elbow and he snickered, releasing my chin.

"Jerk," I smiled as I turned forward and steered Epona towards the bridge.

After we crossed Link said, "To get Epona to jog, you need to double tap her sides with your heels."

"Okay, one tap for walking and two for jogging," I reiterated. "And to get her to gallop?"

"You whip the reins," he answered. "You'll want to use some force when you do it so that she can feel the reins touch her shoulders; but not so hard that the leather snaps her skin."

"Will it hurt her if I do it wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"No. But I know it's not a pleasant feeling for her, so I try not to let it happen."

I nodded.

"Ready to start jogging?" Link asked.

"Yeah," I said as I tightened my grip on the reins. Then I double tapped Epona's sides and she set off into a jog. It was a smooth transition but I still found myself pressing my knees into the saddle for security.

"Great," Link said. "We'll stay at this pace for a few minutes to warm her up."

As we jogged I went over all of Link's instructions in my head; and before long Link was telling me it was time to start galloping.

I took a deep, steadying breath, pressed my knees in a little tighter, and then whipped the reins.

Epona continued to jog.

I heard Link chuckle over my shoulder. "You need to do it a little harder."

"Okay." Praying that I wouldn't hurt her accidentally, I whipped the reins with more force.

Epona responded quickly and shot into a gallop.

"Very good!" Link yelled over the wind.

I smiled, exhilarated as the warm air turned into a jet stream of cold as we flew over the field.

Again, we kept her at her current pace, galloping swiftly across the golden hued grass until Link called over my shoulder to instruct me on how to slow her down.

"To slow her back to a jog, start applying tension to the reins. When her gait has changed, slacken them."

Moving my elbows backwards, I slowly pulled at the reins until they became taught. Then I pulled back some more, tugging at the bit and causing Epona's head to move slightly towards her chest. Her speed started to lessen, and soon she was jogging again.

"You're doing great," he praised.

I turned my head and beamed at him. "It's not as difficult as I was expecting," I said honestly.

"Good," he smiled. "Now, slowing her back to a walk, or to a stop, is exactly the same as from a gallop to a jog. Pull at the reins until she's walking, then keep pulling until she stops."

I did as I was told and slowed Epona to a walk before tugging the reins a final time, causing her to stop.

"That was awesome!" I laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

I nodded then looked back at him. "We're not on some sort of time limit out here, are we? Because I'd like to practice some more- if that's okay with you?"

"Take all the time you need."

Smiling, I returned forward and readjusted my grip on the reins. "Hold on," I said then double tapped Epona's sides, setting her straight into a jog.

For about half an hour I practiced Epona's riding cues: jogging her before slowing her to a walk, then whipping the reins for a full on gallop.

Link allowed me to do my own thing, but gave me pointers every now and then to better my developing riding skills.

I pulled on the reins to make her stop once more, and was just about to get her to gallop from a standstill, when her head shook from side-to-side with a hard snort.

I smiled softly and gave her neck a pat. "Alright, girl. I get it. I'm done."

"You are?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time to stop. I'm actually feeling pretty good with my riding," I said confidently. Then I whispered over my shoulder, "Besides, I think Epona's getting a little annoyed with all the gait changing."

"If you're sure; because she _is_ trained to listen to her rider, you know," he said, sounding a little annoyed himself at his horse's behaviour.

I chuckled. "She'll listen to you, maybe. But I'm a softy and won't push her anymore. Right, girl?" I cooed.

Her only response was to dip her head to the ground, causing me to pitch forward as I still held onto the reins.

Link's hands quickly moved to my waist, steadying me.

"Epona!" he chastised as the copper horse started to eat the grass.

"Guess we're waiting till she's done?" I suggested.

"Guess so," Link sighed. He let go of my waist then dismounted.

I followed suit, landing right beside him.

Link took a few steps away from Epona then sat on the ground, splaying his legs in front of him before leaning back onto his hands and closing his eyes.

I walked over and sat next to him, crossing my legs. Smiling, I copied Link and leaned back on my hands; then I looked at him.

At first I thought he was resting- laughing internally at his capability to sleep anywhere- when I noticed that his head was moving slightly; deliberately.

… He was listening for danger.

Awed, I continued to look at him, taking a quick moment to trace the features of his face: the straight bridge of his nose; his lean, rounded chin; the lines and curves of his mouth—

"You okay?" Link asked suddenly, cracking open an eye.

I whipped my head away. "Yeah, why?" I asked casually as I stared ahead, focusing hard on the distant outline that was Kakariko Bridge.

"You haven't said anything in a while," he remarked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said with a roll of my eyes. However, I couldn't stop the smile growing on my lips.

Link chuckled and then the two of us became quiet again.

It was surprisingly peaceful out here, listening to the bugs buzzing through the dried grass while the balmy afternoon sun warmed my skin. My eyes started to wander around the landscape: following the flat line of the horizon; spiking up and down along the ridges of the mountain range; dipping into the darkness of the gorge; then moving to the hidden barrier of the village and up to the invisible lookouts.

"Hey, Link? Why was Malon at the lookout?" I asked, curious.

"Keeping an eye out for Talon," he answered. "She worries about him when he leaves the village."

"He left the village?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, yesterday, before we got back."

"Oh. Does he leave often?"

"No, but he does leave more than most."

"To do what?"

Link shrugged. "I've actually never asked. But if I had to guess, I think he goes to visit his ranch. According to Malon, that place is his life."

I looked back to the top of the hidden barrier. "She must be so worried about him," I said, surprising myself by feeling slightly sorry for her.

"Mm hmm," Link voiced, sounding indifferent.

I shook my head.

"What?" he asked at my gesture.

"You could feel a little sorry for her," I said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Well, you just said that every day is a risk in Hyrule. Malon is probably terrified that Talon will never come back to her," I said, surprising myself yet again by defending her.

Link looked at me with those searching eyes of his.

Now it was my turn to ask, "What?"

"I don't get it. One minute she irritates you, and then the next you're on her side," he said with a shake of his head.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I could say the same for you. One minute you want nothing to do with her, and then the next you're flirting with her."

Link sat up straight. "Flirting with her? When?" He looked confused.

"The night of the celebration, when she pulled you away because you hadn't "talked to her the entire day"," I reminded him.

His eyes rounded as he remembered. "I wasn't flirting with her! I was just being… polite," he argued.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but your "politeness" looked an awful lot like flirting." Then I sighed with pity. "Poor girl; no wonder she still has hope."

Link's eyes narrowed. "Hope for what?"

I rolled mine. "To be with you."

He looked away. "… But I already told her I didn't feel that way," he groaned under his breath.

I blinked. "You did?"

He looked back at me, eyes narrowed once more. "Yes."

"When?" I asked, curious.

He didn't say anything, but just continued to stare at me through narrowed eyes.

I got the hint. "Alright, I get it. It's none of my business."

He looked away, exhaling sharply. Then after a moment he said, "If you really want to know, I told her the same day you first accused her of being my girlfriend."

"That long ago?" I questioned, surprised.

"Yes, that long ago," he grumbled. Then he crossed his legs, anchored his elbow to his thigh, and slapped his chin into his palm. "Things were so much easier to deal with before you guys showed up," he mumbled.

"How so?" I asked, interested.

"Well, for one, Malon wasn't so…" he petered out, thinking of the right word.

"Possessive?" I offered.

The corner of Link's lip turned upwards, his eyes returning to mine. "She was bearable to be around."

"Just bearable?" I laughed, then shook my head as a thought came to mind. "I wonder how Ilia can bother to be around her so much."

Link sat up straight again, his eyes turning soft. "Ordon is a small village, and Ilia's the only girl our age. I think she likes being around Malon because she's never had a friend who's a girl." Then he chuckled. "And, after six years of hanging out with me I'm sure she's happy for the change."

"I don't believe that," I smiled. "In fact, I think she probably misses you," I said as I thought back to the night of the party, and to the saddened look on Ilia's face when Malon took Link away.

Link let out a bark of laughter that took me by surprise. "Nah," he shook his head. "She's my best friend for sure, but she was never one to miss me whenever I left home."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Sometimes Rusl would take me to Castle Town with him, and we'd be gone for days. Ilia never missed me when I went on those trips."

"That… must've sucked," I remarked wryly.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "But not as much as it did when I liked her."

"You liked Ilia?" I blurted, intrigued.

Link's face froze as he realized what he'd just said. A second passed before his face thawed and a modest smile appeared on his lips. "When I first moved to Ordon I had a really big crush on her. And, after a little over a year of living there, Bo mentioned that he'd be very happy if Ilia and I ever decided to get married one day. I was excited about the idea; Ilia not so much. She flat out refused to marry me, saying that she didn't think she'd ever want to get married." Then he sighed loudly. "That day kinda hurt…"

"Ohh…" I voiced, trying to contain a laugh of pity as I imagined a tiny, rebuffed, thirteen year old Link. "Your poor little heart…"

He rubbed the back of his neck as the corners of his mouth rose.

"Well, maybe Ilia has changed her mind since then- you know, about the whole "marrying you" thing," I shrugged, thinking once again about the expression on her face as she watched Link.

He shook his head. "Not a chance! Ilia and I are like brother and sister. The thought of us marrying is… disturbing," he said with a visible shiver.

My brows knitted together.

… _but Ilia looked so sad and… longingly_ _…_ _at…_

That thought petered out as a realization came to mind.

 _…_ _Link wasn't the only one standing next to Renado's hut that night…_

A smile started to slowly grow on my lips.

… _I wonder…_

"What?" Link asked, looking puzzled.

My eyes flicked to his, then quickly out to the field. "I think Epona's done eating," I said, diverting his attention away from me.

It wasn't my place to mention anything about Ilia to Link as- after all- my hunch was just a hunch. And, at the end of the day- whatever the truth may be- it was none of my business.

Link nodded as he looked at his horse. "Yeah, looks like it." Then he stood up. "Come on," he said. "We should head back."

"Sure," I agreed, taking the hand that he offered me.

After I was on my feet Link jogged over to Epona (who had wandered about thirty feet away) and brought her back to where I was standing. Then he motioned for me to get on first.

Smiling, I mounted the saddle with ease before removing my left foot from the stirrup to allow Link to hop up behind me. Once the two of us were comfortable, I took a moment to adjust my grip on the reins; then I turned Epona in the direction of the Kakariko Bridge and double tapped her sides.

I continued to let Epona jog as we made our way over the bridge and through the barrier, down the mountain pass and into the stables.

Luda came over, greeting us with a smile as Link and I dismounted; then she took Epona away to be cleaned and stalled for the night.

After saying our good-byes to the both of them, Link and I headed back to the mountain pass. "Thanks for teaching me how to ride today," I said as we walked by the Eldin Spring. "I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Another couple of rides and you'll be a pro."

"You mean I'm not a pro already?" I asked, feigning shock.

"A couple more rides," Link laughed.

I laughed with him as we made our way to Renado's. When we reached the front door Link paused.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Sounds a little chaotic in there…" he said, his eyes flitting between annoyance and concern. Then he placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door.

He was right- the hut was in a bit of an uproar.

Shad was loudly mumbling incoherent things as he paced the balcony with books in his hands. Nobu was shouting mean things at Shad as he stood at the base of the library stairs. Telma was chastising Nobu for being so rude; while Zelda and Renado sat calmly on a bench, flipping through the pages of a large tome. Parker sat on the bedroom staircase looking bored; and Charlie hung out of the kitchen doorframe watching everything with a wry expression. I assumed Calli was in the kitchen trying to ignore it all.

"Del! Thank god you're back," I heard Parker say as he stood from the stairs and walked over to me.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

Parker was about to answer when Shad interrupted him by shouting my name.

"Del! Del, where have you been?" he cried as he flew down the balcony stairs.

"I was-"

"Oh, never mind! It's not important," he snapped, waving his book-filled hands as he approached. "Tell me… Have the goddesses said anything to you about the riddles? Anything at all…?"

I balked as I looked into his crazed eyes, completely at a loss for words. I felt someone lightly touch my arm and I turned my head to see Parker subtly shaking his 'no'.

"Uh… no," I said, looking back at Shad.

His face became crestfallen as his shoulders slumped. "It's there… I know it's there! It's at the tip of my tongue…" he mumbled as he turned away, dragging his feet behind him as he walked back to the staircase.

I looked at Parker with wide, questioning eyes.

"He's having a little bit of a hard time with the riddles," he told Link and I.

"A little?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows. "How long has he been like this?"

"Probably since last night," Parker shrugged.

I gave him a deadpanned look. "You think it's time that you helped him out?" I remarked, putting a subtle emphasis to my words.

His mouth turned into a straight line. "I thought it'd be best to wait for everyone to be here," he replied through tight lips.

"Why would you need to wait-" Link started, but was cut off by Parker.

"Uh, everyone? I think I know the answer to the first riddle," he called over the din of voices.

The room fell quiet.

Every pair of eyes watched Parker as he walked over to the balcony stairs, climbed up (passing a round-eyed Shad as he did) then scanned the nearest bookshelf. He pulled out an average sized book, flipped it open to a certain page, then walked back down and made his way over to Zelda.

"I believe it's the Water Temple," Parker said as he handed her the book.

Zelda's luminous grey eyes widened slightly as she took the book from Parker. She scanned the pages for a moment, then smiled beautifully. "Interesting," she said; her eyes inquiring him to enlighten her.

"How did- Where did you…?" Shad stammered as he stumbled his way down the stairs.

Parker explained everything the same way he explained it to us last night- with a few careful changes. He made sure that whenever he mentioned any "knowledge" of Hyrule, those facts came from the hours of reading the Hyrulean tomes and not from the years of gameplay.

When Parker finished Shad's mouth was hanging open.

"Incredible," Renado praised.

Parker gave him a crooked smile.

"Yes, your reasoning is intelligent, but is it correct?" Nobu questioned, skeptical.

"Nobu, why do you have to make things more complicated than they need to be?" Telma sighed with a shake of her head.

"We don't have time to be running around chasing guesses, Telma," Nobu growled.

"Del?" Zelda called before Telma could retort, "What do you think?"

"I agree with Parker," I told her honestly. "And I don't think it's a guess," I said, turning to Nobu. "It just feels…right."

"Are the goddesses talking to you again, sweets?" Telma whispered, placing her hands to her chest.

I smiled. "No. It's just a gut feeling."

Nobu groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Renado?" Zelda asked, turning towards the shaman. "Would you be so kind as to grab me some writing supplies?"

"Of course," he responded with a bow of his head. Then stood and walked up to the bedrooms.

"A letter must be sent to the Zora Royal Family, asking for their permission to grant both you and Link entrance into their sacred temple," she said, addressing my look of curiosity.

 _An official letter from Zelda… Awesome!_

"Oh, the Water Temple," Telma sighed as she swayed her way over to me. "I have heard stories of its grandeur and opulence," she smiled. "Some even proclaim that it rivals the halls of Hyrule Castle!" Then she grabbed both my hands and placed them flush atop her chest. "I am so jealous."

"Yeah, should be fun," I said tersely as I tried to pull my hands away.

She let go with another sigh then placed her hands on her wide hips. "I would have tried to visit it some time ago, but those pesky Zora's are very stubborn. They will not make their armor for just anyone," she rolled her eyes.

 _Oh my god, the Zora Armor! I almost forgot…_

"Armor?" Link questioned.

"The Zora's are skilled at making materials that aid with breathing and swimming underwater for non-aquatic races," Shad said in a monotonous tone as he scrutinized the book that Parker gave Zelda.

"The armor is needed to access the Water Temple as the entire edifice is submerged deep below the lake," Zelda added for clarification.

"Ah," Link voiced with a nod of his head.

At that moment Renado returned, handing Zelda the paper and writing utensil she asked for.

I moved a bit closer as I watched her write her letter, admiring the way her hand flowed delicately and deliberately across the page. When she was done she folded the paper into thirds, then raised her two right fingers, the slender digits hovering over the letter for a moment before they started to glow a soft blue. She pressed the tips of her fingers onto the paper then removed them to reveal that the seam was sealed shut with the emblem of the Hyrulean Royal Family: the Wingcrest.

"Guard this well," she said as she handed me the letter.

"I will," I said in awe. I turned away, holding the letter close to my chest as I walked over to Parker. I stopped in front of him and smiled, raising the letter between us. "Da na na naa…" I sang quietly.

Parker snorted before setting off into a fit of laughter.

"Parker," Shad called from his spot by the bench, "I need you to show me all the evidence you found pertaining to the first riddle. I want to know where I went wrong and how I can avoid it when deciphering the next two!"

That sobered Parker up. "Uh… What's that Charlie? Calli needs my help in the kitchen?"

Charlie looked at Parker as if he was stupid. "What are you talking about? I didn't sa-"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Parker called then rushed into the kitchen, bumping into Charlie along the way.

Shad looked up at me, bewildered.

I just shrugged my shoulders before turning away and walking back over to Link.

"So…" I drawled, waving the letter in my hand. "Are you ready for another adventure?"

He grinned, his eyes glinting in a way that set my heart racing.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 **So there we are- a few riddles solved; a few mysteries remaining...**

 **I hope my riddle explanations turned out well- and** **YingWhiteyWolf, I'm pretty sure you got the second riddle right with your guess about the judgement tower :D (from Arbiter's Grounds, right?)**

 **And I hope the 'riding lesson' read well. I did some research about riding, but I also made a lot of it up... So, if any of you are riders, I hope it was bearable to read xD**

 **Don't forget, if you like what you're reading, please review, follow and fave!**

 **~lavender phoenix~**


End file.
